


Home Sweet Fucking Home | The Moon

by Abs321



Series: Home Sweet Fucking Home [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Shipsworld
Genre: (Half) Filipino Eduardo, F/F, F/M, I attempt to be funny, I self insert because I can, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mark and Edu are cousins, Most of these stuff dont make sense, Multi, Past Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Some Plot, after the end, edd and eduardo focused, edd and eduardo keep their powers, edd doesnt wanna be a lone and i bully him, everyone is ooc bc y not, might edit these tags in the future, pineapple dad is alive, some violence, the underage stuff is trauma stuff, tom and jon are demon bros, uhh some suggestive stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 129,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abs321/pseuds/Abs321
Summary: Despite having opposite tastes, Both Edd and Eduardo have a lot of things in common, even if they try to deny it.The two try to get along unknowingly, trying to make a home out of shitty apartments or wherever the hell they go.





	1. First day of nothing in particular, now with baby included memories, here inside your apartments for ten dollars.

 

Most homes are shitty, Edd knows that.

He lived in bad places before  
Hell he lived in shitty apartments before, but surprisingly enough, The new place Tom got was decent, even his was okay. It was a little crampy, but that's because he has a lot of 'souvenirs'

His only problem was he was lonely, he had his friends as his neighbors, but he needed a communication with another human, and as much as he doesn't want that he knows in the back of his head that it's just unhealthy without it.

He, Tom, and Matt still hung out, but it was rare now, since they got jobs to go to in order to pay the rent on their own, because back then, It was mostly Edd who did it (granted his pay is higher than Tom's)

Edd felt bad for leaving Matt and Tom live in their place on their own, but they had to,they can only afford a place for their own and they all got just enough money just for themselves.

He was the mother hen after all, he was even slowly embracing the title, after all it was he who kept the group together and looked after the two, he missed the two, and he missed living with someone, so when the landlord came knocking to have a chat with him, asking him what he thought of the idea of having a roommate.

He said "Sure, Why not."

 

He didn't really care that much back then and would actually rather be alone, but It was fine right? At least he got someone to split the rent with.

But then what if his roommate was worse than Matt and Tom? At least they cleaned their rooms, they were just unorganized. _'cept for Matt_ , but Edd was fine as long as he kept his junk in the attic, which is now gone. 

And behavior wise, Even they can be a little nice sometimes, Matt cherishes nice small things and values kindness and self-care,he even went from hating Edd to appreciating him for his efforts (unless the brunette was causing havoc again) even if he was still a little shit sometimes. Tom can be nice too (when he feels like it) on rare occasions, it's a strange sight but Edd grew to appreciate it (unless it was actually a trap)

And he survived worse right? So it wouldn't be too much of a problem.

He might have been incorrect.

It started on the day his supposed roommate was supposed to move in, The landlord informed him it was a man, a brunette like him, and his friend is moving in as well but to Matt's place by next week.

Matt confirmed this by text the other day.

And the Landlord (that he has to inform, was actually kind of nice compared to the shitty ones he has met before)told him that he was an artist too, which made Edd excited since he and this mystery man got something in common already.

And he has a dog too! A friend for Ringo, that's a bonus.

As soon as he finished cleaning the place, there was already a knock, which he quickly dashed to (after almost tripping).

He opened the door, expecting a tired face of an artist,just trying to get through life, or maybe a brunette who smells like acrylic paint and markers.

But alas, It was his old Rival, This rival, who's name echoed in his head,followed by the sound,of the strumming of a guitar that sounds like it came from a spanish movie.

but when he spoke,instead of menace, it was confusion.

"..Eduardo?" Yeah- He couldn't even say it with hatred and extend the 'o'

The said man wore the same confused face.

"What...the fuck?"

Edd slightly frowned at the profanity but shook his head "What are you doing here?"

Eduardo, who was looking at Edd,then at the door, and at his phone,and at Edd again, replied "what are YOU doing Here?" Eduardo says, Edd only gives him a weird look as Eduardo realizes what he just asked, he just clears his throat and answers.

"Im - I'm supposed to move in.."

Edd paused to process things.

"You're.....my roomate?"

"No Im here to ask if you want to talk about our Lord and savior Jesus Christ- Yes I'm You're roomate dumbass."  
Eduardo said,rolling his eyes.

Edd cursed at him before stepping aside "God- This is awkward"

"No shit, What do you think I feel?"

Edd remained silent as he close the door, screaming internally, cursing at the universe and at the Landlord, what was he thinking? Their gonna be known as that one room where people are always fighting inside from now on, Eduardo is gonna fucking split the place in half now, and probably fist fight him over an opinion.

There was a small bark from below him, and there he saw a dog (that he might've failed to see enter earlier) and was tempted to pet it, but no, what if Eduardo trained it to bite him?

So he awkwardly stepped back to meet Eduardo in the living room, who was still glancing around.

"Aren't you gonna give me a shitty tour?"

"Maybe" Edd replied,squinting at Eduardo.

He suddenly felt the dog again, sniffing his feet "If your dog stops sniffing me."

Eduardo turned and smirked "Nah- I wont. He eats shoes, I can't s top him."

Edd grumbled as he try to shoo the dog away, but caught a sight of Eduardo's feet.

"Is that why you're wearing socks and sandals?"

"...shut up."

Edd gave a slight a slight smirk but remained silent.  
The said man crouched and picked his cat off the floor "...your room is the one with the brown door."

Edd wanted to complain, to rush down to wherever his landlord is, and scream.  
To yell at him as to why,why is it fucking Eduardo, why is it that out of all the roommates he can have it has to be the man who looks like a stereotypical Mexican who also has a history of rivalry with.

Well maybe not too much, all their fights was all because Eduardo's ego was big and he was petty and stubborn, but their fights were mostly about who's better and which and which opinion is better,which was honestly stupid, but he refused to think about more about it.

Bringing this up to the landlord who's been so nice to him,would be rude and ridiculous.  
But he seriously didn't want to put up with Eduardo and his shit, not when he was struggling with living on his own and working double time to pay at least half of his rent,

He's tired.  
But maybe if he was nice enough, or maybe if he avoided the man enough, he'd forget he existed and he can continue to work in peace, Eduardo still hasn't insulted him too much,which was nice.

But there was one more thing he thought of, Eduardo looked ridiculously ugly.   
He would've laughed, because his ugly rival somehow looked more uglier, but no, the look was too familiar, he saw that type of face from before, from the times Tom got too drunk, when Matt who once lost his energy,his passion for himself, and his will to continue on, the time, he saw himself in the mirror, after a certain friend of his hurt him and left.

Eduardo quietly moved towards the other room, most likely in his new room, but it was too quiet, and whether it was pity or just his 'mom sense' (that Matt dubbed one time but that's for another story) he felt extremely concerned.

Edd had the habit of assuming things just for his own gaining, he was a bit of a selfish showoff, it took his heart getting crushed as one of his old friend leave him and destroy his property to realize he should be a bit considering of other people's feelings, that and an angry looking..Mexican....? to beat him up

...

In the quiet area,he suddenly whispered "....Jon."  
Everyone was lucky to survive the whole "Giant Robot Attack", specially Tom.   
He never thought of whatever happened to Eduardo and the rest after everything,not until now.

They were lucky enough to survive, and have Tom find a place for them.  
Eduardo and the others...weren't...lucky, Edd presumed, it's the only theory he has that made sense, with the house disappearing and Jon dying after all.  
And it's been so long since he actually saw the man again, or his friends, things might've changed.

His day didn't start off like he expected and he hoped it didn't continue to do so.

...

First day of Eduardo, was...something.

As soon as noon chimed in he just finished working (thankfully) half of his commissions, which proved that he should at least take a break and get a well deserved meal.

His diet mostly consisted of junk food but he managed to save enough money in the past week enough to buy him groceries to feed himself proper meals for at least two weeks.  
His kitchen, was clean, just a little unorganized (since he has yet to put away the clean dishes) as usual.  
He spot the fridge immediately, and his whole body ached for a drink, preferably cola.  
He expected it to be filled with his food accompanied with diet cola cans and whatever Eduardo eats,but instead he just found some cans of said diet cola and..salsa?

Edd blinked twice before shrugging.  
He grabbed the food he needed and began to cook.

He herd footsteps and turned to find Eduardo, the man only looked at him for a Second before he went to the fridge to grab a can of diet cola.  
As soon as he left Edd contemplated whether or not he would also cook for Eduardo.

Don't get him wrong, Eduardo was still an asshole, the guy was short tempered and just always so.... _crude_.  
But Edd knows a lot of things about bastards considering he used to be friends with some, But after a or of events he had been considering the thought of trying to consider asking 'why' some things happen or why some things are the way they are, why did Tord leave again, why did he want a roommate? Why did Eduardo hate him?

He cooked for Eduardo.  
but that's because he's just nice.

—

 _A loud whine broke through the air, as a young, small, baby Edd cried._  
_Why was he crying?_  
 _His crayon broke._

_A young Matt held the broken crayon and Edd hits him with his small fists while sobbing, Tom looked around unsure of what to do._

_"Aw sweetie what's wrong?" An older woman asked._  
The brunette babbled words that no one understood but the way he pointed at the crayon explained everything.  
"That's okay Eddie, look, you can still use it." The woman explained as she grab the crayon and drew green lines on the paper "see?"  
Edd slowly stopped crying and went back to drawing.

_The woman turned to Matt with a frown as the ginger stepped back, feeling guilty.  
"Why did you break his crayon Matt?" The woman asked gently, once again the only reply she got were words she couldn't understand but all Matt had to do was point at a certain child._

_Eduardo was his name and he was quite troublesome, often getting into fights or arguments, though this would be the first time he targeted Edd.  
The woman sighed and went to the other brunette to scold him, not like he'd listen though._

—  
While Edd drew, he heard small footsteps, a familiar sound, it basically meant Ringo has entered the room and wants something, most likely a cat nap on his lap.

But instead when he turned, he found a small dog looking up at him.

"Oh, you must be Edu's dog." Edd whispered, something he does when He talks to animals, and he always talks to animals.

Edd saw the collar and caught the name.

"Just write fucking 'Uno' or 'Bingo'"  


Edd snorts.  


As he mentions 'Bingo' the Dog's tail wagged harder.  
"Bingo huh?"  


He gently petted the dog, like the way he pets Ringo, and the Dog lied on the ground on his back, exposing his stomach.  
Ringo doesn't do that, but Edd knew he had to pet the tummy, so he did.

He sat on the floor to pet the dog, enjoying it as much as Bingo is.  
Ringo walked in, not caring what was going in but wanted in, so he purred and rubbed his face on Edd's leg, and the said boy happily used his spare hand to pet the cat too.

He did this for a good few minutes, while gushing sweet compliments to the two, until he heard a noise.

This is where he learned that Eduardo, for some who talks shit constantly, likes the silence.  
"Hey, can you like shut up?"

Then he heard the noise of a door closing with force, Ringo looks spooked but Uno still wore the usual face, he seems used to it.

"Rude-" Edd whispered before huffing.  
"What's your owner's problem?" He asked to Uno with a more hush voice.  
"Why does he hate me that much?" He asks much more in a quieter tone.  
It was mostly his ego speaking, he was awesome after all.  
But now that he thought about it, Eduardo hatred for him just started out of nowhere, when they moved in, the Hispanic always avoided him and after the cola incident he just started to act so bitter, then finally he snapped and started to attack him and the things he love.

Comparing him and his friends, he seems to be more actually seriously angry at him, since Mark doesn't seem to actually care and Jon is just trying too hard to actually be serious.

His head flashes back to the times he fought his friends then he he shook his head.

Edd blinks when he realizes he was now petting at the air and the dog was no longer there, he let his thoughts drift again.  
He silently cursed at Eduardo before going back to drawing.

—

_Mister Ace, a lovely teacher, loved taking care of kids, and his favorite time to take turn to watching the children was in the afternoon.  
This was when the kids have to get a nap, just rest a bit, or do anything that doesn't involve extreme activities like playing and running around._

_However there was a particular day where he couldn't make sure everyone did that, it was a Thursday noon, it was raining hard, but that didn't stop the kids from trying to play.  
As he try to manage kids trying to sneakily misbehave while doing some paperwork,he observes something._

_There was only a small group of artists in his class, although every child loved to fingerprint, he notices only 2-6 kids drawing in their own respective places._

_Eduardo, it felt slightly weird calling a child like that, so everyone called him 'eddie', he was an ambitious child who made everything a challenge for him, and he always wins in the end._  
_It was fun for him, he liked it, plus it was rewarding knowing you proved people wrong once you win, he liked that, and Ace understood._  
 _And a lot of people like to join the challenge to try and beat him, it angers him and that was the only problem about it, he has the temper of a suburban mom with a Chancla and 100 page essay for any manager._

_"Hey! Stop being noisy!" He scolded, the rest of the kids ignored him, The boy gripped on his brush too hard and it snapped on half, but he just grabbed another spare one before throwing the broken one away._

_There was one thing other students couldn't beat him at though, it was art._  
_Ace stops signing for a bit to look at the child, who usually wore his rare calm and neutral face while painting._  
 _Not right now though, he was slightly frowning and complaining at the noise while painting._  
 _Knowing him, Ace thought it would be something like a landscape or something nature based, he was right, it was a pond, a child whispered and pointed it out_

 _That child, was Edd._  
_Edd has quite the imagination, he was the most creative out of all students, although a little boastful, it wasn't as bad as Eduardo's._  
 _Tired from adventures but still has energy to express his thoughts, he saw Eduardo's paintings and decided he too, wanted to draw._  
 _It would've been nice if Edd stayed quiet while drawing but alas, he can't complain that much, they were kids after all._

 _So Ace sat there, watching the two in their own little world-_  
_"Hey Eddie watch out!"_  
 _A large inflatable ball suddenly flew towards Eduardo's direction, almost hitting him._

_Ace immediately stood up to make sure everyone was okay, while Eduardo made sure his art was okay, then he got angry at everyone else._

_"Mister Acceeeee, Eduardo is being meaaan" complained Tord, another child.  
Ace shook his head "no, he has a point, you all know that misbehaving isn't allowed during this hour. But still, Eddie, you shouldn't be too harsh on a mistake, they didn't mean it."_

_"Yeah, you guys should stop being so rude." Edd pointed out._

_But even with Eduardo and Ace's scolding, the class was still the same, except Edd stopped talking in the corner he's in, and Eduardo stopped complaining about the noise._

—

When the sun was about to set, Edd's work needed to stop for a little again, because he needed to make food.  
But he doesn't want to, because ' _fuck cooking I'm too tired'._

But he still needed to eat something.  
With a sigh he stood up and walked to the kitchen, noticing Eduardo washing the plate Edd used for the food he left for him.

Eduardo noticed Edd looking and smirked "woops- ate your food."   
Edd smirked back "I left it for you, idiot."

The pale brunette watched Eduardo make various faces before glaring at him saying "it was terrible."  
Edd simply rolled his eyes and opened the fridge, inspecting the food inside.

"I don't want to cooook" Edd complained, Eduardo stayed quiet.  
Edd closed the fridge and stared silently again, then saw a coupon on the fridge.

"Oh- I almost forgot about this."  
Eduardo finally turned as Edd took the coupon and checked its expiration date.  
"Nice! discount pizza!"

Edd quickly pulled out his phone to call the numbers on the phone, and while he waited for a response Eduardo stared.  
"I-"

"Hello welcome to RnB's, What can I get for you?"

"Hey um can I get uh- oh wait hold on."  
Edd looked up to Eduardo and asked "you want anything?"  
"....Hawaiian."

"....what."

Eduardo glared "you asked if I wanted anything, I said Hawaiian, I want Hawaiian Pizza."  
Edd frowned "but...but that has pineapple on it!"  
The Hispanic man raised an eyebrow, "so?"

"You like piNEAPPLE ON PIZZA?" Edd asked dramatically, Eduardo made a face and yelled "yeAH SO WHAT?"

"YOU DISGUSTING HEATHEN!"  
"YOURE THE HEATHEN HERE I JUST LIKE PINEAPPLE ON PIZZA."  
"NO Y OU"

A dyed girl stared at her phone silently as she hears two voices argue.  
"What's going on?" another girl asked, her hair dyed in magenta and there was another girl who stayed quiet.  
"I think I can hear my ex arguing with another man over pineapple on pizza."

"Oof-yikes."   
The blonde suddenly spoke up "but what about cucumbers on pizza?"  


"Please, god no, not again."  


The blue haired girl sighed as he listens to the boy's back again,Ignoring the new debate behind her.

"WE ARE NOT GETTING PINEAPPLE ON PIZZA"  
"WELL YOU MIGHT AS WELL GET NONE PIZZA LEFT BEEF"  
"that actually sounds better."

Eduardo suddenly cringed "please, don't order that just for the meme."  
Edd frowned again.

"Um- what if we just made half Hawaiian and the other half whatever you like sir?"   
Edd looked at his phone, and blinked as he realize that he forgot there was another person.

"Um....yeah sure- I got a coupon too-."  
"Of course sir, do you want anything else?"

Eduardo spoke again "go get some of their onion rings."  
Edd turned again and cringed "what even are those."

Edd frowned "I want fries."  
Eduardo cringed "ew, gross." "Says the guy who likes onion whatever's."

"Their onion rings are great you asshole, people should appreciate it more." Eduardo said while squinting.

"Maybe you can both just get chicken nuggets?" The voice said again, Edd and Eduardo looked at each other in silence, Eduardo glared then looked away.  
"Yeah chicken nuggets sounds good."

After the call ended Eduardo was leaning behind the counter, on his phone.  
Edd shuffled awkwardly out the kitchen but Eduardo stopped him.

"Hey."

Edd turned back to find Eduardo fumbling with his wallet, Eduardo passed him some cash and Edd simply stared back.

"....well?"  
Edd simply said "huh?"  
Eduardo visibly rolled his eyes "it's for the pizza, idiot."

Edd tried not to blush for his idiocy as he snatch the money "you're the idiot!"  
Eduardo only made an audible exhale of amusement as he exit the kitchen-before frowning again.  
Perhaps he was longing for Edd to do something.

—

_"Mister Ace! Eddie is fighting with Chelsi!"  
Yelled Matt one day during recess as he burst into the room, Ace dropped his mug but instead of paying attention to it, he dashed outside first._

_And Matt was correct, everyone crowded four figures in the middle, There was Chelsi, a quiet girl behind her of by her friend and Mark who's holding off Eduardo._

_"What's going on here?"_

_Everyone turned as Ace walks to the kids in the middle of the crowd, the yells turned into whispers and both opponent's friends stepped away as Eduardo and Chelsi look at the adult, guilt slowly rising to their spines._

_Turns out there was a misunderstanding of words from Eduardo and a friend of Chelsi, which angered the said girl and Eduardo (who God knows how mad he easily gets) got slapped for making the other girl cry.  
It was something about not sharing food and honestly, Ace didn't understand most parts of the story._

_After a long sermon from teachers, The two were put in two separate rooms as punishment for the rest of the remaining period, on the way to his room, Eduardo bumped into Edd._

_Edd, with a smile, gave his remaining snacks to Eduardo, leaving the boy confused when he entered the room, but at least he was full._

—

The pizza arrived when the two was in the living room, for the most part they were quiet, Edd was watching something while Eduardo was just reading a book, neither spoke and it was almost like they pretended that neither existed.

But when the doorbell rang, the two looked at each other and Edd stood up with a sigh to grab the pizza.  
When Edd returned with the food there were plates on the table and Edd raised an eyebrow.

"What's with the plates?"  
Eduardo returned the same look and replied with "for the pizza? Duh?"  
"You eat them with plates?"

"Well yeah otherwise it's gonna be messy!"  
"Who eats pizza with plates?"  
"WHO EATS PIZZA WITHOUT PLATES?"

Edd frowned as Eduardo ranted about the importance of eating pizza with a plate, his eyes rolled, annoyed.  
"Fine whatever, YOU eat them with plates, IM gonna eat them without one."

Eduardo huffed as he grabbed a slice of pizza, Edd grabbed one with bare hands.  
The two shared a short glare before eating.  
Edd stood up to walk back to the couch and Eduardo stared with wide eyes.

"Why are you eating at the couch???"  
Edd made a perplexed face and made gestures.  
"Uhh to eat and watch at the same time? Duh?"  
"YOUR GONNA MAKE A MESS THOUGH??!!"

Edd groaned loudly "What are you? A neat freak??"  
"No you ass! But I'm just- ** _sinasabi_** - _ **hacer un lío**_ -your gonna-!"

Edd watched the Hispanic man try to form a sentence but he just frowned loudly as he facepalms loudly.  
"Fine whatever! Just don't complain if you make a mess!"

Just on cue, Edd scoffed then heard a soft 'splat' on his chest, he looked down to find the cheese of his pizza slowly making a puddle on his shirt.

Edd immediately cursed as Eduardo laughed hysterically.  
Edd scowled at the laughing man as he tries to fix his mess, his face turning red.

"Here you go loser." Eduardo said, Edd turned only to get his face smacked.  
"OW!"

Eduardo made a series of faces before glaring.  
"You should've caught it!"

Edd cursed at the Hispanic once more before grabbing the tissue that fell.  
Edd stood up and walked back to the table, snatching a plate from earlier whilst glaring at Eduardo.

Eduardo only smirked in amusement as he go follow Edd from behind.  
Edd switched to a game show while Eduardo returned to his book.

And Eduardo could've continued to read his book if he didn't keep hearing the channel switch every 3 seconds.  
Glancing up from his book, He took notice of Edd's frustration of finding something to watch.

"Geez, how picky are you?"  
Edd didn't even turn and just responded with "very."

"....what are you skipping the sixth and third channel every time?"  
"Because 6 is the Devil's number and everything 6 related is evil"

Eduardo watched him switch channels more until Edd stopped on a certain one.  
"Aw dang, I forgot about this one."  
Eduardo raised an eyebrow "Isn't that like the show that looked like a video game?"   
"More like the show with so many characters with complicated names. looks like I'm 2 episodes late."

Eduardo rolled his eyes "the names are easy and the characters aren't even that hard to memorize, plus I think the last two episodes weren't even related to the plot line, they just had to meet up all together again."

Edd made another face "how the hell can you memorize and recognize all of them? I only know the main 4 because at least their first names were easy, most of them are almost the same or too complicated."  
Edd then raised an eyebrow "plus, I didn't knew you were into cartoons."

Eduardo squinted "shUT u p."  
He cleared his throat "and it's not my fault a loser like you can't tell the differences, don't you like, draw and stuff?"

Edd muttered an insult but kept it low enough for Eduardo to not understand but hear and made him judge in silence.

At least Edd stopped switching channels and stayed quiet to watch the show, Eduardo can't help but pay attention to the screen instead of reading.  
Eduardo noticed Edd frown when a certain character was focused on the screen.

"That's the girl who tried to stab the boss." Eduardo explained for Edd, the said brunette looked away.  
"Pfft yeah, I know,duh."

Eduardo knew the man was lying but remained silent.  
Another character came up on the screen and Edd hesitantly asked "who's this again?"  
"One of the guys from episode 6 who everyone thought died."

That was it, a simple and direct answer, but Edd felt a wave of...something rush through him, it was calming, and soon enough the awkward and tense silence felt more...normal.

—

_"What did I tell you about getting into fights ah? Look at you! **Ay nako**  Eduardo! You're a mess!"  
Eduardo remained silent whilst his mother ramble about his fight from earlier, the said woman was also cleaning the small bruises and such from his body._

_"Mark! Can you pass the towel?"  
The said blonde grabbed the towel from behind him and tossed it towards their direction and Eduardo caught it._

_"Nice catch **niño** , you play basketball?" A relative had asked, Eduardo looked down.  
"Uhh....no  **po** , I don't know how to play."_

_Mark beamed "I can teach you!" Then he frowned  
"You might like it, I do but only sometimes, plus maybe our other cousins can ask you instead, Jay and Judge won't stop bothering me about it."_

_"You? Play Basketball? by what-reading it to me?"_

_They have such a large family Eduardo was surprised he knows who Mark was talking about.  
"That's true, but enough talking, come on, we're going outside and eat at McDonalds."_

_Mark and Eduardo grinned.  
They usually ate home cooked meals and half of the time it was meals coming from the countries in their blood and hey couldn't even pronounce all of them correctly, and Eduardo did like (most) meals served to them, but it was nice to have something else once in awhile._

_As soon as Eduardo exited most of the kids from his household were already climbing into vehicles._  
Eduardo immediately climbed into his uncle's truck, he liked riding there the most.  
"Hey Edu! Can you give this to your mama for me?" His said uncle asked, Eduardo looked around and found another relative near his mom.

 _"Hey_ **Jasmin**!Give this to Mama!"  
Eduardo threw the purse he was holding to the said girls direction and she immediately caught it.  
"For the last time it's  **Abby**! Not  **Jasmin**!"

 _Eduardo felt a big rush of vibe that pretty much yelled out "yikes" but he sticks his tongue out at his cousin, a playful tease, really._  
And that's pretty much the atmosphere of his whole family, everyone teased one another, it was all silly times and games.  
Everything was a joke for them.

—

Eduardo ended up falling asleep on the couch, and the snores confirmed it.  
Edd cringe a little bit at the sight of the man, he can almost see the drool about to escape.

Edd wanted to do something, maybe pour cold water, or dip Eduardo's fingers in a bucket of water, or slap him and hide away, or anything out of spite, he didn't hate the man that much, but there's still remaining hatred in his heart.  
Edd then snorts, how the hell did a sleeping man manage to look so angry even when passed out?

.

Edd stretches and yawns, maybe he'll just pour the cold water next time, he felt tired anyways.  
He should do something about Eduardo though.  
There's no way in hell Edd was going to carry him back to his room, but he closed the TV, left to grab a blanket, wrapped Eduardo in said blanket then shut the lights to go back to his room and sleep.


	2. This chapter is equivalent to a filler episode, or is it? Now available in the deeper side of youtube where all free anime episodes have español subtitles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green Bastard Edd and Green Bastard Eduardo tries to get along in their small apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--A/N--  
> ooof i tried to write some weird random unrealistic scene (radioactive spider) for lols but ehhh, i dont think it worked well. Im just trying to fit in the ‘random’ vibe of eddsworld in my fic. also, i have a weird way of writing titles huh. and in case its not obvious: everytime theres a ‘-’ its a flashback or a time skip.

 

Edd woke up way earlier than he used to do, probably because he slept earlier last night than usual.  
Plus Ringo was laying on his stomach now, accompanied by Eduardo's dog for some reason.

"Hey there guys-can you please get off me?" Edd asked as he yawned, Ringo stretched as well, and Edd hoped the cat would hop off but Ringo walked to Edd's face and sat there.

Edd sighed as he grab hold of the cat and putted her aside then reached for the dog, Bingo growled.  
Edd got his hand far from the canine on instinct, afraid that he might get his hand bitten, but it's not like Ringo has done that multiple times before.

"Shhh, it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt ya,I'm just gonna put you on my bed."  
Edd said, trying to comfort the dog, plus it's not like this was the first time Edd was about to touch Bingo.

The aforementioned dog finally let the Brit touch her, she was set down on the bed next to Ringo then left the room.  
It was extremely cold and Edd checked the time, it was four thirty in the morning, he woke too early, but he didn't feel like going back to bed.

"Morning, loser, why are you awake?"

Edd choked, Eduardo was already awake, but he was still on the couch, Edd wore a confused face as Eduardo yawned, he probably just woke up.

"I don't know, why are  _you_  awake?"

Eduardo stood up stretching replying with "you woke me up, idiot."  
"Oh"  
"Plus I'm used to waking up early."

Edd frowned as he walk into the kitchen "no wonder you're always so cranky."   
  
"I  _heard_ that"

The Brit turned to glare at the Hispanic who also walked in the kitchen and said "good."  
Eduardo mumble something in another language that Edd could only guess was Spanish.

"Are you actually Hispanic?" Edd asked as he prepared himself some toast, Eduardo opened the fridge and leaned inside.  
"No, I'm Filipino."

Edd doesn't know if he was being sarcastic or not.  
"Wha-?"

Eduardo closed the fridge and glared at Edd.  
_"Gago nakalimutan mo na rin na pilipino at hispanic ako."_

Edd didn't understood what Eduardo said, but by the way he said it and slammed the fridge shut before stomping to the dining table, Edd felt tense because he somehow made the...Hispanic...? Hispanic more angrier somehow.

—

_"Okay class for the first day of classes, pair up with someone and we can begin our ice breaker activity!" The teacher said enthusiastically to the new batch of students._

_As usual Eduardo turned to find Mark since they usually pair up however the said blonde was immediately dragged somewhere else, Eduardo looked over to Jon to find him with another kid and Todd was in another classroom._

_There was another girl who looked over to him, and he hoped she'd ask to be partner but she was dragged by someone else too.  
"Hey Elmo!"_

_Eduardo instantly frowned upon that voice, he turned to see Edd, the child didn't do anything wrong, he just keeps mispronouncing his name and he can't tell if it's intentional or not._

_"For the last time is Eduardo."  
"Avocado?-Anyways, wanna pair up?"_

_Eduardo looked around and almost everyone is finally sitting down with their partner, he sighed.  
"Fine, but only because I have no options left."_

_"Okay, the task is you will have twenty minutes to talk to each other, after wards I will call a name and that person and their partner will have to go up front and introduce each other to the class." The teacher explained._

_Eduardo turned to look at Edd who was smiling. "Well you already know my name but let's just repeat it, Hi, I'm Edd."_  
Eduardo looked at the hand extended to him before shaking it.  
"My name is  **Eduardo** " he says, emphasizing how his name was pronounced.

_"Egg wardrobe."  
"...close enough. Nice to meet you or whatever."_

_"What do you like to do Eduardo?" Edd asked.  
Eduardo opened his mouth but closed it._

_"I-... I like drawing I guess."_  
Edd gasped "I know!"  
Eduardo then made a perplexed face "then why did you ask?"

_The paler brunette shrugged "I don't know- but I like drawing too!"_

_Edd clumsily pulled out papers from his bag and showed them to Eduardo, the mention boy can see stars in the eyes of Edd and can't help but grin.  
The male also pulled out his drawings and showed them off._

—

"Excuse me but what the actual fuck is  _that_ "

Edd returned to the kitchen, knowing he'd feel tense around Eduardo and would probably get punched too, but instead he was concerned about the odd bowl of cereal Eduardo was eating.

Eduardo hummed in confusion.

The bowl was normal,  _sure,_ even the cereal, it's the milk, it doesn't even look like milk, it looks like glue mixed with green paint and it looked absolutely.... _cursed._

"It's my breakfast you loser."  
"Okay yeah but why is it green?"  
"It's Radioactive."

Edd made a perplexed face wondering as to why the Hispanic would choose to eat radioactive cereal that looks like vomit.  
"You're gonna die."

"Good."

Edd stared at the Hispanic, unsure what to feel about Eduardo saying that.  
"...can I have some?"

"No."

Never mind, he felt like letting Eduardo's insides melt.

—

_It was in second grade when both Edd and Eduardo had another fight, it was stupid for them if they still remembered it now, but they were kids back then._

_The two only really hung out when the two felt like drawing together,it was mostly Eduardo who initiates it, mostly starting off by showing off a new drawing or springing up a little to spike up Edd's motivation with a little rivalry.  
The two were currently drawing again since the Teacher let them do so while she left to do something mandatory._

_"See? It looks better if you don't color past the lines." Eduardo explained as he show his newly colored drawing.  
Edd nodded as he continued to color his drawing._

_Eduardo looked at it and sighed "I wish I could draw like you."  
Edd then turned with a frown "but you draw just as good as me!"_

_"No I meant like, I wish I can draw like that too, but all I can draw are ducks and trees"_  
_Edd looked at his drawing, it was from his favorite cartoon._

_"Aw that's okay! I can teach you! It's really easy!"_

_"Easy for you to do and say, like I'd just let you tell me what to do."_  
_Edd frowned at that statement._  
 _"Did I do something wrong?"_

 _Eduardo shrugged "I don't know? I just don't like being helped."_  
_"Why not? Let me help you!"_  
 _"No!"_  
 _"I don't care!"_

_Edd huffed as he stood up "oh come on! I'm just gonna show you!"  
The young Brit placed a hand on the other boy's shoulder, Eduardo responded by holding Edd's wrist, something he did often when he wanted to drag the Brit somewhere with him, but this time he did it to drag the Brit away._

_"No! Back off! I don't need you and your stupid help!"_  
_Edd still insisted._  
 _"Just watch me! You don't need to do anything!"_  
 _"No! I hate you and your stupid drawing!_ "

_Eduardo punched Edd and scooted far away, Edd slowly began to cry, his whining got louder and louder.  
The tan child breathed heavily, his hand curled into a fist, tears threatening to spill and guilt climbing up on his spine._

_Edd made noises as he try to shove the other boy for revenge, Eduardo only stumbled a bit but felt offended, he said something in another language as he try to claw and bite the smaller boy while the Edd tries to kick back._

_This results of children gathering around them and making noises, cheering for their favored sides while others worry about people getting hurt.  
Eduardo threw a strong punch back again, seems like this wasn't his first time, meanwhile Edd could only land small occasional hits, he wasn't the type to try and fight actual people._

_When students slowly went quiet and the sound of heavy footsteps made the two stop fighting to turn the shadow looming over them, the teacher crossed her arms.  
"You two, outside the class, now."_

—

As soon as Eduardo left Edd went to work as well, spending hours in front of his computer once again, he's pretty sure he procrastinated but he's not gonna admit that yet.

It was when he finally finished another piece of a commission where he wondered how much time has passed, he checked the time and cursed.  
It's already almost nighttime, he checked outside his window to make sure and the sun was already setting, he cursed.

He step outside his room to hear the faint sounds of a guitar, he tried to keep his footsteps quiet as he walk to the living room, where Eduardo sat on the couch wearing his coat, he must've just returned from work.

Aside from the guitar on him, Ringo was also on his lap and his dog was beside him, he felt a little betrayed but it's not like Bingo didn't lie on him this morning.

Edd wasn't familiar with whatever Eduardo was playing and the lack of lyrics wasn't helping but whatever it is, it's  _damn_ soothing and he gave internal praise to it as he watched Eduardo from behind.

The Brit was about to comment something but he didn't want to interrupt the Eduardo, plus it felt like this would be the only time Eduardo was near him and wasn't insulting him or making him feel tense, so he tried to stay quiet as he tried to enter the kitchen.

"I know you're there stupid."

Edd froze before turning around, Eduardo stared at him with an odd look.

"YOU'RE the one who's stupid."  
Edd replied, the Hispanic man said nothing and just turned back around to play his guitar again.

Edd was hoping for another reply for some reason, but he didn't, and it just made him more tense.

—

_You could say Eduardo was a problematic child, he always gets into trouble because of his stubbornness, it wasn't like he's trying to be a bad person, he tries to be nice, but it's hard for him for some reason._

_The woman he called his mother was scolding him yet again, she spoke in another language that he understood but others won't._  
_And maybe he could actually listen and follow, if he didn't feel so humiliated every time it happened._  
 _Eduardo only replied with grunt as he cross his arms, he glared hard on the floor trying his best to ignore the rest of his family members who's either laughing at him or talking about him._

_Eduardo then suddenly looked up when he heard his father walking in, the two he legs been close, he was hoping to seek out comfort from him, knowing his Dad was best at doing that, he trusted him._

_But the man just said "I'm home" and went past everyone, he's been doing that lately, Eduardo doesn't know why he's been so distant, maybe if he wasn't maybe his mom wouldn't be so angry all he time as well._

_"Why can't you be more like your cousins? Or your Father? Or your friends? That Todd boy is always such a sweet boy despite his awful parents."_

_"Mama, Todd is secretly naughty,He thinks he's better just because he's smart."_

_Eduardo's mom frowned once again._  
_"Don't say that! It's rude! You don't know what his life is like!"_  
 _Eduardo made a perplexed face stuttering words before forming a proper sentence and he made sure everyone can hear._

_"I'm his friend! And don't YOU dare say that when you **know**  what my life is like but still treat me like this!"_

_"I am your mother and I have every right to do this to you!"_

_The Hispanic boy suddenly took a closed fist to his face, causing a huge wave of pain as he fall to the floor.  
He tried to see, but everything hurts, and his tears are making it harder, but when he saw his mom, he saw himself for some reason, then he saw properly again, but he snarled and ran away, he refused to look at his mother._

—

Eduardo woke up to someone screaming and he rushed out in instinct, afraid that something bad happened while he was asleep, but instead he found Edd in a ridiculous pose on top of the fridge.

"Edd what the fuck are you doing, it's fucking 1 in the damn morning."

Edd whimpered "spooder,,,,,b I g,,,,," then the man pointed at the floor"  
Eduardo smirked "you're afraid? Of a damn spider?"

Eduardo rolled his eyes as he enter the kitchen fully, thinking of how pathetic the Brit was ove-  _Holy fuck that's big._

Eduardo suddenly stopped walking and took a step back when he saw indeed a spider on the floor, but it was too big for his comfort.

"Excuse me but what the fuck is that."   
Eduardo asked, trying to mask his slight fear.  
"I don't k n o w, I just wanted to get some cola and I saw t h a t."

Ringo, who was also on top of the fridge, meows in agreement.  
Eduardo crouched from a good distance to inspect the spider, it was unnaturally dark green.

"I think I have a good idea on what happened."

This situation was familiar to Eduardo,it happened before.  
"I think a spider got a taste of any left over radioactive food I had."

Edd made a confounded face while also glaring at the Hispanic.  
"Wha- then this is your fault! You have to get rid of that!"

Eduardo shrugged as he stood up, the spider looks dead anyways, it was I  
Lying in a weird way on the floor and hasn't moved.

Eduardo took a step forward, and the spider moved an inch, causing both men to scream for a millisecond.  
Eduardo jumped on top of the table, letting out a heavy exhale.

"I'm not gettin near that."  
"But It's your fault!"  
"BUT ITS ALIVE I THOUGHT IT WAS DEAD!"  
"OF COURSE ITS ALIVE WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

There was suddenly knocking on the door, Edd hesitantly gets down to open the door, revealing a Matt.  
"Oh, hey Matt."

Matt yawned "can you and your new roommate keep it down? My place isn't soundproof like Tom's."   
Edd smiled "ah-right, sorry, you can go back to your beauty rest."

Matt smiled when the brunette patted his face, Matt turned and Edd closed the door, he turned back to the kitchen to find Eduardo wrestling the spider, somehow the said spider grew in size.  
He's not even gonna question it, he sits on the counter and starts cheering.

"Go spider go! Kick his ass!"

Eduardo growled as he push the spider off him "you idiot! We're supposed to get rid of the spider!"   
Edd hummed as he rub his chin, he was suddenly wearing accessories to support the radioactive spider.

"Huh....you're right, well I'm only cheering for you this  _once_." He said, taking off his head band and replacing it with another one with Eduardo's face on it.

Eduardo got pinned down again after dodging an attack from the spider, he grunted as he kicks the spider away which resulted to Edd making noises in the background.

"Hah! Take that you hellspawn!" Eduardo said as he stood up once again, the spider hissed and tried to attack him again, but Eduardo dodged.

"Hah! Stupid land octopus!"

The spider turned to chase after Edd and the Brit screamed, jumping off the counter he was on to run away.  
"How the hell are we going to get this away?" Edd asked with panic as he run around the place, avoiding the spider's attack.

"I don't fucking know!"

Eduardo then remembers that he has a manual for handling radioactive items and creatures.

"Oh wait I actually do."  
"wELL HURRY UP THEN."

Edd throws a bunch of things to the spider, trying to get away while Eduardo in the back ground reads a book?  
Edd was about to say something but the spider hissed, signaling his attack and Edd manages to dodge just in time before his face was melted off by radioactive spider webs.

Edd turns to Eduardo to find the man dressed in a lab coat, the kitchen turned into a chemistry lab while he pours some weird substance in the coffee machine.

"What the-" Edd was once again cut off by getting pinned by the spider, Edd screamed while trashing around.  
The spider hissed getting closer, it's Face was inches away from Edd and it's moth opened wide, ready to bite, until a mug was thrown inside instead.

Eduardo ran to uppercut the spider, the spider flew and slowly turned smaller as it flew before hitting on the ground with a splat.  
Edd panted as he stand up, he looked at the mess on the floor and said "ew."

The Brit then noticed the pieces of the mug on the floor.  
"That was my favorite mug!"

Eduardo nodded "I know."  
"You could've at least told me beforehand!"   
"And where's the fun in that? And you should thank me, I saved your ass."

Edd's hand curled into a fist, he raised it as he hit his lip, trying his best to not get mad, Eduardo watched expectantly.  
Edd sighed as he rub the bridge of his nose.

"Let's just clean up the mess, and please don't let anymore animals get a taste of your cursed food." The Brit replied much to Eduardo's surprise, even though he always knew that Edd had a sort of care-free/nice personality.

—

_"I'm sorry."  
Edd said as he gave a piece of his drawing, a carton of chocolate milk and a boiled egg?_

_It was early in the morning and Eduardo went to school feeling down, he didn't even see his mom or his dad last night when he stormed inside his room nor this morning when he went to school.  
Everyone was talking behind him in whispers and it's making him uncomfortable and he hated it._

_The boy who he hurt yesterday for nothing wrong was in front of him early in the morning apologizing.  
The Hispanic boy turned away._

_"You didn't do anything wrong though."  
"Yes I did, Mama said I shouldn't force people to do things when they don't want to, because I don't own them."_

_Eduardo looked at Edd who looked so guilty, even though he yelled 'I don't care' yesterday._

_Eduardo grabbed the straw behind the carton and sticked it on top of the carton before taking a sip, the other boy smiled.  
Edd didn't hear a proper reply for his apology but he got the message._

—

Edd sighed as he exit his cave once again after finally finishing a bunch of commissions for the day.  
He could hear the faint sound of a guitar again but this time it was coming from Eduardo's room, he doesn't mind, maybe the man had reasons and Edd didn't feel like picking a fight again, he's already getting tired trying to ignore all his problems since he wants to deal them one at a time.

Edd sighed as he walk to the dining table where he set down a bunch of papers and envelopes then walking to the kitchen to grab something to drink.  
The strumming had stopped and Edd heard the door opened signaling that Eduardo had left his room.

And behold the man himself walking into the kitchen as well, Edd noticed how Eduardo glared at the envelopes.  
Edd glared at him "Don't touch those." He warmed as Eduardo grab a glass of water, Eduardo glared at him before walking to the dining table and threw the glass on top of a folder.

"What the fuck Eduardo?!" Edd practically yelled, Eduardo raised a middle finger at Edd with a smirk.

"Don't tell me what to do, loser."

Edd shoved his hands to his face to hide them, his head hurled and tears were threatening to spill.  
Eduardo frowned, feeling a little guilty now.

"Shit- too far?"  
Edd dropped his hands to give the Hispanic a face of confusion and anger.

"Too far? TOO FAR? Eduardo, those papers WERE FOR THE BILLS."  
Eduardo's eyes widened as he look at the mess on the table and at Edd, The Brit's face spelled out 'hatred' as he gave Eduardo a death glare.

Before the Hispanic could even speak Edd spoke in a deep voice that sounded more like a warning than a command.  
_"Leave"_

Eduardo's Face turned into multiple things, but he glared hard back to Edd before turning grunting "whatever."  
Edd's face softened a little as he watches the Hispanic go back to his room, he felt like a mother somehow who just grounded her child, Edd sighed.

"What even is your problem?" He asked, but he knows Eduardo didn't hear that.

Edd sighs again as he rubbed his forehead.  
Thank goodness Eduardo left, Edd wanted to punch him in the face, or just hurt him somehow.  
But he just doesn't want to, he doesn't actually want to.

Edd sighs, he hates getting upset, it brings back too many bad memories.

—

_Eduardo wore a pulled look as his mom serve dinner with an oddly happy expression, no one was speaking as well, but he decided to just play along since his mom was being nice again, he missed that._

_When everything was serve, Eduardo notices his plate, it was almost empty, his plate wasn't even covered half in food, he turned and saw everyone else had their plates full of food.  
Eduardo doesn't comment on it, maybe they ran out of food, but Eduardo can't help but feel upset._

_The aforementioned boy turned to look at his mom, she was eating happily, when they met eye contact she gave him a sweet smile that felt out of place.  
The door then opened to reveal his Dad, Eduardo smiled._

_"Papa!" He said as he stood up and ran to his Dad._

**//A/N: every time the story turns back to the past and the scene is mostly focused on Edu and his family, their dialogues will be in another language but for the sake of the story I will write them in English, they will be bolded when they are translated.//**

**"Did you miss me my little avocado?"**  
Eduardo then frowned.  
**"I'm not an avocado!" But he smiled again "but I did miss you."**

 _His father laughed as he lifts Eduardo up, then his mom stood up, her smile was gone._  
" **I'm done, you can sit here, I'll be in the kitchen."**  
His Dad frowned when the woman left, He sighed as he went to sit on the other chair and Eduardo also returned to his seat.

_Then one of his aunts leaned towards his Dad and whispered something, The man frowned before turning to Eduardo.  
**"Hey champ, wanna have a share of my food? I'm gonna get more in the kitchen later anyways."**_

_Eduardo just finished his meal that time, his mouth was full so he nodded with a smile, his father smiled as he splits his food in half to give it to his son before standing up to walk to the kitchen._

_**"You can have some of mine too! I ate too much chips earlier."**  Mark then said, Eduardo shrugged and just lifted his plate up fo_r Mark to give the rest of it to him, Eduardo failed to hear the noises in the kitchen.

—

"Oh God thank you so much you guys." Edd said s he held the new papers and folders tight, Matt smiled and nodded.  
"It's no problem, I owe you one for that mirror anyways." He said, Tom raised an eyebrow.  
"This new roommate of yours sounds problematic."

Edd sighed "Yeah he sure is, but not like I care." Edd then rolled his eyes.  
"Are you sure? You seemed to be getting a lot stressed again." Matt said.  
"Pfft- I'll be fine, don't worry, I'll tell you guys if things get worse anyways."

Tom nodded "alright fine, but you gotta update us if he does shit like that again, what an asshole."  
Edd gave a thumbs up while Matt looked at his watch.

"Uh oh, I'm gonna give counseling again soon, see you guys later!" Matt said as he wave goodbye, Edd waved with a smile and Tom also waved.  
"I still have no fucking idea how he became a therapist."

Edd shrugged in response as he fixes his papers one more time before turning to the door of his apartment.  
"Are you going to be okay?"  
Edd turned to Tom and gave him a forced smile "Yeah, it's cool."

"...cool." 

 

 


	3. An incomplete touchy conversation with a side of neighbors, with free sugary sweet Matt and Tom, come get some in the Diner near your local Hospital.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd tries, again, to find out why the hell Eduardo's being a salty trash can.

The next day, nothing much happened, so did the following days.  
It was just like old times, they bickered over small things and such except they were in the same living space now, and except that Edd has to watch out in case Eduardo starts havoc again.

Edd could probably make a book about what he discovered about Eduardo.  
He could make a sequel, if he knew the story or reason behind everything, but alas he doesn't.  
Like right now, It was morning and it would be their 7th day living together, Edd is surprised that he survived a week without getting punched in the face, but damn did he feel  _tired from his bullshit._  
It could've probably been fine if he wasn't dealing with other matters like work and if Eduardo wasn't being extra chaotic sometimes, and if he didn't do anything wrong he'd give this  _weird_ look at him and-

The Brit shook his head.  
Edd is trying his best to not think about his problem about the Hispanic knowing asking him about it would probably just anger the man more.

Edd grabbed a mug, knowing Eduardo woke up earlier than him and had already made his own cup of radioactive coffee.  
Just to make sure Edd peeked in the dining table and Eduardo was there, eating his breakfast (which was an odd looking cereal) and his said mug was there.

Eduardo likes being neat, which was a pleasant surprise, maybe a bit too much though, Edd would always find Eduardo either cleaning or doing something else, most times cleaning a floor he already swept earlier.  
Edd doesn't mind, it means less work for him.

Eduardo has a guitar, Edd could hear it sometimes but doesn't know what to do with this information.

Eduardo is picky, it's the cause of their fights, Edd doesn't know if Eduardo sees it like a game like he does but Edd sometimes avoid blurting out his personal likes or insult Eduardo's taste in certain things if he doesn't want to bicker, it works.

Eduardo likes it when it's quiet, Edd already felt like he knew this a long time ago but sometimes can't help but feel tense when it's quiet.

And if Edd remembers, Eduardo will still go outside despite the fact it's the weekend because Eduardo states he has to attend something somewhere, while Edd has to go to Matt's house to hang out with him and Tom.   
This also brings up the time when Edd had to ask Eduardo's number In case he won't be home or have to go somewhere important, but Eduardo's stubborn ass took it the wrong way.

As soon as he finished making his drink, he grabbed his plate of toast and mug then went to the dining table.

"I'm gonna leave later and won't be back until noon." He says, it's a thing he always does, gotta let everyone know why you left.  
And he knows Eduardo does it, nothing special, though this would be the first time Edd does it to Eduardo instead of vice versa since he mostly stays inside.

Eduardo raised an eyebrow and asked "where are you going?"  
"Just to Matt's place."

The Hispanic man stayed silent again and Edd didn't mind, although it felt a little....tense, but since he doesn't know why he continued to mind his own business.

"How are they?"  
Edd looked up to Eduardo who was avoiding eye contact, staring at his phone.  
Edd didn't mention the sweat on his forehead and replied with "they're okay, I hope they are, but just from their homes when I last visited I think they're okay."

"What about the red guy?"

Edd pondered for a moment.  
"Red..guy...oh you mean-"  _Tord_

Eduardo was now looking at him with an unreadable expression and Edd couldn't  help but be the one looking away this time.  
"I don't know, after Tom shot his 'giant robot' everything exploded and we couldn't find any traces of him. "

Eduardo hummed and left, for some reason Edd felt more tense.

—

_"Heyyy! Stop playing and come here, **Mama** made some juice!"   
Eduardo and the rest of the kids playing with him stopped to turn over the source of the voice, another child, a female cousin, he forgot the name, but he and the rest rushed to grab a glass of the cold drink._

_"You guys should hurry up and finish soon, we're going to prepare for the visit of **Tito** Phelps and help plan his wedding." She said.  
"Aren't more coming?" Another child asked, she nodded "yeah but I think they are just neighbors, I invited some of my friends too and so is the others."_

_The other kids continued to talk but Mark asked "can I invite people too?"  
"Well, yeah, if you can get the probably from your  **mama**."_

_Mark turned to Eduardo with a grin "we should invite Jon and Todd!"_  
_Eduardo prefers to not have more guests over, it would just mean more noise, he hates noise, but Mark looked extremely happy._  
 _"Yeah!"_  
  
Eh- He didn't mind trying to make the other happy if it meant he'll be part of something. Plus, his friend treated him nicer than his family.

—

Maybe there was a reason why Matt, the same boy who hid inside a fridge to play, is now a psychologist.  
As soon as Edd entered his place the whole aesthetic of the room was so nice and pleasing, and the faint smell of lavender hung on the air, everything was just pleasant, even if there's an odd amount of mirrors inside.

"Man, We should've let you done all the housework before, your place feels like heaven."  
Tom said as he entered as well, immediately plopping down the couch.

"No way, It's already hellish trying fix my own home without forgetting everything, plus it took me awhile to even learn how to mop the floor, I don't think past me will be able to make the old house make you feel relaxed, besides, I literally just sprayed air conditioning, how can you say that?"

Edd also sat on the couch and replied with "I think it's because your place is cleaner and has more space compared to ours, plus it has more eye pleasing colors then hours."

"Screw you, Blue is an eye pleasing color!"  
Matt frowned "yeah but you can still smell the paint at night."   
Tom frowned while Edd snickered "I told you to save up money to buy a different brand."

"Yeah well, at least I'm not the only one left with a dull colored apartment."

Matt cleared his throat "speaking of apartments, what's the person who moved in with you like?"   
Edd groaned and leaned back to the couch.

"It's weird and it's so hard to not be tense around him. He's kind of quiet plus I don't like most of the things he does? But it's just his personal choices so I try to be nice but he can be so furious sometimes? And he's also hard to understand sometimes? like he asked me a question earlier and it was clearly a touchy one, but after I gave him an answered he just left and I'm like? What the fuck? Did I do something wrong? He could've at least hinted that I did something that upset him or something!"

Edd stopped with an audible exhale as he crosses his arms and glared at the ground.  
"....wow." Tom said and Matt whistled.

"Sounds messy, I hope the one moving in with me isn't like that."  
Edd sighed "you'll be surprised once you see him."

"What's even his name?" Tom asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"I'm not telling, if I told you guys the surprise is ruined for Matt, although I think Tom has an idea of who he is."

Matt frowned "that's not fair! Tom, tell me."  
The said man shook his head "Nah."

"And yeah I think I do, I need you to confirm it without letting Matt know."

Edd shrugged "just mention something related to him or what he looks like and I'll give a yes or no."  
Tom hummed for a moment before he says "Pringle's man, with a guitar."

Edd suddenly wheezed and shook his head while facepalming.  
"I don't know why you needed to add the guitar but yes, it's him."

"Holy crab apples on a wafer stick, him? No wonder it's been chaotic for you."  
Edd sighed and nodded.

"It's been weird, like we still bicker over small things, that's normal, then we mind our own business in silence, that's normal too, but the silent part can get awkward? Or it just makes me feel tense for some reason."

"I'm pretty sure that's just because your not used to living with someone else your not very close with. Remember our first sleepover?"

Tom began laughing and Edd frowned "I was a kid back then! I thought you were an actual bear whisperer!"   
"Or that time you cried for drinking my glass of water?"

"I felt bad okay!"

"Relax Edd, I'm sure the guy doesn't hate you, and even if he did, that's his problem, not yours, you can always come to us if things go wrong." Matt said.  
"...heh......thanks,Matt."

Tom cleared his throat "that was lame but wholesome. And he's got a point Edd, didn't the you apologize at him? I don't think the guy hates you, I think he's just dealing with other things in his life. You know how much he's in constant denial with his problems,plus we can still kick his ass."

Matt began mumbling before saying "I think I already know who you guys are talking about."   
Both Edd and Tom turned to look at the orange haired man.

"..angry old neighbor?"  
Edd snorted "yep.Him."

"Well then what we said is still true, try to relax because it's just him, but you're living with him, but if things do go wrong, you can always ask for our help."  
Edd nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll kick his ass."  
"Tom n o"  
"Tom y e s"

—

_"I can't believe Mama let us stay over!" Mark whispered and Todd giggled.  
Eduardo rolled his eyes and Jon gave a hesitant smile._

_"Thank God for that too, I don't wanna do anymore chores." Eduardo sighed in relief as he laid down on the floor of Todd's room.  
"I didn't wanna stay at home too." Jon said softly._

_"Are they fighting again?" Todd asked, Jon hesitantly nodded._  
"Aww, I'm so sorry for that, they are so mean." Mark said as he wrapped Jon into an embrace.  
"That's okay! Someone's going to take care of me, he promised to!"

_Eduardo wanted to say something but he looked away and stayed quiet, he slightly hopes Jon appreciates it._

—

"Long time no see, Old Pal."

Eduardo stood inside a room, glaring at the man beside his friend, passed out in the hospital bed.  
"...Todd.."  
.  
.ar  
.

"Hello you fucker." Eduardo gave a smirk as he playfully punched the brunette, Todd laughed.

"You come back to visit and you decided to disguise as a nurse?"  
"I got to blend in  _somehow,_ you arse, damn."

Eduardo gives him a perplexed look. "Ardent?"  
"That's a warm but nice feeling Eduardo, I said 'arse, damn'"

Eduardo shrugged as he closes the door behind him  
"No Mark today?"  
"No, He's working overtime again."

Todd sighed as he sat beside the hospital be once again.  
"That's okay I guess, I just wish we could all be together again."

Eduardo remained silent as he sat on the chair on the other side of bed.  
"....Jons been making progress, he winced last night again but I swear, it sounded like he was trying to say something, I didn't understand though."

Eduardo looked at Jon then at Todd.  
"What did he say?"  
"I don't know? It sounded like 'Tow', or 'Tou'."

Eduardo stayed quiet and looked down at Jon again.

"...Edu, cmon man, your doing the face again."   
Eduardo sighed. "I know, you Idiot."

Todd frowned "You must be thinking about a lot of stuff."   
"No shit."

Todd stayed silent before speaking again "I'm free on Wednesday, and I think Mark also has a day off, do you think we could hang out again? Just like old times."  
Eduardo raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"No ones gonna guard here though"  
"He'll be fine, it's just for one day."

Eduardo still remained quiet.

"I got Rational Vampire Sirens one and two." Todd said once more as he wiggle his eyebrows.  
"That sounds dumb but I'll see what I can do."  
Todd smiled at Eduardo's attempt to look upset.

Suddenly there was beeping, Todd immediately pulled out his phone and the beeping stopped.  
"Ah shit I need to go somewhere, sorry Edu, the Docs need me."

Eduardo just nodded "I gotta go home too, no ones taking care of the place since eggnog went somewhere."  
"See ya next time?" "Well duh,Idiot"

Todd smiled and waved goodbye.

—

_"Mmmmm! Chicken!"  
Todd laughed as Mark shoved more food in his mouth._

_Days passed by and it was already the wedding, and there were more guests than planned, but everyone seemed to be having fun together._  
"We always have chicken at home you dummy."  
"Yeah but not chicken nuggets!"

_Before Eduardo could reply Todd said "I know how to make chicken nuggets! I can make you some anytime!"  
"Ew, that's gross."_

_That insult could've been fine, if Eduardo was actually just playing. But the boy has been frowning and glaring all day.  
Everyone went silent as they continued to eat._

_Eduardo avoided contact and eyed the table where the special newly wed couple sat, then he eyed the dance floor where other couples are dancing._

_"Are you still upset you weren't allowed to catch the bouquet?" Jon asked.  
"Shut up I'm not upset over that stupid thing!"_

_The other three looked at each other with a frown.  
"It's Okay Edu, it's just a bunch of dumb flowers." Todd said, but even if he did agreed Eduardo still stayed quiet._

_"Eduardo, did you want the bouquet to get a girlfriend?" Mark asked, Eduardo still stayed quiet but his glare got more intense._  
"I didn't know you'd be the type to want one." Jon said.  
Eduardo only replied with an audible exhale.

 _"I want one too!" Jon said again._  
"Right, like you'd get one" Eduardo said with a smirk, feeling more comfortable talking about it more.  
_Todd and Mark happily joined in the conversation once again, Eduardo decided to forget about the flowers so the conversation keeps going since the three looked so happy._

—

"Okay, were definitely hanging out with Tom next week." Edd said laughing.  
"It IS clean! I just didn't want you guys going there since I'll be busy writing songs!"

Matt chuckled "suuuure."  
Tom flipped him off and sticks his tongue out.

"You gonna head straight back to work Edd?"   
"No, I think I'm gonna head out and get some fresh air, it's been awhile."

"Alright, see you around guys." Matt said, Tom nodded and Edd waved.

The temperature outside was colder, Edd should've taken his beanie as well.  
The brunette huffed as he pulled his hood over and began to walk, he just walked and let his mind do its thing, it felt nice going out again since he's been working too much again.

Besides, going outside gives him ideas on what to work on next and the it's just nice seeing things around him, the tall buildings, the clear sky, the busy roads, the- is that Eduardo?

Edd's other thoughts came to a halt as he saw the Hispanic just exiting the hospital.  
Edd raised his arm ready to shout at him but also stopped realizing this was the man he also hated and has been making him tense for awhile-  _no it's okay it's just Eduardo it's cool._

"Hey Jalapeño!"

Eduardo immediately turned with a surprised face but went back to frowning once finds Edd jogging towards him with a smug grin, as soon as Edd finally caught up the first thing Eduardo said was:  
"I'm not a Jalapeño"

"Buuut you turned around when I called you one."  
"What did you even want you fucking loser"

Edd shrugged the insult off  "nothing, just saying Hi I guess since I got nothing to do left."   
Edd eyed the hospital then asked "you attended something in a hospital?what were you even doing in there?"

"It's none of your fucking business." Eduardo hissed.  
There it is again, Edd is now pretty sure it's not just him that's the problem.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but you could've just said you'd rather not talk about it."   
Eduardo opened his mouth but closed it again with a frustrated sigh.

"Aren't you going home?"  
The brunette shook his head "too early, and I wanna do something outside before I have to lock myself inside for weeks again."

The two stood awkwardly in front of the hospital in silence before Eduardo finally replied "it's fucking cold."  
Edd couldn't help but reply with "want me to set you on fire?"

Eduardo glared while Edd snickered "I'm kidding, there's a Diner nearby, you can come with if you want, I want some cola."  
Eduardo "ew, gross, but whatever."

Edd began to walk with Eduardo tracking beside him, the pale brunette replied with "YOU'RE gross."  
"Says the guy who wears the same hoodie for 3 days." Eduardo said with a smirk.

"...l i s t e n-"   
Eduardo suddenly gasped "you actually did?"  
"LisTEN-"  
"you fucking DID"   
"LISTEN OKAY-"  
"YOU FUCKING DID"

Edd frowned as the Hispanic began to laugh hysterically.  
"Ugh you're so annoying." Edd said.  
"YOU'RE so annoying."   
"That's my line!"   
"Well it's mine now, loser."

Edd squinted harshly at the smug man beside him.  
"YOU'RE the loser."  
Eduardo raised an eyebrow.   
"Is that the best insult you have?"  
"YOU'RE an insult."  
"How do your friends tolerate you?"  
"YOU'RE- uh...."

"Ah I ran out of insults."  
Edd gave up and Eduardo celebrated in silence.

—

_In a way, Edd understands Eduardo...sometimes.  
It was another usual boring Wednesday morning until Eduardo and Mark entered the classroom later than usual, and Mark had to give a letter to the Teacher, Eduardo's behavior was off, Mark still greeted him and the others but as soon as Eduardo sat he was spacing out a lot._

_halfway during the class the principal came in asking the teacher to step outside, the class of course turned into a jungle in a few minutes, and this was the perfect time to try and draw without getting caught until the teacher returns, usually Eduardo does that but he was still spacing out, Edd frowned at Eduardo, but the boy was probably busy and asking him about it might get him into trouble again, so he turned to Matt and Tom and talked to them instead._

_It was during lunch when Edd asked Eduardo, he saw Mark tapping on Matt's shoulder and asking him to go with him to the counselor's office, as soon as they left Edd turned to the Hispanic boy._

_"Are you okay?"  
Eduardo shrugged before sighing, Edd nodded, he had a feeling he should ask again later,and he did._

_After lunch both Mark and Eduardo were asked to go to the principals office, and when they returned everything continued like nothing happened, when Edd looked out the window he saw Eduardo's parents walking out the building, then he turned to Eduardo._

_"Are you okay?"_  
_Eduardo shook his head._  
 _"Do you want some snacks?"_  
 _He shook his head again._  
 _"Do you want a hug?"_  
 _Another no, but with a face the spells out 'cringe'_  
 _"Do you want to draw?"_  
 _Eduardo didn't reply, Edd tilted his head and stared expectantly._  
 _"Yeah I guess that's a no, I couldn't draw anything lately, it sucks but I don't really care." Edd admitted as he leaned back on his chair._

 _"Pfft, lazy." Eduardo said with a smirk, Edd pouted._  
_"I'm not!" "Yes you are." "I'm not! Look I'm gonna draw something and it's going to be cool!"_  
 _The Brit began to pull out his drawing materials as Eduardo shuffles into the contents of his bag as well._  
 _"Not if I draw something cooler!"_

_Eduardo went to school at the usual time the following day, Edd notices that his mom didn't drop the Hispanic though, but another relative instead._

—

Eduardo raised an eyebrow as he catches Edd staring at him, he put down his coffee and asked "what?"

"No wonder you're so bitter, not even at least a little bit of creamer? How are you drinking that?"  
The Hispanic man rolled his eyes while Edd looked at the drink with disgust.

"I'll tell you how if you drink it."  
"No."  
"Coward."

Edd sticks his tongue out then continued to drink his soda.  
Eduardo looked outside, letting his mind drift.

Edd finishes his cola and looked at Eduardo, and there he is again.  
Now that he has time to do so, he's observing Eduardo when he isn't tired from work, and Eduardo looked... _something._

He was spacing out again, Edd was slightly surprised at that, he thought that as soon as they both sit Eduardo would complain about something, instead they were just sitting in silence and only broke It occasionally with banters.

"You look like you're thinking about a lot of stuff." Edd pointed out, Eduardo looked at him with  _that_  look again that Edd dubbed as  'the eyebrow raise'.

"I've been getting that lately."

Edd looked away with a frown "it's just...so off putting? I don't know, you've been kinda acting strange lately. You're usually... 'I'm Numero Uno! I'm amazing and great! And I think everyone is annoying and lowlife!'"

Edd noticed the way Eduardo's Face twitched at the last part.

"I'm still contemplating whether or not I should be mad at you."  
_For what?_ Edd wanted to ask but Eduardo kept talking.

"Where do I even start....For having a friend that almost got Jon killed?"  
Edd shifted nervously but he continued to listen.

"I don't even know what happened, or why that happened, but clearly that red guy is a friend of yours, that means you played a part, and I'm contemplating whether or not I should blame you."

"Jon is alive?"

"Comatose,he's not dead."  _Yet,_  but the word was unspoken, and Eduardo opened his mouth to continue but stopped and looked away.

"I-.." Edd began "I'm s-" "dont."

The 'dont' sounded a lot more like a threat when Eduardo said it but he repeated it again,  
"Just...just don't bring it up again, just hurry up and let's go back to the apartments."

Edd frowned but opened his last can of cola.  
"I know you hate me, and I know that pick on you sometimes, but I don't mind if you wanna talk it out." He said.

Eduardo remained silent.

"....Maybe when you stop being a coward and drink a can of diet cola." Eduardo said with a smirk, Edd made a face in disgust.  
"Ugh, Pass."  
"Pussy."

Edd rolled his eyes and took another sip of his cola.  
"Did you actually want me to talk more?" Eduardo asked hesitantly.

Edd looked up to him "well yeah, I mean you suck and all but I'm actually concerned about you as unbelievable as that sounds."

There was another moment of silence before Eduardo spoke again.  
"Nah I'd rather keep it to myself"

"Oh c'mon I say something nice and you stay quiet? I mean that's valid,sure,but..."  
Edd went quiet as he keep his complaints to himself.

"Why are you even so interested?"  
"I'm nosey"

_And I kind of want to help you, you dumb avocado._

"If you do me a favor I might tell you." Eduardo offered.  
"If it involves me getting embarrassed or feeding your ego then no."

"Coward, and I'm only asking you to take care of Jon on Wednesday."

Edd blinked.  
"Sure, but, uh, Wow, I've never seen you this concerned for him."

"It's not like I didn't give a shit about him!" Eduardo suddenly barked, half of the people inside turned to look at him.

"Its a long fucking story and if you bring it up again I'm gonna punch you in the face, you either go to his room 1833 or you don't."

"...sorry. And I'll go, I guess."  
Eduardo just made an audible exhale while Edd chug the last drops of his cola.

"Alright I'm done, let's go."

Eduardo waited outside, and kept kicking the snow as he look at the far away building where Jon stayed.  
Edd walked outside and noticed, and Eduardo looked....upset? Lost?  
Whatever it was, it wasn't too good.

"Hey 'duardo."  
"What?- And don't call me that."  
"Wanna race back to the apartments?"

Eduardo raised an eyebrow "what the fuck why? Your just gonna lose because of your fat ass and tiny legs."

Edd made an offended face.  
"First of all, were both tall, it just happens your a few inches taller than me,second of all, because the slowest person is a rotten egg."

"YOU'RE a rotten egg."

Edd began to run while yelling "ONLY IF YOU BEAT ME L O S E R"  
Eduardo fumed and chased after the pale brunette screaming "THAT'S MY FUCKING LINE!"

—

_The bell rang as the teacher grinned in front of the class, Eduardo had to hold Edd's wrist to drag him to his seat before he and his friends cause more trouble.  
"Okay kids I have an important announcement! We have a art related event this week!"_

_Both Edd and Eduardo looked up with great attention.  
"Were going to have an Art Contest!"_


	4. Edd's Odyssey: The Quest for Cereal, FT. Mark's ability to fast forward time and Tom still doesn't make sense, Now on Netflix.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd tries to get some milk.

 

Monday chimed in as usual and Edd woke up, almost dying from Ringo, who decided to sleep on his face earlier.

Bingo decided he liked sleeping near in front of the couch most so when Edd exited his bedroom he saw the said dog there. The whole apartment was quiet which was normal since Eduardo goes to work.

Usually the entire place looks the same when he wakes up, except there are newly cleaned plates drying and there’s and there's water in the coffee machine ready to be used, Edd just had to press a button.

However Edd noticed a sticky note on the fridge.  


_'Were out of milk,loser'_

_-Numero Uno_  


Edd crumpled the paper and tossed in into a nearby bin before opening the fridge, there was indeed no milk.

He cursed.

 

It was supposed to be cereal day today, cereal day always happened on Monday and he refuses to cook an actual meal for breakfast.

So Edd curses on more time as he went to put on pants, and went outside.

Thankfully it wasn’t too cold, he still saw his breath but he didn't have to wear anything extra.

He saw a nearby store and began to walk.

On mornings like these, there weren't too many people outside, although most times he can't stand being alone, there's just too many things that scares him when there’s not enough people present, but there are time he also can't stand too many people specially when he is upset or frustrated.

So he basked in the glory of the almost empty streets in the morning as he approached the store closer.

The air inside the store was warmer which made Edd sigh for a bit as he approached the aisle he knows where Milk is located immediately.

He saw the the said dairy and quickly grabbed one, he spectated it a bit before frowning.

It was expired.

He checked the other containers of milk, they were all expired.

"what the-???"

Edd kept looking and looking, even the other flavored milk were expired, even the one far behind were expired.

"Is something wrong sir?"

Edd's head whipped and he spots a worker  _that totally doesn't look a lot like Tom_.

"Uh yeah, All of your milk are expired."

The man quickly checked the gallons of milk and gasped.

"Blimey! You're right! We're so sorry I thought that the others have contacted the manager for this issue but I think they wagged off again."

Edd frowned "Aren't there anymore in stock?"

"We'd be spawny if there were more left....that aren't expired."

Edd sighed as he placed all the milk back.

"Oh, there's another store nearby, you should go check there, It ain't much but the stuff they got there are great specially if you're skint."

Edd smiled at this and nodded at the man in uniform.

"Im not skint but thank you!"

\--

_'You're Second Place!'_

_'You're Second Place!'_

_'You're Second Place!'_

_Those words still taunted him, he tried to stifle his sobs inside the locked restroom, trying to not let people know he was in there._

_'pathetic'_

_He doesn't know how he knows that word, he probably heard it from his cousins fighting again, but it describes him best right now._

_It's perfect, and he hates it._

_"Emaldoo??"_

_Edu immediately shoved his hand back to his mouth again, keeping his sobs low as he internally curse at Edd._

_The boy was still searching for him, after he hit the paler brunette with his painting and ran away from the classroom._

_Eduardo tensed up as the door handle twisted and turned._

_"Elnardo?"_

_there was knocking, and Eduardo refused to answer._

_"Come on, I know you're in there."_   
_"Go.away."_

_Eduardo hear a sigh from outside._   
_"Please?"_   
_"no."_

_There was a moment of silence as Eduardo shifted his position on the floor._   
_"Will you at least listen to me?"_   
_Eduardo refused to give an answer._

_"Im...Im really sorry.Your painting was great."_   
_Eduardo glared at the door. "You don't mean that."_   
_"I do, your art is amazing. I actually have no idea how I won when I literally just drew that as soon as the teacher asked."_

_Eduardo sniffed._   
_"You mean it?"_

_"Of course Eduardo, your drawings are really cool, and people who can't see it are uh....well they're stupid! Because you know you worked hard on your drawings and you know well that they're great!"_

_Edd smiled at the door hoping it would open, but when there was no reply he sulked again._   
_Then the door opened to show a Eduardo who was looking away, Edd smiled._

_"I'm still mad at you!" Eduardo yelled "and I still mean it when I declared you my enemy!"_  
 _Edd only laughed and pulled Eduardo into a hug "Yeah I know Eldorado"_  
 _"ITS EDUARDO!"_  
  
Edd wasn't really up to the task of apologizing, but realizing that seeing others smile made him feel better than winning, he didn't mind.

—

"Oh, hey Edd."   
Edd entered the store and immediately saw Tom.  
"Oh hi, why are you here?"

Tom shrugged "just bought some drinks, I'm gonna go now."  
Edd nodded "cool, I'm gonna go buy some stuff."  
"Cool"

Edd walked past Tom and looked at the different aisles searching for milk.  
"Excuse me sir, do you need some help?"

Edd turned around with a smile.  
"Yes ca-"

There was man there who look too much like Tom, except that he has a mustache on and a hat to cover his hair, his hoodie was covered by an apron.

"....Yes sir do you know where the milk is?"  
Tom- the other man, pointed at a direction and Edd followed, the man was still grinning as Edd went to the said direction while looking behind him.

When Edd spotted the gallons of milk he went to grab one and checked the expiration date.  
It wasn't expired,  _thank God._

But as soon as he closed it there was a wom-  _that's not a woman._  
"Tom what are you doing."  
Tom has...boobs? And was wearing a dress, his hair was somehow longer and his face was thick in make up.

"Tom who? I'm just waiting for my turn to grab a gallon."  
Edd glared before stepping back and watch 'Tom' grab a gallon.

"I'm grabbing milk for my children,what about you?"  
Edd rolled his eyes "just tell me what you want Tom."

Tom sighed a he pull out balloons from his chest and he let it float away.  
"I have no idea who Tom is."  
Edd sighed and decided to play along.

"I was just buying milk for my cereal."  
"Oh...are you sure?"

Edd nodded as Tom took his disguise off.  
"Yeah, why are you asking?"

Tom shrugged "I though you were going to do some sort of mischievous plan or something."  
"What kind of plan involves milk?" Edd asked, Tom shrugged once again.

"I don't know? You just seem upset when you walked in and I thought jackass did something again."

Edd shook his head "no no, I'm just starving, I haven't eaten anything so I gotta get this milk back home so I can eat. Plus Eduardo didn't do anything."   
Tom frowned "That's boring, you sure you don't wanna at least consider doing something to him?"

"You could've just told me you wanted to kick his ass or something"  
"And Wheres the fun in that?"

"You must be very bored, jeez. I don't think this would be appropriate time to do anything yet, he's going through some stuff.... now that I think about it, I think that's what making me feel tense, because I'm kind of part of his problems now but I don't know much about it?"

Tom crossed his arms.  
"Pfft, Since when weren't you part of his problems?"  
"I know, but I think it's actually a serious problem."  
"Everything is serious for him"  
"Tom!"

Tom sighed and raised his hands in defend, but his face showed no sign of regret.  
"Fine Fine, dudes got issues and you are trying your best, I need to stop being rude and you need to eat your breakfast....." Tom paused before speaking again "I'm still up for kicking his arse though."

"I'll tell you when, not now though."  
Tom raised an eyebrow "are you  _sure_  you don't want me to kick his ass now?"  
"No."

Tom sighed "fine, call me if you want me to though."  
Edd chuckled "will do."

—

_"Hey! Nice painting, Second place!"  
Edd gasped as a ball flew and hit Eduardo's canvas, the two were just in the corner of the room, drawing and minding their own business._

_Eduardo was slowly feeling better, but somehow the taunting didn't stop, the other kids didn't stop anyways, Edd and others have after the teacher folded them and Edd kept calling others out when people teased Eduardo._

_Some people didn't stop of course, they were more stubborn, and just plain rude, some of them were in higher grades, so much for being good role models._

_"Hey! That's too far!" Another higher grade student scolded, Edd turned to Eduardo to find him staring at his painting._  
_Mark rushed in asking if Eduardo and Edd were alright, Edd said he was fine but Eduardo stayed silent._  
 _A group of higher grade students scolded the ones who threw the ball thankfully, there's been always someone there to help them but Edd can't help but tense at Eduardo's silence._

_—_

Edd groaned, he doesn't know what happened but there was suddenly a long line, and he just needed to purchase  _one_ gallon of milk, that's it.  
Edd could make a list of how things could be easier if the store had different lanes for the elderly on those who are pretty much just buying a toothbrush, or like him, just buying a gallon of milk.

"Long line eh?"

Edd jumped at the voice behind him and saw Tom  _again._  
"Tom what the-" "shhhhh"

Edd blinked and stared at the finger on his lips but he removed it and clicked his tongue.  
"You scared me- why are you here?"

Tom was wearing another disguise and he pretty much looks like himself back in high school, except his hair was shaved and dyed, his spikes became more....spikey, he just pretty much looks like and edgy teenager who plays in a band.

"I forgot to tell you but I'm here to see someone."  
Edd raised an eyebrow "who?"  
"Mark."

Edd tilted his head "Butt-chin Mark?"  
Tom nodded "yeah, the guy apparently works here, Matt told me."

Edd tried to look far to the front of the line where the cashier is supposed to be and to his surprise there's a familiar fluff of blonde hair.

"Why though?"  
"Just curious, don't blow up my cover though."

Edd doubts if Tom could even pretend he's someone else with his eyes but he remained silent.  
"Matt didn't tell you Mark moved in?"

Edd shook his head "no he told me, I don't think I replied though, I just saw the texts when I woke up."   
Edd then patted his back to find his phone but it wasn't there "I think I left it."  
He also checked his other pocket, both were empty.  
"Yep I left it."

Wait, both of his pockets were empty.

Tom raised an eyebrow as Edd frantically check all his pockets.  
"Whats wr-" "I LEFT MY WALLET!"  
Edd then placed a hand on his mouth when other people stared, he chuckle nervously and whispered an apology.

"You left to buy some milk but you forgot your wallet?" Tom asked, Edd frowned.   
"...maybe- look- I just- I'll just run to grab it, just hold this and  _stay_." Edd replied as he shove the gallon to Tom then ran.

He dashed outside he building ignoring a familiar voice who greeted him.  
He saw his apartment and dashed his way there, occasionally saying "excuse me" and "coming through" as he try to avoid people and other obstacles.

Edd cursed as he used some bits of his powers to run faster, he saw his window and  _shit he didn't even close the windows._

The brunette painted as he prepared himself, ducking a little to run faster, then on his own cue, a sudden surge of energy went through his body traveling mostly on his feet as he jump high.

This leap could be dangerous granted that he has no mask or costume on but he could care less, he focused on landing now.  
His jump was high enough for him to land inside his bedroom, perhaps he can land on the bed and avoid making more mess or accidentally hurt a pet that may or may not be resting inside.  
Edd huffed as he position himself in a diving position when he saw himself about to fall  through the open window as to ready himself.

He landed on the floor with a loud smack.

Despite the failed landing he stood up and grabbed his wallet he knew he always left by the table, closed the window and teleported right outside his apartment, ready to dash back to the store again.

—

_Edd yawned as he stretch in his seat before he started to click his pen again.  
He could hear the teacher outside scolding the two students for making fun of Eduardo again and also got Jon included for some reason, Edd doesn't know, it happened too fast, but from what Edd gathers, Jon got hit and is crying but insists he is fine and Eduardo has learned to not care._

_It took Edd awhile for him to get used to Eduardo's silence but the Hispanic insists he is fine, Edd trusts him enough to believe.  
However it changes that day in fifth grade._

_It was lunch, and Edd's group ate next to Eduardo's, followed by other familiar kids that he doesn't remember much, he doesn't remember how they decided to eat like that but they didn't care._

_"It's sad that the other girls aren't here, I wonder what happened." Jon commented as he look at the spare seats next to Eduardo.  
"Probably some girl stuff we aren't allowed to know." Tom commented._

_"Oh! Speaking of which, I heard having a new classmate! Do you guys know if it's a boy or a girl?" Matt asked, others shrugged.  
"I hope it's a girl, no reason except that this place is starting to smell like my grandpa's breath and my dad's armpits." Todd commented._

_"I actually don't care, I just hope they like drawing or aren't jerks." Edd said.  
"I don't care either since they'll think I'm cute either way." Matt also added._

_Mark nodded as other spoke, listening to their opinions until he notice a familiar group of students about to pass them, one of them had a too familiar face that was too mischievous for his comfort, but before he can comment one of the students harshly tugged on Eduardo's hair._

_Everyone around winced in pain when Eduardo yelled, the poor guy's hair was pulled so hard that tears were already spilling and was trashing around._

_"Stop that! Don't you know that hurts?" A random female student said as she stood up.  
"Yeah! Stop hurting him!" Mark yelled as he stood up and others followed._

_Eduardo began screaming loud, he suddenly opened his eyes and stopped trashing, he got into a position as he use his hands to grab the student behind him, he suddenly lifted the student with a surprisingly large amount of strength over him and made the said student hit the table in front of Eduardo with force._

_Everyone started making noises while others stood speechless, the student who got their head hit groaned as their companions shout something about 'getting decked by a fourth grader'_

_And Mark could've joined in as well, given if Eduardo's Face was different, his teeth were gritted and his nostrils were glaring, he wasn't finished._

_The blonde saw those expressions before from his different family members, the sheer anger of that expression could scare anyone really, it only gave him one theory to the cause of this even and that is Eduardo had enough.  
None of Eduardo's companions moved when he started beating the other kid._

—

Edd panted when he ran back inside, he saw Tom and waved his wallet around before giving a thumbs up, signaling that's everything was okay now.  
Tom looked different again, he looked like a homeless man now with his ragged clothes and large untamed hair even around his face.

"Tom, Wheres the milk?"  
Tom grinned and pulled out the gallon.  
"Why aren't you in line?"  
Tom didn't reply and just smiled, but this time he was sweating a lot.  
"Goddamit Tom."

Edd sighed as he snatch back his milk. He rubbed his temple as he walk, complaining.  
"You should've stayed in line, I told you I'd be back quick. Now we have to wait really long again before we can buy a sing-oh Nevermind."

As soon as they reach the lane there was only one person left.   
Mark, the familiar blonde, went wide eye at the sight of Edd, he quickly gave the grocery bags of the last customer and smiled at Edd.

"Long time no see to you Edd and Er...Tom? Was that right?"  
Tom sighed as he shave his beard, the hair vanishing before it even hits the ground.  
"Is my disguise really that bad?"

"Maybe try having eyes" Edd jokes.  
Mark nodded as he grab the gallon of milk then scanned it.

"I heard that you're the one who's living with Eduardo? How's that going?"   
Edd shrugged "eh, could be going worse, the guy has been acting like a douchebag but that's nothing new, what's new though is he is kinda acting weird too, right now I think I'm just gonna stay quiet until he's gonna tell me what's bothering him."

Mark nodded "wise choice, it's been tough lately, even I can't get him to talk. He seems to be feeling a little better after he moved though."  
Edd nodded and Tom asked "what about you and Matt?"

"He says that you're being suspiciously nice..sometimes."  Tom added, his eyebrow raising.  
Mark laughed awkwardly as he raise his hands in defense when Tom was starting to tower over him, despite height differences.

"Right, I forgot that there's still a supposed to be playful rivalry between all of us, I'm starting to no longer play part since that whole superhero fight between Edu and you," Mark looked at Edd and continued "The whole thing opened a new can of worms as if Edu needed more, and I simply don't want to result to physically fighting my rival counterpart since he seems nice, plus it can get tiring."

Tom shook his head "wait a minute, you think this whole 'rivalry' thing is a game?"  
Mark tilted his head "is...i... yes...? Did you not know this?" He asked looking at the two. "I mean, it usually is unless someone takes it too far but-"

"No? I thought You guys specially Eduardo were just huge jerks who poke fun at us to feed your egos" Edd answered.  
"Heavens no! Although yeah we kinda do that but it's mostly on Eduardo but- Jon suggested the whole 'let's turn our neighbors into our rivals' thing! I didn't care to be honest until Eduardo agreed!" 

Edd scratched his head and was about to ask another question but a woman suddenly approached.  
"MARK WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE IN LINE!"

Edd turned and saw a line forming and he laughed nervously as he moved away followed by Tom who remained un-phased.  
"My bad-lets uh, lets take this at the back."

—

_Edd waited for Eduardo show up to class the entire day, even on the next day, and so on but he never saw the Hispanic, not until the fifth day.  
Edd was almost starting to forget but when he saw he Hispanic walk in with his blonde companion, he never felt so relieved._

_Eduardo looked at his direction and Edd smiled, expecting a smile back but instead Eduardo looked away._

_Did he do something wrong?_  
Edd frowned as Eduardo and Mark went to the other side of the room, they usually sat next to him and Matt though.  
**Of course he did something wrong.**

_should he do something?_

_—_

"As I was saying- Jon suggested the whole thing and reassured us you guys would know it's just playful thing, nothing too serious, Eduardo seemed excited too for some odd reason and I joined in just to make sure nothing too bad happens which was a fail,and I'm really sorry you guys weren't aware of that."

Edd shrugged while Tom stayed silent.  
"It's Cool, it's kinda over now since you seem to be tired of it."   
Mark simply nodded.

"What hap-"  
"Oh I forgot!" Tom frowned when he was cut off but he just remained silent.  
"Can you give this to Eduardo? He forgot it." Mark continued on as he pull out a box and pass it unto Edd.

Edd nodded "yeah sure, I have to go soon anyways- what the fuck."  
When Edd turned he saw the sun about to set already, and Tom was also surprised.

"Oh damn, it's as if an author gave me powers to change time to make you guys suffer."

"Shit! I'm late! I'll catch you guys later!" Tom cursed as he wave and dashed away.  
"Oh God! I haven't fed Ringo all day!"

"Well you better run now, I need to go back to work anyways" mark said as he wave, Edd nodded and began to run back to his house.

—

_Edd giggled after Tom takes another item from Matt once again without Matt noticing, however he turns to look at the other groups, although most are chatting way and just minding his own business, He can't help but compare Eduardo's group to the others, the rest are talking while Eduardo was glaring at the ground, he's spacing out angrily._

_The whole day that's what he did, just silently thinking, or maybe overthinking.  
He wouldn't even do anything when he meets eye contact with anyone, he wouldn't even say something when Edd says 'hi'._

_Edd decided he'd talk to him after classes, since He and Eduardo usually went home late during Friday's, it was mandatory for them to attend weekly meetings of the art club they were in.  
Once the leader of the said club dismissed everyone, the school was almost empty, it was only a couple of students and a janitor left, their parents would be outside waiting for them, but Edd grabbed Eduardo's wrist before Eduardo could even walk ahead of him._

_"Eduardo."_   
_On cue the boy turned around with a questioning look on his face._   
_"What?"_

_"What's upsetting you? You've been silent all day."_   
_Eduardo clicked his tongue as he yanked his hand away._   
_"I told you that I've become quiet now, I only speak when I want to."_

_"Yeah but, you just seem so unhappy today."_   
_Eduardo remained silent at the reply._   
_"It's none of your concern."_

_Edd frowned "why not?"_   
_Eduardo looked away as he shove his arms in his pockets._   
_"Come onnnn, just tell meeeeeee" Edd said, smirking as he poke Eduardo's side, the other boy immediately grabbed his hand and pulled Edd closer only to punch the paler brunette in the face using his other fist._

_Eduardo then let go of Edd as he realize what he has done, he took a couple of steps back trying to come up with words while Edd tried his best to not cry.  
When Edd was about to stand up properly while caressing his face, Eduardo ran away._

_—_

Edd used too much energy returning home, as soon as he returned Eduardo was already there, the Hispanic cursed at Edd for just bursting inside without even knocking but as soon as Edd fell with his face planted on the floor Eduardo walked to him and knelt beside him.

"Shit, are you dead?"

The way Edd just plopped into the ground brought way too much uncomfortable memories.

The only reply Eduardo got were moaning.  
Eduardo raised an eyebrow "I can't understand you, idiot."  
Edd never replied but instead he let go of what he was holding, Eduardo finally noticed the gallon of milk and started to theorize some answers as to why the fuck Edd fell on the floor as soon as he came back.

"Come on loser, lets get you to the couch."  
Eduardo placed Edd's arm around him and tried to help the paler brunette stand up, he cursed.  
"You're fucking heavy."

Edd could only mumble a faint "screw you" as the two try to get over to the couch with Eduardo pretty much dragging the Brit towards their destination.  
"Seriously what the fuck happened to you?" Eduardo asked then he decided to drop Edd on the couch.

Edd raised his hand to point at Eduardo, green sparks flew around his hand and gave the Hispanic a small shock, Eduardo cursed but as soon as the Edd's arm drop like a heavy bag he looked at Edd.

The only explanation he got is that Edd overworked himself trying to get milk and drained his energy without even eating breakfast, it would also explain as to why Ringo's bowl was empty and the cat was meowing loud in the kitchen.

Eduardo sighed as he walk back to close the door and grab the milk on the floor,then the Hispanic proceeded into the kitchen where he place the milk on the counter and filled the bowls of his and Edd's pets.

Eduardo then proceeded to grab a bowl and pour some milk in it, cursing in Spanish.  
When he placed the milk down there was suddenly fuzzy on his legs, he looked down to find Ringo rubbing herself on his legs and purring, Eduardo made no comment on that and just grabbed whatever cereal was there and started pouring some on the bowl as well.

Eduardo returned to find Edd still on the couch resting but somehow this time Edd was facing down again.  
The Hispanic placed the bowl down somewhere and pinched the Brit, the paler brunette yelped as look up and try to insult at the Hispanic but it resulted to just jumbled mumbled words.

Eduardo slightly smirked as he pinched the Brit again before his face hits the couch again.  
"Stand up and eat your cereal idiot."  
Eduardo noticed Edd's ear twitch at the mention of food, he was already standing up and Eduardo grabbed the bowl to place it on Edd's lap before standing up.

Edd took small portions slow first before he stared to hog them down, Eduardo squinted. "Slow down, fatass."  
_"Nyam nom mlyawm mrom mrlem_ " Edd insulted, Eduardo rolled his eyes as he sat on the other couch.  
Edd began to eat at a normal pace as soon as Eduardo pulls out his phone.  
Edd grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V.  to open his Netflix account.

"....thanks." Edd reluctantly said, Eduardo just hummed.  
  
It's going to be Wednesday soon.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //A/N: I'm boutta hit em wit dat 5000+ word count on da next 2 chapters//


	5. How to clear up tension: venting to an unconscious man and remembering your history with your 'rival' with a side of angry Tom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tries doesn't stop but at least they're getting somewhere. Now Including work related scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: O o f, I tried to write this as least ooc as possible, and if their actions doesn’t fit i tried to give reasons why but oof- I just hope I wrote this well, specially at a certain part.

**  
** Tuesday went through by normal, Edd sat on his chair all day drawing and animating while Eduardo went away doing whatever he does at work.  
It was normal for them to never speak specially in a work day, they usually spoke when they both ate together (usually when they order food) or argue over something simple but that was rare on weekdays.  
When Wednesday came by though Eduardo immediately listed things to Edd, even though the brunette just woke up, it happened when Edd mentioned that he will be going tot he hospital as soon as he finishes showering.

"And never let anyone enter aside from a nurse named Katya, his Doctor's name is David and he is the only one allowed as well, If anyone else visit you need to make sure they are related to Jon, aside from that it's Laurel and Kim who can also visit, AND don't play with his stuff, and make sure the nurse drops by to check up on him, AND don't play with the tubes, AND make sure to call the nurse when he starts speaking, AND make sure you call me or Mark when he starts mumbling, AND-" "Jesus Relax-"

Edd pressed a finger on Eduardo's lips before the man could even speak again.   
"I get it, I'm not gonna do anything, I'm just gonna sit there and guard the room.you should be thanking me that I'm doing this."

Eduardo clicked his tongue as he put the hand away from him.  
"You better not fuck up."  
Edd rolled his eyes "I'm just gonna go stay there till you and your friend go there, what could go wrong?"  
Eduardo frowned "famous last words."

Edd just patted the Hispanic's shoulder and made him turn towards the door "shhhh it's fine, now go, you're gonna be late for work."  
Eduardo cursed and turned as he exit.

"I'm trusting you."  
With that, he closed the door.

—

 _Edd expected for Eduardo to not go to school, but surprisingly enough he's there in his seat, extremely early._  
_There was barely any students inside so it was quiet, except for maybe the tune of Jon's flute and Tom's ukulele in the corner._  
_Eduardo made eye contact with Edd then he stood up to walk to the Brit._

_Edd, unsure of what to do, just stood still._

_"I-" Eduardo began, Edd got the message though._  
_"Don't apologize" Edd replied without even letting the Hispanic finished. "I should be the one doing that, I'm sorry I tried to force you to talk."_

 _"But I punched you!"_  
_Edd shrugged "and I made you uncomfortable even though I knew you were already upset, it's fine Eduardo, Dad says people do mean things by accident when they're very upset, or wait- this is very familiar and I think I got some things mixed up."_

_Eduardo shook his head chuckling before he frowned again. "why are you so nice?"_

_Edd shrugged before smirking. "That's because I'm the most awesome and nice person you'll ever meet."_  
_"Never mind, I want to punch you again."_

 _Edd took a step back, Eduardo then wore a panicked face._  
_"I'm s- I- uh-..I didn't mean it, it's just.."_  
_Edd nodded "is it a family thing or habit thing?"_

 _"Both? Yknow how I told you that they often fight?"_  
_"Yeah you were painting a goose that time and got the paint in my hair." Edd said with arms crossed._

_"Shut up it was an accident- anyways I keep doing the same thing with Mark and my other siblings, it's weird but it's kind of fun"_

_Edd nodded as he walk back to his seat and Eduardo followed._  
_"Dang,I wish I had siblings."_

 _Eduardo scoffed "as if you can handle it, you can't even take my punches without crying"_  
_Edd glared "I didn't cry when you punched me!"_

 _Eduardo raised an eyebrow and lightly punched Edd's shoulder._  
_"Owwww!" Edd whined._

 _"Pfft- you cant even take a hit like that? You're a crybaby Yknow that?"_  
_Edd glared "Shut it."_

_The two sat in random seats while they wait for classes to begin._

_"So....you're not gonna tell me why you were so upset?"_  
_Eduardo avoided eye contact as he sigh._

_"I'll tell you after classes."_

—

Edd entered the room and saw Jon in the hospital bed, Edd felt slightly guilty.  
It's not like it was his fault, however he  _was_ Tord's friend, he should've at least known the man was up to something, but he didn't.

Edd shook his head as he sit on a chair beside the bed, he looked at the other brunette and sighed.  
He barely knew the boy, but looking at him reminded Edd of past memories long forgotten, But they were only bits and pieces and Edd still didn't understand them.

"Hey Jon."  
Oh look, he's talking to an unconscious body out of boredom now.  
"I'm....sorry."  
Edd then looked away "I mean- I didn't do anything to you but- I feel kind of responsible for this, since Tord's my friend and all, I don't think you guys even know him, and somehow you guys got dragged into the mess."

The Brit curse as he rub his temple "what was he even doing or thinking? He even destroyed houses and we had to pay for everything and move into new places, Tom was lucky enough to even find one and pay for the treatment for his arm, We had to suffer from jobs and a bunch of other stupid shit."

The Brit sighs as he closes his eyes.

"But I guess it's also my fault, Tord and I fought a lot too, I don't think I remember a thing about me treating my friends nicely before Tord left. I just- I'd never thought I'd lose a friend but now....He's... I actually thought he was back for good and everything was alright but of course not- I mean- I literally beat him up once over  _bacon_ once and I was...I was just terrible, and I even thought that I was the best and nicest person to ever exist....and I call Matt a narcissist..."

Edd rubbed his eyes.

"I miss them, I miss just lying on the couch and watching with Matt and Tom, I miss poking fun at them, I miss our adventures, I miss only working when I have to, I miss it when you guys were just next door watching us doing whatever it is that we want to do, I miss being carefree, because it was okay, we were alright, but Matt had to get a job, Matt had to sacrifice his routines and it messed with him bad, the poor guy was self conscious about what he looks, he was crying so badly that one time we visited him because he was starving and he didn't knew what to do and his old job was shitty, Tom didn't like it when he doesn't know how we're doing, that asshole can't sleep without making sure we were alright, and I feel bad for everything, and I even forgot you guys existed until Eduardo moved in, and everything he does is stressing me out for some reason, and I know I could probably do something to make things better If I just knew how but I'm just getting upset over everything because I'm not doing much about it and I don't even know why I'm talking to you even though you're...!"

Edd stared at Jon before sighing, he didn't even realize he was crying, why was he even crying?

Edd grumbled as he wipe the tears with his sleeves.  
"I thought I quit being a crybaby back in elementary."

The Brit lied his head on the hospital bed sniffling when suddenly tunes of a flute broke the silence inside the room, Edd sat up to look around but found no flute, then he poked at Jon.

Edd only smiled when a cold wind passed by and his head began to feel heavy.  
"I guess some things never change huh?"   
Edd said as he let his head lie on the bed again.

"I'm really sorry."  
The tune stopped and Edd felt something cold play with his hair, then the music continued.

"Thanks Jon." Edd said then yawned.  
"You guys aren't so bad when you aren't so mean." The Brit continued on as he stretched.

"Hope you don't mind if I rest...."

—

 _"What are siblings like?" Edd asked one time, Matt shrugged._  
_"I don't have one so, I dunno."_  
_Tom pondered "It's...something. You guys will most likely fight a lot though, and you guys won't even know why you guys will fight but in the end you guys will forget about it and act normal again, or maybe that's what you guys will normally do, since in the end it's mostly just for fun and you guys know you still like each other in the end."_

_Edd stayed silent before saying "huh."_

_"Hey!what are you losers doing now?"_  
_Edd turned and said "eduardooooo." With much hatred as possible._

 _Tom turned to Matt to point at Edd and said "it's also kind of like that."_  
_"Okay but seriously though, what are you idiots doing, The teacher said we're doing a group project." Mark said as he adjusts his glasses._

 _"A group project?" Matt asked, Tom asked "we?"_  
_Edd shrugged "we weren't listening, so we don't know anything."_  
_Tom nodded "yeah, Edd distracted us."_

 _"Stupid!" Jon said, Tom glared at the mentioned boy and Jon also glared back, both were smirking though._  
_"Yeah, that's kind of stupid of you guys." Eduardo said, Edd sticks his tongue out._

_"Anyways- the project needs to be done by groups of six, we could've join the other girls, but Eduardo is awkward around Laurel, Kim and Katya hates Jon for some reason and we don't have Todd anymore."_

_Right, that, for some reason Todd, Tord and a couple of other people went missing,Edd would rather stay away from that subject._

_"Oh- well let's join together then, it's not like other students like us." Edd said, Mark nodded as he and the other two grabbed chairs and the six formed a circle._  
_"So what's the project about?" Tom asked, Eduardo shrugged._

_"I don't friggin know."_

_Edd wore a smug grin "and yet you call us the idiots."_  
_"Shut up."_

_Mark sighed "the project is; we need to do a play, even if it's just 5 minutes long."_

_There was a moment of silence before Matt said "I wanna be an actor."_  
_Mark nodded as he wrote that down on his notebook "Okay looks like we're listing roles first- Edd and Eduardo, Since you guys are the artists you guys will work on the props and costumes, Jon help me with the script, Tom and Matt, you guys help with..whatever that still needs help, Okay now we need to start with the plot."_

 _Matt turned to the others "uhh- what's a plot?"_  
_everyone else shrugged._

—

Edd suddenly woke up to the sound of his phone ringing, he pulled it out to check who was calling, he saw Tom's icon before the call ended, it must've been ringing for sometime now.

He immediately texted Tom.

 **SmeddHegg:**  sry I was asleep  
**EyeHole:**  where are you? Aren't you supposed to be home?  
**SmeddHegg:**  I'm @ the hospital, haven't I told you before?  
**EyeHole:**  no dumbass  
**SmeddHegg:**  I'm sORRY OKAY I MIGHT'VE FORGOT  
**EyeHole:**  it's cool, just checking up on you  
**SmeddHegg:** I'm okay, my back just kinda hurts from my nap

Edd stood up and stretched, hoping the pain on his back would go away, he also leaned his head to the side and hear a crack, but his neck felt a lot better, he also did the on the other side while checking on his messages.

_**EyeHole:**  why are you even at the hospital? Did you do something?  
**SmeddHegg:**  ur not gonna believe this but, Jon lived and I'm guarding him until Edu and his friend's return, apparently one of em is his nurse._

Edd excitedly wait for Tom to reply to see his reaction but when the 3 dots stopped moving he frowned, Tom didn't reply back.

_**SmeddHegg:**  Tom?_

Still nothing, he just shrugged it off and checked the time before placing his phone back in his pockets.  
Eduardo should be coming soon, and as soon as he thought of the devil he heard laughter outside the room, the door opened and lo and behold, the man himself.

"Took you guys long enough." Edd mumbled, Mark oddly?? smiled and patted the paler brunette. "Thanks for taking care of Jon, I hope you didn't got bored."   
Edd shrugged "better bored than something happening."

"aside from him waking up of course-" Edd added as soon as he realized how bad that sounded.  
A man in red that he doesn't know laughed "it's alright, we know what you meant, he's gonna wake up soon, don't worry."

Eduardo grumbled something as he close the door and Edd stood up.  
"Anyways, Long time no see Edd." The man in red said as he shake hands with Edd, Edd only awkwardly chuckled.

"That's Todd." Mark said when he saw how uncomfortable Edd was, the said Brit then gasped.  
"Todd? From uh- 4rth grade-I think-??"   
Todd nodded with a smile.

"Dude! I haven't seen you for  _so_ long!"  
Todd laughed "well- it's for reasons but I'm back now, it's strange seeing you have grown."

Edd laughed "dude it's weirder for me! I never really talked to you back then so seeing you again after quite some time is kinda strange"

"Ugh, can you guys hurry up, I want to go sleep already."  
Eduardo complained.  
Mark cleared his throat "in case you didn't know, Todd is a nurse here."   
Edd nodded with an "ohh."

"Anyways, I can give you guys a ride, how does that sound?" Mark offered, Edd smiled and nodded.  
"Ew, your car is smelly"   
"Eduardo, my car is your mom's car"   
"Exactly."

Todd cleared his throat "Anyways I'll need to do nightly check up on Jon now so if you guys can leave now that would be great-"

The door suddenly burst open reveling a heavy breathing Tom, The man looked around and glared at Eduardo.  
Tom marched up the the Hispanic and punched him with little hesitance, Mark ran in but Tom punched him as well.  
Edd quickly grab hold of Tom before the man could do any more damage, the mentioned man was thrashing around cursing at everyone.

"What the fuck did I do to you?"  
Eduardo yelled, Mark held him off when Eduardo pulled up his sleeves, ready to fight the angry brunette.

"YOU HID JON FROM ME THATS WHAT! YOU FUCKERS DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME  ** _MY FUCKING BROTHER LIVED!_** " Tom yelled, tears spilling as he successfully push Edd away, Tom shoved both Mark and Eduardo away and ran on top of the Bed, pulling Jon close.

Neither Mark nor Eduardo stood up, they were still from the sudden reveal of Tom and Jon's relationship.  
Edd didn't even knew, and from the looks of Todd's hesitance to move he didn't knew either.

"Tom-"  
" _Fuck_   _off_."

Edd nodded, he helped the other two stand up and ushered them to go outside.  
Todd closed the door while Edd watched Mark check's Eduardo's Face, the two seemed close.

"That was..." Todd started "wack" Edd finished.  
"He didn't have to fucking punch us." Eduardo complained, Mark scoffed "Eduardo, you'll punch anyone or anything as long as you're more than fifty percent angry."

"More like more than ninety percent angry." Edd chuckled.  
Eduardo glared at the brunette, and even though he's seen that glare before, it was always more harsher now that he can compare it to the times Eduardo glared at others before.

Edd looks away with a gulp, but glared at the man anyway.

"I didn't knew they were brothers, but it actually makes sense now" Todd said.  
Mark agreed with a hum.

"Also yikes, I'm gonna get some ice for you two." Todd said then left, Edd watched the man away before turning to the two.  
"Did you know about them?" Mark asked, Edd shook his head.

"I think I was suspicious about it once but I never thought of it again."  
"Of course you didn't care." Eduardo replied.

Mark glared at Eduardo for a second before turning to Edd again.  
"Do you think Matt will freak out if he saw my face?"

"That's an odd question." Mark's face suddenly went pink "is it?"  
Edd blinked.  
"Maybe,  I don't know, if you guys are close enough he might actually get concerned, if he's borderline or doesn't care he might ask about it and say you look ugly"  
Mark nodded with a hum.

The two spoke while waiting for Todd, Eduardo listened silently.

—

_"Were moving away."_

_All classes were finished, and everyone was going home, but both Edd and Eduardo remained inside an empty classroom to talk._

_"There's some family issues going on and mom doesn't want me getting into trouble here anymore so we have to move away, I don't know when but it's probably next week, Mark is coming too."_  
_Eduardo explained._

_"I should've told you sooner, I was...I thought you'd hate me for it...plus I didn't want to leave, but we have to."_

_Edd frowned "This is because I started the whole 'second place' nickname didn't I?"_  
_Eduardo frowned "kind of? It's part of the problem but it's not entirely your fault."_

 _"but I'm still part of the problem! I didn't mean to!"_  
_Eduardo rolled his eyes "stop crying you crybaby, and Everyone already knows that." He said as he hugs the paler brunette._  
_"I'm not a crybaby!I told you to stop calling me that!"_

 _Eduardo pinched the Brit and Edd yelped._  
_"Ow!"_  
_Eduardo laughed when more tears spilled._  
_"Just face the fact you're a crybaby!"_

 _Edd pushed the Hispanic away giggling "screw you! Emaldo!"_  
_Eduardo gasped dramatically "it's EDUARDO!"_  
_"Ernando"_

 _Eduardo rolled his eyes "you are very annoying."_  
_"Oh be quiet, you like hanging out with me."_

_Eduardo repeated what Edd said with a more mocking tone and added, Edd laughed as the two shared a moment of silence._

_They didn't know if they were friends but they definitely had something._

_"Okay, but I don't think I'll ever stop apologizing for that."_

_Eduardo shrugged "then apologize when we meet again someday."_  
_"Or...something,if we do meet again...I don't know.." Eduardo added._

 _"Of course we're going to meet again, who else is gonna force me to do things?"_  
_"Oh shut up you just want to annoy me."_  
_"Yeah that too."_

_Eduardo rolled his eyes "and you better do apologize when we meet again, or else I'm gonna be mad at you forever."_

_Edd laughed "That's it?"_  
_Eduardo shrugged "Maybe, I don't know, just make sure you convince me that you haven't forgotten about me."_  
_Edd nodded "will do, Endualdrone"_

_"Edd I'm gonna punch you."_

—

The door opened to reveal Tom who looked normal, but Edd saw the way he glared at Eduardo and Mark.

Todd had returned earlier to gave ice to the two but left to work.

Edd stood up as Tom spoke "sorry for punching the two of you....you're still both on thin fucking ice."   
Eduardo grumbled while Mark shook his head.  
"It's okay, we're sorry for not telling you, we didn't know."

Tom scratched his neck "I think we were both thinking that it was obvious?"  
Mark nodded "yeah, and it would explain as to why Jon started the whole rivalry thing."

Edd laughed "I didn't knew Jon would be the type to like to fight."  
Tom rolled his eyes "were demons, we like violence."

"What."  Eduardo said.

"plus I'm pretty sure rivalry is common for siblings or to any relationship that's somewhat close, there's bound to be tension in every relationship even if it's small."  
Mark spoke, Tom raised an eyebrow "how would you know?"

Eduardo scoffed "we're cousins , and we have large families."  
"Is that why you'll fight anyone you like instead of being nice like Mark before actually playfully fighting anyone?" Tom asked, Eduardo only raised a middle finger.

"Wait wait what's with the whole demon thing though? I thought you were possessed?" Edd asked, Tom shrugged.

" _I'm just edgy okay-_  And Jon is busy with paperwork in the other side that's why he's still unconscious, as long as his body is still there, he'll be back. I'm still mad at the two of you for not telling me though....and fuck the commie bastard."  
Everyone stayed silent after that last statement.

"Anyways I gotta go to work soon, take care Edd, and you two are still on thin ice." Tom said glaring at Mark and Eduardo,again.

Mark cleared his throat "I guess we should go now?"  
Edd smiled and nodded, Eduardo grumbled something and just followed from behind.

—

_"Why did you even want to choose this house?" Eduardo asked as Jon happily finish to move in the last of boxes._

_"Oh come on Eduardo, let him be happy, plus this house is actually pretty decent compared to the ones we saw." Mark said, Eduardo scoffed and pinched Jon's ears._

_"Ow Ow Owww!"_  
_"This little shit said something about someone he knew that lives nearby or something that he was texting earlier."_

 _Jon shoved the Hispanic away and sticks his tongue._  
_"You're Just jealous I already know someone in the neighborhood!" He giggled as he run away from the grasps of Eduardo who chased him around._

_"We just came back to England and this is how you treat us you little shit?"_

_"Stop running around you dorks, look, it's our neighbors." Mark said as he look out the window, Jon gasped and ran outside, waving._  
_Eduardo also followed outside._

_"Hey guys look! It's our neighbors!" An orange haired man said waving at Jon, Eduardo missed the way the dark eyed man smile at Jon, he saw a way too familiar man in a green hoodie._

_Eduardo smiled, it was Edd, the boy he hasn't seen in years, the boy he spent time drawing with because no one else liked being with him, the boy who understood some parts of Eduardo that Mark and Jon can't,the boy who for some reason, Eduardo liked being around with despite his constant need to be annoying._

_Edd made eye contact then reluctantly smiled and waved, then the three went inside._  
**_He doesn't remember._ **

—

When Edd entered his apartment, Eduardo immediately went to the couch mumbling something in another language.  
Edd looks down, unsure on what to say.

He looked at Eduardo, and comparing him to the past Eduardo he  _just remembered_ , he was still the same person with issues, except older, and maybe some things changed, but it was still the same person he spent time with back when they were younger, Eduardo was one of his inspiration, the one who also forces him to strive for better in a....kind of annoying but fun way.

No wonder he was so angry at him, so he did actually apologize, but it was about the painting, but everything else was forgotten.

"Finally, were fucking home."

Edd rolled his eyes as he closes the door.  
"why would you fuck Home? And why am I included?"

Edd smirked as he leaned down from behind the couch, watching Eduardo make faces before glaring at Edd.  
"You are a fucking idiot."

"I'm sorry what? I'm fucking idiot now? That's scandalous."  
Eduardo sat up and Edd stepped back snickering before Eduardo could even try to hurt him.

"Why the fuck are you being so extra annoying right now?"  
"I'm just trying to apologize, Emaldo."  
"How is that ap-"

Eduardo pauses when he finally processed the whole statement, Then he glared again.  
"...It's Eduardo you idiot." Eduardo hesitantly said, Edd smiled.  
"Egg wardrobe."

It wasn't even an insult, Edd said it with a sincere tone that made Eduardo's furrowed eyebrows soften a little.It was like a confirmation that he finally remembers.  
Mouth opening, the Hispanic was trying to form words, angry and confused, before Eduardo turned away cursing.

Edd hesitantly placed his hand on top of the Hispanic's head, The man tensed up before his shoulders let down again.

Edd decided to poke Eduardo's neck, the Hispanic quickly responded by grabbing hold of his wrist while tilting his head at an extreme angle.  
The Hispanic could've just hit Edd but instead he just tossed the hand aside as if it was a piece of trash.

Edd smiled when Eduardo tried not to smile, the aforementioned brunette glared at the Brit afterwards, and it actually felt like Edd wasn't about to suffer from the wrath of Eduardo because it felt like there wasn't any serious threat at his glare now.  
"Aw you missed me...well- annoying younger me.... Well technically you're still annoying me now but at least you don't plan on destroying city properties just to get my attention." Edd said trying to hug the man.  
"I'm gonna punch you."  
"Mhmm Yeah sure, I missed you too."

A moment of silence passes before Edd coughs.  
" I still hate you though. I just felt bad for forgetting."

"It's... whatever.. I'm just glad you remember now."   
Edd smiled "awww you did miss me Elmo!"  
"ITS EDUARDO YOU FUCKIN  IDIOT"

Edd chuckled as he place his head on top of Eduardo, Eduardo didn't speak but he didn't say give any hint if he was upset by it.

"I got extra copies of the bills." Eduardo said, Edd opened his eyes and looked at the Hispanic.  
"Maybe next time don't put cat stickers on the folder."

Edd gasped dramatically "cat stickers are cute! I worked hard on those!"   
Eduardo squinted perplexedly "those were legal documents and you decided to put them in middle school girl cat themed folders and envelopes! How the fuck was I going to know you had legal papers in there?!"

Edd pouted before sticking his tongue out.  
"Buying another folder just for the bills costs a lot, I'd rather use spare ones than to buy new ones."  
Eduardo remained silent before shrugging.  
"That actually sounds better."

Edd gasped again.  
"You agreed with me! Eduardo are you okay? Is this the real you?"  
"Oh fuck off  _Pillsbury_."

"Is that a new insult?"  
"Why should I tell you?"

Edd frowned again and only replied by pinching Eduardo's ear, the man swatted the hand away and grunted.

"Also, you're fucking heavy."   
Edd realized his head was still on top of Eduardo's, but he didn't remove it, not until the other man starts actually complaining.

"Mhmm."  
"Edd, you're twice my size despite the height." Eduardo said again "and just because I'm glad you remember me doesn't mean you can just pretend everything is fine and we're close besties you....damn.....egg" He continued as he tries to get the man off him, but Edd refused.

Edd snickered when Eduardo fails one more time, the Brit let his head rest on top of the man again.

"eDD YOUR FUCKING HEAD IS HEAVY."

Nevermind, The Brit leaned back smiling sheepishly.  
"Why are you even there? There's a couch for a reason you idiot."

Edd glared before smirking as he walk around the room towards the couch "Aw, you wanted me to sit next to you."  
"And I'm going to make my dog piss on your bed."

Edd snorts as he takes a seat before grabbing the remote while Eduardo grunts.  
"Don't expect me to be nicer." Eduardo states, Edd hummed.

"I never expected you to be nicer, stupid, now shut up and help me with this show, I think I forgot what happened again."  
The Brit had explained as he switches the channels, Eduardo crossed his arms with a grunt but he he complied with the paler brunette anyways.

—

 

Eduardo likes the silence and is actually quiet most of the times despite the fact he has a loud and brash voice and has the constant need to insult everyone, but at work? The man barely speaks unless it was necessary.

He worked in an office, although it wasn't what he wanted since he'd rather do something more that pertains to his artistic abilities, this Job was the best he could get at the moment to support him.

It's only terrible when he has to work overtime, or when a co-worker is annoying him.  
Sometimes co-workers ask him questions, he responds either bluntly or with a rude remark to tell them to leave him alone.

Basically, he's known as the quiet,angry but understandable hard working employee.

"Ey Edu!" A co-worker greeted him, Eduardo just hummed as he walks past the other man.  
Eduardo sighs as he sits down his chair and turned on his computer.  
"Aye Edu, you seem to be happy today." A woman asked.

"Don't call me Edu."   
The woman laughed, Eduardo can't remember her name it was 'Door' or something. She always talked to Eduardo a lot for some reason, even with Eduardo's obvious dislike for her.  
"Your just gonna end up getting punched again 'Dor, stop talking to him." A man said, another person who talked to Eduardo often, the guy wasn't annoying to him, he just kind of gives this uneasy vibe.

"Shut up Toka." The woman hissed, she hates the man for some reason and Toka...Tako? He usually goes by both but he chooses to ignore her most times, just like how the Hispanic was completely ignoring the two and focused on work, he took a deep breath before focusing back to work while muting the argument behind him.

—

Matt jumped awake when Mark busted into the door with a panicked expression.  
"Matt!" He whispered yelled.

"What? Can't you see I was having my beauty sleep?"

"I know- but you're gonna be late for work."   
Matt whined and yanked his blanket over him.  
"Five more minutes-actually make it a ten."

The blonde rolled his eyes as he walk over to Matt's bed and yanked the blanket away from the ginger.  
"I didn't move in here to be your mom,Matt."

Matt whine again before sighing.  
"Your right, I should go." He said before standing up, Mark crossed his arms when Matt walked before stumbling and falling to the floor.  
Mark sighed as he crouch next to the man.

"Matt, you need to go to work today."   
"I don't want to" Matt sobbed, Mark frowned.  
"I cooked breakfast."

Matt quickly stood up and dashed outside.   
"YES! THANK YOU!"  
The blonde snorts as he walk outside to the dining are where Matt was already eating.  
"It's it like uh....it's not like I can't cook, I just didn't want to cook-yeah."  
Matt said when Mark took a seat, the Blonde hummed with a knowing smile as he pick book up from the table and began to read.

"Aren't you going to work as well?"   
"Someone's taking over me for the day."  
"Oh yeah that-I- Yeah- I didn't....I didn't forget."

Mark said nothing as Matt continues to eat, Mark then looked up to Matt.  
"So, still mad at Tom?"

Matt sighs "slightly, I mean he's angry, I get it but he doesn't have to punch people, I'm so glad that it wasn't my face."   
The ginger touched his face and sighs in relief.

Mark hummed "he's got quite the temper, I'm surprised how long you guys have been friends."  
Matt looked down "I don't think he considers me a friend."

Mark wore a puzzled expression.  
"He doesn't like me that much." Matt continues, "I know he isn't the type to be nice but he seems way nicer around Edd than around me, I know I'm a bit of a narcissist but it's...I don't know."

Matt then leaned in and asked "can I say something that you promise you won't tell anyone?"  
Mark blinked then smiled, he knew where the conversation was going.   
"Don't worry sweetie I'm all ears."

Matt blushed "uh."  
"Oh, sorry- It's a habit." Mark apologized after realizing what he just said.

Matt nodded.  
"Well- I'm usually a nice person but Tom is such an  _ass,_  Excuse my language. I respect it but sometimes he goes too far, sometimes he just so  _stubborn_ and I may be an idiot but that attitude is gonna get him into some bigger trouble someday."

Mark then nodded furiously.  
"Now that's some good tea that I can relate to, That boy seems so troublesome and although I had practice it's still a tad bit hard for me to forgive him for that punch, I do not value my face like you do but it's just so rude for him to do that without at least letting us know why he was angry first."

Then he frowned "though I don't think that will change much since I'll still feel guilty about not telling him about Jon in the end" he finished.

Matt smirks "let me guess, Eduardo helped you 'practice'?"   
Mark nodded "mostly yes, but we both grew from a large and problematic family so pretty much my surroundings helped me 'practice'."

Matt then frowned "that sounds terrible."  
Mark shrugged, then his phone starts beeping.

"You might wanna start running 'cuz  you have ten minutes left"  
Matt cursed as he stood up,before he dashed away.

—

Eduardo sighs as he finishes most of his work done, he glances at the time on his watch.   
Eduardo smiled, he has time to go get a drink before returning to work again, and after which he can go home at a normal time again,this hasn't happened in a long time.

Eduardo quickly stood up and walked to another room where others went to make drinks,it was empty.  
Eduardo sighs in relief as he grab the container of coffee and started to brew his drink,he could've gone and bought some diet cola but the vending machine was too far away, that would waste too much of his time.

Someone entered the room and he didn't care till the person whistled.  
"Dang Eduardo, I didn't know you like coffee, and this is the first time I've seen you take a break! Maybe you really are happy today." Toka said

The Hispanic growled as he finishes brewing his coffee, he took a sip with his eyes closed and let the warmth calm his nerves down.  
Toka didn't say nothing or moved, he just watched Eduardo.

Eduardo stared back with an eyebrow raised, "What?" He asked, Toka doesn't respond.  
Eduardo started to feel uneasy, he clicked his tongue.  
"Why do you want?" He asked angrily, Toka didn't reply again but he took a step forward, Eduardo stepped back and clenched his fists on instinct.

"Hey! Get out of the way I need some coffee!"  A woman suddenly yelled, Toka was suddenly pushed away by Dor who stopped frowning when he saw Eduardo.

"Oh! Hey Eduuu, are you having a small coffee break?" She asked, Eduardo growled before he chugged his coffee down.  
"I don't think I ever saw you take breaks before unless it's lunch." Dor said, Toka shrugged.  
"Probably because you are too busy thinking about your looks to care."

Another argument between the two broke out and it hurled Eduardo's ears, he changed his minds thought maybe a trip to get a can of diet cola front he vending machines sounded a good thing to do, anything to avoid the two.

—

"Oh, hey Edd."   
Edd bed at Todd as soon as he entered the hospital room of Jon.

"Hey Todd."  
"Hey, What brings you here?"

Edd shrugged "I finished all of my commissions as of the moment and have nothing to do so I thought I would visit here."  
Todd nodded "That's okay, I'm just finishing my check up on him."

Edd nodded as he sat down on the other side of the bed, while Todd on the other side was inspecting Jon's unconscious body.  
Edd looked at Jon and sighed "Do you actually think he and Tom are siblings? I mean it would make sense but I'm a little hurt he didn't tell us...or me."

Todd nodded "Seems rough but the guy's got excuses and I really wouldn't blame him if he forgets or doesn't want to tell anyone, plus, didn't he say he actually thought it was obvious?"   
Edd sighs "yeah I guess your right."

The two stared a moment of silence as Todd does his own thing before Edd hers something again.  
"Do you hear flutes sometimes in this room?"

Todd stopped to look at Edd properly, the Brit was thinking hard.  
"Maybe, why?" Todd asked.

"I just.. when I was here yesterday I swore when I was um- doing something that involved me talking something completely irrelevant- I swore I heard a flute before I passed out."

Todd then looked at Edd at Jon before he smiled.  
"Here, try wearing this."   
Todd took of his glasses and passed the item to Edd who wore a puzzled expression, then he hesitantly putted them on.

As soon as he did everything seemed to get a little closer and it hurtled his head, but right in front of him was Jon, but his colors seems faded.  
"Jon!"

Edd has never been so happy to see a man he barely knew.  
Jon smiled back and wave  
"Wait if your a ghost then-"

"No no, his spirit is just there, he's okay, he's going to be back...at least that's what I think he's been trying to tell me." Todd re-assured.  
Jon nodded and Edd turned to stare at the ghost.

"Tom says you guys are demons, is that true?" Edd said as he try to touch Jon, Jon didn't move when Edd tried to touch his face, it was cold at first but as soon as Jon closed his eyes with a smile it felt warm.

"Woah." Edd mumbled, Todd chuckled.  
"Alright, I'm gonna need my glasses back, my eyes are starting to hurt and your head is gonna hurt a lot more soon."

Todd was right, as soon as Edd took the glasses off his head hurts.  
"So you can see Jon all the time? Why kind of glasses even are those?" Edd asked, Todd smirked.

"You see Edd, I made these glasses for myself, I'm quite the-" "nerd"  
Edd snorts when Todd starts fuming. "I am NOT a nerd!"

"Anyways- to put it simply, I like to create things. I re-made my old glasses into new ones to make me see things better, and with a little bit of radioactive good and a bunch of other stuff that might be illegal- I created this. I'm currently working on a device to hopefully help people see spirits without these glasses, because I need them, and to communicate as well." Todd explained, Edd nodded.

"So what's the device like?"   
"It's pretty much just like a flashlight and a mic combined connected to a box where you can put an aux cord in.I could finish it now if I had more radioactive waste left."

Edd perked up.  
"Radioactive waste?"  
Todd nodded "you have no idea how much things you could do with radioactive substances and materials! Even radioactive waste can help a lot! Too bad I ran out of them though, I'd need to ask for deliveries again, and I could go get some from Eduardo since he has my other stuff but....the house is....y'know."

Edd nodded, feeling a bit guilty.  
"Yeah....I think Eduardo still has some radioactive stuff though."   
Todd then smiled excitedly. "Really?"

"Yeh, he eats it for breakfast too."  
"Perfect! Can you ask if he can spare some for me? And here- so you can tell me."   
Todd then pulled out a piece of paper with his number on it, Edd grabbed and gave a questioning look as to why he has a paper with his number ready.

"I....got rejected."  
Edd nodded "first time?"  
"Nah."

Edd nodded once again as he sits down.  
Todd then looked at the air and began to do hand gestures, Edd knew it was sign language and he wished he could understand them, it would be pretty..... _handy._

Edd smirked at his joke as Todd finishes.  
"Hey- speaking Of which, you ever got rejected by someone?"

The Brit hummed as he pondered "hmmm, not really, I mean there were some people that I tried to get their attention but I either gave up because they showed no interest at all or maybe because they are already taken,I'm fine with it though since I never actually thought what's it like to be in a relationship, I'm not even sure if I'm ready for one."

Todd nodded "I see....wait, 'people' ?"  
Edd nodded, Todd expected 'girls' or something, he was slightly suspicious of Edd's heterosexuality, he shrugged but Edd caught on.

"I'm a Pan fried  _Edd_." Edd joked hopefully that was Todd trying to question and it answered it.  
Todd smiled and nodded, "good to know."

—

"Oh hey Edu, you're going home early." Someone had asked as soon as Eduardo stood up.  
"I don't have work left so yeah." Eduardo replied, another co-worker gasped.  
"No insult! You really are in a good mood! Did something happen at your home?"

Eduardo squinted at them "I'm gonna destroy  _your_  good mood if you continue to talk about mine."   
The woman chuckled "Alright Alright, be careful when on your way home."

Eduardo only exhaled heavily as he put on his coat and grab his bag.  
"Whatever, I'm going home."

Eduardo exits and room and goes down an empty corridor, the building was large and he was at the 6th floor so he has to take the elevator down, but before he could take a turn to the corridor that leads to the elevator he saw Dor and Toka, he hid behind the wall in instinct.

He turned to peek again and saw the two take the elevator upwards, He hesitantly walk towards the elevator and watch it stop on the 11th floor.

 

'Dor didn't go to work the next day.


	6. Just normal days at work, seriously that's it, and never trust author notes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eduardo hates his current job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //A/N: all flashbacks or stories from the past will be gone unless I state so when scenes changes. There will also be some (non-con) nsfw content here so be careful.Theres also some fluff (or I tried to write a lot of fluff) in this.Also never trust my titles.//

 

A week had pass where Eduardo's days went by normal.  
Today he managed to get work done early, and by early he meant by normal time since he's been working overtime lately.  
He pressed a button and waited, the doors opened to reveal an empty elevator,  _thankfully,_ he can't help but feel tense lately.  
He exhaled heavily as he step inside and went down.  
  


"Oh hey, your early." Edd said while a movie plays, Eduardo refuses to know more as to why Edd was watch to a Alvin and the Chipmunks but in Spanish and just hummed.  
"Oh sh- I forgot to cook dinner." Edd said.

"Did you do it intentionally?" Eduardo asked, Edd shrugs.  
It was still early anyways, the man sighs as he take his coat off, Edd turned his head to the sound of kitchen utensils being touched.

"Are you cooking?"   
The Hispanic hummed again.  
"Please make it edible."

Eduardo frowned, offended, as he turned "Are you fucking doubting my cooking skills?"  
"Yes" Edd said bluntly.   
"Sorry Emaldo, But almost of all of the food I've seen you eat are radioactive abominations or goop served in hell."

Eduardo raised a middle finger and went back to cooking.  
"You better not be picky because I'm cooking something foreign."   
"You eat noodles in an empty radioactive watermelon, that's not foreign Eduardo that's Alien."  
Edd then paused for a bit before saying "Actually maybe I shouldn't allow you to cook, I think I would die."

Eduardo curses at the Brit again before grabbing a chopping board.  
"Fuck you, I'm gonna cook something good and 'edible'-just you fucking wait,you asshole."

Some time passed and Edd could smell something cooking and to his disbelief, it smelled good.  
Edd stood up to walk to the kitchen but stopped when the saw the dining table ready.

"Would you look at that, it actually looks edible."

In the middle was a large plate of...something, he doesn't know what it is but it looked tasty.  
"You still continue to belittle my ability to beget a meal,loser?"   
"Your tactics of insulting me is strange, and Yes, I still have to see if it's edible"  
Eduardo shushed him and then began to stare at the food with his head hung low.

Edd glared at him before he began serving himself, as soon as his plate was full he looked at Eduardo who was still looking at his plate.  
"Eduardo?"

The man looked up after a few seconds and began to serve himself as well.  
Edd ignored it and test-tasted the meal...... _well shit._  
"Not bad."  
Eduardo glared at the Brit.  
" 'not bad' ?"  
Edd laughed "I'm  _joking_ , this is actually pretty good."

Eduardo smirked "duh, I made it, I'm Numero uno." He boasted, Edd looked annoyed now.  
" 'could've at least said 'thank you' " he mumbled, Eduardo raised an eyebrow.  
"What?"

"I said 'I'm surprised this doesn't have any radioactive goo in it'"  
Edd internally praised himself for the save, he's sure that Eduardo feels better around him now, but it still doesn't mean they were close, even in the past.

"Bold of you to assume I didn't use it during the process of making it."   
Edd cringed "Please don't tell me the ingredients were secretly radioactive."

Eduardo simply smirked, Edd frowned.  
"Oh speaking of which- Todd was wondering if you could give him some of your radioactive stuff."

The Hispanic gave a questioning look. "Why?"  
Edd shrugged "something about a device he's working on."   
"The usual huh? I'll just bring some to him tomorrow." Eduardo replied, Edd nods and pulls out his phone.

The Brit quickly texted Todd while sticking his tongue out (out of habit) before he set the device down, he looks at Eduardo who looked slightly disturbed before he went back to his neutral frown and continued to eat.

"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." Eduardo simply said, Edd shrugged.

—

'Dor didn't go to work the next day,again, it was occasionally talked about by Eduardo's co-workers but the day resumed by normally, except 'Dor didn't bother him, and Eduardo was happy for that, except that maybe for one thing.

He noticed Toka was being extra creepy that day, he still wasn't sure on how larded he should be.

Eduardo had to rest his fingers for a bit and took the chance to glance at where Toka was uploaded to be seated, the man was busy doing his part of his job until he made eye contact with the Hispanic.

The blonde smiled but it gave off too many uneasy feelings, Eduardo glared and went back to working.

When he was finished, he noticed he felt like he was being followed, Eduardo could hear his other co-workers talking about Toka finishing early and going home as soon as he exited the room, he tried to pick up his pace walking towards the elevator but before he could close the elevator Toka was already entering, Eduardo ignore the sweat riling down his face when the doors closed leaving the two alone in an elevator.

"You were pretty...energetic? Last week." Toka said, Eduardo tried to avoid eye contact by glaring at the elevator.  
"I just had some good coffee, that's it." Eduardo replied, Toka hummed.

"Really? What kind of coffee is it?"   
Eduardo cursed internally.  
"I-uh. It's the normal kind- someone just made it for me."

"Really? I though you lived alone?"   
"I live with my-with my grandma."

Eduardo had a feeling Toka was up to something, he glanced up and saw a mischievous glint in the blonde's eye, he couldn't drag others in this.

"Your...grandma?"   
"Yeh- She wakes up late but when she does wake up early enough she makes me some really good coffee."

Thankfully the doors opened "well I gotta go and take care of her or something-" he said immediately 'excusing' himself to rush outside the building and headed the other way.

He rushed immediately to the hospital where he planned to check up on Jon and whatever the hell Todd was working on since he had dropped off some of his sore radioactive waste this morning.

He passed by the nurse who gave him a nod as soon as he entered, he went to the room where Jon is supposed to be staying and Todd was already there with a weird device while cackling like a maniac.

Edd and Tom was there watching but there were no signs of a narcissistic ginger or a butt-chinned blonde.  
"Oh hey Elmo" Edd greeted, Tom snorted while Todd waved enthusiastically.

Before Eduardo could even reply something to the Brit Todd putted some headphones on Eduardo and some goggles that are connected to a weird metal box.  
Todd then pressed some button on the box then asked Eduardo "well, is it working?"

Eduardo just looked around and adjusted to his new surroundings "what?"  
Todd tilted his head "what can you see? I need to know if the device is working,Tom you confirm if it's working."

Eduardo looked around, while the room looked the same, everything had a fuller color, and, except for people.  
"Everything looks like it's dying except for us." Eduardo answered as he glanced at his hands, even he still had his color.

Then he saw a figure below him, and he jumped on instinct, but what he recognized wasn't something he couldn't believe.

Jon, not the one on the bed but his spirit was there, giggling at his reaction.  
"That seems about right, although it's not accurate enough, you don't see the decaying spirits before the Stone Age and other demons do you Eduardo?....Eduardo?" Tom called out, the Hispanic turned to Tom before turning to Jon.

"Uh-Yeah."

Tom then looked at what the man was staring at and realized why the Hispanic took so long to reply.  
"Oh hey doofus."

Jon turned towards Tom and stuck his tongue out at him,Tom smiled lightly.  
"Can you guys see him?" Edd asked, Todd nodded while Eduardo did it with hesitance.

"He's actually there." Eduardo muttered.  
"Well duh, did you think I was lying?" Tom said, Eduardo cursed at the man.

"How the fuck was I supposed to know?" He said "Cola thot didn't even react that much."  
Edd rolled his eyes "that's because I saw him before using Todd's glasses."

Eduardo turned to glare at Todd.  
"Hey! You broke my glasses last time you borrowed it! I don't trust you with my things anymore!" Todd explains.  
"That's was  _one_  time!"

Eduardo suddenly felt something cold on top of his head, he swiveled upon instinct to find Jon.  
"Did you miss me?" Jon then asked, Eduardo felt a lot of different things all at once.  
"You..." he started, but he didn't even know what to say next.

Edd turned to find the other two watching and Eduardo chest was rising and falling too obviously.  
"Hey Todd didn't you say you were gonna introduce me and Tom to that other nurse again?"

Todd turned to the Brit who was already standing, Tom caught on and stood up as well.  
"Oh-oh yeah! Yeah let's go."  
Todd followed the two outside, Edd gave a thumbs up to Eduardo, Tom gave a look of approval to Jon and Todd just waved with a smile.

As soon as the door closed, Eduardo was left with the spirit of his friend who was looking at him.  
"So, it's just us now huh?" Jon said with a suggestive look and tone.

"You're so  _annoying_ , I can't believe you can still manage to convince other people you're innocent and naive."   
Jon giggled as he poked Eduardo's nose, The Hispanic flinched at the cold touch.

"Oh come on don't pretend that you hate me, we've been friends since kindergarten, Plus I've been watching you and Mark."

Eduardo rubs the back of his neck.  
"You have, Huh?"

Jon then huffs "Y'know, I'm supposed to hit you right now actually, like what the  _heck_ , where did the Eduardo I know? He's not supposed to be drinking and sobbing all the time!"

Eduardo stops to blink and process things, then he glared at Jon who then smiled smugly.  
"So it was  _you_  who were spilling my drinks!"

Jon then pouts "I had to! It's pathetic to see you moping like that for too long!"   
"..wow."  
"Also, you could've gotten into an accident if you got too drunk."   
Eduardo then scratches his chin, agreeing but not saying it.

There was a moment of silence between the two before Eduardo asked "why didn't you tell me you were  _actually_ a creature from hell? You could've told me my assumptions were actually  _true_."

Jon shrugs "I wanted my reveal to be a grand surprise actually, but a  _jerkwad_  decided to harm my poor mortal vessel."  
Eduardo cringes "it's so fucking weird hearing you talk about these kind of stuff."

Jon giggles "I missed talking to you."  
Eduardo frowns "I missed you too." He sighs.  
"You fuckin loser." He added last.

"Don't worry Edu, I'll be back soon."   
"You  _better_ be back soon, You owe me eight cans of beer."  
"And your tears!" Jon added happily. "Yeah-  _That too._ "

There was mother moment of silence, but Eduardo felt....lighter.  
Jon continued to float around before asking  
"You don't have to feel bad."

Eduardo raised an eyebrow.  
"Wait I worded that wrong." Jon says in a pensive pose.  
"I'm glad you feel bad for me but don't blame yourself for everything, I know you aren't a bad person Edu, so as long as you try to change for the better, your apology is always forgiven."   
Jon's cold hand were petting Eduardo's head but the aforementioned Hispanic didn't flinch away.

Eduardo then cleared his throat.  
"So- demon- uh. Is that how you got rid of the demon haunting our house?"  
Jon nodded "yeah-I think you guys passed out in exhaustion back then."  
"What the fuck happened back then?" Eduardo asked as he walk away to sit on a chair, Jon followed in mid air.  
"Well..." Jon started.

Eduardo listened with a neutral expression as Jon rambles on about event that happened, and it wasn't like Eduardo dislikes the topic or the man talking, nor did he dislike what Jon said earlier, if anything he was happy.  
He only disliked talking about emotions more, and Jon understands.

—

"We're making a music video!"  Edd said enthusiastically in the morning while holding a camera, Tom was on top of the kitchen counter with a bass, Mark was on top of the table and Matt was posing on the floor with a cookie.

Eduardo had just woken up and this was the sight he immediately saw on the kitchen, he didn't care to whatever shenanigan they were doing, he's more concerned at the fact his cousin was somehow dragged in, because he had no plans of getting involved and he always thought the blonde would always do the same thing.

Yet Mark was there on top of the counter in a weird outfit while eating out of a cereal box.  
"Mornin Edu." He said, Eduardo just made a noise in reply before turning to his roommate.

"Don't worry, We'll clean up afterwards." Edd says.  
"Good, because I'm not cleaning your shit again, you were supposed to clean yesterday."

"Can we go back to filming? My back is starting to hurt." Matt says, Edd nods "hold on."  
The Brit turned back to Eduardo and asked "do you want to join?"  
Tom then gasps "you're right he should join! His body structure and Hispanic looks could sure drag in some fangirls."

Eduardo steps back with a "HELL NO."  
Edd shrugs "suit yourself, we're gonna continue filming, there's some bacon and eggs on the table."

Mark then awkwardly laughs "oh- haha....those were for Edu?"   
Eduardo cursed at Mark before snatching the box of cereal.  
"I'm gonna eat all your favorite cereal Edd." He says, Edd hums in approval not really caring.

"Oh, your not gonna eat anything radioactive before work? That's new." Mark says.  
"Yeah, What bad could happen?" Eduardo says, Edd took the chance to say "famous last words."

—

It was during lunch when Eduardo had gotten a message from Mark, asking him if he wanted to go get lunch with the others since they decided to film outside as well, Tom was paying.

And who could say no to free food? Eduardo agreed to meet up while pretending to not care before he turned back to work.  
"Hey Edu" another co-worker had called, he can't remember his other co-workers name but he knew he trusts this woman.

"Can you help with this? I can't figure out the problem"   
Eduardo along with his chair scooted near the girl, she was mostly known as the one who's better at program related problems, but she's bad at math, if anything she should switch jobs or departments but for some reason she's still here.

Eduardo explains the problem and gives the solution while the girl nodded, following instructions, she thanked Eduardo and the Hispanic just hummed before going back to looking at his screen.  
He glanced at the clock, there was 32 minutes left before lunch.

"So-" the lady has said, which was strange since she was one of the people who rarely spoke or at least start a conversation,at least to Eduardo's knowledge.  
"You dislike Toka right?" She asked, Eduardo paused.

"Dislike ain't the right word." He says bluntly as he returns back to typing "it's more like....I can tolerate him but I don't trust him."   
"Right?" The lady suddenly asked loudly which caused the man to jump and glare at her.

"Sorry! Sorry...but yeah, I never trusted the guy but I didn't hate him." Eduardo glared at the screen, he doesn't like listening to other people who he barely knew rant.  
"But he's been acting extra weird lately, and I feel like you've noticed it too."   
Eduardo stops typing and turned to the lady who's been looking at him.

"...Yeah, I noticed that too." Eduardo finally says, the lady frowned.  
"I'm telling you this because he just went to have a break earlier, but it's so strange that he hasn't come back yet." She says, Eduardo looks around and the lady was right, Toka was nowhere to be found.  
"I have a feeling something bad might happen and well- I know he and 'Dor have been bothering you and I want to repay you for all your help so..." The lady pulls out a hard drive from her pocket "this has footages and pictures of the times they've been 'annoying' you or have been suspicious, If you want, I can report this to a manager-they owe me a favor anyways." She explains.

Eduardo contemplated whether or not to let her do it, but even if the two had just been....off for him, maybe they didn't mean it, but still...  
"Maybe uh, just hold onto that until it's actually needed." He explains.

"Cool, Just call me if you need it then."   
Oh God, is she gonna give her number to him.  
But to Eduardo surprise she just asked "or...did you lose it?"  
"What?"

She frowned "you seriously don't remember the number of your own cousin?"  
Eduardo then glares with a gasp "wait a fucking minute-"   
The lady looked suddenly familiar.

" _Jasmin!_ "   
The lady snorts "still wrong."  
Eduardo cursed at himself. "Uhh-  _Abby_ then?"  
She finally nodded.

"Shit, my bad- but damn- I didn't recognize you till you said that!" Eduardo said, it was weird seeing another relative after a long time but it's not like he was upset, he's damn happy the very few family members (that he didn't had major issues with ) was doing well.

"Well I didn't recognize you at first too until you started to show your grumpy side more." She said. "And you still mispronounce my name until now huh?  _Egg lard robe_ "

The Hispanic chuckled and flipped her off, when it comes to certain relatives and people he's close with, he wasn't afraid to be obviously playful even with his rude personality.  
"So like-How are you and Mark? Have you visited your grandma lately?"

Eduardo shrugs "they're both fine, Mark moved in with some ginger recently and I moved in with that white kid I used to hang out with."  
"You mean the kid who made you guys to move out?" She asked, Eduardo nodded.

"He ain't that bad, annoying but he was a good kid."  
"Was?"  
Eduardo turns to Abe while typing "When I returned here, the asshole for some reason forgot that we used to hang out, so I decided to be an asshole in many various ways until eventually he apologized and I felt a little better being round him, I'm still not that close to him though so he's an 'eh' kind of person on my list."

There was a moment of silence as the other person hums.  
"Is he really that bad though?"  
Eduardo made a perplexed face "Are you kidding me? He's the worst, the only times I actually think he's a nice kind of guy is when he does shit right."  
"You sound like a lot of people when they talk about you."

Eduardo turns around offended but before he could even reply his cousins talked more.  
"You changed too, tell me something that changed with me and Mark."

"Well, You used to be quiet, right now your borderline annoying though, Mark is still as boring as a flour but at least he isn't some super smug nerdy kid though."   
Eduardo answered.

"My turn, You used to be an angry gremlin but now you are twice as rude and you look like a hobo."   
Eduardo glared at her "You just focused on-" "the bad things yeah?"

Abe shrugs "I mean, It's a habit people do a lot too, so I don't blame you, but give the guy another chance, I think you just focused on the bad side too much, I mean look, Mark always used to side with your mom yet when you were forced to give him another chance you two are now always together or near each other." She then sighs

"And I could probably list more if I knew some of the people you hung out with-look all I'm saying is, maybe now that he apologized, maybe try to actually start moving on from the past and focus on what's going on right now?" She finally finishes.

"Ah, it's lunch now, well it's nice chatting with you again- see ya!" She said when her watch beeped, she stood up and left and as soon as that happened his watch started to beep too.  
It was strange, when he heard the word forgive he thought about Jon and Mark and Todd, but he never thought of anyone else, he should add Edd to that list soon, because now that he thinks about it, it's his fault for causing the man so much trouble over his shitty memory even though he can just bring it up.

He stops the beeping and looks at his phone, he received a message from Mark who sent him a location on where to meet, Edd and the others would be there and he feels the urge to not go anymore just to avoid any kind of feelings.

He sighs as he closes his phone and started to get ready to leave, the more he thought about others the more he felt guilty, he absolutely hated feeling guilty, or just feeling anything at all.  
Being raised in a household where everything was blamed on him made him want to be better, to be good, to be praised, that resulted to a weird complex for him that he even denied to have in the first early years of high school.   
But he needed tot eat rid of the guilt, so he tries to be 'nicer', but doing that was hard because he doesn't know how to actually be nicer, if anything his way of being nice to a person is doing things to please them while maintaining his pride.

Yet when Jon died the guilt was harsher on him, because that wasn't his only problem that time, Todd left to make sure he and the two were safe from whatever problem he has with the government even though Eduardo was a huge asshole to him and deserved to get dragged into every bad thing that could happen, His girlfriend who he though he was in love with broke up with him because Laurel said he was only happy being with her because he has something that can feed his ego, and he couldn't blame her, his head got clouded over anger over something stupid that made him cause havoc with Edd, he was abusive to Jon and only regretted it after his death and Mark moved away in fear of being the next victim and even if he didn't say that.

Eduardo knew that was the reason.

Yet by the end of everything Laurel offered him a place to stay until he found an apartment and they still stayed friends, Mark helped him with the said apartment and they talked everything out, Edd apologized him even though it was mostly the Hispanic's fault, and Jon accepted the silent apology Eduardo was hinting even though he really shouldn't.

Eduardo sighs as he walks towards the elevator, he should be better person.  
Eduardo can feel his egotistical side telling him he was already the best person ever, as someone who also tried to be a people pleaser, he has practiced the ways of being both a 'good' person without looking too inferior because that would mess around his head.  
Trying out new things, getting high grades, doing chores and responsibilities, being a Good Samaritan to strangers just to make people think he's a nice person, that kind of things.

Since people praised him for that, he praised himself too because it's just common sense that those activities as good and it made him a good person.  
Basically, he was a perfectionist when it comes to maintaining his reputation.

But of course when mistakes come, he gets scolded, and it would've been okay if he wasn't made fun for every mistake he did, it was probably the reason why he didn't mind so much when his family moved away from his other relatives, other cousins and uncles and many more always gave him looks when he gets yelled at, resulting his hatred for being even slightly remotely wrong or inferior.

He started to get angry at everything, always tense everywhere he went, his temper grew short and he was always defensive about everything, his need to be perfect everything was strong, he was always starving for any way to feed his ego just to feel better because how much his own inferiority gives him a phobia.

but even so, he should do something, he should actually try to do something for  _them_ , for actually being  _nice_ , not to please Eduardo, but because they knew he wasn't the devil, and Eduardo was doing efforts to be better despite a complex that's trying to stop him.  
The problem was now is how is he going to be better, in terms with mentality, emotions, relationships and maybe other things.

Because now that he realizes it, it's just wrong for him to be raffish just because of a traumatic past, look at where that got him, when maybe...maybe he'd feel better if he was actually better, a better person.

While riding down the elevator he saw Edd's icon pop up as his message got through his phone, and the shade of green of the text box was similar to his.  
His cousin had told him he should consider giving the Brit a chance, a chance to what though? To be in good terms with him? He's already considering that even after everything Eduardo has done yet the man still lets him stay inside the apartments.

He cursed, he seriously hated thinking about his feelings and these kind of things.  
When the elevator doors opened with the sound going off, he looks up and saw a glimpse of himself on the the door's reflection.

Maybe he should consider his actual feelings more.

—

Turns out they were meeting at a restaurant Eduardo goes to have lunch on certain days twice a month.

Mark sighs as he places his glass down free gulping a tall glass of iced tea.  
"Goodness- I never thought filming would be this hard." He sighs.  
"I know right?" Matt replied before rambling on, Mark replied with something long s Well, Matt had that 'I totally didn't forget' look on his face which Mark pointed out  but the two resumed another conversation.

"Those two seemed to be getting long." Edd says, Tom shrugs.  
"They talk like stupid white girls, trademark."   
Edd shrugs "I guess your right." He says as he pulls out his phone again.

"So, any updates with the fresh avocado yet?" Tom asks as he leaned onto Edd to get a glimpse of the phone screen.  
"He's supposed to be here right now." Edd says.  
As if on cue he heard a familiar grunt when he heard the doors opened, he looked up to see the Hispanic just entering the building, the two met eye contact and Edd waved.

"Took you long enough."  
Eduardo grumbled something as he sits down.  
"So How was work?" Mark asked.

"I just found out one of our cousins work there and I just had the longest fucking conversation ever."  He groaned.  
"Well that's a big yikes-Good thing our food is in it way." Tom says.  
"You guys ordered without me?" Eduardo asked.  
"Relax, I ordered your favorite." Mark says, he was the best Eduardo expert the existed after all.

Just on cue their meals were served, Edd happily opened his can of cola first but while sipping he notice Eduardo was staring down at his food again and Mark was doing the same thing.

"..uh." Edd hesitantly said, even Matt looked confused.  
"They're praying you idiots." Tom explained.  
"Oh" The two other Brits said, as soon as the other two were finished everyone resumed eating.

"How much more do we need to film?" Edd asked "cuz I'm pretty sure we pretty much everything got off the list."   
Matt frowned "please don't tell me I have to find more special effects."  
Tom shrugged "I think we're almost done but Mark has the list actually."

The blonde nodded s he pulled out the aforementioned list out his pockets.  
"Yeah- we just need recordings of the surroundings and film you singing." Mark explained, Tom nodded.  
"Cool-Thanks again by the way."

Edd shrugs "I got nothing to do anyways." Matt nodded in agreement "me too."  
Mark says "I'm doing this because I was promised money."  
Tom smirks "and money you will get." He says as he pulls out stacks of money and throw it towards the blonde, Mark smiled at the cash on his hands.  
"I'll give you the rest later." Tom says.

Another topic was brought up as the conversation continued and Eduardo listened, he just couldn't reply anything though because damn, he needed to pee.  
Eduardo should've went though the restroom first before arriving, he subtly looked around in search for a restroom.

The Hispanic spotted an unmarked door that he could only assume was the restroom and planned to go there soon, he turned to try and excuse himself but in front of him was Edd with a recording camera.

He glared, he didn't want any publicity (surprisingly) and wanted to get away, but the Brit will most likely try to record him if he tries to run away, so he thought of a plan.  
Eduardo looks into another direction and acts surprised "holy shit what is that!"

Much to his surprise everyone turned to look and he took the chance to dash away and get a pee break, he looked back while avoiding people to get to the door, and when he did he only got to an alley to the back of the building.  
Eduardo sighed, he was hoping for a restroom, maybe he should go back to ask but before he could go back inside the door opened revealing a familiar blonde.

"Oh!Hi Edu! Why are you doing here?" He asked too enthusiastically for his comfort, the man fumbled with the door behind him and he heard it click, the door was locked now.  
"It's- It's none of your business." Eduardo hissed, and he had every right to, to him anyways, all red flags are everywhere and he's not gonna pretend like they're normal now.

Obviously getting pass the blonde was impossible, the man was taller and bigger than him and he could get pinned down, he could fight him off, but the way the man's arms were tucked behind him was disturbing and Eduardo could only assume that he has a weapon behind.  
Besides, the door was locked and his powers won't be available for the day unless he takes something radioactive.

Eduardo was about to dash off the other way but he stopped when he saw a familiar woman, Dor was back, he thought that once she'd returned it will be bad but not this bad, the poor lady was ragged and bruised everywhere, her hair was too messy and she was covered in red.

Eduardo was too caught off guard by Dor to fail to notice Toka's movements, he was suddenly pinned against the wall, his instincts suddenly tell him to be loud as possible and try to fight back but there was suddenly a knife brought near his neck.

"Don't try to fight back Edu, It would be hard to clean your mess here." Toka whispered.  
Eduardo muttered a "fuck you" but whined when the knife was pressed on his skin.  
"Play nice and keep quiet Edu, Or else."

Eduardo let out a heavy exhale as beads of sweat roll down him, Dor then walked toward him breathing near his neck.  
Seeing the woman up close as so wrong in every way, the lady looked like an abused sex doll with the costume and choker giving the vibe off, not to mention the stains on the clothes and hickies, but the woman looked so thinner and pale too, and there's still blood dripping off her mouth.

She opened her mouth as if she was trying to say something but all he heard were raspy noises before she pressed her mouth on Eduardo's neck.  
Eduardo's alarms were going off but Toka had placed the knife near his forehead as he does the same treatment to Eduardo's other side of the neck.

This was wrong, this was bad, he should do one thing, he didn't want this, he never consented to this.  
Eduardo panted before grunting, he used every bit of energy to try to and push the two away with his powers, the green blast was short but it was enough to knock the two off so he use the chance to try to run away, but before he could Dor crawled fast and grabbed hold of his leg, causing him to stumble on the ground.

The woman then crawled on top of him and whispered " _you're_ _not going anywhere_."

Eduardo then felt Toka he joined in to pin him, he suddenly felt something rip his pants off while Toka chuckled.  
The blonde then used his other hand to pin both Eduardo's hand down while the other one was used to cover Eduardo's mouth.  
"You seriously think you can just leave like that?" He asked breathily while he felt his private parts being touched, Eduardo tried to squirm away.

"You really think there would be someone there to help you?" He asked once again, Eduardo was trying to fight but he felt helpless.  
"Pathetic, you seriously think I didn't plan this perfectly?" Tako says, the Hispanic could feel tears spilling.  
"If you dare to pull something like that, go ahead and try all you want, but you'll never escape me."

Suddenly echoes of footsteps grew louder and louder and a certain pale brunette skipped in, "eduardoooo?" He asked with his usual mischievous smirk but he stopped at the sight in front of him.Every bit of the scene in front of him yelled nothing but 'non-consensual' and he could feel his powers activating and rising as his eyes turn green.  
The poor Hispanic was practically sobbing on the ground, he should do something.  
Eduardo could feel the sudden rise of radioactive energy in the air and used all of his might to get a share before he used another small blast to knock the two off him before he scurried next to Edd.

The hispanic's recent action confirmed Edd's high suspicion that the two were bad news, without wasting any time he used his powers to teleport near the woman and kicked her unconscious, he flew towards the blonde man and knocked him out too with his fist.

"Well....that was fast." Eduardo says while still panting., Edd shrugs as his iris turn back to brown.  
"I learned that somewhere online, it helps if you want to stop a fight fast." Edd explained, then he looks up to the Hispanic.

"Are you Alright?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.  
No, fuck no, he wasn't fucking  _okay_ , he felt violated and was almost raped, so no he wasn't fucking okay.  
But even if he knew that and told himself earlier to be more considerate with what he's actually feeling more, he can't help but say that he's okay, his pride already damaged when he couldn't properly fight back earlier.  
 _He was taking too long he should answer._

"I'm uh- I'm fine." He says with hesitance, Edd frowned as he walks toward the Hispanic to inspect him.  
"Did they hurt you somewhere?" He asked "do you know them? Maybe we should tell Mark, do you want me to call the police? Do you want to go home?Are you sure your okay?" He continued on, with the last question taking him back most,after all he's seen Edd's careless side more and wasn't used to this, he doesn't admit that he doesn't mind it.

"I'm fine okay!.....and  yeah maybe I wanna go home." Eduardo said adding the last statement reluctantly.  
"Okay- So Im gonna text Matt and Mark and you go with them to stay at their place for awhile while I go report this to the police."  
"Don't tell me what to fucking do!"

Edd shrugs "Do whatever you please then." He says, there it is, his carelessness showing again, he didn't even bother looking up from his phone.  
"But I think it's better since one, you have a tear on your pants so not only can you hide your butt in their car maybe your cousin can also spare you some pants and two, you've been working a lot lately and I felt like something was bothering you, maybe you should take it easy for awhile specially after what happened." Edd explains, the concern lacing his voice again.

"That's the second time I heard you sound....responsible." Eduardo says, Edd hums as he puts his phone away.  
"I can be relatively responsible if I want to be,  _Fresh Avocado_."

Eduardo only responses with silence as he turns to look at the two people earlier, they were passed out now, thank God, but he hopes those two won't suddenly wake up, Eduardo would feel a lot better if they were now lost in the land where all the souls of the damned are stuck in, or at least at home with a drink, preferably wrapped in a blanket with a liter of diet cola mixed in with alcohol while a movie plays.

"Eduardo?" Edd called out, the Hispanic turns around again to face the Edd.  
"How do I put this...uh.." Edd said while scratching the lower part of his right cheek, Eduardo simply waited for an answer.  
"I'm..uhm.."

The two suddenly heard footsteps getting near, Edd turns around and picks up the voices of his friends before he turned back to the Hispanic and gave him an embrace.  
Eduardo suddenly tensed up, his shoulder were raised and his chest feels like a drum being excessively used.  
He wasn't used to it, he doesn't know if this was his first time getting hugged but he's sure that he doesn't recall anything about getting hugged by anyone, even from close friends, trusted relatives or people he used to date.  
He felt extremely alarmed and wanted to push the Brit away but he immediately pulled away anyways, and as soon as he did Eduardo realizes it wasn't that bad, not if a faint feeling told him he wished that the hug was a little longer.

"Edu!" A certain blonde called out, he ran towards him and hugged the man.  
Never mind he got another hug.  
" _Holy shit it's true_ -are you okay?" Mark said when he took a peek behind Eduardo before looking at Eduardo.  
Eduardo rolled his eyes as he slightly pushes the blonde away "I'm fine,relax."

"Good thing you were there Edd."  Tom says, Edd nods.  
"Yeah but Edu has been gone for quiet a long time, I'm surprised how little damage there is here, but uh- maybe we should report them soon and talk about it next time." The Cola Loving Brit explains as he gives the camera he was holding back.

"Come on Edu, I think we can sneak you in the car even with your ass showing, I think I have some spare pants there too." Mark says while holding the Hispanic's shoulder to push him.  
Eduardo grumbles but as he gets pushed pass by Edd, the Brit gave him a smile, Eduardo wasn't sure how to react.

"Why were you even in there?"  Matt asked, Eduardo bluntly says "none of your business." As they kept moving.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //A/N: random fact 1: this was originally one of the first one shots I made that inspired me to make the whole story and it was also originally supposed to be a vent.  
> random fact 2: if ain't obvious enough Abby or Abe is me lmao, originally I wanted to make a separate oc to be Edu's cousin who's also a Filipino or Hispanic but I was like "oh wait I'm Filipino well fuck it I'll just put myself here it's not like the role is super important"   
> random fact 3: if you exclude the title and author notes there's supposed to be 6666 words.//


	7. True Hell are things that don't make sense but you know you're afraid of them, Featuring Mama bowling ball and Papa Pineapple, now in Hell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell made some renovations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: me: hell eddisode funee, i want make more funee. also me: vague symbolism of fears time, now with more trauma.  
> -  
> WARNING for NSFW because i wrote the pp word here.  
> P.S. due to reasons that i have to emphasize im writing characters not people here, last names will be changed.

 

 

It was afternoon when Edd returned to the apartments, Eduardo was already there watching a movie, Edd could only guess the Hispanic was highly disinterested in movie when then only reaction Eduardo gave was a head turn.

Edd closed the door behind him before walking towards the sofa, only letting himself rest behind the couch while Eduardo lied on the sofa, looking at the T.V.  
"So..." Edd begins, Eduardo's neutral expression turned a little bit sour.

"What?" He asked, Edd huffs.  
"I'm just....checking on you." He says, Eduardo grumbled something.  
"What do you want?" He asked.

"For you to feel better." Edd immediately responds. Eduardo turns to give him a weird look.  
"What? I mean come on- you've been coming home late, you just realized Jon is still here and you just got sexually assaulted, aren't you a little stressed out?"   
Eduardo tried to read Edd's expression, the guy was actually concerned.

"Or Yknow at the very least tired- if I were you I'd start yelling before cuddling Ringo to rest." Edd says, Eduardo looks up while thinking.  
"...I'm tired." Eduardo admits as he looks away.

"I'm fucking tired" Eduardo admits again but with more confidence despite sounding annoyed.  
"I didn't signed for this shit, what the hell, stuPID Tako, STUPID DOR." Eduardo then curses loudly in another language.  
"So you do know them." Edd whispers.

"No shit, we both got the same uniform, except for Dor, I don't know what the fuck happened to her." Eduardo explains, before cringing at the ideas of what might've happened to her, nope, those ideas are too disturbing, it had too much Poughkeepsie Tapes Vibes.  
"I knew something was off about them, well for Toko at least, Dor is just a thot."

Edd placed his chin on the couch.  
"Well I told the police that I have no idea who they are, but they might visit here soon and ask you questions so you might want to tell them that."   
Eduardo grumbled again.

"Also-are you going to be okay working tomorrow even after that?"   
"Of fucking course I'll be okay, who the fuck do you think I am?" Eduardo said in defense, Edd gives an annoyed look.

Eduardo gives a more bitter look before realizing he was getting angry out of defense again, even though the Brit was subtly trying to help him feel better.  
"But..I uh. I called earlier and they gave me a free week off."  He says sheepishly.  
Edd's annoyed face went away and asked "oh?"

"I know someone who has evidence about the two being weird, I called her earlier and she told the manager,then my boss called me and gave me 7 days off." Eduardo explains.  
"Nice! Do you want to go out tomorrow then?"

"No" Eduardo says,no he doesn't wanna go out, he already planned to spend the whole day tomorrow inside the apartment doing nothing.  
"But we're going to go visit Hell."

Eduardo processed what just Edd said before he gives him a perplexed face.  
"What?"  
Edd just casually explains.  
"We went to hell before and just wandered around, Tom invited us to go again and visit his parents, Jon is going to be there."

Well, there goes his first plans.  
"...fine, whatever, I'll go." He says.  
"Do you like Jon or something?" Edd asks with a mischievous grin, he leaned down closer to Eduardo.

Eduardo's cheeks flushed red and gives a shocked face.  
"What the hell? No!"   
Edd laughs as he gets pushed away. "Sorry-It's Just- you seemed to get more 'cheerful' when someone mentions him."   
Eduardo exhales heavily.

"Of fucking course you idiot-I missed him."   
Edd is take back at how easily Eduardo admitted that.  
"He's like a brother I never had, except I...I haven't been treating him well before he got hit-so for him to just go away like that was...."

Edd contemplates on what to do while Eduardo looks away.  
"...Well he's back anyways-once he gets back to his body that little shit won't hear the end of it from me."  Eduardo adds after not being able to bear the silence.  
"Oh-well um...Do you wanna watch something? you haven't been paying attention to the T.V." Edd says, changing the topic.

Eduardo sits up and gives the remote to Edd.  
"All yours."  
Edd smiles as he walks around to the sit on the couch.  
"Cool, I'm gonna show you a movie you might like."

Eduardo watches as Edd opens Netflix again.  
"If your gonna play Alvin and the chipmunks again I swear to God-"   
Edd snorts "relax, it's a zombie movie."  
"Please don't play that pirate zombie movie, I hate that, it's so stupid." Eduardo says again but this time cringing.

"You're stupid!" Edd says, feeling offended.  
"And I said relax- Your gonna like this one." He says with a smile again.  
Eduardo raises an eyebrow but Edd's smile was more of a reassuring one rather than a smug one, he throws away any argument he has and let's the Brit choose the movie.

In the middle of the movie, Edd was laughing the whole time, while Eduardo didn't give much of a strong reaction but he did give a small subtle smile.

—

Eduardo wore a perplexed face the next morning when he and the others went to the beach early in the morning only to find an elevator above the water.

"You didn't tell me we were going to get our feet wet!" Matt complains as he removes his shoes.  
"That was intentional." Tom says as he walks near the elevator barefooted.  
Eduardo didn't even bother to actually put on shoes since it was so early, he was only wearing slippers so he just slips them out, picked them up and carried them on the way to the elevator.

"I'm not even gonna question how they managed to get an elevator ride straight to hell" Mark says while following Eduardo.  
"I'm more concerned at how they managed to find a way to go to hell without dying." Eduardo says, the five enter the elevator and as soon as the door closed, Tom pressed a button and the ride starts.

"What's your Dad like?" Mark asks, Tom bluntly says "he's.... _fruity_."  
Edd snorts and tries to hide his laughter before saying "that was terrible."

As the ride continues the silence stayed, but it got hotter though, causing the water to evaporate.  
Edd crouches down to put his shoes back on and the others followed, Eduardo simply let his slippers down and putted them on.

As soon as everyone is finished the elevator doors opened with the hot air suddenly hitting them.  
"Welp, were here." Tom says as he walks out, in front of them was already a house, and Jon.  
Eduardo immediately steps out,pushing Tom aside and yelled "Holy shit!"   
It was Jon but in hell, and he actually looks alive.  
Jon grins and runs toward the Hispanic, pulling him into an embrace, Eduardo tensed up but hugged back.

Tom stands up with an "ouch" while others walked out smiling at the scene, Before Eduardo raises Jon in the air and starts shaking him.  
"YOU LITTLE  SHIT YOU OWE ME MY EYE FLUIDS AND CANS OF BEER"

Tom simply says "maybe don't shake my brother so much while he's still recovering."  
Eduardo stops and turns to Tom while Jon grins excitedly again.  
Jon suddenly raises his arms sidewards Tom follows by casually getting into a fighting stance.

Tom simply yells as his eyes connect to form a large one while Jon floats away from Eduardo's grasp.  
"I wha-hah-What?" Matt stutters, Edd watches with a careless expression.

"That's just how siblings are." Mark explains.  
"Eduardo doesn't look like he knows that." Edd says as he points out the Hispanic who looks puzzled again.  
Jon then stops "oh wait! Mom and Dad is still waiting come on!"  
He says as he runs inside the house, Tom stops transforming and sighs.

"Welp, lets go." He says, Edd and Matt follows, Mark stays behind to drag Eduardo who was still processing things.  
"Is he okay?" Matt asks as he turn his head, Edd also turns.  
"I think he's still getting used to the fact Jon is actually a creature from hell."

Eduardo glared "how could I not? What the fuck? He just started floating with glowing white eyes!He doesn't do that!"   
Tom turns his head and says "yeah because it take a lot of energy and could actually kill us, Hell is the only place where everywhere is made out of something we can take energy from, now shut up, we're here."

Matt was about to ask something but Mark just places a hand on his mouth and Matt proceeds to not question anymore, Edd then leans toward Mark and Eduardo to whisper " you guys should to treat their parents like they're normal people."

"What?" Both asks with the same confused face.

Tom opens the door and enters, everyone else enters with slight hesitance, but to much to everyone else's surprise, the insides of the house were actually decent.

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad."

Tom walks to the living room, where a pineapple with glasses and a bowling bowl sat on the couch, Tom crouches to hug the two, Edd snorts at Mark's and Eduardo's reaction.  
Eduardo's confused expression didn't change much but Mark had to bring out his glasses and readjust it a couple times to make sure he was looking at the scene right.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Richwill!" Matt greets, Edd also waves.  
"Mom,Dad, you guys remember Matt and Edd?" Tom asks casually,there was silence until Tom snorts "Yeah, them, oh, and this Mark and Eduardo, I told you about them last time."

Mark hesitantly says "H-Hi"  
Eduardo leans to Mark and whispers "I know they're demons and all but what the fuck."  
"Eduardo! Don't be rude!" Jon yelled from the kitchen, he exits to enter the living room holding plates of cookies.  
"That's my line!" Edd says.  
When Eduardo turned back to look at the supposed to be parents of Jon and Tom, he yelped .

Both the Pineapple and Bowling ball moved to the table on the middle,Mark also notices and grabs hold of Eduardo's shoulder out of instinct.

Mark then leans to Jon whispering "I know you're a demon and all and we'd have to adjust with you letting that side of yours show but this is not what I expected."  
"We can hear you." Tom says glaring at Mark, Eduardo grabs hold and says "Good-because What the fuck, Floating Jon? Sure whatever, but teleporting objects for parents? Hell no,what the fuck?" Defensively.

As if on cue, the bowling ball began to emit a soft glow in the shade of blue, the said ball floated in midair before it began to morph in different size and forms before it finally took shape of a woman.  
The said woman had dark skin and had Tom's eyes, her hair mimicked a lot more of Jon's hair more however, her shape was just as round like the bowling ball she was.  
The pineapple followed and took form of a tall lanky man who definitely this time had Tom's hair but Jon's eyes behind the glasses.

What was concerning though was despite the human looks, both were taller than everyone and the mother had the same angry look as Tom's but more terrifying while the father smiled sheepishly while holding the mother's shoulders.

Tom whistles "nice haircut Ma, 'sbeen long since you showed yourself like that."  
The woman passes a small smile to Tom before returning her gaze back towards Mark and Eduardo.  
"Our apologies- we keep forgetting you mortals have trouble adjusting to our customs, hopefully this form will help." She says "specially since one of your friends, Jon, sure has a  _strong vocabulary_  to bring in this house." She glares at Eduardo.

Eduardo could remain unphased by that, but given that this was an 8 foot tall woman who could crush him even with his powers on, he simply look away guilty and hide behinds Mark on instinct.

"Now now hon- let's be nice to Jon's friends too" The father said while chuckling, Mark could only assume he is the source of  the 'nice' side of  Tom and Jon, he knew well that Tom always looked stoic and despite's Jon's looks he can sometimes be so cold to people he extremely disliked and liked to get on other people's nerves.

He sighs and grabs hold of Eduardo again.  
"We're extremely sorry ma'am, It is not our intend to offend you, we promise not to do it again."

Tom's mother eyed Mark heavily before sighing.  
"It's fine, you humans are always so soft inside anyways." She sighs "why did you come back with your friends Tom?" She asks.  
"I'm here to talk about work and Jon." Tom says "and Edd wanted to visit hell to see if anything changed and wants Eduardo and Mark to see their own personal hell."

Edd grins both in excitement and adverse while the aforementioned two looked at Edd shocked.  
"You tricked me!"  
"No I didn't- I did say we're going to see Jon and their parents, well here they are." Edd explains.

"Actually, I'm curious as to what my personal hell looks like" Mark says.  
"Nerd." Eduardo snorts.  
"Oooh, I wonder if mine changed!" Matt says.

"Well you four take care now,Jon aren't you going to join them?" Jon's father asked, Jon frowns. "I can't, I'm not allowed to reside anywhere aside from my home here in hell until all my mortal and spirit paper have been recovered remember?"

"What? You're not coming?" Eduardo asks, Jon shakes his head.   
"I can't, it's illegal.You guys can go ahead and have fun." Jon says as he walks to them and hugs them both, Eduardo tensed up again while Mark chuckled.

"Alright, it was nice seeing you again, be sure to come back soon again okay?" Mark says as he pats Jon.  
"Lame." Tom comment, he raises an eyebrow at Edd's expression, he looks....smitten? Happy?  
"I've never seen them smile like that, except for Mark, he always smiles when he reads books." Matt comments.  
Edd then blinks as if he just came back from spacing out.

"Yeah, let them have their moment." He says.  
The other two finally bid goodbye and went to the other three.  
"Well lets go then, also see ya Tom." Edd says, Matt waves farewell too.

"Remember, the elevator will only stay open for just a few hours." Tom says.

As soon as they exit they began to walk while Edd held a map.  
"This is the first time we're going to wander this side of Hell." Edd says.  
"Yeah,it's less hot here for some reason." Matt says slightly suspicious about the temperature.

"And uh...oddly nicer to look at, I was expecting more dead bodies or weird furries." Mark says. "Gross." Eduardo comments.  
Edd nodded as he turns around, the others followed "yeah I asked Tom about that, Some Demons can apparently shape shift, and some places of Hell are clean because that's where some normal demons who don't do anything lives, like normal demon families or something." Edd explains while trying to read the map he's holding.

"Hey does anyone know how to read in demon?" Edd asks, Eduardo groans.  
"Give me  _that_." He says as he snatches it, Edd sticks his younger out before snickering.

It wasn't a map, it was a drawing of the "okay hand" emoji.  
Eduardo groans as he crumples it and throws it toward Edd who was snickering.

"Oh! We're here!" Matt says running, Eduardo turns and find another elevator.

—   
"Holy shit." A blonde woman says as she steps out of her car, her girlfriend also followed while adjusting her top.  
"Told you guys." Laurel says as she combs her icy looking hair with her fingers.

Kim and Katya walked around the neighborhood while looking at all the damage done, although it's just empty lots now they can still see the burnt spots on the ground and some blood too.

"Aw man, This was Edd's house, wasn't it?" Kim asks near the giant burnt spot on the ground, Laurel nodded.  
"I can't believe Tord would do that, he seemed like a cute guy too." Katya says.

"Well-with them gone at least we can go back here again." Laurel says as she looks at the other house.  
"Do you think she's at home?" Katya asks as the three walk towards a certain house,Kim points at another blonde behind the window.  
"There She is! Come on!"

—

Mark entered a room that was supposed to be reserved for him, after letting both Edd and Matt talk to Satan for while, they were given permission to enter their 'personal hell' but all Mark sees is an empty library.

He saw a sign then gasps, the sign says 'All the knowledge in the world', it was of course suspicious but still, it was a library, he was more than happy to read anything.  
Mark walked over a shelf and grabbed a book, he opened it to a random page to find it blank.  
Mark look over the other pages, also blank.  
Mark checks the other books, they were all blank.

"Of fucking course." Mark says, annoyed and disappointed.  
"Profanity." Someone comments, he turns around and find another him, except instead of a butt for a chin he cringes hard.  
"Dear GOD WHAT THE HELL?" Mark says turning away, the other Mark snorts as the  _thing_  on his chin dangled.

"Afraid of a genital are you?"   
Mark gasps as another him appeared in front of him with the same  _thing_  on his chin, he turn around to find himself surrounded by himself but with weird things attach to his chin, Mark screams and runs for the exit, terrified.

He hears a click while he was catching his breath and finds Edd and Matt holding a camera, snickering.  
"Took you long enough, now we wait for Eduardo." Edd says, Mark grumbles something.

"You guys are finished already?" Mark asks "nope" Matt says.  
"We waited for you guys first so we can take pictures,and also so you guys can take pictures after we're finished." Edd explains, Mark sighs.

"I'd rather go home, honestly, but maybe Eduardo would enjoy that."

The said Hispanic was exploring an empty house, his old house, except that it was carnival themed and he can hear the music softly coming from his room, upstairs.  
Eduardo was still standing, because his family was there, staring at him while wearing clown masks, mostly clown masked but they all wore masks that were happy, but whenever Eduardo went near them the faces frowned, which was fine in Eduardo's book because what the hell, he'd rather stay away, thanks.

None of the family members actually moved, their heads turned but they all maintained the same pose for the past minutes he's been here.

"Uh." He says, it wasn't just that, as soon as he also entered, a stream of thick radioactive liquid fell from upstairs, it was acidic and it was currently melting everything but him.  
Eduardo began to hesitantly move to the stairs while making sure his 'family' won't suddenly move.  
While he climbed the stairs his family was still staring, completely ignoring their melting feet, Eduardo quickly climbs up to escape them and enters his room, except his room was...the amusement park.  
Beside the entrance were barrels of diet cola leaking the radioactive liquid, he ignores those.

Things were a little weird here and there, the seats of some rides were houses he was familiar with, the bumper cars had faces of people he knew on front.  
He notices the love ride and found clones of his exes and people who used to like him were there, Even Toka and Dor was there, he cringes and walks away faster.

He then notices a familiar game that involved a hammer, he smirks at the theme of the hammer, it's dark shades of green and the neon 'numero uno' on it, he smiles as he uses it on the game.  
Suddenly words appeared as the object went high to hit the bell on top with a loud 'ding!', he reads the word 'Heartless' as the bell on top fall, it had a plushie holding it too, it looked like Jon.

Eduardo slowly walks away from the game, feeling tense.  
He then sees a ball throwing game where Mark is, he walks over confused.

"Oh hey it's you again, wanna play again? It's free of charge." He says as he places balls on the counter, Eduardo simply says "uh?"  
He grabs hold of the green ball and knocks over stacks of green cans.  
He grabs another one and knocks over the next stacks of cans, this time they were cans of beer,cola and diet cola.  
He throws the last one with more force and completely obliterate the last stacks of cans, they were red.

"Wow, you get one special prize then." Mark presents the prizes, there were only three large plushies, one looked like a girl he used to know, One looked like someone else he vaguely remembers, and One looked like Edd.  
"Uh-I'd rather have none, if I had a girlfriend I'd probably get one though"

"It's not for anyone silly, it's for you. They did their part, and you did yours now you have to choose, I'm not sure how you're gonna choose but if I were you I'd get the one I know I need." Mark says, Eduardo feels unsure "uh."  
Eduardo hesitantly points at the girl one, Mark raises an eyebrow "really? Alright then."   
Eduardo receives the plushie but then it disappears, Eduardo rises an eyebrow and turns toward Mark, but he was gone too.

"Mark?" Eduardo asks, looking around for the blonde, the stall and it's contents turned gray when he touches the counter but Eduardo notices that the Edd plush was still in color.  
"Hey! I want to change my prize! It's faulty! I need the green one and I have the right to!" He demanded, the Edd plush began to move, it fell but it walked toward Eduardo and hugged his hand on the counter, Eduardo feels unsure but he patted the small plush, the plush tensed up at first but then hugged the hand again.

Eduardo picks the plush up to inspect it, the Edd plush didn't do anything and just let the man do what he wants.  
"What the fuck" he whispers, The Edd plush waved his arms and pointed somewhere, Eduardo turns to find a gate.  
"Is that the exit?" He asks, the plush nods.  
"Do I also take you?" He asks one more time, the plush shrugs.

Eduardo puts the plus on his shoulder and says "hold tight."  
He walks over to the gate and opened it, he find himself outside the park but the outside was hellish, but familiar.  
There was ice everywhere, it's as if someone was using ice to attack someone.  
On the middle of it all, Laurel was there.

"Laurel?" Eduardo asks, he began to walk over to her. "Laurel!" Eduardo calls out as he began to walk faster, but as Laurel looks up Eduardo stops running, His mother's face replaced Laurel, she was smiling.  
"Welcome home,  _my child._ " She announces while opening her arms, the Edd plush on his shoulder was tugging on his ear, Eduardo grunts in pain.

The ground then began to shake, 'Laurel' walked to him, faster and faster, with each step ice as forming around her, freezing everything.  
The Edd plush pointed the other way, Eduardo curses as he grabs hold of the plush and  began to run.

While running pass the amusement park, everything was getting destroyed by ice around him, while the clones of people he used to know suddenly began to chase after him, some angry and some looked too 'happy' to see him, he curses and uses his powers to run faster, but then with every step he takes, a green beam appears below him, destroying the park, even the carousel began to fall, Eduardo stops and finally reaches the door back to his house.

His slipper began to sizzle when he stepped on the radioactive liquid again, he curses, that didn't happen before.  
Eduardo had no choice but to jump on the pool of radioactive goo on the first floor, he sighs as he jumps while holding one arm up where he held the Edd plush.

He tries to not curse because holy fuck, it burns.

He see his family on deep under, suddenly moving and reaching out for him, he quickly tries to swim and reach for the doorknob, he feels someone grabbing his legs, he turns and sees himself while the liquid behind him was freezing.  
Eduardo could feel his his heart beating loudly but he kicks the other him off and finally reaches the doorknob and turns it.

 

The door open and he falls outside on the floor with a 'thud!' Accompanied by a clicking sound.  
The contents inside the room had disappeared and it was just plain white, but Eduardo still panted while crawling away fast.

"Eduardo! Are you okay?" Mark suddenly asks as kneels next to him.  
"What happened?" Matt asks as he tried to peek inside the room but it suddenly shut off on its own.  
"Wow, was it that scary?" Matt asks one more time.

"I-...It Wasn't, it was just terrifyingly annoying." Eduardo lies.  
"I..well we should stop by the souvenir shop next and maybe let's just go home." Edd says, Eduardo nods as he stands up, Mark patted Eduardo and follows Matt who led the way, Edd looks behind Eduardo before walking, he quickly deletes all recent images in the camera.

Eduardo finds he's still holding the Edd plushie, but it wasn't moving anymore, he stuffs it in his pockets and raises a middle finger to the door before leaving.  
"Wait I thought we're gonna go check out our rooms too?" Matt asks as they enter the souvenir store.  
"Maybe next time, our elevator home is about to close soon." Edd explains "for now let's get some souvenirs."   
Eduardo doesn't buy anything, he already has one.

—

Laurel whistles as she walks around the neighborhood taking pictures.  
She finally finishes and move on to the next lot, the lot that belonged to his ex.

She frowns at the thought of Eduardo as she takes pictures, she should call again and apologize soon, though she had no intention of going back with him again, they still used to be good friends, and she has to apologize for using her powers on him.

Laurel sighs as she finishes taking pictures, the she notices a certain spot far behind, it used to be the three's gardening spot, mostly Eduardo and Jon liked to garden though.  
Laurel notices one more pot, it was one of Eduardo's cacti.  
Laurel smiles and picks it up, she had a chance to talk to him, the girl pulls out her phone and takes a picture, she should take care of the cacti first, but then she'll talk to a certain a Hispanic with a surprise.  
If...He's no longer mad at her.


	8. It be like that sometimes, and it's for a reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd meets Future!Edd, 'cept that he's an old grandpa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: warning: nsfw for more pp mention and petty fighting i guess

  
  
"Nuhuh-were not going yet." Eduardo says as he grabs hold of Edd's hoodie "we suffered-now you both gotta suffer too, it's not fair." He explains as he drags both Edd and Matt back to the rooms.

"I But I though-you I ugh-Fine." Edd says as he crosses his arms and let himself get dragged.

 **\--------------  
  
  
**"Hello?" Matt asks, he entered his personal hell earlier but he's just surrounded by eyes in a dark room.  
"Hey! Stop looking at me! I know I'm beautiful but staring too much is rude!"

There was no response, Matt looks around and finds an audience staring at him, a light went up above him, making the spotlight his.  
Matt looks back to the audience where there's a crowd growing larger and larger, some were people he knew, and they're all wrong watching.

"Uh...?" Matt says as he suddenly feel very conscious for some odd reason, Matt looks down and finds that he looks thinner than usual, too thin, Matt turns around and finds his apartment behind him, back when he still had no idea how 'adulting' works.

There were suddenly whispers behind him and he turned around to find that everyone in the crowd were whispering about him, Matt finds a mirror beside him and suddenly realizes he's naked,and he looks disfigured, all his freckles were replaces with eyes, he looks too much like a skeleton and everything about his body just looks wrong.

The whispering got louder and when Matt turns around, the audience had morphed together into this one large being that's looking at him with multiple eyes, Matt helps and turns around to run.  
He quickly goes outside, slam the door and throws himself to the nearest person with him.

Mark is shocked but carries Matt anyways "whoah! Are you alright?"   
"When was Hell this scary? It wasn't this scary before!" Matt says, Eduardo raises an eyebrow.  
"It wasn't?" Mark asks, Matt nods "back then I was scared yeah but not THIS scared!i don't even know what I saw in there!"

Edd snickers and waves "it just be like that sometimes Matt, watch the Pro handle his fears with  _chill_ "  
Eduardo crosses his arms and looks at the other door, the one Edd had entered.  
"He's gonna die."  


Edd find himself in an apocalyptic world, he wasn't that surprised but he was still cautious. Everything was destroyed but he can still see some walls standing, he finds various symbols on these walls, their colors are mostly red but he can see some blue, greens and purple ones too and the rare ones are sometimes in different colors and different symbols, though the most frequent rare one is a black symbol that looks like a diamond.

There's also papers too, news about the lost of cola, a rise of an army,leaders, a rebellion, a war, and things that he liked getting destroyed, although he's upset,he expected worse.

"Edd?"  
Edd hears a familiar voice and turns around, he finds s future Tom but more....older.  
"Hi fake Tom." Edd says, knowing he's still in hell.  
"I- first of all that's rude- and second of all, how did you get hold of a time machine from the past?"

Edd looks confused "what time machine? I'm in my own personal hell."   
Tom looks confused too "what?personal hell? I- wAIT what did past me do before you got here?"  
"You stayed at your parents place to talk about work and Jon."

"I-that's where-oh moutain dew spilled near an blue electric stick." Tom 'cursed'.  
"Listen-you gotta come with me, and I'll explain everything on the way but you gotta lay low or else you'll get killed here for real."

"What?" Edd says, Tom shushed him.  
"Be quiet! Now come on, stay close." Edd just crouched like Tom and followed him.  
The two ventured around the street where they occasionally find corpses.

"Listen, in here, we're all supposed to be enemies, notice that their uniforms are all different?" Tom points at the corpses, most were in different colors, but still kept its grayish tones from rotting and the dust.  
"Yeah?"

"We're all at war right now, it started with Tord wanting world domination, you wanting to stop him, but then I wanted revenge, you didn't, Matt wanted then revenge on you and-its complicated- this is...it's just not a good place here and it got more terrible when some people messed with the timeline." Tom explains while occasionally looking around and hiding.

"Who?" Edd asks.  
"I don't know, we only know one who did, remember when your future self wanted to committed suicide by trying to kill you?"   
Edd nods.  
"he's the first one, but that didn't change the future much,however things changed really badly and I just recently discovered for some reason that Hell has certain rooms where people can see the future just to make people's personal hell more hellish for them-which is just terrible."

Edd nods "and you're telling me how to fix it right?"  
"That aaaand I want you to to change the future too." Tom answers "what changed here is that, aside from everyone fighting, there's actually a bigger threat, a new leader had rise and they successfully depleted all the bigger armies, which is Commie's, Ginger's mine, and yours, they want to destroy the entire earth and rumor has it, they have an actual plan that might work if they are not stopped."

Edd stops walking.  
"How?whats their plan?"  
"I'm still not sure, some said she had a device, but I think she also had other plans and I'll show you soon."

The two reaches a closed tunnel where they both entered, the two find themselves a near a small camp.  
"Tom! You're b- Edd?" Laurel had yelled, she looked older and her dye had faded out.

"I'll explain later, take me and Edd to the Lab." Tom says as he grabs a mask on the table then throws a spare one to Edd, Edd catches it and raises an eyebrow.  
"Put it on or you'll die, now come on." Tom says while following Laurel, Edd puts in on shrugging while also walking to follow, the three enter a room that looks like a laboratory indeed where there's multiple rooms all enclosed, there a large glass on each room where Edd can see there's patients for each room, some only contained one person.

"The only survivors left were getting infected with this weird disease and it's affecting everyone." Tom explains as they walk, Edd looks around and finds familiar people in each room, all were in corners, suffering in many ways, he even catches and Tord in a room where he's passed out, there was blood everywhere in his room.

Edd frowns and touches the glass, looking at Tord, he looks so old and thin, Matt was there in a corner passed out too, his other eye was gone and he looked too pale.  
"Come on, Edd." Tom says as he drags the boy somewhere, in the last room, he sees himself, his future self.

The other Edd suddenly stood up at the sight of him and runs to the glass.  
"Holy shit-It's you." He says, Edd says "uh-hi."

The other Edd frowns and says "what?"

Tom clears his throat as he opens the door inside, Tom peeked in and said "Edd-tell him."   
Tom the turns to the younger Edd and gestures him to go inside, Edd hesitantly follows.  
When the door closed, Edd looked at his future self.

"You look like a hobo." Edd said, cringing "although, nice beard." He says.  
The older Edd chuckled "thanks-dont worry you'll get one soon."  
He then clears his throat.

"So uh-listen- your not gonna have much time but, listen carefully alright? This future- it's actually pretty fucking terrifying, it won't look like it to you right now, but trust me, it is- that's why I need you to listen carefully and do these things I say, and I can't go into too much details or it will cause too much trouble and it won't make sense so just listen and do it, alright?"

Edd nodded "alright- geez you sound like you're about to die."   
"I am!" His future self said as he points at the wire on his hand connected to a strange machine behind him.  
"Oh." Edd says.

_Wait-he's gonna die?_

"Okay now listen, don't tell this to anyone, first is that you should keep those extra copies of papers Eduardo has and also keep extra copies of every legal paper you have, will have, and hide them"   
Edd nods

"Next is that you should learn a lot of languages, even if it's just small phrases."  
Edd nods

"Next is that you should have cats more."  
Edd nods but now he looks confused

"Also finally,you should try to be less narcissistic and don't pretend to be careless near your friends"  
The younger Edd gasps "I am not!-" "this is your future self your talking to, just shut up and do it."  
Edd frowns and sticks his tongue out at his older self.

"Also-keep this teleporting gun, just try not to do anything too illegal."   
Edd receives a weird looking gun but smiles "cool!"

"Anything else?" The young brunette asks.  
"Ummmm never go inside Matt's room until you ask, only Tom can consume a lot of alcohol don't let Eduardo or Mark or anyone go out too much with him and only do it once a week, you should always ask Eduardo or Mark to cook, Don't hurt Jon or Tom will bite you, always listen to Matt and Mark's advices, never trust Jon when he's too happy, Never insult Tom or Jon when it comes to music related things even if it's just a joke, and respect women."

Edd looked more perplexed but nodded.

"Alright, good luck bud." His older self says as pats him.  
"To get home, you can just go to the nearest window when you exit and just point at the door you come from, it should be seen nearby here." The future Edd says as he opens the door again and watches Edd point the gun outside a window.

"Good luck! Also you should go to the rooftop tomorrow! I only realized you can go there 3 years ago!its really great!" Edd nods and shoots "and dONT SHAVE EDUARDO'S 'STACHE-"

The other is long gone and had disappeared with a flash, Tom looked at the older Edd and asks "is this why you asked me to go outside?"    
Edd nods.  
"Is the plan going to work?" Laurel asks.  
"I hope so" Edd replies.

Edd exits his personal hell and exhales heavily, Eduardo took the honor to take a picture.  
Edd didn't even care because what the fuck, that was his future? Everyone was dying and he's still a stinky single hobo man?

"You okay Edd?" Matt asks while Eduardo and Mark stops snickering at the camera.  
Edd sighs and nods with a smile as he stand up.  
"Yeah! Dude my hell was friggin awesome, I really liked the changes they did" Edd says.

"You enjoyed your hell?" Mark asked suspiciously, He didn't but Edd nods.

—

"Oh thank goodness we're home." Mark says while stretching before he lets himself drop and fall on the couch, Matt smiles as he closes the door.  
"Did your personal hell tire you?"

Mark shook his head "not really-well it kind did since I did run but no, it just felt like I came back from a long trip....I guess it was a long trip."

Matt nods as he sits next to the blonde. "What did it look like?"  
"It looked a lot like a library but there was nothing in the books and I expected that-but I wasn't expecting to get surrounded by clones of myself."  Mark cringes.

"Do you really hate yourself that much?" Matt asks, frowning.  
"What-? No-? I mean yes kind of but-it's just-their chins-"  
"Oh shut it you, it's just your chin, besides your chin is special." Matt says annoyed.

"No Matt-Their chins are ball sacks and dicks-"  
"Oh-" Matt then says before cringing "gross."

Mark sighs before sitting up "what about yours?"  
Matt shrugs "it's uh...."

"You don't have to tell me" Mark says "no no it's fine- It's just." Matt sighs "it's hard to explain? A lot of things happened I mean I wanted a dark room where there's eyes everywhere, suddenly a lot of people are looking at me, suddenly I looked weird, and suddenly I was chased-it was just weird."

"At least you cared- I still can't believe Edd thought it was cool."  Mark says, Matt shrugs "Edd is kind of weird but he's not crazy, maybe his own personal hell changed into something less scary now."

"You're right, Eduardo looked scared the most though." Mark says, Matt nods.  
"I hope he's alright."

—

"I can believe how happy you are right now after visiting Hell, of all places." Eduardo says as Edd kicks the door open.  
"What can I say? It's not like you can just wait for 'happy' to come, it's called the 'pursuit of happiness' not 'be patient for happiness'"

"If thats a pun, I don't get because I haven't watched the movie but I'm still gonna say it's shitty."

Edd frowns "it's not-and you still haven't watched it?"   
Eduardo shakes his head as he enters the kitchen.

"Oh dude, you HAVE to watch it, it's really good."

"Maybe next time" Eduardo immediately says as he closes the fridge while holding his radioactive mug.  
"I'm gonna skip dinner and sleep." He announces and leaves, Edd frowns and shrugs it off.

When Edd heard the door close, Edd searched for every drawer in the house,when he finally found what he was looking for,he sighed and grabbed the envelope Eduardo got a few days ago.  
He went to open the T.V. And let foreign YouTube videos with subtitles play.

He pulled out a certain gun from his hoodie and sighed.  
"Damn it Future Edd."  
What did he even do to get in that shitty situation?

—

Eduardo wakes up to the smell of food and his stomach growling, maybe he shouldn't have skipped dinner because now his stomach was growling.  
He stands up and exits his room, he can hear Edd from the kitchen mumbling in another language.

" _Three,six,nine,_  uh-" Edd ponders trying to remember why come next but his train of thought broke when Eduardo cleared his throat.  
"Oh-Hey, morning." Edd says, Eduardo hums as he begin to make his own cup of coffee.

"Wow, That surprisingly looks good?" Eduardo says as he lean to look at what Edd was cooking.  
"Bacon is my specialty."

"Yeah cuz it's the only thing you can cook." The Hispanic snorts, Edd gives Eduardo a annoyed look but doesn't say anything.  
"Can't say anything because it's the truth huh?" Eduardo asks.

"Yknow what else is the truth? Your taste for meals are shit,At least even if I can't eat, I eat normal food." Edd says smirking back.

Just a little comeback.  
  
"You're just a coward who can't appreciate my superior taste in food." Eduardo says.

"Ew-YOUR taste in food is gonna drag you back to Hell before you hit thirty years old"   
Edd says, suddenly he feels a punch hit him in the face.

"Ow!" Edd yells as he glares at Eduardo who's fuming at him. "What is wrong with you?" Edd yells as he throws a punch at Eduardo back. Before Eduardo could reply Edd continued "you know, if  _you_  just told me you feel  _that attacked_  whenever I say something to defend myself when you attack  _my_  pride- We wouldn't have to deal with your  _shitty attitude!_ "

Eduardo gets shoved outside the apartment, Edd glared at him "don't come back until you cool your head off!ASSHOLE!"  
And with that, the door slammed shut, Eduardo makes a couple of expression before glaring at the door and flipping it off.

Eduardo then proceeds to curse at himself.

—

"Do you think they're okay?" Matt asks after leaning his head on the door, he and Mark woke up to the sounds of Eduardo and Edd fighting, it wasn't hard to when they both had loud voices and were literally in the apartment in front of them.

Plus hearing Edd curse just made Matt and Mark more curious as to what was going on, though they never peeled outside, they heard Eduardo cursing out their door before they herd the man left.

"Nope, But we should check on them later, for now let the two cool off." Mark says.  
"Good idea, Edd would probably try to kill us if we bothered him." Matt says as the two walk back to the couch.  
"I highly doubt that, he's all bark no bite."

Matt stops "but he's not a dog...?" Mark shook his head "no, Matt, I meant that he can be threatening but If he probably had his powers back, that's the only time he can probably actually dangerous."

Matt then shook his head "nuh-uh! You're wrong in many places Mark!" He says as he raises a finger "first of all, his powers never go away, Eduardo's satellite dish just revived it more and reminded him of it. Second of all, he can be threatening but he holds back, but if he didn't he could go far than just using his powers."

Mark frowns "really?"  
Matt nods "I can't recall most of my past BUT I can still recall whenever Edd fought someone, We often fight a lot, though it's mostly verbal if it was physical though, we often get into near death situations, sometimes I wonder what would happened if he didn't try to change even for a bit, if Tord didn't leave, What if Me or Tom would try to do something just to teach Edd a lesson."

"Is that why that Tord guy...?"  
Matt simply nods in reply.  
"That's odd...he just seems so...goofy? To actually be a threat." Mark says.

Matt nods "and they call me an idiot to be threatening, I'm gonna get them soon." Matt hissed, Mark Chuckles.  
"I think you're just forgetful, there's nothing wrong with that, Jon is forgetful too." Mark comments, Matt raises an eyebrow "who's Jon?"

—

Edd could remember when he told to Tom when the dark eyed Brit made his entire apartment sound proof, the brunette had been standing right outside the door of the apartment of a certain blonde and ginger, he wanted to go there to cool off but he decided to stop and listen when he heard his name mentioned.

When he heard the conversation moved on, it was time for him to leave, he sighs and goes back inside his own apartment and lock the door.  
Ringo notices him on the floor and meals before sitting on his lap, purring.

Edd sighs and pets his cat while letting his mind drift, he had gotten angry again.  
Edd would never admit his short temper, granted that he was more patient and controlling of himself than someone, he still won't be able to help but of course still get upset, it was only natural.

When did he started to be more controlling though? His mind drifts to the time Tord left.  
Edd often fought with Tord, they often annoyed each other, Edd gets into the same things with Matt and Tom but it was mostly Tord since they were together for longer, until of course he left.

When Tord announced it, it was sudden, he declared he wanted to make it into the big city, Edd never knew Tord wanted that, Edd had a surprised feeling that Tord, maybe Tord left because he was done with Edd, maybe Edd has pushed it to far.

Edd sighs when Ringo stretches and turns around to expose her belly, Edd pets her stomach next.

Edd became less quiet when Tord left, often letting Tom talk more, suppressing every time anyone tried to interact with him too much, specially when he was not in the mood for anything and fixated on things he liked, like television and cola.

When Eduardo had the nerve to annoy him, got him injured, and decided to wreck havoc on things he liked, he of course snapped, but still tried to resist from hurting Eduardo too much, but he still threw punches, because damn, did he wanted it.

He wanted to Eduardo to feel like shit like he did, shame on the man for being raffish by being raffish to him, he hated Eduardo, for some reason, like for some reason Eduardo also hates him.

It was when Tord returned and destroyed his property that he realized he was right, he already lost Tord a long time ago, shame on him for actually believing Tord is back, no, he was just here for revenge, and if Future Edd probably didn't come back and show past Edd how suicidal he was, if Edd didn't saw himself when Eduardo showed up on his doorstep,if he hadn't seen what Tord's and his other friends future looked like, if he hadn't heard Matt or Mark earlier, if he wasn't thinking of this right now, his anger for Tord would've probably grown, his feelings could probably take control of his actions and he'd probably lose everything.

Maybe that's why his hell looks like his future,  everyone dying, decaying, disappearing, and he'd die alone surrounded by nothing.

Maybe that's why tries so hard to pretend he was fine just to keep everyone he had left  together.

Maybe that's why he tries to hide his upset side, because he knew he already lost someone because of it.

Maybe that's why he hated people who reminded him of himself, but he still tries to be a little nice to them.

Maybe that's why He and Eduardo disliked each other.

The ticking of the clock had grown loud and Ringo had left awhile ago, yet Edd was still there seating on the floor, the door is just behind him, maybe he should get some fresh air.  
He really didn't feel like going out but the apartment is making him dizzy, he knows a nearby place he could go though, he promised his future self to go to the top of the apartment building anyways.


	9. Eduardo's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eduardo sits in front of a woman, the said woman wore a wide unsettling smile, between them was a glass.  
> The woman picks up the phone in front of her and Eduardo did the same.
> 
> "Long time no see, my child." She whispered, Eduardo glares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //A/N: read the chapter title. Also we're tackling most /some? Of Eduardo's past, finally WOOOOOOO. NSFW and trigger warnings though.//

 

_I'm an asshole, I've been always an asshole, I'd never admit that of course, I just wouldn't, not yet hopefully._  
_I was always an asshole as a kid, I wasn't that grumpy but I did rule over kindergarten, being labeled as a smart and energetic kid, although I mostly had Mark help me with my smart title and Jon to help me with how to be nice, no one actually taught me how to be nice, I wasn't given any information about morals, discipline, or respect, I had ideas but no true lessons about it._

 _What nice to me back then was to respect the elders or you'll have to kneel on beans or salt while everyone laughs at your misery, being nice is to admit everything wrong you did or you'll get yelled at by your own mother for being a waste of space, being nice means you have to please everyone because if they see one wrong thing about you they will hate you forever, being nice means you should probably push everyone away because your mother labeled you a disappointing mistake._  
  
And with that label comes with being excluded with a lot of things, even when you try hard to do something, even if it's to please your own parents, but they were never there. And not even the others would pay attention to you- oh but they will if you slip- Oh but they will definitely give you all the attention if I fuck up something.

_That fucking sucks, nobody wants that shit right? So then things changed a bit._

_I got short tempered from my need to always do things 'right', an example is that if I don't get what I want, I get angry, if someone gets in my way, I get angry, if something small upsets me for any reason I get angry._

_This drived my Mom wild, It gets me into fights I actually don't want, my teachers hated me too and aside from kids at school, family members even some adults enjoyed me getting 'scolded' more._  
_Its not like I like getting in serious trouble, I hate it and still do._  
_But even when I did try to be nicer, it was too late, a lot of people already know me as a kid that should be avoided._

 _And I did try to be nice, I became friends with some kids, and we interacted nicely, we didn't cause any trouble, but then my short temper got me into more trouble and we had to move away._  
_My mom sent me to a well known school,thinking it was a rehabilitation center and hoped I would change, when she saw no effects on the first day, I saw who she really was._

 _She scolded me and got me ready for a punishment, I thought it was the salt or beans again,but she had other plans,she tied me to a chair and blindfolded me._  
_I still can't believe she'd 'use' her own child like that._  
_After that event,I became phobic of her._

 _I grew to be that silent kid in high school,but would beat the shit out of everyone who picked on me, it wasn't an exaggeration, the counselors gave me that title._  
_I of course got into fights, it's the only way I knew how to get my frustrations out, specially since my mother's punishment now had a schedule everyone I come home._

 _I knew it was wrong, but I was too afraid to do anything,my first attempt doing so was a failure, my mom instantly knew I was about to call the police._  
_Who saved me then? It was my Dad, he came home earlier to talk about Mark and his side of the family moving in nearby and found out, the police immediately came and locked her up._

"Hey ma, you still have that jar?" I asked, the woman from the other side of the glass nodded and showed a small jar with  _something_ white inside, I cringed.  
"It's been years, but you'll never change huh?"   
His mother shook her head "I'll always love you my child."

I slam the phone down and exits the place, I just can't take it.

 _My father raised me from then on, from first year of high school to college alongside with Mark._  
_My Father, I loved him, i had always looked up to him, before he passed, he taught me the values i needed and he wished he could've done more, he had given his watch to me, promising he will always give his time to his son until he finally passes, then it's mine forever._

I hold the watch on my wrist while walking back home, I always wear the watch ever since.

_Back in high school, I was still a quiet kid, I only talk when asked to recite, talk to Mark, buy something or criticize something, my life felt empty, Mark helped me keep waking up,but I felt like sleeping forever if my life was just me doing the same thing repeatedly._

_Not until I moved back to England, I was happy, extremely happy, I was with my friends again, Jon was annoying but I saw the boy like my brother, Todd was witty at times but still kind, Mark is my cousin but he's like my brother, I  grew up with him, I loved them._  
_I also met a nice girl, Laurel, she was so nice, I abused her kindness._

 _But apparently I still has one more problem left from his family._  
_Though I was happy around my friends, there was something that Laurel did that did something inside of me._  
_The way she gets so happy, always saying something to me whenever I do something, it gets me smiling too much, Laurel was feeding my ego too much, it was more than what I need, but God, did I crave it._

 _I hate being criticized, I hate feeling like he did something wrong,I despise being reminded of what I already know, that I'm not flawless, it brings too much unpleasant memories._  
_So whenever Laurel praises me? I want more, specially when We moved and I found out Edd doesn't remember me.  
Eh- How can I not? The bastard promised- He promised he wouldn't forget. But it was stupid of course- So I'd try to forget about everything._

_That was probably the first time I got extremely angry in a long time, I had started to abuse my friends to the point Todd left, even if we talked it out he still needed to leave, I left every thought aside and tried to anger Edd in every way possible, and afterwards craved for Laurel's praise._

_I didn't realize I was mistaking my happiness for getting praised with Love, I thought I was in love with Laurel, it was only when we fought and broke up did I realized it, Laurel was angrier at me than I was, and she had very right to,I used her._

_I still remember how it went, I got angry when Laurel declared the break up, this made Laurel angrier, causing a fight, it was until Laurel began to sob,glared at me cold heartedly and called me selfish before leaving._

_When Jon 'died' things got worse for me,although most of my anger for Edd disappeared, there was still some left, and I was still abusing my friends, though not much physically, I apologized for that and felt extreme guilt, I was still emotionally abusive, specially to Jon, after all he's the one who suggested to move there and now I have to be reminded that the boy I used to be friends with forgot about me and was just right there, outside our house._  
_But that was not an excuse,I should've known that, but Jon still suffered and died._

_The lost of friends, property, everything, I never felt more miserable in my entire life, everything was my fault, but I still had the audacity to still refuse to admit it, I despise it,I fucking hate it, I hate everything about myself, I hates my ego, I hate my personality, I hate being angry,I hate everything that made me like this._

_Just because I'm an asshole doesn't mean I liked being one._

_Just because I'm prideful doesn't mean I'm proud of myself._

_..._

Eduardo sighs on top of the apartment where there's a open space,he leaned on a metal fence while holding the Edd plush.

Kudos to Satan and the people who worked on his own personal hell,it was definitely hellish for him. Every bit of that room reminded him about everything he hates.  
His family, his addiction for diet cola and radioactive substances, his fear for being humiliated, the people who 'loved' him, sexual abuse, emotional abuse, hurting his friends, getting left behind, Relationships in general, His mother,  _himself_.

Every single bit of his life was just terrible for him, and he contemplates if his high school self was right, life is either boring or miserable, and he should just probably get over it already.  
He should probably go away soon and be finished with  _this_.

Eduardo looks down the busy streets before looking at the plush at his hands.  
"How the fuck do you 'get happy' you little shit?" Eduardo curses as he lefts the plushie and inspected it.  
  
"First of all- _Rude_."

Eduardo jumps and turns around, Edd was there.  
"What the hell?-" "second of all-watch your profanity."  
Eduardo glares and raises a middle finger.

"Relax I'm kidding, just don't do that near kids though, and lastly-" Edd leans on the fence as well "what's bothering you?"   
"Nothing" Eduardo quickly says, turning away.

"You don't have to tell me, but you could've told the truth that you don't wanna talk about it.." Edd says as he pulls out a can of cola and open it.  
"I-...uh...shut up- I mean- ugh- just don't bring it up."

"Okay." Edd says as he takes a sip of his cola "but you do know I won't mind listening, right? I'm not an asshole, Eduardo."  
"You kinda are sometimes, with you constantly annoying me or whenever you're being careless or being a narcissist.." Eduardo says, Edd raises a finger " _sometimes_ "

Eduardo rolls his eyes.

The both share a moment of silence, letting the wind pass by.

"So....about earlier." Edd begins and Eduardo immediately groans.  
"Don't apologize." Eduardo threatened.

"Ever since the whole super power fight-You're the one apologizing even though you know it's not your fault. Don't do that, I hate it."

"But-" Edd begins, Eduardo shakes his head "look-Just don't okay? I'm the one who's supposed to apologize remember? I started it so don't fucking apologize."   
Edd raises and finger again "okay but- we have to do  _something_."

Eduardo raises an eyebrow "about what?"  
"You." Edd says simply, Eduardo realizes where this conversation might be going "oh god-no, just no."  
Edd rolls his eyes "you need to talk to someone about your problems Eduardo- If it's not me at least tell someone."

Eduardo glared "I just-I dont like bringing it up okay! All my life whenever I tried there's something threatening me!Its like I have trust issues or something."  
Edd then points at him excitedly "that! You just opened up a little!"

"Ugh-Why are we even talking about this?"  
"Uh- because I'm your friend and I care about you?" Edd says, Eduardo gives Edd a confused look.  
"I know you still hate me and all, and trust me I still do too, but ever since you moved in I actually find it hard to actually hate you more and more- at first I thought it's because I felt bad for you."

Edd then shrugs and looks away "But then I realized I hated you because you reminded me a lot of myself, did you know I used to fight Matt and Tord a lot? It's not even just me being annoying, we actually beat each other up a lot and insulted each other- so when Tord came back-I can't believe I still had the nerve to assume we were friends, Even though despite his excuse to leave, I knew he left for a reason."

Eduardo frowns "why are you telling me this?"  
Edd frowns "I hated you less because I actually care about you-I don't want you to lose everything like I did, it's a miracle I still have Matt and Tom, but Tord is gone, You still have Mark, Jon and Todd, and Yknow, and as much as I hate to admit it I'm also here. I know you aren't an actual asshole, but if you don't do something about it, you might lose everything important to you."

Eduardo looks at Edd suspiciously, trying to suspect if the Brit was up to something, but no, Edd looked genuine, and also upset, he actually looked concerned.  
His chest felt heavy.

Was the man actually trying to help? Damn him, there's just no way he'd be that nice, or even if he was- _just-not this fast, it took him years for Mark to trust him, even Jon and Todd, it took years for his father to help him out, this was just so sudden, there's no way, what if the Brit was up to something? But then again he doesn't mind Edd's company-no, he fucking hates that guy, he's a damn goody two shoes- but didn't he want to improve? What if Edd was-agh goddamit his head hurts._

"You-.. you're annoying, and I don't like you that much for a lot of other reasons. But it doesn't make you less of a person, you're caring too, so seeing you this upset is well..making me feel upset too, because I don't want people I know who deserve better go through a lot of bad things."

"Stop that." Eduardo glares "it's not funny."  
"I'm not trying to be funny." Edd says, Eduardo squints hard and tugs on his hair, stammering a response, but all Edd got were unfinished words and curses, some in another language he has yet to understand.

Eduardo continues more, sweat rolling off his forehead, the man was squinting harder than he should and his fingernails are practically digging his scalp.  
Edd watches as the man curse a couple times before he realizes what's going on, Edd curses internally.  
"Hey hey- relax." He says, he has no idea what to do but he has to do something, The Hispanic was breathing heavily and tugging on his hair too hard.

When the Brit held Eduardo wrists to help him take them off his scalp, The Hispanic flinched, cursing something in another language.  
"Fucking get away!" Eduardo yells, Edd frowns and holds the Hispanic's wrist gently, only keeping it firm when Eduardo tries to take it away.

Edd waits as Eduardo stops trying to get away, only breathing heavily while looking at Edd weirdly.  
"You don't have just pent up anger in there, do you?" Edd says as his other hand moves away from Eduardo hand and near his shoulder, Eduardo's shoulder raised when the hand got near.

"Relax" Edd says in a soft voice, Eduardo tries to listen but still looked at him in suspicion and fear. " _I don't want to hurt you again."_  
Edd finally places his hand on Eduardo shoulder and let his other hand go to the other shoulder as well.

"Uhh" Eduardo says, unsure of what was going on, but Edd was doing it also for him to calm down, but his head is still yelling at him to put his defense up.  
Edd lets questions roamed around his head, he thought the man just had a lot of pent up anger but there seems to be more in there, he just felt like he opened a mystery box filled with more mysteries.

But of course there's probably a reason why, and the question as to why Eduardo chose this place to go to had raised his mind, this building was tall and no one really wanted to go here due to the lack of fences to ensure no one falls the edge.

.

"You didn't just went here to admire the view, didn't you?" Edd asks, Eduardo looked at Edd surprised before looking away guilty, there was no use for him getting angry or defensive at  _that_.

There's Edd's answer, though he doesn't know what to do with the Hispanic and only let whatever good idea his brain has happen.

"I know I said you should talk, but I'm not telling you to do it right now-maybe we can do something else." Edd says, Eduardo looks at him confused. "what?"

Edd wrapped his arms around Eduardo, Again Eduardo jumped but he quickly calmed down since the last time after being hugged more than usual.  
It was when Edd still stayed did Eduardo hesitantly hug back, though his chest slightly hurts from the loud beating and his head is running wild, the subtle need for him to hug back grew strong.

It felt...nice. Eduardo's mind felt empty but his chest felt full, for some reason and he couldn't help but squeeze while hugging the Brit back, he doesn't even know why, he doesn't know what's going on, he doesn't know when or why he cried, but the embrace felt too warm, it was too warm for him to let his emotions boil hot, no, he felt weak, but still wanted to wrap tighter, he felt clingy.

He wanted to curse at Edd, to shove him away, he felt attacked, he felt invaded, but it also felt so warm, the feeling of comfort fought off everything in him, and he can't even form words, he could only babble unfinished insults in another language as Edd support his weight while rubbing circles on his back.

"Here let's uh-let's sit down for awhile." Edd says as he helps the man sit down while also he does since Eduardo's weight was making his arm hurt, when the two sat down Eduardo was still digging his head besides Edd neck to the point the Brit can't even see him, maybe that was intentional.

This wasn't Edd's plan when he wanted to talk to Eduardo, he originally wanted to go 'Hey Eduardo, your kind of being an asshole lately, that's not surprising, but I just thought I should point it out because I'm kind of concerned that you'd push others away and lose a friend like I did.' But- now he found out that there's a lot more to unwrap.

It sounds like a lot of work, But Edd wasn't really complaining like he thought he would, he just can't for some reason, not when while they're both embracing on top of a tall building where the cold wind was strong, they both felt ardent.  
  
  
  


Eduardo had passed out.  
Edd realized this when he realized he took a short cat nap on Eduardo's shoulder, Eduardo's breathing was slow but steady compared to earlier, and he could hear his snore.

The wind was getting cold, and more importantly, they both haven't eaten anything, Edd only had a can of cola, they should go back now.

"Eduardo" Edd whispered as he grab hold of Eduardo shoulder and get the man away from his shoulder, Eduardo stops snoring and says " _what_?" In another language.  
"We gotta go now, it's almost sunset."

Eduardo grumbled something as he looks around, the sun was indeed about to set and the sounds of the busy street has lessened.  
Edd stood up and said "come on" as he waits for Eduardo.

Eduardo grunts as he trie to stand up but then he curses "shit!"  
"What's wrong?" Edd asks "nothin'" Eduardo replies.

"My leg fuckin fell asleep."

Edd then smiles, Eduardo notices it and had already regretted saying it when Edd leans down, but to his surprise he extended his hand instead.  
"Come on then, I'll help you, we gotta get back or else we're gonna freeze here."

Eduardo hesitantly takes it and tries to stand up with one leg "my leg feels like TV static" Eduardo complains.  
"It's trying to find signal." Edd says giggling.

Eduardo rolls his eyes as they both walk over to the stairs "gee, I wonder what caused this."   
"It's trying to find a signal on how to bring the brain cells on your foot back to your head." Edd giggles before clearing his throat "I'm kidding." He added, remembering that Eduardo might not be in the mood for his shenanigans.

"Hi kidding, I'm Eduardo." Eduardo says with a middle finger raised while smirking, Edd gasps "how dare you take advantage of that using my skills!"   
Eduardo chortles and sits on the side of the stairs to slide down, Edd quickly gets on and tries to chase after the Hispanic.

"SHIIT THIS WAS A BAD IDEA" Eduardo yells when he starts spiraling down the stairs too quickly while trying not to fall.  
Edd snort before laughing hysterically at the other man, his mistake was pointing while clutching his stomach, he lost balance and leaned too far to the side and fell.

Edd screamed when he fell and it made Eduardo look up and leaned a little, so when Edd fell he had grabbed Eduardo's shirt and dragged him with the fall.

"Oh wow Emaldo, I can't believe you have fallen for me." Edd says smugly.   
"Shut up were literally about to break our bones, and really? That's your Best joke for this situation?" Eduardo says.

"Relax, we got powers remember?"  Edd reminds.  
"I didnt anything radioactive today-You kicked me out remember?" Eduardo says, Edd pauses to do a pensive pose "oh yeah. Well at least my powers don't need any radioactive food." Edd says as he grabs hold of the Hispanic and stops falling, in the middle of the staircase the pale brunette had started to float in midair before he descends slowly while holding Eduardo.

" _Ano_ \- What do you mean you don't need any radioactive food?" Eduardo asks.  
"Oh, I had powers before you almost killed me with your radioactive satellite dish." Edd explains.  
"What." Eduardo says perplexed.

"Its a long story" Edd says while looking away.  
When Edd landed on their designated floor Edd stared at Eduardo.

"Uh, you can put me down now." Eduardo says, Edd smirks and drops him on he floor "woops."   
Eduardo glares at Edd " _woops?_   **IM**  gonna  ** _woop_**  your ass!"  
Edd laughs "sorry." He chortles as he lends a hand, Eduardo grumbled and takes the hand to stand up.

"There you guys are."   
The two whipped their heads to find Tom walking to them. "Where were you two?" He asked.  
"At the top." Eduardo answers.

"Why?"  
"Trying to find signal." Edd snorts, Eduardo lightly hits him, glaring.

"Okay-well, Matt and Mark are about to have a movie night and tried inviting us but you guy weren't in your apartment."  
"Oh-well um,I'll try to be there, just give me a minute." Edd says, the two then turns to Eduardo. "I'll go to I guess." He says, shrugging.

"Cool, I'll tell them to wait for you two." He simply says as they all begin to walk.  
"Oh- and tell them to make extra snacks." Edd says as he hold the knob of his door, before he turned back again to Tom who was in front of Matt and Mark's apartment "and that was a warning." He says before he finally opened the door and walked inside, Eduardo followed and went home.

When they reached into the apartment, Bingo ran round them wild while barking loudly, while Ringo is spotted near her bowl, asleep.  
Both bowls were empty.

"You forgot to feed them?" Eduardo asked, squinting, Edd chuckled nervously.  
"I-Hey- I was busy thinking a lot of things!"  
Eduardo exhales heavily in amusement.

"Alright, I'll go fill their bowl, you go ahead and get ready or wherever." Eduardo says, Edd sticks his tongue out before walking to his room to quickly change, he then moved back to the kitchen and started grabbing cans of cola and diet cola along with other edible things.

"What are you doing?" Eduardo asks as he re-enter the kitchen while wearing nothing but a black sleeveless shirt.  
"Taking some snacks and drinks, duh. I highly doubt that they have enough to feed us. Also, what are you wearing?no- WHY are you wearing that?" Edd says as he eyes Eduardo's choice of clothing.

"What? Is something wrong?" Eduardo says as he flexes, a smirk plastered on his face but Edd simply smirks back with arms crossed.  
"Not bad, but I'm asking because Matt's place is colder compared to ours or even outside, you might want to more layers."

That's Odd, it wasn't cold when Eduardo last went there, but he just grumble and goes back to his room to put something on.  
When he had returned, Edd still raised an eyebrow.

"That's all?" Edd asked as he puts a coat on, Eduardo glares "oh be quiet, it's not that cold."  
Edd shrugs and opens the door.

When the Edd knocked on Matt and Mark's door, it opened immediately and a cold wind rushed to hit them, Edd only squinted to adjust at the temperature but Eduardo's shoulder raised as he curses under his breath.

What the fuck? It's cold, too cold.

"Edd! Eduardo! Welcome to my palace." Matt says as he welcomes the two, Edd smiles and waves as he enters.  
"Hey Matt, hey guys." Edd says, Eduardo scratches the back of his neck as Mark and Tom greets back.

"Well, lets watch some movies then." Mark says as he grabs the controller while everyone else sat down with the lights closed.

"Yep! And nothing bad will totally happen." Edd says, Tom squints.  
"Every time you say that, the exact opposite happens."  
"Exactly."


	10. Lo apropos to commitment, now with a twist.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys bond by playing a knock-off magical call of duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: more warning for violence...?

****"Well what now." Mark says as soon as the movie finished, it was absolutely boring but no one fell asleep due to the fact it was too cold.  
"Lame" Tom said while shivering.

Edd only responded with a loud burp while his head is hurting in a bowl that contained popcorn earlier.

"Is that all the movies you bought?" Eduardo asked, Matt nodded.  
"Although there this video game I also bought."  
  


"If it's another character creation game, I don't want to see you re-create yourself multiple times." Tom says.  
"It's actually a fighting game...? With some character creation." Mark says as he pulls the CD container of the aforementioned game out.  
Edd and Tom looked a bit interested now.

"You can play with four players- well you guys can play I guess." Mark says.  
"Better than doing nothing." Edd sighs as he stood up.

Matt settled up a gaming console while Tom passed the controllers around.  
When Tom passed one to Eduardo, he just blinked in confusion.

"Well, aren't you gonna play?" Tom asked, Eduardo shook his head.  
"I don't play video games." He says.

"Actually we used to but we stopped years ago." Mark explains.  
"Why?" Matt asked.

"I'm terrible at video games and Eduardo got so mad he punched the console."

"Wow" Tom comments as everyone look at the Hispanic.  
"Shut up," He simply said as he look away.

"Well playing by three just feels weird so you might as well play." Tom says as he gives the controller anyways.  
Edd simply smirks at how uncomfortable Eduardo look holding the controller, this was an opportunity for him to get his revenge on Eduardo without getting into too much trouble with him.

Ain't nothing wrong with some rivalry through video games right?

As soon as the game started, they were all asked to make characters with Matt taking the longest time trying to perfect his character but he just can't for some reason, according to him.  
Everyone had a character that looked giant buff overpowered God and they all argued about this.

Mark clicks his tongue as he snatches everyone controller and made everyone's character look more like themselves, Matt looks happy but the others weren't.

When the game started they were all asked to go through the game's tutorial where they will also be tested on what role they fit more.  
Of course it was easy on the first half, it was when they were asked to co-operate was when they had trouble.

The task they were trying currently was to build a bridge with a limited source of materials.  
The problem was Matt was trying to make an extremely fancy bridge that Tom keeps breaking because the bridge needs to be long and they were lacking materials, meanwhile Eduardo was trying to just parkour his way tot he end to finish first like he tried to do in the first half, Edd just kept breaking things and replacing them with unnecessary things or just trying to stop everyone in general.

"Stop destroying everything!" Eduardo yells as he tries to kick Edd beside him, Edd sticks his tongue out as he raises his shoulder to defend himself.  
Mark snorts in amusement.

"Matt! We're gonna run out of materials stop that! And Edd stop breaking everything!"   
"No! What's the point of building a bridge if it's not even going to look good!" Matt cried.

Edd only snickers as he destroys another path Eduardo was taking, causing his character to fall out of the world and re-spawn yet again.  
Eduardo drops his controller and tries to choke Edd, Edd laughs as he try to push the Hispanic away.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Eduardo yells, Edd smirks in amusement "suuuure."   
Eduardo somehow managed to pin Edd to the floor, making the paler brunette drop his controller, Eduardo notices it and tries to grab for it.

Edd gasps And now tries to stop Eduardo from stealing his remote.  
Edd manages to lift Eduardo off but he quickly drops him due to his arms not having enough strength.  
The Brit gets an idea and tries to lift the Hispanic off again but his time he also used his powers.  
Eduardo grunts as he's suddenly on the floor while Edd quickly climbed on the back of the Hispanic knowing his weight would be too heavy for him.  
"Hey! you used your powers! That's not fucking fair!" Eduardo whined as he try to move or lift the Brit away.

"No it isn't." Edd says as he lies on the back of the Hispanic.  
"Get off me!" Eduardo yells,  Edd then turns around to get near Eduardo's face.

"Why?" Edd asked, then he's taken back at how flushed Eduardo's face look,  _shit_.  
Edd looks at the others, Tom and Matt were too busy arguing and Mark was busy reading his book on the couch.

"Shit-sorry- are you okay?" Edd asks as he gets off, Eduardo was panting with his face planted on the floor.  
When Eduardo calmed down he yelled "SIKE" and reached for Edd's controller.  
Edd gasped when Eduardo was just inches way from grabbing the controller but he notices another controller on the corner of his eyes.

Edd grins as he gets off Eduardo and grabbed the other controller and yelled "HAH"  
Edd laughed maniacally as he waves the controller around before playing Eduardo character.

Though even when you fall you still respawn in the game, there's still a way to lose all progress and that's through suicide.  
Edd grins as he uses the character to remove an explosive off his inventory and use it.

"No!" Eduardo yelled, he used Edd's character to remove the explosive while it was still ticking.  
The fought over the explosive, one trying to throw it away while one tried to keep it.

"Hey stop that!" Tom yells, Matt's character suddenly gets near Eduardo and Edd, Edd stops moving and gives Eduardo a look.  
Eduardo wonders why his character stops moving and looks at Edd who was giving him a mischievous smile, Edd points at Matt and Tom using his eyes and wiggles his eyebrows back at Eduardo.

Eduardo gets the hint and nods.  
Eduardo's character drops the explosive near Matt and Tom's character while Edd's character was beginning to cut off the bridge, as soon as Eduardo's character run past the other two and back to Edd across the bridge, the explosive had set off killing the other two instantly.

Both Tom and Matt yell in despair as their character respawns while Both Edd and Eduardo laugh hysterically.  
"You fucking assholes!" Tom yells as he tackle Edd and Eduardo.

"Get off me!"  Eduardo yells, Edd shoves Eduardo away and throws his controller to him.  
"Quick! Get them to the other side!" Edd says as he tries to fight Tom back while making sure Tom doesn't get away.

Eduardo scrambles on his feet as he grabs the two controllers and moved the characters, one continuing the bridge and one rushing to the supposed to be 'finish line', Matt was on the back too busy crying about his loss.

Eduardo yells as his characters gets to the other side first, Tom stops and looks at the screen in shock, he was planning to win first too.  
Edd snickers as he grabs his controller and makes his way to the other side too, Matt followed next and Tom last.

Tom glares at the other two who were laughing before he yells and tries to punch Eduardo, Eduardo dodges the punch which results to Tom punching the console instead, Matt yells in despair....again.

"Uh oh" Edd says as sparks shoot out of the console.  
"Shit-I'll uh-I'll just buy you a replacement." Tom says as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Where did you even get that?" Edd asked, He never knew Matt had a gaming console.  
"The magic store."

Silence suddenly passed through the air as Mark's and Eduardo face morph into pure confusion while Edd and Tom had 'fear' embedded on their face.  
Magic could only either give them good things or bad, most likely bad just basing their history with it.

As if on cue the supposed to be small sparks from the hits and pieces of the console began to glow large, sparking more frequently, until the sparks brew out a large glowing hole that seemed to grow larger, suddenly it began to suck, grabbing everything nearby and the great force grew stronger to the point Tom had to grab hold of the nearest thing, which was Eduardo.

Tom began to scream as his lower half is practically inside the hole and Eduardo screamed along as he grabs hold of Edd's foot, Edd was holding onto the couch, Matt on the other hand grabbed the couch too late and got sucked inside.

"Matt!" Tom and Edd had yelled.Mark cursed as he tried to get away, he stood up but then the couch began to move, getting sucked in as well, Mark fell and got dragged in followed by Tom, Edd curses when the couch moved and so did his hand, causing him to let go and for him and Eduardo to fall inside, yelling.

—  
  
  


"Matt..Matt....Wake Up!"   
Matt suddenly wakes up from the feeling of getting his nose hit.

"Sorry-but get up-we've got a situation here." Mark said, everything was blurry but it wasn't hard to not notice his blonde hair and chin.  
"Where are we?" Matt asked.

"In a hospital? I think? Look wherever we are, we've got to go." Mark had responded, carrying the ginger, when Matt's sense came back to normal he was indeed in a hospital but everything looked broken, and he can hear the far away sounds of gun shots.  
He can also feel pain on his legs, when he looked down he saw his legs wrapped in bandages.

"Nooo! My gorgeous legs!" Matt yelled in distraught.  
Mark shushed him as they try to sneak pass every single person in the hospital who were wandering around with guns.

Mark sees the exit and turns around, when he saw no one he begins to run until he heard the sound of a gun getting loaded, he stopped and turns around, he yells when he sees a man with a gun pointed at him.

"Haha! You think you can just run away like that?" He says while walking closer to the two.  
"I've waited years for this moment! Now that I finally have the two of you I can begin my revenge! First I will s-"

The man suddenly gets shot from the back, thanks to Tom who was behind next to Eduardo.  
"Really-I hate how stupid it is when people monologue stupidly like that, they didn't even bother making sure you were both unarmed." He comments as he grabs the dead man's gun and tossing it to Matt who held it unsure.

"Come on-I heard Cola boy screaming earlier." Eduardo says as he goes back to the corridors of the hospital.  
"W-WAIT! What is going on? And I can't shoot while Holding Matt!"   
Mark says as he catches up to the other two.

"I didn't say you were gonna shoot idiot but I definitely can't ensure your safety so Ginger's gotta do it, right?" Eduardo says as he looks back to Matt.

"I mean..it can't be that hard right?" Matt says, he points at a sign above and shoots.  
Matt misses but luckily an enemy walked by and gets shot instead.

"Look at that, you're a natural, now come on." Eduardo says.

"Wait a second, how are we sure they're bad guys?" Mark says with concerned.  
"First of all, they just tried to shoot you, second of all, where do you think Matt got those bandages?" Tom says.

A loud familiar shriek pierced through the air, and the two followed the sound, dashing.  
They finally got near to a room and they bursted in, weapons ready, to find Edd shrieking as he shoots everywhere, the loud sound caused him to start shooting at the door in which Eduardo Immediately closed as Mark step away.

"Oh, it was you guys" Edd says as he finally stops shooting, Tom opened the door again as the three peek inside to find a smiling, bloody Edd.

"Sorry-I thought you guys were more people I have to shoot." He says as he shoot one more man crawling near him, not breaking eye contact.

"You better not have shot or I'm gonna sue you for shooting one of my favorite body parts, Also what the hell, how come you get to keep your buff body in the game?" Eduardo asked.

"What do you mean? Im always this big." Edd says as he pats his stomach, his hoodie was currently missing and he was only wearing a dirty white shirt.

"Wait? Are we in the game?" Matt asked.  
"Yes Matt, were in the game, it literally just sucked us in earlier." Mark says.

"Great-can we please get away and hide somewhere safe before more people come and try to kill us?"

"Hold on-Here, Let me help Matt."  Edd said as he pulls out a syringe and stabs it on Matt's legs.  
Matt screams in pain before stopping with and "oh" when the pain left, he can now move his legs without pain.

Mark notices his and puts the ginger down who happily removed the bandages.  
Edd grins "oh wow I can't believe that assumption of mine worked!"

"That was very risky, but at least he can walk now." Mark says while glaring at Edd.  
"Where'd you get that?" He then asks, Edd points at the closet behind him.

"Maybe we should gather supplies before leaving." Mark says as he looks around, he finds a backpack and picks it up.

"Yeah, and you need a gun too, let's just look around and gather stuff." Edd says, everyone agrees and begins looking around while Matt just stays near a mirror looking at himself as Mark does the ginger's job for him.

When everyone finished they all headed outside, they were in a large city but it honest look like they were in a middle of a war.  
"Shit, how are we going to get out of here?" Eduardo curses as he looks around.

"Well its a game right? So maybe if we just finish it we can get out of here."  Tom explains while leading their group.  
"What even is the goal of this game?" Mark asks, Matt shrugs.

"I think we're supposed to find something." Edd says when he stops, he puts a finger on his lips and points at a group, they heard their voices far away.

"I think the laboratory is was up past the forest in the north, then if I'm not mistaken the vaccine should be there." One says, moving in and odd repetitive way, only occasionally stopping to look around by turning their whole body, as if they were just playable characters.

"Those are other players right?" Mark said with a smile before waving his hands "HEEEEEY!" He yells, catching the attention of the other players, while the other three had fear altered on their faces.

The other player starts shooting at them, Mark Screams as Edd drags him and Matt to an Alley, Eduardo stayed behind to shoot one of the players down before catching up to the others.

"This is why you're bad at video games!" Eduardo scolded Mark as they enter a building and lock the place.  
"Well we have an idea as to where to go now." Edd comments as he pushes a closet to the door, making sure it's properly barricaded.

"Ooooh! Look at all these stuff!" Mark says as he looks around the room they have entered.  
There were tables and closets full of various materials; bullets, medicine, weapons.

Eduardo picks up a machete and swings it, then inspects it, smirking.  
After awhile both Eduardo, Tom, and Edd walked up together.

"You guys ready?" Tom asks, Edd smiles with his gun raised and Eduardo poses with his machete.  
That was all Tom needed, but when he turned around he frowned, Mark was busy getting distracted while Mark was inspecting every single thing to see if it was useful.

"We should move to other rooms, there might be more stuff there." Tom says as he opens a door only to be greeted by a groaning zombie, in which Tom closes the door immediately in fear, they didn't even hear anything from the other side before he opened the door

"There's zombies in this game?" Edd says, sounding more excited than scared.  
"There's zombies in this game?" Eduardo repeats, sounding more confused.

Tom opens the door, this time behind the door so that the Zombie doesn't attack him.  
"Yep that's a zombie alright." Matt says with hands on his side.  
Eduardo simply grabs a random screwdriver on the table near him and throws it, hoping for the best.

The screwdriver hits the zombie on the chest and he is still moving.  
Eduardo grabs a can and throws it again, this time it hits the zombie's head hard and the zombie stumble and falls.

"Okay, So apparently the 'zombies only die when their hit in the head' rule applies here." Edd says.  
"So apparently a stab can't kill him but a fucking concussion can?" Eduardo says in anger but also in confusion.

"They can't even walk faster, that's lame." Tom says as he stomps on the zombies head, crushing it.  
Mark audibly cringes in disgust.

Tom then enters the other room and Edd and Matt follows, Eduardo stays to whisper something to Mark.  
"This is fucking weird, I don't know this even happened and how relaxed those idiots are about this."

"To be fair we've seen them complain about a ghost, seen them on a spaceship like we did, and seen them drag us to hell so I don't know why you're tense about this."   
Eduardo makes a perplexed face "I literally saw fucking ginger over there get shot trying to wake you up earlier, how the hell am I gonna stay relaxed when there's an actual threat this time? What if we never go home? What if without that anything to patch us up we'll end up with broken limbs forever?"

"Hey uh-we can hear you guys."

Eduardo and Mark looks up to the three looking behind, staring at the two.  
"Relax, it's not like we're in the worst place right now, we just have to avoid getting seen by enemies and finish this video game." Edd says while Tom nods.

Matt then suddenly bumps his foot on a furniture and screams, this scream echoes.  
"Matt!" Everyone scolded as footsteps suddenly approach.

"RUN!" Mark yells as the five start to run outside, behind them were a group of players and other enemies chasing them, some were shooting guns, most were chasing them and they were all too fast.  
"ZIG ZAG ZIG ZAG" Matt yelled as he run in zig zags as well to avoid bullets, others also did the same while they all head into the forest.

Eduardo accidentally trips with a grunt, this causes people behind him to fall.   
Matt who was in front hears, the multiple 'thuds' behind him and turns, only to find everyone has fallen and their enemies are getting near.

"Oh dear." Matt whispers before rushing to the others, helping them get up.  
Matt tries to get them to stand but people were getting closer, when he sees someone getting near he quickly grabs Tom's gun and begins to shoot everywhere while screaming dramatically.

Bullets keeps getting fired and everyone keeps getting shot, when noises finally faded Matt stops.   
He then cheers, realizing everyone else was dead.  
He then stops cheering.  
Everyone was dead, his friend's are all bleeding, he had accidentally shot them too.

Matt screeches again.

—

Inside the living room back in the apartment, Mark,Tom, Edd and Eduardo all work up after getting shot.  
"That little shit! That shit hurts!" Eduardo curses, rubbing his chest where he got shot.  
Mark checks his leg where he got shot p, but there was nothing there. Mark sighs in relief, it just hurts a bit but there was no real wound.

Matt, who was still in the game, was passed out on the floor near the broken console that seemed to be glowing.  
Mark shakes the ginger to wake him up, and even tickled him but the freckled man was still passed out.  
Tom even broke a mirror to see if that worked, and it didn't.

Edd then decided he wants to remove whatever kind of make-up was on Matt's eye and smudge it everywhere, but before his hand can even touch Matt's face, the man suddenly grabbed Edd's wrist with a sinister look.

" _Geezus_." Edd whispers, afraid.  
Matt suddenly stands up and looks around. "I thought I died?"   
"You are, welcome to your own personal heaven." Tom says.

"Nice try, but my heaven would look a lot like Minecraft thank you very much."  Matt replies as he stands up.  
"That aside, how the hell are we gonna destroy that thing?" Mark asks.

Eduardo simply threw a slipper on the console, and the glowing stopped after the 'smack'.   
Eduardo picks up an extra one and throws it on Matt's face.

"You guys should never allow him to plan any event,  _ever_." Eduardo says.  
"Yeah but where the fun in that?" Edd says, smirking.  
"You are not allowed to say any famous last words and fuck everything up again." Eduardo says, pointing at Edd.

"That was fun! I wish _Todd_ was here though, he might like that game." Matt says, everyone looks at him, it wasn't that he forgot Tom was there, it's more like the two knew what the ginger meant.

"Literally never bring him up again." Tom says, bitterly.

There was a pregnant pause before Edd cleared his throat. "Well it's late, I should head back to my place now." He says, pointing at the door.  
Eduardo looked around before standing up to follow the Brit.  
"I'm gonna head back too." Tom declares before leaving as well.

Matt hesitantly turns to Mark and asks "did I say something?"  
The blonde sighs.  

—

Morning came, with Eduardo waking up on his bed, covered his sheets.  
With a yawn,  the man groans, waking up early in the morning as he was accustomed to, despite even his alarm being set to 9 am.  
The Hispanic quickly puts on a shirt and heads outside, and instead of having to meet the dark place again with only the rising morning light to help him around, all light were on.

He suddenly hears a scream behind him, causing him to turn around and scream as well, but after he also hit whoever was behind him.  
"Ow!" Edd yells before laughing.

Eduardo was ready to hit Edd but he clenches his fist harder and curses at him.  
"What the hell are you even doing so early in the morning?"   
Edd shrugs "couldn't sleep, figured I'd scare you, that's all."

Eduardo huffs as he crosses his arm. "I was not scared, I was just shocked."  
"Sure, whatever Mr.I'm-always-Right." Edd replies, walking to the kitchen and reaching for a box of cereal.  
Eduardo squints at the box, that same looking box has been in the shelf for weeks now, that or Edd has a stock of it.

Eduardo makes the same type of his coffee, one tablespoon creamer and some honey-  
"Where's the honey?" Eduardo asks,looking that the usual container of honey was missing.  
"We ran out, here." Edd said, tossing a brand new container of Bee Glucose to the tan brunette.  
Eduardo doesn't say anything, but his furrowed eyebrows alters back to normal as he pours the honey in his cup.

As soon as Eduardo was finished, He catches Edd staring intensely in the fridge.  
It goes on for a few seconds until Eduardo catches the Brit's attention.  
"Wha?" Edd says, finally looking away from whatever the hell was in the freezer.

"Your turn." Eduardo says, gesturing at the coffee maker with his face.   
Edd simply closes the fridge and walks over to the machine while Eduardo looks inside the fridge, grabbing his container of something secret and definitely not illegal radioactive goop.   
But just to make sure, Eduardo checks the freezer.

"Eduardo! You better not be touching my food!" Edd yells from the dining area.  
"Gross! I'm cooking eggs you idiot!" Eduardo yells back.  
"You're making breakfast?" Edd asks, peeking in the room with a smile.

Eduardo smirks and only shows one egg, stating that he's only gonna cook for himself.  
Edd frowns "asshole."   
Eduardo laughs "relax you idiot, I'm cooking you breakfast too." He says, they've been living together after all and there's not much point in not sharing food.

"Can I cook the bacon too?" Eduardo asks, Edd quickly replies with "NO!"  
Eduardo looks at Edd with wide eyes, it's not just the scream, it was how it sounded, like he hated it out of fear. More than fear for it getting used, like Eduardo expected.  
"I'm..saving that...for next time." Edd explains.  
  
Eduardo raises an eyebrow, staring at the Brit before closing the freezer.


	11. Eduardo's chance of lying successfully is always 50-50 but he does it for good reasons, now with a tablespoon of honey for Edd's totally not flirty and just soft side to activate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd tries to forget someone and Eduardo sort of tries to help.

 

It was a normal day for Edd, he was in the middle of work, sitting on his desk and drawing until he actually remembered he needs to take care of himself.  
Eduardo had gone out earlier for some reason and Edd had taken the advantage to play music in his room as usual, since usually when he does Eduardo complains about it.

It wasn't until when Ringo came in meowing, which Edd immediately knows means "hungry."  
The Brit stood up and went outside with Ringo following behind him, Edd filled his cat's bowl with food before he placed the container back, he yells when he suddenly hears the door open with a 'BANG'.

Edd checks to see who it was to find Eduardo.  
"Geez-Don't destroy the door!" He scolded, Eduardo ignores this and runs to the dining table to place a plastic bag on the middle and when he removes the plastic, it revealed a pot of plant.

Edd raises an eyebrow ad he inspects the said plant, it's wilting and almost dying, he almost felt bad but he was more concerned as to why the Hispanic would bring home such a thing.

Eduardo was grumbling something in another language as he goes around the place, he came back wearing gloves and holding a glass of water and he poured it's content in the pot.  
"Where'd you get this?"

"First of all her name is Vera-" Eduardo said pointing at Edd with a glare "and secondly- I got her from my Grandma's house, turns out she's getting too old to remember most of her plants so I took some with me and I'm putting them in my room."

"Some?" Edd asks once again as Eduardo goes outside, the door opens revealing more plastic bags and boxes outside.  
"That's a lot..." Edd says as Eduardo carries a box filled with small pots of plants. "Don't you need help?" Edd asks, Eduardo replies with "no" before tripping.

Edd chuckles as Eduardo stands "uh..." He says as he looks at the new mess on the floor and looks at Edd hesitantly.  
Edd rolls his eyes and starts to help Eduardo with the plants.

"Stupid." He says, sticking his tongue out.  
"YOU'RE STUPID!" Eduardo yells, Edd simply looks at him and replies with "no you." Before crouching.  
"Well I guess some plants would make the apartment look a little nicer, where are you gonna put the rest though?" Edd asks, picking up a box full of small potted plants "These are cute but Ringo will probably knock and break these."

"Those go in my room." Eduardo says. When Edd turned to look at him he already had some of the large plants placed everywhere, making the other rooms  _actually look nicer._  
"Right." Edd says, before turning and walking towards Eduardo's room.  
Edd now realizes he hasn't been inside the Hispanic's room, last time he did went there was before Eduardo moved in.  
Opening the door, Edd entered the room, and much to his surprise it looked clean, aside from the pile of papers on the small table near the window.  
Edd guesses that's where he does his work.

Edd wonders when the hell did Eduardo painted his wall though, because he doesn't remember the walls looking like dark green.  
Not like he could complain, it suited the man and the dark colored furniture.

"Like what you see?" Eduardo asks as he enters. "Usually you'd hear that from someone looking at someone with barely any clothing on." Edd says "no, I don't like it."

Eduardo frowned however,taking the box before he starts to set up the pots on his window sill.   
" _Isa, dalawa, tatlo_...did you hide one of my succulents?" Eduardo asks, after what looked like he was counting the pots.  
Edd shakes his head "no? Is one missing?"

Eduardo scratches his face "I think? I could be wrong. These ones came from my house and it's been a long time so I might've counted them wrong."   
"I thought you gave them names?" Edd asks, peeking over to look at the pots.  
"Yeah, I think one is missing." He says, looking at the pots.  
"There's Samantha, Bastard, Treyce, peach-" Edd then interrupts him

" _Bastard? Peach?"_  "Be quiet."   
Eduardo continues. "Bobo, Jonel, Bastard 2, Edd-" "You named one after me?"  
Eduardo shushes the Brit "It's  _Ed_ , Singular D. And the next one is John with an  _H_  and A totally different Mark."   
Edd grins smugly "uhuh, sureee."  
Eduardo rolls his eyes and continues to list his plants. "Trash, Victor, Those three other cousins I have, Rosa, La-"   
Eduardo stops, looking at the pots before exhaling after a brief pause.

"Yeah, Nothing is missing." Eduardo says, going back to placing the pots somewhere.  
"..okay." Edd simply says.

—

Eduardo took a break after a long time of him putting plants everywhere, he's actually surprised Edd didn't mind, he already planned an essay as to why they should have plants in case Edd would put up a fight.  
But now his only concern was where the hell was the rest of his plants, there's no way he could've left it, and even if he did, he do sit know if he should go look for it.

His train of thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud meow.  
Eduardo turns to find Edd's cat, Ringo, meowing at him. He never had a cat, he's only been near a house cat when he was a child but was never around a cat this affectionate.  
Ringo purred, rubbing her face all over Eduardo's leg. This happened before, after he felt quite betrayed when he found out his dog has been hanging around near his nemesis.

But even when he felt anger, he just couldn't find himself to get angry at animals.  
The Hispanic crouched down, petting Ringo.  
"Wha'dya want you furry bastard?" He asks, Ringo replies with a 'mreowm'  
Eduardo stops petting the cat and walks back to his room, and finds that Ringo followed him.

"Hey." He said, crouching again with a groggy voice. "You need somethin?" He asks again, the cat meows loud.  
He has no idea what that meant, hell, he doesn't know how cats function.  
There's no way the cat was hungry, he saw her ate earlier, plus she knew how to use the litter box so potty problems were out.

"If you're lookin' for Edd, he's in his room." He says.  
Ringo simply meows again. "Buddy, look, I'm not Edd, you're annoying owner is in the other room." Eduardo says. The cat doesn't say anything.  
Eduardo sighs and sits down properly on the floor. He then pokes the cat's nose, in which Ringo happily grabs with her front paws before biting it.

Eduardo curses loudly, until Ringo licks the finger.  
"You! Are just as annoying as your goddamn owner!" He yells, pointing at Ringo, as if he was scolding her.  
"Rude."

Eduardo practically fell backwards shocked at how the hell was Edd there,he didn't even hear the man.  
"What the hell! I'm gonna have a fucking heart attack from you one day!"   
Edd simply giggled and said "then perish."   
Edd then goes wide eyed. "I mean don't, But uh, just. Did, I mean don't die- I mean, I hope you suffer, but don't, don't um, yeah."

Edd goes silent before he helps the Hispanic stands up.

"You've been...nice..lately.." he says. "It's weird." Eduardo adds, all while standing up.  
It feels weird.  
"Hey, once you fuck up your friendship with someone by being too competitive and he traumatizes you by almost killing you, your friends, your old neighbors, you'll start to think that maybe being nicer is better than being an ass all the time."

A moment silence washes over the two before Eduardo replies with "right.."  
Things still felt weird, Edd was making an effort to be nicer, all banters actually felt like just a joke to him now, and it's not like Eduardo hated that, he's just used to fighting with Edd all the time,actually, he's used to fighting with everyone all the time.

Excluding Eduardo's three friends, seeing himself just joking around with someone else was weird for him, even in his head, so a Edd? Being nice to him? What the fuck?  
And yeah, the hug was nice, but re-thinking it now also felt weird, whatever the hell happened to the nice feelings?

Or maybe because it also felt like Edd was trying to hide something, but Eduardo couldn't explain that well.

"Hello? Eldorado? HEY DESPACITO ARE YOU THERE?"   
Eduardo cringes at the sudden loud voice. "Yes,  _I'm here_. Don't raise your damn voice." He hissed at Edd.  
"Alright- So...I'm gonna take Ringo and go now, I guess." Edd said, picking up his cat.  
"..right." Eduardo says.  
"...right" Edd replies back, stepping backwards before finally leaving the room properly.

—

"Oh great, you got that 'I'm in love' face." Tom says as soon as he enters Matt's apartment. Edd looked at Matt weirdly who looked so confident he was glowing, it honestly looked like 'I'm very attractive and shiny' more, but that's just how Matt is when he's trying to get a date.

"Anyways, good news! That music video had four times more views that I usually get." Tom said "which why I'm happy to announce that we're making a new one,and this time I got someone to help us with filming it!"  
Matt then looks at him oddly.

Tom smugly pulls out a briefcase magically and plops it on the table, making the briefcase click open instantly revealing to be full of cash, glowing too.  
"That's from the music video. That's thrice the budget we used, but that's only the payment you guys got from that music video, the rest in my place will be after you help me for the second one." Tom explains.

"Shinyyyyy!" Matt says, poking the stacks of money while Edd admires it.  
"Oh we're definitely in!" Edd says, Matt nods along.  
Edd then asks "when's the filming though? Because there no way I'm gonna join if were gonna do it again so soon."

Tom lays on the couch with a huff. "Not until next month, I still gotta plan it and meet up with the person who's gonna join."  
Matt leans, raising his eyebrows. "Who's this mystery person?"   
"Its a secret, you guys might know he though. Actually, I'm going to a bar to meet her after a day or two, you guys wanna come?" Tom replies.

"Mmmaybe, if I don't have work, maybe I'll go out" Edd says.   
"You  _never_  go out." Matt says "except for um, when you go buy groceries."   
"Not until Pistachio moved in." Tom adds "but you're kinda seeping down to the habit of staying inside your room again."

Edd huffs, blowing a raspberry as he leans back deeper into the crouch with arms crossed.  
"You're gonna get a cabin fever someday and you're gonna regret it." Tom says.  
"Maybe,but not from my apartment."

There's knocking on the door, and someone enters. Although, despite the normal entrance, Mark walks in sweating with wide eyes.   
"I am  _never_ , working retail again."

"Whoah, what happened?" Tom asks while Matt rushes to the blonde, his uniform was all torn up, almost shredded.  
Mark only yells in reply and stomps to the kitchen. Matt giggles nervously "I'm gonna-I'm going to check on him."

"Yikes." Tom only comments, Edd then giggles. "I guess he was....R-" "I'm gonna stop you right there because I can already tell that joke is terrible." Tom cuts the other Brit off.  
"Oh screw you, my puns aren't that bad." Edd says, pouting.

"Well, at least your humor isn't dark." Tom comments, Edd glares at Tom.  
"Well, it used to be darker." He says. "Remember when you laughed whenever Tord gets beat up? Or when I experience pain? You had this grin in your face, it was freaky but hey, who am I to judge a sadist?" Tom Laughs.

Edd wasn't amuse however, the mention of Tord and those memories made him felt a bit rigid, Tom notices this.  
"Edd, are you alright?" Tom asks,Edd hums, agreeing.  
"I just had a hard time remembering those stuff." Edd laughs, soon Matt enters.

"What stuff? Also, Mark is in his room trying to calm down." The ginger says.  
"Edd, you don't remember the guy who literally blowed up our house?" Tom asks, squinting.  
"Of course I remember him you idiot." Edd says, although he wished he didn't remember the man at all.  
"Oh you mean Todd-I mean, Tord? It took awhile but I can remember him." Matt says, smiling. "Didn't he used to eat all the bacon in the fridge?"

Edd forces a laugh "I don't know know anything about that. But speaking of which, you guys got any bacon cola?" He says, trying to change the subject.  
"You don't remember? You used to fight with him a a lot about it, you guys even fought over a girl who turned to be a lesbian, remember that Tom?"

Tom simply says "uh-huh" awkwardly. "Yeah, you two fought a lot huh Edd? But that's not surprising, you always fought with us too." Matt says, smiling like an idiot.  
Edd stays silent before his phone rings, he wore this obviously forced smile.  
"Woops, I'm late to do something, sorry guys, I'm gonna go now~"  Edd says as he turns of the ringing, he stands up and quickly leaves.

The door closes and Edd sighs heavily, he was getting pretty sick and tired of Tord's name. Yes he does remember the man, but it didn't mean he liked it. Edd still has a lot of mixed feelings for that brunette and Edd would rather not let it get in his head right now.

He thanks for whoever the hell called him or else he wouldn't be able to stop himself from attempting to punch the ginger earlier.  
Edd checks his phone, actually looking as to who called.  
Not like he needed to, because he man himself opened the door for. The place across him.

"There you fucking are! Why didn't you answer my call?" Eduardo asks, eyes furrowed.  
"Pressed the wrong button" Edd lied, showing is phone, and giving a sheepish smile.  
"What did you want anyways? You usually just text me, and most times it's just for emergencies or something." Edd says.

"I got an email who knew your secret." Eduardo says.  
"Huh?"

—

The email was from an unknown source, and it simply said 'come find me, or I'll expose your secret.' Then left a clue.  
'An animal, but with a ring'  
"I thought it was a scam, but they knew your cat Ringo." Eduardo says, holding Ringo with a paper attached on her collar.  
Edd picked it up and saw another hint.

"Count all shops,but only one is special, there, your favorite boxes, only one stayed in your heart for a long time" Edd reads out loud, this was a bit harder, he's been to many shops, but which one has his 'favorite box?'  
He's been to plenty of shops and supermarkets, and even went to new ones.

"Favorite boxes? What are you, a cat?" Eduardo asks, smirking.  
Edd rolls his eyes. "Fine, I'm gonna go meet this mystery guy." Edd says before leaving.

Searching for the next clue was hard, he went to every supermarket and shop he used to go to, looking at weird boxes, but nothing happened until he stopped to a supermarket where he bought milk and hen realized he left his wallet at home.  
A woman, familiar but Edd barely knows, sees him purchasing his favorite cereal.

"You like that cereal huh? You seem to buy it a lot." She comments, Edd nods.  
"It's really good, Ive been eating it since I was a kid." The brunette says, the lady laughs.  
"Then have this, free of charge since some dude paid it for you," the lady says, giving Edd milk.

Edd thanks the lady and walks outside, staring at the milk, a bit terrified.  
 _This was his favorite brand of milk._  
Edd looked the bottom of the gallon and a note was sticked on it.  
"Great." Edd says, sarcastically, as he reads it.

_Playground._

That's just it, it simply says 'playground'. Edd scratches his head, there were only three playground he knows, the two were for specific schools nearby that he has seen, and one was long abandoned.  
Edd was guessing it was the abandoned one, and walked over there.

There was another reason, this mystery guy knew him a lot, and Edd guessed it was this one since it used to be the playground he played in when he was younger.  
Although everything looked rusty, cliché enough the swings are okay.

Edd smiles at the nostalgia entering his head as he walks over tot eh swing, sitting on one of them.  
The other swing beside him, it was empty but there was a sticky note there.

_Hospital._

Super easy, he went to the hospital Jon was staying in, and in his room Edd tried Todd's new device.  
Jon was happy to see the green eyed Brit again.  
"Edd! Nice to see you again!" He says happy "how are ya you bozo?" He says, nudging the man before realizing Edd couldn't feel anything.

Edd simply chuckles "I'm okay, how about you?" Edd asks, and notices the gifts on Jon's table "you sure are getting a lot of visitors." Edd adds.  
"Oh!those? Those are from Tom, he visits a lot. Next are from Eduardo and Mark, Matt stops by sometimes and leaves mirrors." Jon explains.

Edd nods "cool, I'm glad you're doing okay." He says.  
"Thank you!" Jon says. "Oh, I'm gonna be late for another meeting about my papers, go check under my bed." He says, before disappearing, Edd took off the device Todd had invented.  
Under the bed was his next clue, Edd smiled but was also concerned as to how this mystery man knew his friends who are dead as well.

This clue was different, there was simply a map of the place he's living in and an X Mark.  
Edd sighs, he usually doesn't want to fall for obvious traps like this but this mystery guy sounds threatening, he's going to meet this guy and settle things.

The path lead to a forest, and although Edd loves the forest, appreciating the peaceful silence and the wind making the tree sway, light only getting past the leaves only by little making this cute tiny spotlights, it was nice.

But now? It was terrifying, specially since Edd feels like the mystery man who knows his secret was nearby.  
With every step, Edd could sometimes hear movement around him, mostly from his back.

After a few hesitant steps, he finally reaches the place where the 'X' must be, and there was nothing but a clearing, a place where there no trees on the circular spot but instead surrounded the spot.   
Edd stands in the middle of the spot, looking around, waiting for someone to show up.  
He stands for a good few seconds, counting and waiting but no one came.

Then he heard a 'woosh'.  
Edd turns around in instinct but finds nothing, then he sees movement in the corner of his eye and looks there, then he hears another strange noise and looks at that direction.  
This repeats, noise hear, weird figure there, it's freaking Edd out and he doesn't realize his powers activated.

Edd suddenly feels someone touch his shoulder, Edd frantically screams and tackles the mystery person behind him.  
Edd"s Powers suddenly fade when he hears a familiar loud laughter.  
"Oh my fuckin God! You should've seen your face!" Eduardo chortles.

Edd shakes his head,confused. "What the f-  _Eduardo???_ "  
Eduardo grins smugly "you almost said  _fuck_! And yes, it's me, one and only."  
"Hey, don't look at me like that, I bought you milk." Eduardo adds, looking at Edd who was still glaring at him, pinned to the ground.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Edd yelled. "I thought you were a psycho stalker or something!"  
Eduardo rolled his eyes "oh please, even if I was insane I wouldn't threaten people using secrets or lure them somewhere, I'd be pretty straight forward."  
Edd frowns "you did all of this?" "Well,  _duh_."

Edd looks at Eduardo,staring and Eduardo asks "what?"  
"Why though? There's no way you could be so  _bored_  that you did  _all of this_."  
Eduardo huffs "right, as if I'd tell you." Looking away, Edd looks at him unamused.

"...I actually don't know why. You were acting weird so I wanted to piss you off."

Edd sighs as he finally gets off from the man, rolling off to the ground beside the Hispanic. Edd looks above before laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Eduardo asks. "I thought your reason was going to be 'revenge' when I scared you two days ago." Edd says "I'm surprised you even noticed that." He added.

Eduardo only exhales audibly.  
"Also, how'd you even know my favorite cereal?" Edd asks "you literally only have that one on your shelf for months, it's not that hard Edd." Eduardo replies, rolling his eyes.  
"That's What She said." Edd says.  
Eduardo let's out a loud "HA-" before he shuts himself off with his hand and looks away, trying not to laugh.  
"You laUGHED! AT MY JOKE!" Edd said whilst standing up, amused at the Hispanic.

"I DID NOT!" Eduardo loudly replies back, giving Edd a middle finger.

"d'aw Emaldo, I knew you liked me. I can't believe you laughed at my joke, you're softening up." Edd said, poking at Eduardo to annoy the man.  
"I hate you, You're so annoying, I sure-STOP TOUCHING ME!" Eduardo replies, trying to get the hands away while standing up.

The man raises his hand, and Edd expected him to punch him right on the face, but instead he feels his ear getting pulled.  
"STOP POKING ME LIKE THAT ITS ANNOYING!" Eduardo says, angry.  
"owowOW OW OW OW OKAY OKAY STOP!" Edd says trying to pull the hispanic's hands away from his poor ears.

Eduardo stops, then forces a laugh down.

"What's so funny?" Edd asked, still holding the other man's hands.  
"Nothin', your ears are just hella red." Eduardo says.  
"Why are most white people like that? It's looks so stupid." He says, laughing, trying to hold Edd's ears again. The Brit, in fear for getting his ears pinched again, tries to pull the reaching hands away. "Like, it looks..really....." Eduardo continues, before stopping.

Edd raises an eyebrow at him, as to why he stopped.  
"Looks like what?" He asks, Eduardo's face turned unamused and says "stupid."   
Edd huffs "it's not just white people who have ears who turn red you asshole, I bet your ears turn red too."   
Eduardo smirks "if you can prove it then sure, I believe you."   
Edd grins back smugly "bet."

Edd breathes in and pins the man down again.  
"What-WHAT THE- Get off me you loser!" Eduardo says struggling.  
"You're so heavy!" He adds, trying to lift the Brit himself, but failed.

Edd leans down near the Hispanic's face which was very sweaty.  
Eduardo has stopped trying to struggle and talking and was more concerned at Edd leaning close.  
"You do realize how suggestive this is looking, right?" Eduardo asked, eyebrow furrowed.

"It ain't weird 'till you make it weird." Edd says unamused.  
Eduardo groans and looks away, Edd continued to stare, ever so slowly leaning down closer, and closer.  
Eduardo finally looks back, his head still turned, then Edd smirks.

"You were gonna call my ears cute before you stopped, weren't you?"

Eduardo's eyes went a bit wide as his sweating became more obvious.  
Then Edd sees it, the man's ear steadily went red as Eduardo tried to stutter a reply.  
"I did not- I-didn't- I wasn't gonna say it was cute! I just forgot the English for  _idiot_ , you   
Stupididiot!"   
Edd giggles and quickly snaps a photo before getting off the man, he looks at the picture then laughs hard.

"I WON! YOUR EARS TURN RED TOO!" Edd says before laughing again and cheering.  
Eduardo held Edd's hand and glared at the phone.  
"Since when did that happen? What the fuck??" Eduardo says, confused.

"Welcome to the club,  **loser** " Edd says, mimicking Eduardo's voice at the last part as he takes his phone back.  
Eduardo yells loudly and tries to attack Edd again.   
Edd smiles as he tries to defend himself, saying "if you wanted to see my ears turn red you could've just asked Jalapeño."

Eduardo groans as he pulls his hands back before actually reaching over to pull Edd's cheeks instead.  
"I hate you, a lot." Eduardo says.  
"Mhm, sure.me too." Edd said, smirking.

The two still sat on the ground, staring off into the distance.  
Edd sighs.   
Eduardo looks at him and audibly exhales. "Not that I care, but what's in your mind?"  
Edd looks at him before sighing heavily again.

"Did you think...do you think if Tord ever came back, does he deserve another chance?" He asks "a-and don't get me wrong, I'm still pretty upset about everything he did. But, thinking about the way I also treated him, If the whole thing was his plan for revenge then..I don't really blame him for that. 'Cept for almost killing everyone, I would've been fine if it was just me who he was after." Edd said.

"I really, really, hate talking about this, because well.. It makes me look like an asshole, which I kinda was but..I'm not ready to really say that yet and I'm sure  _you'd_  understand." He continued looking at Eduardo.  
"So..that's why I've been...acting weird lately. I keep thinking 'bout him, and what could happen if things were a little different." Edd finishes.

"Well shit." Eduardo says before looking down.  
"I don't really know what to say since I don't even know that guy. But the past is past, what's done is done, stop thinking about it and what could've been different because it's just gonna get you more upset for fucking up. It sucks, but it's no use on focusing so much on it, what's important is now and what you can do, not what you could've did. Yeah you did something shitty, but now You're trying to make up for it. Stop looking back when you're facing up front." He says, ruffling the Brit's hair.

Edd looks at Eduardo in awe whilst fixing his hair.  
"Oh wow.." he starts "That's the first time I heard you say something nice,"   
Eduardo pulls on Edd's ear again while the paler brunette laughs.

As Edd stops he punches the man lightly.  
"Thanks." He says as Eduardo rubs the spot that was hit.  
Eduardo looks at Edd for a bit, raising an eyebrow.   
"Sorry what was that?" He asks.  
"Oh shut up- _you heard me_." Edd says, pushing the man.

Eduardo smiles and says "you're welcome."   
Edd then repeats "sorry what was that?"   
Eduardo groans and rolls his eyes while Edd giggles. "I hate you, I can't believe I did this for you."   
Edd laughs harder "don't worry, I can't believe that either."

As pregnant pause washes over them as they watch the sky above, it has gotten a lot more darker since Edd arrived.  
"By the way, we're going somewhere in a day or two, you wanna come?" He asks.

Edd thinks about his friends, Not that they were in trouble, but he was just thinking about them and how somehow he considered Eduardo as part of it now.

Eduardo hums "sure."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —A/N—  
> Oh boy next chapter is chapter 12!


	12. Ice Ice Baby, Just like snow, she can be pretty cold.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eduardo finds his old Ex-Girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There’s a possibility that I wont be able to post the next chapters in awhile, because of some problems I have irl thats none of yalls concern. I’ll try to return as fast as possible. also, sorry in advance for eduardel shippers.

**  
  
**

_Eduardo and Laurel's first date was pretty typical, sweet and what not, but Eduardo just wouldn't be able to forget about it, it was a special place after all._

_It was a trip to amusement park or carnival like place, and no, it was not ASDF Land, Eduardo won't put Laurel in danger after Mark returned covered in blood and pretty much traumatized by the short zombie apocalypse._

_Eduardo knew the girl would be thrilled to see zombies though, so he decided to kept his mouth shut about it and decided to bring it up when she's no longer stuck in a wheelchair._

_Laurel was still recovering from getting hit by a shoe for some reason, he still won't believe that no one threw that shoe at her when she went over to his neighbor's house._

_"Your getting angry again." Laurel said while looking up, Eduardo stops spacing out and looks at her while pushing the wheelchair._

_The hispanic had been kind enough to occasionally visit Laurel, today he promised that he would take her outside after being stuck in the hospital for weeks, so here he was, taking her outside._

_"You have that 'Fucking Edd' Face again." Laurel snickered, Eduardo rolls his eyes. "I seriously bet he was the one who threw the shoe at you."_

_"I'm gonna tell you it was no one and the shoe was a sentient being of his own but you won't believe me again." Laurel frowns "you never believe at anything I say."_

_Eduardo raises an eyebrow "nuh-uh, I believe at some things you say."_

_Laurel returns the same look as well "That Im extremely annoying to you but you still like me?"_

_Eduardo smirks "Very annoying, You're lucky I'm nice."_

_Laurel hums as the two finally exit the Hospital, Laurel breathes in heavily._

_"Oh God, Cold London Air, How I missed you!"_

_"It's polluted." Eduardo cringes, "Exactly, but it's not bad if you've been stuck in a hospital room for like, at least 3 weeks." Laurel replies._

_"So where are we going today? I wanna go somewhere exciting!"_

_Eduardo pulls out tickets out his pockets, Laurel frowns "Please don't tell me it's the movies, last time we went there me and Jon passed out watching you guys watch lame documentaries, and it wasn't even cryptic."_

_"Relax, We're going to an amusement park."_

_The light in Laurel's eyes returned "Really?"_

_Eduardo nodded "yep- but NO rides, We're just gonna try to get you prizes and criticize lame food stalls."_

_Laurel had already turned her wheelchair and began to move "Alrighty then lets go!"_

_"That's the wrong direction" Eduardo snorts, Laurel turns around and sticks her tongue out._

_When they had arrived their destination, Laurel was already trying to moved herself towards a ride, Eduardo was still giving their entrance ticket to the guard, so when he turned around to find missing Laurel he panicked._

_Eduardo immediately runs inside looking around, thankfully her hair wasn't hard to find, Eduardo spot's a tuff of icy blue hair in the line for a supposed to be 'scary' ride, Eduardo sighs frustratingly as he walks over and drags the girl away._

_"Aw but Edu...!" "Laurel, No."_

_The aforementioned girl frowns with as she watch herself fet farther away from the rides._

_"Come on look, they have plushies."_

_Laurel turns to find a bunch of plushies indeed,but all looked so boring to her, it was those typical plushies of stuffed bears, giant fluffy unicorns and the like, until one caught her eye._

_"Dude!! It's mothman!!!"_

_Eduardo doesn't even know who that is, but a giant moth plushie catches his eye, and it doesn't even look like a man, its just a giant moth plushie._

_It was a typical 'throw a ball and try to knock all the cans down' type of game, judging from the stack of cans inside while a kid tries to throw a ball._

_"Wanna try winning?" The man behind the counter asks, Laurel nods quickly and slams some cash on the counter, the man snickers and gives her 3 balls in total._

_"YEET!" Laurel yells as she throw a ball, the said ball already knocked half of the cans off, Laurel turns to Eduardo with an amazed expression, Eduardo was also impressed and had a shocked look._

_Laurel smirks with confidence as she throw another ball, it missed._

_She cursed and inhales deeply as she holds the ball close, before throwing again, the ball missed hitting the can by an inch, Laurel gives the cans a cold look._

_Eduardo then places some money on the table "My turn."_

_Laurel raises an eyebrow "Right, As If you can do it." she smirks, Eduardo smirks back "Don't belittle the power of my ancestors."_

_As soon as the man gives a thumbs up, Eduardo simply tosses the ball in an odd angle and position, the ball immediately knocks the cans from the bottom causing the entire thing to fall._

_Laurel whistles as the man behind the counter nods with an amused smile._

_"Wow, how'd you do that?" Laurel asks, Eduardo simply replies with "Practice."_

_The man then asks "so what kind of price do you want?"_

_Eduardo points at the giant moth plushie, the man nods and grabs one before handing it to the hispanic._

_Eduardo then gives it to Laurel._

_"aw- Thanks but you didn't really have to, you should've just gotten one for yourself." Laurel says with a smile, Eduardo feels...something, seeing someone smile and knowing he was the cause...made him feel things._

_He hates feeling things but he doesn't mind this one._

_"It's uh- It's no big deal, I don't even like any of the prices."_   
_Laurel asks "are you sure?"_   
_Eduardo nods and the two proceeds._

_Laurel points at another game, it was strength based and of course it was the one with the hammer._   
_"You won't be able to play." Eduardo says, Laurel nods "Yeah, I wanna see you do it."_   
_Eduardo looks at her a bit surprised, but he shrugs and pushes the wheelchair near the area._

_After a long effort trying to convince it was him who was playing he finally got hold of the hammer, when he turns he finds Laurel looking at with interest, Eduardo's feel pride side trying to burst and he lets it, but he tries to remain a relaxed face as he gets ready._

_Eduardo grunts as he lifts the hammer and brought it down with large strength and force, the object in the middle of the pole in front of me went up high fast, hitting a bell and causing it to ring._   
_The Hispanic smirks as the crowd surrounding them applaud, he turns to see Laurel clapping with more energy than the others, she enjoyed what Eduardo did and he couldn't help but feel a lot more prouder, a blush formed on his face while at it._

_"Dude! That was amazing!" Laurel says and gives Eduardo a punch, he didn't like that but he chuckles anyway "well duh, I AM Numero Uno."_   
_Laurel snorts "again with your title huh? When did you even get that?"_

_Eduardo says "it's what they used to call me in high school"_   
_That wasn't true, it's just something he likes to call himself._

_The two stopped by a stall selling cotton candy, Laurel gasps and points._   
_"Laurel, you know I hate sweets." Eduardo says._

_"Yeah, but the cotton candy looks tasty," Laurel says,_   
_"But it's so...sugary."_   
_"YEAH, but it looks cute."_

_Laurel won't shut up so Eduardo decides to go there, except he swore he won't pay for Laurel though._   
_Laurel had her own cotton candy as soon as Eduardo goes around._

_"So, how is it?"_   
_Laurel hums as she munch on her bite of pink glucose sky sheep._

_"Kind of cheap but it has that sugary carnival like goodness that's gone give you diabetes."_   
_Eduardo simply says "wow."_

_The two continued to wander around, occasionally bring something up to talk about._   
_Laurel then looked up to look at the man and ask "I hate that you decided to bring me here." She says._

_Eduardo was offended, those tickets were expensive._   
_"You gotta bring me here next time and let me go on rides."_

_Oh, he thought it was-Nevermind._   
_Eduardo simply hums._   
_"Whatever, sure."_

_"It's a date then!" Laurel says, Eduardo choked on his own spit._   
_"A wh- a date?" Eduardo says, Laurel then raises a finger._

_"Technically this is a date too since you're treating me and it's just the two of us." Laurel says._   
_She was right but Eduardo didn't even thought of this was a date 'till she brought it up._   
_"Wow! This is our first date! I didn't knew you liked me Edu~" Laurel says smirking before laughing._

_Eduardo didn't know how to respond, he wasn't sure if he wanted to say this was indeed a date, or if he wanted to tell Laurel that 'no the fuck this isn't a date' or just to stay quiet._

_"You're annoying." Eduardo simply says as they came near to the exit._   
_"...that was boring." Eduardo says._

_"Probably because we didn't go to other rides." Laurel says._

_Eduardo contemplates if this was a chance to actually decided if he wanted to take someone out on a date next time or do nothing, and after a few seconds he decided to take the shot._

_"We'll go to the rides on our next date." He says before starting to walk Laurel home, or push in this case._   
_Laurel audibly gasps as she look at Eduardo again with wide eyes._

_"So it WAS a date!" She says grinning widely "Eduardoooo!"_   
_Eduardo tries not to blush but to no avail he can feel his face heating up._   
_"What?" He asks._

_"That was sweet of you, thank you."_   
_Eduardo scratches his neck._

_"I just bought you stuff, it's not like it was something special." Eduardo says as they stop near a house._   
_"Nah, it was special because out of all the stuff you could've done today, you decided to spend your time with me." Laurel says._

_Eduardo knocks on the door and heard shuffling inside._   
_"Well...I guess I'll be fine from here." Laurel says._   
_"Are you sure?" The other man asks, Laurel nods._

_"Oh wait, before that I gotta tell you something." Laurel says._   
_Eduardo raises an eyebrow and leans a bit down._

_Laurel grab's hold of the man's shirt to pull him down closer and give a small peck on Eduardo's forehead._   
_"See you next time." She whispered._

_Eduardo was surprised but the woman gave him a re-assuring smile, Eduardo gave a smug smile back before waving._   
_Laurel waved back before Eduardo left, the door opened and two blond woman took her in while Eduardo walked home with a smile on his face._

—

Eduardo's sudden flashback stopped when he realized he hasn't finished his work yet.   
He doesn't know why his thoughts went there but he brushes it off and continues to finish his work in his laptop.

"Why is this even your job? I'd expect you to be like- a graphic designer or something. Actually no- painting or writing suits you more." Edd said behind him.  
Eduardo sighed as he turned around, finding the man on his bed lifting his dog.  
"What even are you doing in my room?"

"I'm bored, Enderman." Edd said, staring dead into Eduardo's eyes.  
The Hispanic rolled his, going back to looking at his laptop.  
"Go be bored somewhere else, or Yknow, attempt to understand Spanish movies again." Eduardo said.

"Spanish is easy. I already know Russian too, and German, and Norwegian, and Gaelic, and French and-" "Jesus Christ I get it- you're multilingual now." Eduardo said, slightly shocked the man somehow learned those languages in such short time.  
"Why are you even trying to learn how to communicate with the whole damn world?" He asked.

Edd shrugged "just 'cause I want to." He lied.  
This goes unnoticed as Eduardo hums in reply. "You might as well ask Matt how to speak dumbass-oh Wait you're already fluent in it." Eduardo said before snickering to himself.  
Edd glared at him before gasping as a new thought comes into his head, Eduardo could practically feel Edd's imaginary lightbulb shine brightly as the tan brunette prepared for whatever idea Edd has this time.

"You know, Filipino! You teach me!"   
Eduardo didn't hesitate to say "no."

Edd throws Bingo's toy at Eduardo. "It wasn't a request." He hissed.  
Eduardo picks up the toy and throws it back. "I'm not gonna tell you any tagalog words."  
Edd catches the toy and tosses it back again, saying "you will."

" _Pak yu gago._ "   
Edd looks at him before snorting.  
"Was that a threat or an example?"  
Eduardo flipped him off.

Edd glares at him, before standing on the man's bed.  
"What the fuck are you doing?" He asked, Edd smiles widely.  
"Just testing a theory." The Brit replies before he starts jumping on the bed, kicking the pillows and blankets off.

"What the fuck!?What are you fucking doing!?!?!" Eduardo yells, standing up from his seat. Edd giggled as he bounces off the bed.  
He then skips near Eduardo's plants. "Uh oh." He says, extending his arm behind the line of small pots.

"Don't you fucking dare you fucking cat." Eduardo growled. Edd smirked as he uses his arm to start to push the pots off. "Wooooooooo-" "STOP THAT!"   
But Edd didn't stop, he still continued, ever so slow pushing the plants.  
"IF I TEACH YOU TEN WORDS WILL YOU STOP?"

Edd stops, and Eduardo sighs of either relief or frustration.  
"Alright, tell me what word you want translated."   
"Teach me um...the simple ones."

Eduardo raises an eyebrow before saying " _Kamusta ka bobo._ "   
Edd gets away from plants and crosses his arms now.   
"That means:  _How are you, idiot_."

Edd's grip on his arms tighten. Eduardo hums in amusement.  
Eduardo continues on, saying something in his language and translating it, only for Edd to find out there's an insult in it.  
They definitely went past ten words but Edd wasn't complaining.

"I think that's all the simple ones." Eduardo says, pondering.   
"Nuh uh- there's more that people commonly try to find in other languages." Edd says, now on Eduardo's chair in a weird position.

"Like what?"   
Edd had this smug grin now. "Oh, y'know...for flirting."   
Eduardo looks at Edd, Shocked. "Are you asking me to teach you because you found someone you like or something?"   
Edd looks back, confused. "What?"

Edd was honestly just learning because his future self told him so, and that part was because he was just curios.   
"Um...maybe so..." he says.   
Eduardo grins and cracks his knuckles. "Don't worry dude- I know exactly what filipino girls like." he says, standing up and walking to Edd.

"I dont-" Edd was cut off by a pat behind him as Eduardo leans down to his laptop, searching something.  
"They are suckers for music and good humor. Your humor is...eh. But if you wanna start singing to somebody, you have to choose the good ones. Don't choose the ones with raps in it, they're terrible." Eduardo explains.

"h-How do i Pick one?"   
"easy, pick the classics. the old but gold. I really recommend this one, my folks are a sucker for it."  
It was a music video about the moon, apparently.

"Why does this sound like you've done this before?" Edd asks. "I...Wanted to sing that song to Laurel before but we started dating way earlier before I could ask her out by singing that." The hispanic explains.  
He then clears his throat.

"hey- what about that one? Doesn't that mean bathroom queen?"   
"We do not speak of that song."

\--  
  


_Eduardo and Laurel's last date was pretty typical, sweet and what not, but Eduardo just wouldn't be able to forget about it, it was a special place after all._   
_However even if Eduardo was happy to be able to go out with his girlfriend again, Laurel was no longer happy, she was just good at convincing Eduardo she was fine._

_Love meant a lot of different things, one of them is 'love means meeting the other person's needs.'_

_Laurel noticed something after the past month of dating Eduardo, Eduardo was prideful, and she was a big liar._   
_There wasn't anything wrong with being prideful specially about someone you love, but if it mostly centered about yourself only then there's something wrong._

_Laurel was happy that Eduardo would boast about her and even do everything to please her, but it was becoming too much._

_The aforementioned woman was standing behind him as he spent his eighth round on a weird game, it was obvious something was wrong with the game since he kept losing but the man was too determined to buy her a plushie she didn't even want._

_And Laurel won't disregard the fact she saw how thin Eduardo's wallet was becoming thin, but she won't waste another breath to tell the man to stop playing, he's too stubborn anyways._

_When Eduardo somehow miraculously won the game he got a plushie and gave it to Laurel, She forced a smile and said "thank you!"_   
_And the was all it takes for Eduardo to grin, the rest of his happiness comes from himself now._

_Eduardo turns around to the man behind the counter and starts the second part of how he boosts his ego._   
_"See that? That's my girlfriend, she's like the coolest fucking lady and she's mine, I'm a good boyfriend." He says smugly._

_"Dude, I don't even know you, why are you even telling me this?" The other guy asks._   
_"Because I'm the best." He says, Laurel knew Eduardo wanted to add 'and everyone should know.'_

_How the man is able to boost his own ego by himself is a skill not a lot of people can acquire, his own self confidence is large and even though you'll mostly see it as a defense mechanism it's actually something he's good at._

_When everything seems against him, even if he himself knows he's terrible he knows just what to do to build himself up again and put himself back to his own pedestal._

_The man refuses to realize his own problems._

_Eduardo usually just went to her when she called but lately he man has been turning up to her house a lot, and even sleep there._   
_When she called Mark to ask why, it's because Mark had banned the man from the house due to him being a general asshole, and for some odd reason it got worse and worse when they moved._

_Eduardo was even becoming abusive to another friend of his named Jon, the poor guy always gets punched for nothing._   
_And when Mark confronts him about it, Eduardo get more pissed and walks away, and where does he go to? To her._

_She hates it, it was fun at first, making the man flustered and helping the guy out with his complex, but somehow she turned to the man's own 'serotonin machine'._   
**_Because if he's good at making his girlfriend happy,_ ** **_he's_ ** **_nice, and if he's nice, he's good, and of he's good, there's nothing wrong with him._ **

_It took Laurel to realize that, and she despised that too. Their both going to suffer if she didn't do anything, she already felt used and if this continued Eduardo won't improve._   
_And- she's been holding it in, hoping the man would change, she even asked him about it but Eduardo didn't listen to her whenever she brings it up._

_It's starting to tick her off._

_If Laurel can't help him face his own problems and if Eduardo won't listen to her and just focuses at himself only, this isn't love at all._

_That was why when the sun came down and in the middle of a Ferris wheel ride, Laurel squeezed Eduardo's hand before inhaling deeply._

_"Eduardo..." she began "we have to break up."_

_Eduardo's smile turned into a frown._   
_"What?" He asks._

_Laurel sighs "we have to break up, at this point I might end up arguing with you if we continue like this, we have to break up. I'm no longer happy, Eduardo." She says._   
_Eduardo chuckles before frowning and looking around._

_"I just- I..Why? Why now and-and when?" He asks, Laurel feels a bit guilty._   
_"For awhile now, I'm sorry that's my fault, I was just pretending to be happy. But you just can't- you just can't go to me just to make yourself feel better every single time."_

_Laurel looks up to the man with a stern face "you just can't use people just to make yourself feel better like that but then neglect them when they need you. You just can't use other people to make yourself feel better when you should be helping yourself. You just can't use other people to distract your form your problems. You just can't use me however you want- you just can't."_

_Laurel sighs "You just can't go to me every time there's a situation you should be handling but you just can't." She says._   
_And it wasn't like Laurel didn't try to help, she did, but Eduardo never really paid that attention to her unless it was something to make her happy like buying her things._

_"If You're Just gonna date me just to make yourself happy, what's the point?"_

_As soon as she said that, the ride has ended, and the door opened, his was her cue to leave and she exited the cart, and began to walk away._   
_"L-Laurel!" Eduardo had called out, hastily getting out of the ride and chasing after the girl who was walking away._

_"Laurel!" He called out again as he catch up to her._

_"So what? I'm not good enough for you now?"_   
_Laurel made a perplexed face._

_"I never said that! You're a good boyfriend and all but you do realize that you're just dating me just to make yourself feel better, right? You honestly think I won't realize that?" Laurel says, refusing to turn around and look at Eduardo._

_"How the hell was I dating you just to make me feel better? Is someone else giving you more stuff now huh? It's Edd or that blonde weirdo, isn't it?"_

_Laurel turned around now._   
_"Are you listening to yourself now? I admitted my faults and explained why but you're blaming others?"_

_"What the fuck did I even do to you?" Eduardo Barked, Laurel's hand twitched despite being curled into a closed tight fist._

_"You? What YOU did to me?" Laurel scoffs "YOU_ **_USED_ ** _ME EDUARDO!"_

_The yell was accompanied by a stomp, and large shards of ice sprouting out, almost attacking him until he took a step back._   
_Laurel finally stood up and looked at the man with tears eyes._

_"I thought you loved me." She said before running away with tears streaming down her face._

\--  
  
Looking up, Eduardo had realized the car had stopped moving. Matt and Mark were kind enough to let Edd and him get in the care so they could go all together in the supposed to be designated place where they would hung out.  
  
Mark steps out with a yawn and Eduardo followed last, with every passing minute a gut feeling has seeped inside him, saying: something bad will probably happen.  
"Took you guys long enough, she's already inside, waiting while drunk off her ass." Tom says  as he walks toward the other group.  
  
Edd, looking up at the building, asks "What's this place?"   
"A karaoke bar, but for weird songs you will most likely not know." Todd replies, as Tom leads the way, others following looking like children.  
  
The inside of the bar was dark, with only a few glowing lights and some dim lights helping them get though.  Music was playing, but no one understood, but it didn't mean it wasn't gross.  
However in the crowd was a familiar tuff of blue hair that stood out completely in the eyes of Eduardo.  
While the rest of the group walked onward chatting about something else, Eduardo's mind goes in other directions, but his instincts were clear.  
  
 _Get Out._  
  
One step backward, he makes sure that person was her.   
Laughing, the woman turns, and she was wearing a smile that says that she was happier than before.  
Getting more upset, Eduardo turns and closes the door, leaving before he gets spotted.  
Outside, even though it's cold and he really shouldn't be here, it was nicer than inside, he can calm down before he either loses his mind getting pissed. He breathes in and breathes out.  
  
No need to get pissed.  
  
Alas, It was easier said than done.   
With a change of pose, Eduardo also stomps on the ground, looking in another direction as he leans backwards to Mark's car.  
  
It wasn't like he was mad at his ex. He's been over that.   
He's mad at getting upset for not doing better, He used to be close with her, she was one of the nicest people he has met, hence his admiration for her, but they never really worked well romantically, and he took it way too far, even after the break up.  
  
He kept trying, and trying to get back to her back then. It took Laurel changing all her contacts and moving far away for Eduardo to actually start moving on from her.   
  
He's mad for not doing better, because even if he knows they would never go back together, he wished that he could've at least stayed friend with her.  
  
and now she's here and he has to go back before the other will start getting suspicious and he'll have to suffer with awkwardly being around Laurel, and he's not too fond with that.  
  
Groaning, Eduardo crosses his arms and looks above.  
Thinking earlier, Laurel looked way happier, free from him.   
  
He curses, another memory coming back to him.  
  
\--  
  
 _"Mark?" Eduardo asks first, before whining more. "mAAAAAaaarkkkk"  
The blonde, pissed, finally puts down his book to glare at his drunk cousin. "What? You know yous should be resting after that you fell from the roof, but here you are, drinking." He hisses._  
  
 _"MaaaRk. Am I a bad person?"  
Mark cringes. "Full offense but even as Laurel's boyfriend you are pretty terrible."   
He then looks back to his book "But it's not like your drunk face would remember. So I can go full on rude at you.I just wished you'd get over already and stop taking it on all of us...specially Jon."   
_  
 _Eduardo hits Mark at the back. "IM A GOOD BOYFRIEND!!" he yells.  
Mark clicks his tounge, Eduardo's hits were always painful, thankfully he's not sober enough to do it right at the moment.  
"im...Gonna goooo!" Eduardo slurs, sloppily walling towards the door. "bEE A GOOD BOYFRIEEEEND"   
_  
 _Mark, panicked, holds Eduardo's arm. "No! You are literally DRUNK and SICK! You gotta stay!" He yells, pulling the man back to the couch.  
"Would you stop that already!? You guys broke up a long time ago! Stop chasing after her!" Mark continues before sighing and looking away. "It's gonna be useless anyways. She hates you too much already." _  
  
 _Eduardo yells back but was still doing it in a messy manner. "I knOw that you sTUP E D."  
Mark glares "Thats not what I meant." He says, sighing. "She moved, she never told where, but she moved, away fr-"_  
  
\--  
  
Eduardo shakes his head, tossing the rest of the flashback way in his head.  
But his chest aches, and there's still the lingering worry of having to put up with others asking whats wrong with him or having to suffer the possible awkward interactions between him and Laurel.  
  
He sighs, knowing he should go back.  
Whilst cracking his knuckles, he begins to walk back inside.   
Loud chatter, Loud music, Awkward glances, and memories he doesn't want, he's going to have another bad night.  
  
As soon as he enters, eyes were on him, one of the people looking were Laurel.  
 _Ah shit, here we go again._  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Sober or not, you'll always make poor decisions, Why not make terrible ones? Here at a Bar Near Future Chapter Hints Park and Weird Romantic Interaction Lane.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some boys getting drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baby im back

 

Aside from the neon lights that hurts Edd's eyes, the entire bar wasn't that bad, he's seen worse.  
And everyone seemed to be having genuine fun, Edd wasn't surprised as the others though when they see Laurel. He's more surprised that he didn't know she moved away, which explains why he hasn't seen her even after she got out a hospital, that memory seemed like centuries ago.

Edd listens as Mark asks questions about Laurel, who happily replies by explaining her experiences in other countries. Tom simply drinks, not saying anything while Matt was just busy admiring a picture of himself on his phone, only replying sometimes. Todd is just there, also drinking but at least he was listening.

Wait a second.

Looking around, Edd notices someone else missing.  
"Has anyone seen Jalapeño?" He asks. "Jalapeño?" Laurel repeats.  
"He means Eduardo." Tom explains.

"He's here?" She asks, looking around.   
"Supposed to be here." Matt comments, while he and others also start looking around.  
Edd looks at Mark with a drab face, suspicious at his and Todd's silence.

"Oh hey, speak of the devil." Tom then says, looking at a direction, everyone turned of course to find Eduardo walking towards them.  
"..He _y_." He says, the last part squeaking and his eye twitched.

He awkwardly sits next to Edd, who still looked apathetic, as usual, but internally concerned as to what was going on because clearly something was up.

"Hey." Laurel says, reluctant.  
Todd clears his throat. "So...you guys want me to call someone and start ordering?"   
Tom, uninterested at the tension, hums in approval.

Edd watches Eduardo and Laurel interact, a Look, avoid eye contact, another look, hesitant smile, awkward smile back, they look away, then repeat.  
They do this a couple times, often pausing by one of them not looking back or talking to Tom who were listing off drinks to order.

Eduardo orders a Diet Coke and of course, Edd orders cola, with bacon. Before Eduardo asks for an alcoholic drink.

"Soooo- about the video." Laurel says.   
"I still have to finish they lyrics yanny-" "Laurel."

Tom tries to not hiccup. "I got this-don't worryyy, we're just here to have some fun." He says, before turns back to a sober looking position as he opens another bottle to chug it.

Tom then crashes his face on the table, looking drunk again.

Laurel shrugs. "Well, if it's fun we're gonna have then I'm gonna go get groovy near the folks shouting at the singers." She says, standing up and leaving the table, while Eduardo tried to not look like he stared as she leave.

As soon as she was far away, Mark frowns looking at Eduardo. "Eduardo I'm...so sorry-I didn't knew she was here. I don't even think Todd knew." He says. Eduardo sighs as he just raises a thumbs up before also placing his head on table.

"Am I...missing something?" Matt asks, Edd wants to know what it was but had manners and kept his mouth shut.  
"Just...ex things." Eduardo says, his voice almost muffled.

_Ah._

"That's...awful..?" Matt says, unsure of what to say.  
"When did you guys break up?" He asks, Eduardo Finally sits up. "Dunno, a long time ago.it felt like years ago." He answers.

"It was pretty messy but now we're here again so...uh....." Eduardo continues on, Edd sucked in air with his teeth clenched while he gives the Hispanic an awkward pat.  
"How bad was it?" Matt asks. "Matt!" Edd scolds.

"On a scale of 1-10, to the point she had to leave and change all her contact info." Tom says, before taking a sip of his drink.  
Eduardo groans as he grab a bottle and poured both that and his diet cola in a glass,  _Wait when did that get there?_

Edd ignores that and watches as his seat mate takes sip.  
"How'd you know that Tom?"   
"Because he's the only one Laurel kept in touch with. Mostly because Tom doesn't care enough to mess with those kind of stuff." Mark says, Tom gives a thumbs up and a sloppy smile of approval, before Tom's head loudly bangs on the table, and he completely blacks out.

Edd looks at his cola, before drinking it all in one gulp. "Alright- well..I'm gonna go ahead and try to cause an Almost impossible scenario to happen." He says, standing up to excuse himself.

With others gone, and Tom just pretty much passed out. Mark tosses one more bottle to Eduardo. "Go ahead, we won't judge you."  
Matt asks "judge wha-" but gets cut off by Mark placing his hand on the Ginger's mouth.

Eduardo rolls his eyes before opening the bottle, flicking the cover off.  
And with one swig, he starts to drink.

—

Edd watches with an amused expression as a bartender tries to wrestle a raccoon while trying to play the saxophone, he doesn't even know how it escalated to his but he's glad it was mostly his fault.

Crowd cheering, Edd collects more cash who were placing bets that the raccoon would win. He could make a living out of this.  
"Hey." He suddenly hears a voice. "Long time no see."

Laurel was there, Edd shook her hand. "Same here. Where were you?" He asks.  
"Around the world, traveling, running a shitty tumblr blog." She says. "How are you? I heard from Tom that you...lost your home?"   
Edd sighs at that memory "it's a long story, but yeah. Things are okay now though, we found an apartment, got jobs." He replies.

" _Oof_. That's terrible, I'm glad y'all are okay." She says "I'm surprised you have time to hang out."   
Edd shrugs "I do commissions, and since I don't have anything to work on, I'm free. Besides, everyone needs a break once in awhile."

Laurel looks behind Edd's shoulder "your friends sure do look like they need it."   
Turning, Edd finds Tom and Todd passed out, Mark and Eduardo drunk and trying to pressure Matt to drink something.

"I also didn't knew you were with Eduardo."   
Edd flushes. "E-Excuse me?" Laurel snorts " I meant that with you as in living with you."   
Edd clears his throat "Ah, yes,  _that_."   
"Hes... _Fine_.Some problems here and there but at least he cleans so I'm not really complaining... _much_." He adds.

The crowd suddenly starts yelling, on stage, the Raccoon successfully knocked out the bartender, and started to drag the Saxophone away.  
Turning back, Laurel asks. "How is he?"

"I think he's..okay. He was more okay yesterday but..he's okay." Edd says, actually unsure. "I think you should talk to him. I heard that you guys used to date." He reluctantly adds.  
Laurel shook her head with wide eyes.   
"Oh, no, nope, nada. I used to be mad at him but not so much now, which is good. But what if he's  _still_  mad?"

Edd, slightly choleric, looks at her un-amused.   
"He's always mad. But the air earlier was so awkward that it hurts, if he was mad he'd groan or do something about it."  The pale brunette explains. "Probably by insulting everyone."

  
"Besides, you should at least try, I don't think he's sober enough to be mad about it."

Laurel sighs. "Fine. But I'm definitely not sober enough to talk to him about it."    
The woman walks past Edd, going onward to order a drink.

Edd, now all alone, reaches for something inside his coat. Feeling the shape of his gun, he looks around before walking towards the restroom.

—

"Here?" Matt asks, wondering why Mark would choose to go outside.  
Laurel walked back to the table drunk, asking to talk to Eduardo.  
Mark said he and the ginger should give them space, but Mark dragged him outside.

"No, I wanted to go to the mall. Of course here you idiot." Mark says.   
Matt glares at the blonde. Although Mark had apologized, he still had his habit of being sarcastic, and it seems like his drunk self doesn't know how much he's been doing it.

"Alright alright, come on." Mark says, walking towards the snow, before falling face first on it.  
"You wanted to lie on the snow?" Matt asks, Mark simply gave a thumbs up.

Matt looks around, the parking lot was empty and who knows how long has time passed. Matt hesitantly sat down at the snow, watching Mark just...simply lie there.  
It took a few seconds but Mark suddenly moved, raising his head off the ground a bits of snow slid down his face.

"You wanna go treasure hunting?" He asks.   
"Treasure hunting?" The other man repeats, a bit hesitant but also a bit interested.  
Mark, giving a mischievous smile that also signify the fact that he was drunk, sat up, gesturing the ginger to come closer.  
"C'mere."   
  
Matt frowned and says "Why?"   
Mark frowns back, It was another typical moment where, although they don't actively fight physically, they have debates, mostly Mark being sarcastic and Matt being overly dramatic.  
  
"What if you're lying?"   
Mark stares deadpanned and says "Says the guy who always try to trick me to get locked inside a refrigerator to fight an imaginary Taco Dinosaur."   
  
"First of all Its a Burrito Dinosaur, If you're gonna be mean do it right." Matt explains "second of all, It's not my fault I want revenge, You're always so mean." He adds, crossing his arm.  
"Only because you're sooo smart." Mark says, laughing.   
  
"I may be dumb but I can smell the sarcasm in your voice!" Matt hisses. The blonde rolls his eyes.  
"Oh c'mon, I'm not sober enough for this, can you please just help me by getting over here?" Mark says, Matt only looks away, arms still crossed.   
  
"No."  
  
Mark groans at Matt acting like a child. "Do I have to beg and ask you to get your 'handsome' ass over here?"  
Matt, suddenly getting bright at asks "I'm Handsome?" while he unknowingly scoots near.  
"I can't believe that even worked." Mark says, before sighing.  
  
"Okay what's important is you're participating. See this weird spot here?" Mark says, pointing at the spot his face was planted on earlier. "It's weird because I can see the shape of your face on it perfectly." Matt comments, Mark shushes the man.  
  
"That is not a lie and it's very unimportant, Right now, below this spot lies a treasure." He says, then snorting. "sorry- Like I said, treasure right?" Mark continues, making weird hand gestures, Matt was just nodding, already aware that this man was drunk.  
  
"I need your help so we can dig this spot." Mark dramatically waves a finger before landing it on the snow. Matt shrugs, before he began to dig with his hands.   
Mark cheers, oddly finding joy with this before joining with the digging.   
  
"You like doing this?" Matt asks, Mark chuckles and gives a sloppy grin. "yaah"   
Matt shakes his head. "And you call me weird for wearing eyeliner."   
Mark blows a raspberry. "Yeah its weird." he then lightly punches the ginger "Didn't say it was  _bad_."    
  
Matt stops, looking at the ground, processing his new found information.  
"Oh."   
He then continues.  
  
Mark sneezes. "Uh oh, getting sober again."   
Matt tilt's his head "And that's bad somehow?"   
The blonde shakes his head, pulling out a bottle from his coat. "It's bad because I know you don't like it when I'b sober. Sober me is a cold heartless jackass and doesn't know how to have fun." He explains, before taking a swig.  
  
"Aaaand..Why can't you have fun when you're sober?"   
Mark stops drinking before bluntly saying "Poor coping mechanisms over pent up trauma."   
Matt's face clearly shows cringe as Mark continues,chugging the whole bottle down.  
  
Afterwards, he places the bottle down, burping.   
"Alright, let's continue before I start to regret acting like this around you." he says, continuing to dig.   
"You're not even nice when you're drunk."  Matt huffs "You're like..Bad."  
  
Mark makes a noise that sounded like a dog's whine.  
  
"What?" Matt asks.   
Mark repeats "what?" before sneezing. "I said I  _am_ nice, Im trying to get you treasureee." he continues, extending the word as he finally took out a large portion of the dirt below and something was poking out.   
  
Mark grins like a mad man as he pulls out a weird looking object, that looked like a carved lamp statue and the only thing he could name out was the eight ball on top on it.  
"My Antique! How'd you find it? I thought it got burned to ashes like the rest of my stuff?" Matt says as he holds the weird object.   
Mark, smug, laughs.   
  
"I found it while peeing."  
"Wha-"   
 ** _"I found it while peeing."_**

Matt unsure what to feel, looks at the antique with disgust.   
"Oh no, I didn't pee on it. I was peeing in the forest when I saw it." Mark explains.  
Matt sighs that pretty much says 'Oh thank god' as he keeps his antique close to him again.   
  
"Okay now put that back in the car, we're gonna find more treasure."   
"What?"   
"You heard me Matthew. Were going to get more  _treasure_."    
  
Matt watches as Mark clumsily opens the car door, making Matt toss his antique inside. "Why though?"  The ginger asks, looking inside, finding various objects.   
Mark shrugs saying "We got nothing else to do."   
Matt finds a bunch of various objects, looking unused.   
  
"Why don't we try these stuff?" He asks, taking some weird gadgets. "Some of these looks old and broken." he adds, taking some and tossing them out while Mark simply watched.  
"Pretty sure those are from Todd."  
  
Matt sees a broken selfie stick, he takes it, inspecting it before tossing them out.  
  
As soon as he did, The car moved as Mark bounced off outside, running to where the selfie stick was flying, however he was too clumsy, he ended up toppling over but still glided on the snow, he then turns immediately, catching the selfie stick with his teeth.  
  
Matt could only stare back with wide eyes.   
  
Mark spits the selfie stick to the ground. "Iiii- thought it wasn't broken. My bad." He says, walking back to the car.  
Matt nods, but reluctantly looked back inside the car, looking for anything that looked long and thin, sadly there wasn't anything.   
  
"So, about that treasure hunt?"   
  
\--  
  
"hmghnhmnhggggggg"    
  
Eduardo could hear the the faraway noises of a woman, who honestly sounds a lot more like someone online trying to whine while key-smashing.  
The man turns around, finding Laurel walking towards back to the table with a tired look.   
  
And that's where it started, Laurel sat on the table, staring at Eduardo with this attempted serious look but she looked like she was actually squinting, same goes for the Hispanic.   
  
Laurel begins with "You."   
Eduardo could feel the tension again, although he was drunk, he was still prepared. He honestly didn't want to fight with her again, and he actually wanted to apologize, but with a look like that, he prepared just in case Laurel would attack her.   
  
"You wanna chat about...y'know?" Laurel asks, placing her arm on the table, before hiccuping.   
"my bad." She says before holding back another hiccup.   
"Oh. yeah. okay. sure." Eduardo says, finally let his drunk state take control for a bit again.  
  
There was an awkward silence, even though some weird Asian was on stage, singing loudly something about shit getting fucked.  
  
"soooo.." Laurel begins before taking the bottle from Tom's hand who was still passed out, she opens it taking a sip before spitting it out.   
"Ew, smirnoff. "   
  
Eduardo stand over, looking over the bottle before taking something else and passing it to Laurel, The woman looks at it before saying "Thanks."   
A swig.   
"So. About...yeah." She starts. "I am still mad you haven't apologized." Laurel hisses "But I'm also sorry for last time. I shouldn't have attacked you like that."   
  
Eduardo sighs. "To be fair the ice was kinda bad ass. But you're right. I should apologize."  
Laurel waits, staring at Eduardo, giving him a 'go on...?' look.   
Eduardo blinks. "What, right now? Hell no." He says.  
  
Laurel squints hard, well, harder since she was already squinting earlier.   
"Hey, don't look at me like that. You know I don't apologize using words."   
The woman hums, taking another sip.   
  
"What are you gonna do then?"   
Eduardo hums, pondering. "'Dunno. Probably attempt to impress you...and y'know...make up for stalking you even after the break up."   
Laurel cringes. "You can start by not bringing that up again."   
  
Eduardo nods, also taking a sip of his own drink.   
  
"How about this, We go out, let's just..y'know. catch up.You pay for the drinks and you pay for the snacks and I'll pay for yours right now." Laurel says.   
Eduardo hums "alright, it's a deal."   
  
"Wait, where though?" Eduardo asks, Laurel giggles. "Jus de haricots"   
Eduardo never heard of it.  
  
"Kay." He responds, turning to the person on stage.  
"Ever wondered why Tom would choose this bar out of all places?"   
"Oh Tom didn't choose it." Laurel says "I did."  
  
"I'm guessing travelling changed your tastes?" Eduardo asks with an eyebrow raised. "Maybe so." She replies.  
Looking back at the blurry figure on stage, His ears pick up words familiar to him, Laurel even sings along.   
  
"So what made you come back here?" Eduardo asks, Laurel points at the blurry figure. "A friend of mine wished to visit, and since they helped me a lot, I took em here and invited her to travel with me. Then Tom talked to me about the job so we extended my visit here." The woman answers.   
"I'm not really sober enough to see whoever that was but good for you." Eduardo says, squinting at the figure dancing and screaming lyrics into the mic.  
  
"What about you?" Laurel asks, Eduardo hums.  
"How are you? I mean. I've heard what happened to the houses and about Jon, I'm glad you guys are okay but..how are you guys taking it?"   
  
"Ah, that." Eduardo says "Jon and Mark is okay so, It's all good."   
Eduardo blinks.   
"Um...Shouldn't Mark be back now?" He asks looking around.  Laurel also looks around "I don't know, Didn't they leave?"   
The Hispanic cursed. "I am NOT going home without him and that ginger, Even drunk me don't trust me." he says, trying to stand up.   
  
"Not even gonna be surprised if Edd's drunk."   
"Rude."  
  
Eduardo yelps and stumbles to the floor while turning, finding the man aforementioned behind him, all the sudden.  
"Your going have me heart attack someday!" The Hispanic yells before cursing "SENTENCE!!!"

Laurel laughs hysterically, banging the table. "Perfect English."   
Edd hums agreeing.   
  
"Alright, I think everyone had enough fun, I'm gonna drag Tom and my friend back to their homes." Laurel says, standing up and lifting Tom with ease, despite size difference.  
"And don't yall worry, I'll pay the drinks."  she says, walking away.  
  
Eduardo curses "We still gotta find Blondie and Ginger, C'mon Pillsbury." Eduardo says, taking hold of Edd's clothes and tried to drag him outside, but only moving slowly, and Eduardo was still drunk so he continues to struggle pulling before he trips and falls again.  
  
"Yeah, um, I don't think you're sober enough to do anything." Edd says, picking the man up. "And don't worry, I found Mark and Matt Exhausted outside so I took them in the car." He explains as he walks outside, carrying Eduardo over his shoulder.   
  
"Damn, We're they at least passed out in a stupid way?"   
"Definitely"  
Eduardo smirks at the thought before whispering "Nice."  
  
"Wait hold on loser."   
Edd hums, asking what was wrong. "Where were you?" he asks.   
"Oh..y'know...places."   
  
Eduardo uses his powers to hit Edd from behind.   
"OW! I've been in the restroom the whole time asshole!"   
Eduardo huffs "Okay.."  before patting the spot he hit. "you're just a really bad liar."   
  
Edd huffs as he walks towards the car. "Yet somehow you still believed that." he mutters.  
"What?"   
"I said you're stupid."   
  
Eduardo yells insults at Edd, thrashing as the Brit tries to open the door again, both Matt and Mark were at the back, passed out.   
"You're dead to me!"   
"Somehow you are too for lacking a brain."   
  
Eduardo stops thrashing. "Now that's just you being a dick."   
Edd places Eduardo on the seat, sticking his tongue out. "It's a joke you baby."   
"Literally never call me Baby. Have you seen your face? It looks like a marshmallow."  
  
Eduardo tries to reach and throw a slap on the Brit's face, only attempting to make a small pat on Edd's cheek, like a failed attempt.   
  
"Oh please, I'd grow a full beard before even you can. Let's see who's the baby by then." Edd says as he enters the car, taking control over Mark's car.  
"I have a mustache, You don't, so I don't know, It looks like the light is shining upon me,  _loser_." Eduardo says, opening his arm wide as Edd begins to drive.   
  
"mhm, yeah sure. Anyways, How are you and Laurel?"   
  
Eduardo places a hand on his head, sighing.  
"Okay."   
  
Edd continues to drive.   
  
"She looked so happier without me. I saw you talked to her y'know.  _You fucker_."   
Edd hums "Just making sure things are okay for everyone."   
Eduardo hums, looking out the window.  
  
"I was a shitty boyfriend." He groans.  
"Venting are we?"   
Eduardo shushes the Brit. "Let the future Eduardo regret this decision later on."   
  
"I never actually liked her that much, I just actually wanted to make sure people would like me. So when she implied she wanted to date, she told me I was amazing. I kinda wanted her to keep doing that."  
  
" 'Kinda' ?" Edd repeats, questioning the word. "Okay, maybe not like that but...ugh." Eduardo massages his forehead. "I wish I could've done better. Even when she lied, she still doesn't deserve all the shit I did to her."   
  
"well, at least you guys are okay now." Edd says, Eduardo hums.   
"You sure are more honest about your problems when drunk" Edd says.  
Eduardo asks "What, failing to hear anything"  
  
"I said you're a dumb chatterbox when you're drunk."   
Eduardo only sighs and says "Yeah, fuck you, but yeah."   
  
"also, you apologizing to her? and to Jon? But not me? I feel betrayed Eldrone." Edd says, dramatically looking away.   
  
"You just want to make fun of me."   
Edd raises a finger  "I only make fun of people recreationally. If someone's being genuinely nice, I'm not gonna be an ass about it."   
Eduardo snorts "Ah yes, My favorite hobby, bullying."   
Edd snorts, adding "With consent."   
  
" 'Excuse me Ma'am, would it be okay If I degrade your ego by making fun of your poor hair choice?' " Eduardo says, making hand gestures before laughing, but then he suddenly stops, well, tried to stop, Edd still heard the small muffled snorts.  
  
"Seriously? You're one of those people?" Edd asks, annoyed. "I get that you've got an ego but you're not a damn robot. go continue laughing you loser."   
  
Eduardo sticks his tounge out, glaring at the Brit.  
Edd simply rolled his eyes, then mimicked Eduardo's voice. "Oh no Im an asshole, Time to be mean, I can't let people know I have emotions."   
  
"Oh my god shut up." Eduardo says, groaning, unfastening his seat belt.   
"Eduardo-" But before the Brit can continue, Eduardo opens the car door, jumping out.  
  
"EDUARDO!" Edd screams, stopping the car, causing him to jerk, but he ignores it, quickly exiting the car and go back after the man who just jumped off.   
Eduardo was just there, on the snow, attempting to stand up with wobbly feet.   
  
"Oh my gosh- WHAT WERE YOU THINKING??" Edd doesn't even waste time as he hits the Hispanic, before he kinda starts to feel bad about it.   
He shrugs it off, glaring at the Man who was just groaning.  
  
"That shit hurted." Eduardo say, attempting to stand up again, Edd crossed his arms, expecting the man to say something about jumping off or something, but instead Eduardo starts to run away..poorly.   
The way he ran was sloppy, showing his obviously drunk state but he sure was fast.   
  
"Oh no you don't" Edd says, running after the man, who thankfully keeps tripping, which helped Edd catch up and reach out, grabbing Eduardo by his collar.   
"OOGH" Eduardo makes a noise, as he gets pulled back. "You!-" Edd starts, carrying the Hispanic again.   
Edd groans, clenching his fists as Eduardo thrash around.   
  
"YOU are very very LUCKY I'm a good person." Edd says, squinting at Eduardo. Eduardo only makes a serious of noises that sounds a lot more like a whining baby and a gurgling goblin.  
"What? What's even wrong?" Edd asks, shaking Eduardo since the Brit was pretty much just holding up a giant man baby with issues.  
  
Eduardo mumbles something the was definitely a mixture of both his languages that roughly meant "Head hurts."   
Edd wasn't surprised, He dealt with Tom coming home drunk a lot of times before and then watches Tom get sick. So the man simply just slapped his hand on Eduardo's forehead, checking his temperature.   
  
"Yep, you definitely a fever."  he says, clicking his tongue.   
"Do I  _have_ to take care of everyone?"   
  
Walking back to the car, The Paler Brunette sighs, putting back Eduardo inside. "Ewwww smellyyyy caaaaar."   
Edd stays quiet, glaring as he tries to fasten the Hispanic's seat belt. The aforementioned man still want's to get out, trying to stop Edd by removing the seat belt again.   
  
Edd didn't like playing Mother Hen all the time, He tries to stop from cursing as he grips Eduardo's hand tightly, which seemed to work since the hand was Immediately pulled away.   
Edd huffs, finally finishing with the seat belt, before he moved back to the other side of the car and continue to drive.   
  
The drive was silent, Eduardo was still drunk for sure but was being oddly quiet, Edd looks at the man, before fixing his eyes on the road with a sigh.   
"..Did I hit too hard?" He asks.   
  
"...mmm-no." Eduardo sinks in deeper in his seat. "mngh fuck you though."   
Edd says nothing, continuing to drive.   
"...s'too cold." Eduardo says.   
  
Edd, goes back to looking at the man again, before looking back into the road.   
Reluctantly, Edd pulls of his beanie, placing it on Eduardo.   
The man hums, sinking deeper in his seat, shuffling comfortably.

  
  
"Thanks."   
   
  
  
  
  



	14. Oh y'know, just some dudes getting sick, that's all.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read the chapter title pemnsive

  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me."   
  
It started with Eduardo getting sick, Edd doesn't really know how but he blames it on alcohol and cold temperatures. Thankfully when they both had returned home last night, Matt and Mark were simply left on their couches, passed out, and Edd did the same to Eduardo on their couch, he even let Ringo nap on him.  
  
Because Ringo is his angel and maybe his daughter might help cure Eduardo.   
  
Edd, was very reluctant on helping Eduardo, Besides, This was a perfect revenge for whatever petty reason Eduardo had when he decides to annoy him sometimes.   
Edd hums, trying to remember what Eduardo did last time to him, but could only remember the whole 'anonymous man lures Edd' thing.   
  
The Brit simply shrugs and just helped by leaving some medicine and breakfast for the man, setting it on a table by the living room couch.   
Then It escalated to Edd having to guard Eduardo in case he wakes up needing to puke because there's no way in Hell Edd was going to let barf stain his favorite couch And Edd having to make sure that Eduardo doesn't take his clothes off (because it was hot for him)for Edd was too tired doesn't want to see Eduardo's Male representing nipples in his place.   
  
Then there was frantic knocking on his doorstep, Edd, slightly angered for having to stand up, answers it with a 'what do you want?' look.  
Matt, smiled awkwardly as he tries to lift up a passed out Mark while Laurel was just there, holding up a Tom who pretty much looked dead while sweating.   
  
"Edd-" Matt starts before stopping, laughing nervously. "I don-" "Mark and Tom have hangovers. I think Tom's escalated to a fever but I don't know." Laurel cuts off.   
  
Matt simply explained as to what happened to his morning, something about finding out Mark passed out in the bathroom while Laurel said something about visiting Tom only to find the mankind of just hanging out, asleep, on the windowsill.   
  
And here was Edd, knowing that the two would ask him to take care of the two, Because Matt never really cared much about taking care of others until recently and Laurel was....um.  
  
"Why won't you take care of Tom?" Edd asks, looking at Laurel.   
"Because I'm already taking care of a drunk Todd in my hotel." she says, Edd nods.   
  
"I can't believe this." Edd sighs, taking Tom inside. "Fine, I'll look after them. Matt, get inside."   
Laurel , who already walked away, backwards with a peace sign, was now gone, and Matt pouts.  
"Do I have to?"   
  
"Matt, I really want to insult you until you cry and I can enjoy your tears." Edd says, using his spare hand to put it on Matt's shoulder as Edd stares down. "-But because were friends and I'm nice, I'm gonna say this instead; I'm about to teach you what to do with Idiots who get too drunk in case your roommates decides to drink again, Okay?" Edd smiles, gripping on Matt's shoulder.   
  
"o---kay."   
  
Edd then goes back to looking stoic, turning. "Get in, Leave him on the living room floor."  
Matt, clumsily closing the door as he tries to drag Mark inside, asks "What?"   
  
"What? The couch is occupied and I'm not letting anyone stain the bed sheets with barf. I'm in charge with laundry this week." He cringes.   
"Right." Matt simply says as he kind of just, Lets Mark slide off from him and unto the floor.   
  
Edd, not even caring, Kind of just drops Tom on the floor, and Tom just kinda continues to sleep more, but with the same frustrated look.   
"Alright, Okay, This next thing is going to be super simple, Matt, I'm gonna ask you to run and buy some medicine, alright?" Edd says, staring at Matt again.   
  
"..Yes, simple, I can do that." Matt says, nodding, smiling.   
Edd stares more, contemplating if he should really do this. "Actually never mind, I want you to stay here, all you have to do is make sure that if someone wants to puke, you help them get to the bathroom which is just there." Edd points to the bathroom door, making sure Matt was looking.   
  
"Oh, Okay, Puke, Door, Got it." Matt says, Edd nods. "Alright, just stay here and let me buy more medicine really quick."   
"Got It."  
  
\--  
  
Kim and Katya preferred having dates outside more, mostly because It gave them opportunities to pretty much just buy a lot of stuff.   
Hand holding the other, They both strolled around, just admiring simple things and each other's presence.   
  
They catch the sight of Laurel, a friend.   
"Heeey!" Kim yells, calling out to her, in which Laurel responds by stopping to turn around, slowly going from running to jogging.   
"Where are you going?" Katya asks as they both run to Laurel, who seemed like was in a hurry.  
  
Laurel makes an exaggerated sigh. "We went out last night but something happened, everyone got hangovers of course but the others got really sick, and I gotta go back and take care of my other friends."   
The woman then massages her forehead, sighing once more. "Even I got a hangover but theirs is worse."   
  
"Oh no- Don't you think you should rest too?" Kim asks, Katya hum in agreement. "We can help if you want."   
Laurel smiles "That would be great- Thank you so much." she says, catching deep breaths. "I need to go back soon and make sure they're alright- But I also need medicine."   
  
"That's no biggie, We can run to the store and then go to your place afterwards, does that sound good?" Kim says. "That would be great, actually." Laurel replies with a thumbs up. "Okay- Gotta go, see ya!"   
And with that Laurel continues to run again, Kim and Katya waves back before taking another direction.  
  
Katya frowns "Do you think she's gonna be okay?" Kim plants a kiss on the other woman's forehead. "Of course, She's strong. Don't worry."   
  
  
The two blondes entered a small convenience store, small, cramped, but has everything.  Even an old neighbor.   
"Edd!" Both Kim and Katya yelled, spotting the Pale Brunette also in line to purchase a handful of medicine.   
"Oh- It's you guys." Edd says forcing a smile.   
  
"Wheeeeew- You look like you woke up at the wrong side of the bed. Good to see you've gotten taller though." Katya says, chuckling. Edd could only chuckle back as he rubs the back of his head. "Yeah well-" He yawns.   
" _'scuse me for that_ \- But some stuff came up and now I have to take care of a bunch of grown up men for having a hangover."   
  
Why was Edd mad at that? It would've been fine if it was Eduardo since he clearly got a fever, but Mark was..well..Mark, And Tom had enough experience to be able to take care of himself, why is he needed? He just wants to sit on the couch and watch T.V.  
  
"Strange, Laurel said a bunch of her friends got ill too and now has to take care of them." Kim comments, Edd raises and eyebrow and look at the line he was in, It was indeed strange.  
The line, was long, which was normal, if he didn't see a couple of familiar face, faces he has seen last night from the bar. But just wasn't sure yet.   
  
"Yeah, weird."   
  
\---  
  
"Tim-" "It's Tom-" " _Tom_ \- Please- Just lie down okay? You're okay."   
It was just a few minutes after Edd left with the door shut when Tom wake up, panicked, confused.   
Matt of course asks if he needed to vomit or anything, but instead Tom asks where he was, looking lost as he tries to stand up, only to groan, sinking back then trying again.  
  
"Wha- I'm.. Huwhat?" Tom says, squinting at the light and trying to stand up again. Matt keeps the man seated, assuring him everything was fine.   
Tom finally stops moving but was still looking around puzzled.  
Matt moves around, trying to close lights and curtains, before moving to Mark who was groaning in his sleep.   
  
When Mark stops moving again, The ginger sighs, exhausted.   
Tom starts making a series of noises, eyes fluttering and head slowly moving, as if he was trying to fight sleep. Matt moves to kneel in front of Tom, cupping his face gently to inspect it.   
  
His Face was pale, and almost blueish. Tom's skin were cold too, despite Edd's warm apartment. And even If this was a perfect moment for Matt to take a photo for future blackmail, he was concerned, because he has seen a drunk Tom before, but this was different. 

  
"Tom?" He calls out, But Tom doesn't respond. "Are you okay?" He says one more time, but instead Tom fails to fight sleep and passes out, leaning unto Matt...no wait, Tom was still awake, he was just slowly leaning. Which made Matt more concerned as he tries to gently put down Tom with his willowy like arms.   
But as Tom lays on the floor once again, he suddenly looked...off. Eyebrows slightly furrowed and limbs almost tense.   
  
Matt can feel a gut feeling telling him something was very very wrong.   
It was then until Tom's mouth kept twitching, jerking to the side. "Tom??" Matt calls out, afraid. "Tom!" He was shouting now, grasping the man tightly.   
Mark starts shifting uncomfortably in his sleep, and even Eduardo starts to stir awake.   
  
"'The hell is going on?" Eduardo asks, groggy, slowly sitting up, only to go wide eye to see Tom making jerking movements and Matt panicking. It doesn't take long for him to know that Tom was having a seizure.   
On top of that, Mark suddenly sits up, awake, slapping his hand on his mouth, gagging.   
  
Eduardo cringed at the noise but he needed to do something. Despite the headache, Eduardo gets off the couch and lifts up Mark, huffing as he tried his best not to drop the blonde.   
"Gently get him on the couch and make sure he lies on his side and doesn't get hit, just do that and wait for him to stop." Eduardo says to Matt as he goes rushing past him, Helping Mark rush to the bathroom.   
  
"Okay bud- I got you." Eduardo whispers, setting the Man gently near the toilet bowl. Mark drops to the floor, letting everything out inside the bowl. Eduardo pats the man on his shoulder, but while looking away though.   
Eduardo waits for Mark while trying to fight the pounding on his head that seemed to make a rhythm in his ears too, his breathing was ragged, it was almost hard, his chest felt achy,but  the lack of lights sort of helped though.   
  
As soon as Mark finished, he quickly passed out, and Eduardo had to grab the man's collar to prevent him from falling inside the bowl.   
With an exhausted groan, Eduardo lifts up the man, putting his head around his shoulder once again before walking back to the couch.  
It seemed like Tom's seizure was coming to a stop, with some nasty stain being left on the couch, Edd would be mad with that but Eduardo was in no state to really be thinking about that much, instead he slides down to the floor, squeezing his eyes shut.   
  
"W-What do I do now?" Matt asks, looking at Eduardo. The Hispanic could clearly saw that something must've happened to both Mark and Tom too that made Matt bring the two here while Edd was absent.   
Eduardo wasn't a fool , this wasn't a normal hangover. Eduardo puts up a finger. "just...wait a sec." He breathes heavily "I gotta...rest."   
  
Noises slowly fading, lights off, Eduardo took the chance to not only to make sure he was breathing properly but also to rest his mind, sure his head hurts but there are moment the pain goes down a for a bit when he tried hard enough.  
  
The door suddenly slammed opened though, with Eduardo cursing loudly in both shock and confusion. Edd rushed to the space they were in, looking at everything, Tom was on his couch, Mark and Eduardo were on the floor, there were certain stains here and there that Edd doesn't want to know about and Matt was just standing there looking lost.  
  
"What happened." Edd demands more than ask.  
"I don't know" Matt whispers loudly. Eduardo responds "Seizures" with a heavy sigh.   
"I think-....We got alcohol poisoning." He adds.  
"Wait a second how'd you get back so fast?" Matt asks. Edd shoves his hand on his coat. "Oh, I ran." He says.  
  
A complete lie, feeling his gun inside his coat, he grips it tightly. He also used it yesterday in the restroom when he made sure he didn't forget to feed Ringo and Bingo.  
 _ **What? What did you expect him to do? Shoot Someone?**_  
  
"I-" Matt continues, looking at Eduardo to Edd, who had his eyebrows furrowed. "What do we do?" he asks, Edd ponders, staring at the ground before he stares at Matt, pointing at the door.   
"Hospital." He says "We gotta get them to the hospital. Go get Mark's keys and get the car started." He explains. Matt nods, leaving the premise.  
  
Edd looks down at the others, frowning, before he pulled out his phone to quickly text two certain blondes.   
After wards, Edd sighs, reluctantly lifting Tom.  
Eduardo groans too, standing up, ready to help lift Mark to wherever Edd was headed.   
  
"Oh no you don't." Edd says, using his foot to push the man down to the floor. "Just wait here, I don't want you getting more sick than you already are."   
Eduardo could only manage a curse as he tries to stand up, only to be knocked off by a weak and gentle push from Edd's foot once again.   
Eduardo groans, attempting to slap the shoe near him only to groan harder in pain as he pinches the bridge of his nose.   
  
Edd frowns, and with hesitance, leans down. "Just..stay and sleep okay? We'll get you the hospital. It'll be over soon." Edd whispers, using one spare hand to pet Eduardo's head, before gently moving the man to lean on the couch, letting him rest his head somewhere comfortable.   
Eduardo could only muster a series of growling like noises and some curse words but stops attempting to stand up, which was enough for Edd.   
  
He stands up and continues on with bringing Tom to the car, in which Edd hopes was started because he can't afford for Matt to get side tracked or forget now, not when his friends are kind of in danger.   
Thankfully Matt was there, he sees Edd and opens the car door, helping Edd put Tom inside.   
Edd declares he's gonna get the other two while Matt stays, ensuring Tom was fine and the car was guarded.   
  
The ride on the way to the hospital was quiet but tense, with Matt and Edd checking behind them every chance they had to just to make sure everyone was alright, Mark and Eduardo were passed out but Tom had woken up but was confused the whole time, looking around frantically, in which Matt helped by reassuring Tom he was alright.   
Edd, although he occasionally spoke, was quiet most times. 

Alcohol was a poison, of course, but Edd had been there the whole night, he saw how much the others drank. Maybe he should've taken note of how Tom quickly passed out last night, Edd knew the man could drink more than just a few bottles. Maybe they drank while he wasn't looking? He's not sure, normal alcohol poisoning or not, the whole thing just felt..odd.  
  
As soon as they arrived, Edd did all the talking to a doctor, while other's helped Matt get the three men inside the car get into a room to get checked up on.   
"I'll talk to you two later, after we check whats wrong." The Doctor said before taking his leave, Making Edd and Matt just stood there.   
  
"Hey you two!" A familiar voice shouted, Edd turns around and spots two certain blonde women. "Oh- What are you guys doing here?" He asks.   
"Laurel and the others started vomiting and having seizures, one of them got really really blue and we had to get here." Kim explains with a frown.   
  
"That's what happened to Tom and the others too." Matt says while Edd nodded. "you think something weird happened?" Katya asks. "Oh definitely" Edd responds "There's no way ALL of them got sick by drinking too much, they should all have different limits when it comes to alcohol tolerance."    
  
"That's true. Laurel is a heavyweight but she said she only had a few drinks, there's no way this could happened. Her drink could've been drugged." Kim adds while Katya pondered.   
"Thank goodness we didn't drink anything then." Matt says to Edd, who crossed his arms with a sigh.   
  
"Man, And I was hoping I could do other work today so I can rest later."   
  
Footsteps approached as the Doctor returned with a clipboard. "We're done, We've given them oxygen therapy and some shots to keep them hydrated. Some of them are fast asleep and some might be awake, and if they are confused, that's normal, just re-assure them they're fine." The Doctor explained.   
  
"Well that was faster than I expected." Katya comments. "Well- It's an emergency. Besides, patients with the same problems kept coming so everyone is working on figuring out what's going on."   
  
The four looked at each other, concerned.   
  
"Oh yeah- Gentlemen, your friends are in room 025 and Ladies, Your friends are in 127."  
  
The four thanked the Doctor before leaving, going to the room aforementioned earlier. "I wanna see what happened to the boys first, if That's alright." Kim says. "It's fine." Matt says while Edd nods, slowly opening the door.   
There were three beds in total, one for each person, but the room looked like it was designed for more, but instead there was a sofa to fill up the spots.  
  
"Oooh, They've been growing! Except for Tom- Or did he go shorter?" Katya says, Kim shrugs as she looks at Tom suspiciously.   
Matt walks over to Mark, who was passed out. "He passed out last night too, I thought he was exhausted. Then when I woke up this morning he was passed out on the bathroom floor." he said as he sat on a chair next to the blonde's bed.   
With arms crossed once again, Edd sighs as he sat on the chair between Eduardo and Mark's bed, tired. "They shouldn't have been drinking so much in the first place."   
  
There was a light smack on Edd's kneecaps, Edd looks and finds Eduardo, glaring but also looking half tired. "Hey-" He starts, squinting. "I didn't even drink shit."   
A pause.  
"Did I?" He then asks, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"You did." Edd bluntly says. Eduardo cursed "Ah fuck." as his hand slides off from Edd as he glared at another direction.   
"Looks like they're gonna be okay then." Kim says, looking at the males while Katya hums in agreement. "Well lets go." Katya adds.   
"I gotta go now too, I still have work to do." Matt says, standing up. "YOU have WORK????" Kim asks, and Katya laughs nervously as she tries to pry Kim away.   
  
"Maybe I'll go too and just return here later." Edd says. "YOU'RE NOT STAYING???" Katya asks more dramatically, causing the three other males to groan and shift in their beds. "Sorry." Katya whispers this time.   
"Yeah- I mean, It's not like I don't have any bills to pay." Edd explains.   
  
"well alright, It's nice seeing you all again anyways." Katya says before the two left. "I'll try to be back too." Matt says, waving goodbye. Leaving Edd alone in the room.   
"...I have no idea who those were." Eduardo says, breaking the silence.   
  
"Actually- where even am I?" He continues, looking around "and what happened?"   
Edd stares. "You somehow forgot everything except for me?"   
"Yeah- because you're stupidly annoying."   
  
Edd was too tired today and could almost feel a vein popping on the corner of his forehead, but reminds himself that the man was still recovering.   
"You should at least be thankful I took care of you, Otherwise you'd be dead." Edd says, whispering the last part.   
  
"What?" Eduardo asks, Edd clenched his fists and forced a smile. "I said YOU'RE annoying."  
"I know." Eduardo sighs "Thanks for tolerating me though."   
Edd blinks, not really expecting that as a respond. But then again, the man was still recovering so his state of mind could be wonky.   
  
"Hey Loser!" Eduardo calls out,slapping on Edd's knee again. "What?" He frowns.   
"Are you seriously gonna go?" Eduardo asks. The Brit clicked his tongue, trying to move the hand away only for Eduardo to grab hold of his wrist.   
"Yes." Edd answers "I still need to finish some commissions."   
Eduardo frowns, almost childish but whispers  
  
"Don't leave me."   
  
Edd doesn't respond back immediately, he just stares as the hand holding his wrist goes away, making him free to make a decision.   
"Why?" He asks "You just want to annoy me."   
"Yeah? So do you." Eduardo retorts back "and it's boring without you."   
Edd raises an eyebrow, curious now. "How so?"   
"I don't fucking know." Eduardo glares. "I'm like- Half tired and Half Sick, How should I know?"   
  
"So you want me to stay just to piss me off?" Edd asks, impassive. Eduardo reluctantly replies "I just want you to stay near me."   
Edd kept his look, staring at Eduardo who was trying to return the look, but with eyebrow furrowed, mostly because of the slight pain in his head.   
  
"Or...I don't know." Eduardo starts to add "You're just annoying enough to keep things interesting- and- everyone else is gone- or asleep- so-" He clears his throat. "I don't wanna die out of boredom like a loser."   
Edd remained silent, before reaching out and tugged on Eduardo's ears.   
  
"Ow! What the hell!?" Eduardo glares at Edd who looked back with a leering smile. "Asshole!"   
"Language." Edd says, pulling again, less harsh.   
"And you should rest. You're still pretty sick."  
  
 _He did jumped out of a car and into the cold night.  
_  
"Don't tell me what to do!" Eduardo says. "You're seriously gonna act like that after I took care of you?" Edd says, annoyed as Eduardo attempts to hit him. "I-" The Hispanic replies, "...fine." he says, going back to crossing his arms on his bed.   
"...Thanks." Eduardo says. Edd smirks once more. "Sorry- What was that?"   
"Oh fuck you! you heard me!"   
  
Edd laughs as he dodge's Eduardo's punch.   
  
"Okay- Sorry. " Edd says, and ruffled Eduardo's hair "You're welcome."   
Eduardo could only groan in response as he fixes his hair.   
"But seriously though, you should rest and wait for a nurse of something to take care of you." Edd explains, Eduardo could only sigh. "Sure. Whatever."   
  
Eduardo lied back properly on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His hand then moves to his stomach, slightly clutching it.  
  
Edd stared, and decided to ruffle Eduardo's hair again.   
The Hispanic groans as he tries to fix his hair again, combing it with his fingers. Only For Edd to mess it up again.   
  
Eduardo clicked his tongue "I'm gonna bite your fingers off Pillsbury." he warned. "Don't disturb me- My stomach hurts."  
Edd only hums "mhm" As he ruffles them again,using both hands now. Another warning, as Eduardo fixes his hair, and Edd just kept messing it up.  
  
This time, Eduardo grab hold of Edd's wrist.   
"HAHA! I got'cha now!"   
The Hispanic however regrets that he pulled Edd's wrist, dragging the man down only to accidentally look like he was pinning Eduardo, with a hand on the bed to prevent himself from crushing the Hispanic with his weight.   
  
Eduardo had stopped speaking, and only stared back, nervously. "uh..."  
Edd took no mind though, and used the opportunity to ruffle Eduardo's hair again, snickering.   
"EDD-..!" Eduardo tries to shout but shuts himself off, reminded that he was in a hospital room with other people.   
"Okay- So that's how you want to play huh?" Eduardo says, sitting up while Edd wore a smug look.   
  
  
Maybe the commissions can wait later.  
  



	15. Liquid's that make you soft: A bowl of teasing, a paper cup of kindness, a glass full of friends caring, and a mug full of love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was hungry when i wrote this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i enjoyed writing this chapter 2 much even tho it would prolly suck hrng

 

Edd didn't have to wake up at six in the morning to make sure Eduardo went to work if it weren't for his dog barking so loudly. And it wasn't Edd didn't try to scold the dog, He wouldn't hurt the dog, but he did threatened him, it would attract trouble since not only did Edd needed some sleep, people next door would hear.   
With a click of his tongue, Edd placed Ringo on his bed before getting up, walking out to knock loudly on Eduardo's door.

Bingo's barking seemed to start to go low, watching as Edd wait impatiently behind the door. After a good few seconds of Eduardo not responding, Edd just simply walked in, finding the door unlocked.  
Edd closes it again, only to open it by kicking the door down, just because he wants to.

Eduardo gasps sharply as he suddenly sit up, he glares at Edd figure before groaning, covering himself in blankets and going back to sleep.

Edd finds his room still the same, except what's odd was the large amount of mess on his desk. Edd sees a news article of the Bar he's been into recently, seeing that the owner got arrested. He doesn't think Eduardo is convinced that the alcohol poisoning was normal nor believes that the owner was poisoning the drinks. Edd doesn't blame him.

Bingo barks, did Eduardo train him to be an alarm clock or something?  
It's been awhile since the the man and the other got out of the hospital, Eduardo's break was over, meaning he had to go to work today. But at this rate he was going to be late.

Edd pulls the blankets off, knowing the Man probably feel the cold much harsher than he did. Eduardo reacts by flipping the Brit off before going to a fetal position which confirmed Edd's assumptions.   
"Elmo- Come on- You gotta go to work." Edd says, poking at Eduardo, in which the man responds by childishly groaning, using his foot to push Edd away.  
"At least make your dog shut up." Edd says, Eduardo sits up and scolds the dog in another language, and Bingo lies down, no longer barking and growling.

"What time is it?" Eduardo asks, yawning.   
"It's almost seven, If you skip breakfast you might make it."   
The man curses as he shuffles out his bed, going around his room to grab his towel and uniform. With arms cross, Edd watches stoic, until he smirks. "Orrr You could ask me to cook." He says.

"You're evil." Eduardo says as he paused before continuing on. "No I'm not." Edd says. "Yes you are- You're trying to mess with my ego by making me ask for something at my vulnerable moment."   
Edd shrugs "I'd cook either way since I'm awake anyways, Besides, It's just breakfast."

It's been a pattern, messy but it works. One of them wakes up earlier then they cook, if it's both then the person with less things to do does the cooking. Edd had taken his leave, starting to make a pancake batter. With the fluid thick and in a consistency Edd was pleased with, Edd turns to the fridge, finding something to cook to add with the pancakes.

Edd spots the pack of bacon, sitting inside the freezer.   
The Brit cringed as unpleasant memories swarmed in his head, pertaining to a brunette in a red hoodie.

Forcing those thoughts away, he grabs the pack and begins to cook.

It took awhile, but Eduardo was just in time when Edd finished, The man was shuffling some pants on when Edd had set up plates on the table. Eduardo messily served himself some food, eating it quickly wit- "EDUARDO!" Edd yells "USE THE DAMN SPOON!"

Eduardo quickly finished, showing off his plate and his hands. "I washed my hands- and look- No mess? see? calm down."   
The man then jumps off his seat, looking at his watch. "Crap-" he breathes.   
"Gotta go- Thanks." He says, giving a quick pull on Edd's ears before he dashed outside the apartment.

Edd clicks his tongue, glaring at the door before he went to clean the plates.

At least the apartment was empty, aside from the pets of course, this means he could rest for awhile. He'd been staying up lately, trying to finish a bunch of commissions that had been coming lately, not that he's complaining.   
With Breakfast and Dishes done, Edd took the chance to go back to bed, catching some sleep.

\---

Eduardo yawns, stretching inside the empty elevator. Even when he went to sleep early, he still felt tired, and his break felt short, he still didn't want to go back to work. This Job was definitely not his forte, but finding a Job was hard, and with a pay he has right now, it was the best option he got.

"Well Good morning to you." A co-worker had greeted when he entered the room he was supposed to be in. "Coffee?"   
Eduardo doesn't even respond, he just takes what the man was offering. "You're a bit late." Another one says. "But welcome back."   
Eduardo could only hum as he walks past them and took over his seat. His work space was left as it is, only a little dusty. And there were was a note, a list of stuff he needed to do after he finish the one he left.

Aside from that, there was also another cup of coffee on his desk, and a plastic bag of cookie, all accompanied with other letters, mostly about wishing he was feeling better and apologies.   
Eduardo doesn't fail to notice the woman who helped him, beside him was a long distant family member, peeking and looking the cookie he held.   
The man simply tossed the plastic bag at her, but kept the coffee.   
"Yay! Thank you!" She says enthusiastically, opening it and stuffing one in her mouth.

Eduardo simply hummed as he booted his computer on. While he waited, he tossed the letters in his leather sling bag. "You missed a lot of stuff-" The dark haired woman starts "Since we kinda loss two people, work has been doubled, we're scouting for others to fill up spots but it's not going too well." She explains, Eduardo hums.   
"Explains this then." He says, looking at the long series of sticky notes on his monitor.

"Oh, You're just starting, that's why, Look at Mine." Someone else said, showing off his notebook filled with tasks. Abe stared back, opening a larger notebook, full of lists of her tasks.  
Eduardo could already feel himself getting tired just thinking about work, he sighs and cracks his knuckles, before he took a sip of his coffee, ready for work.

When the clock chimed, signalling it was time for work for everyone, the only sounds left in that morning were the clicking of keyboards, only occasionally accompanied by the clicks of mouses and other co-workers asking this and that.  
Eyes fixated on the screen, Eduardo only continued to type, his breaks were only small sips of his coffee that helped him fight off the urge to sleep.   
  
  


Meanwhile, Edd's supposed to be all afternoon sleep was interrupted by a knock on his door. He groans, sitting up. "Coming!!!" He shouts as he quickly stands up, walking out his bedroom. Swinging the door open, he was greeted by Tom and another familiar dark-eyed brunette.   
"Tom! Jon!" Edd yells with a smiled, wrapping the two in his large arms.   
"Never seen you get excited over someone like Jon." Tom comments, wrapping an arm back.

"Shh, they're an exception."

Once the two were released, Edd stepped aside, inviting them in. "I didn't knew you were out from the hospital."   
"It took awhile, But we just had to talk some demon lawyers and waited." Tom explains "Then I had to convince the doctors I can take him off."

"Why was that a problem?"

"The Nurses kept saying he was that 'one drunk guy'" Jon explains. Edd simply gave a neutral expression of disappointment at Tom.  
Tom coughs, and pulls out a container from the pockets of his hoodie. "Here."   
"Cake!" Edd yells, grinning when he opened it, before frowning, looking at Tom with shifty eyes.  
"This is suspicious."

"It's sort of..a thank you gift for the other day."   
Edd smiles "D'aw Tom, That's..still Oddly nice of you." But he wastes no time to go to the kitchen, grabbing a spoon. "You guys want any drinks?"   
"Can I have some Juice?" Jon asks, Edd hums "Mhm. What about you Tom?"

"Just water."

Edd pauses, before continuing on.   
Usually, Tom passes, bringing out a flask full of alcohol, Edd had long give up trying to convince the man that being an alcoholic was not a personality trait.   
Edd guessed that this would be temporary, probably just fear after what the whole alcohol poisoning thing.

"So- Jon." Edd says, as he walks over to the table, placing the glasses down. "Where will you stay?"   
"He's staying with me." Tom answers. "He offered it, plus I can help him with his job. He's starting to love making music and wants me to help-" Jon get's cut off by Tom placing a hand on his mouth.

"Aw- I'm glad you are Tom.I know you're gonna make it big." Edd says, he knew that the man only played for himself. He had heard the man before, but after participating in helping him with a music video, he was proud that the man was now using his talent for everyone.   
Tom could only exhale audibly as he scratch his head as he turns away.

"..Thanks."

Edd grins as he starts to eat his cake. "Also, Edd." Jon calls out, With mouth full, Edd hums, looking back.  
"Thank you." he smiles.

"Thanks for letting Eduardo stay-" Jon sighs "I know that- He's not the best person, specially to keep around as a roommate. And I you two don't get along easily..actually he doesn't really get along with anyone easily." he pauses, rubbing his face.   
"But he tries. And I'm grateful you let him."

Edd swallows the cake in his mouth, frowning.   
"Jon, you don't have to thank me."

The man slams his hands on the table, it was weak though. "but I do!" He says before he starts to sob "He's a meanie and a Jerk all the time but  _gosh darn it_  he's a nice man and not everyone can see that!"   
Tom can only sigh, tired, patting the sobbing man's back.

"Oh Jon-" Edd says "It's okay." He says, smiling. "I know. He's an ass, but I know he's actually a nice person."   
Jon frowns, nodding. "Yeah- Im sorry. A lot of people are just stupid and mean all the time." he sighs.  "Being mean can be so tiring, I don't understand it."

"So is being nice." Tom says. "But..I guess everyone should still do it."

\--

"I'm home." Eduardo announces, closing the door behind him. Bingo barks, running up to him, tail wagging hard. "Hey buddy." He says, kneeling to pet his dog. "You missed me?" he says, the dog jumps up, licking the man's face.   
"Yeah me too."

Edd clears his throat, leaning on a wall. "Cute."   
Eduardo glares. "Yeah- well she is." he says, standing up. "I was gesturing to both of you but alright." he replies.

"Here."   
Eduardo gets a note from Edd.   
"It's Laurel's number." He says "She gave it to Tom and he gave it to me. He said that, you should text her,when you've got the time."

Eduardo nods, holding the paper.  
"..thanks."  
Edd then smirks "so...you two huh?" The other man frowns. "It's just an apology date."   
" _Apolo_ \- Whoah that fast so soon?"

"ITS JUST TO CATCH UP AND SAY SORRY!"

Edd laughs, raising his hands. "Alright- Geez-" he smiles "it's not like you poked fun at me for assuming I liked a girl."  
Eduardo raises an eyebrow "what? But I thought you- then why'd you ask me to translate-" "it's to make you flustered, idiot." Edd simply says.  
The smell of food then passes through.

"Oh, you go get changed, I'm gonna finish dinner." Edd says, walking back to the kitchen.  
Eduardo peeks in the kitchen as well. "You're cooking? Something that's not bacon or egg related? That's new."

"Yeah, well- I can be responsible too, Jerk."

Eduardo leans, looking at the pot. Soup. He cheers mentally, it was getting colder and colder each day and he wants something hot now, after the heater in his work place broke down earlier he was forced to endure the cold until everything was done.   
He grabs the ladle, scooping up some of the liquid, blowing unto it before doing a taste check.

"Needs more salt." He says, Edd looks back, before walking over to snatch the ladle, taking a quick sip from the same spot.   
  
  
  
Edd hums, grabbing the salt shaker.   
"Alright, you can go ahead and change, I'm almost finished here." he says. Eduardo tries to ignore the- _erm...pretty much an- indirect kiss_  as he walks out the kitchen, walking to his room finding the cold fading away.

Eduardo takes off his coat, hanging it alongside with his tie, before he shuffles out of his pants.  
As he unbuttons his shirt off, he searches for the pants he use indoors.   
Uniform off, and his spare shirt on, he still didn't find his pants.

Maybe it was in the bathroom? That's where his laundry basket was, next to Edd's, and it's where they did laundry too. Making sure the coast was clear, he runs in the room, locking it.   
Right- They had a schedule of who washes on which week. It was Edd so maybe he might've washed it.   
Looking around, both laundry baskets were empty. Even the washing machine. Usually after washing they would be dried and hang, then they would be neatly stacked, placed on their beds, clothes already separated.

Eduardo already saw his stack of clothes, but still, no pants.   
He peeks his head out the bathroom, yelling "Pillsbury! Did you take my pants??!!"   
He hears a faraway "No!"   
Eduardo groans, deciding to run back to his room, before Edd pops out in the corridor, making Eduardo yelp and Edd scream.

"Jesus Christ!" Eduardo says. "Sorry- Just wanted to tell you that I'm pretty sure I left your pants on your room." Edd explains.   
"Yeah Yeah- Im gonna go look again." he says, entering his room, before abruptly stopping to walk out. Edd was supposed to turn, but he raises an eyebrow at the other man.  
Eduardo stares at Edd pants, taking notice of the dark brown shade. "Those are mine." He points.

Edd looks down. "Oh- So I  _didn't_  gain weight!"  
Eduardo could only pinch the bridge of his nose. "Please give me my pants back."   
"Eduardo, I'd give it,but I'm not even gonna walk around in boxers unlike you."

The man sighs, walking back into his room. "Trust me, I'd seen worse things that guys walking around in boxers." He says, looking around for pants. He spots on, coated in brown, in a shade lighter than  _his_  pants.  
He lifts it up. How did he miss this?

"Here." Eduardo tosses the pants to Edd, letting the man catch it. "Oh there you are Ben!" He says.  
Eduardo rolls his eyes before saying "now my pants, please."   
The Brit gives a face that looks like an 'uwu'. "Just a second. Let me get into my room."   
"Oh my God! It's just  _pants,_ you're already looking at me with boxers I'm not gonna judge yours!"

Edd looks at the pattern at Eduardo boxers, before he puts his pants off, showing the exact opposite patter. Bacon Cola.   
Eduardo silently cringes which didn't surprise Edd at all. But he did sigh and says "I'm gonna ignore that for the sake of my pants."

Edd smirks, tossing the other man's pants before he starts to put his own up. "You did ignore this."   
"Ignore what?"

"Oh Yknow, just some dudes, exchanging pants, in front of each other."  
Eduardo cringes "please don't make this weird."   
Edd giggles, purposely making the other man get embarrassed.

"Alright- now that's over, it's soup time."  
Eduardo blinks, remembering dinner. "Yeah, soup time." He repeats. Maybe that would help his stomach right now because it was definitely doing something. He blames it on hunger and the cold.

—

"You're going out?" Edd asks, turning from the couch, finding Eduardo walking pass him in one Saturday morning, shuffling inside his coat.  
Eduardo hums. "I'm gonna go head out and meet Laurel today."   
Edd whistled. "Be careful, it's really cold outside today."

"Yeah- which is why- I'm trying to put on this- um." Eduardo groans as he tries to wrap himself with a soft green cloth. "Scarf?" Edd asks, standing up. "Yeah."   
The Brit walks up to the man "here." And properly wraps It around Eduardo's neck.  Tugging it slightly to make it look neat.   
The man replies with a small "Thanks", face buried into the scarf.

"Wait." Edd says, going into his room, returning with his beanie. "I don't want you to get sick, so.." he puts it on Eduardo's head, giving it a slight pat.  
"Ew. Affection." Eduardo whispers.

"I heard that." Edd frowns "besides, first time I found out you had a fever you jumped out of the car."  
The Hispanic rolled his eyes "haha, you're hilarious."  
Edd stays, which makes Eduardo adds "wait- did I?"

"You did."  Edd chuckles.   
Eduardo glares at the man "Well- it's probably because you did something."   
"Yeah, I carried you all the way to the car...twice."

Eduardo could only respond by punching Edd's sides, The Brit yelps, smacking the hand away. Now Eduardo was the one laughing, poking at the man's other side.   
"Stop that." Edd warns, but a smile was plastered on his face.

"You're ticklish?"   
" a majority of people have ticklish side." Edd says, sneaking his hand to poke Eduardo's side. " _Eskimo_."   
Eduardo made a sound that was half a chortle and an angry yell, which made him sound like a choking hyena.

Edd laughs hysterically at this. "WH- What kind of noise was that?" He asks between laughs. Eduardo tried to frown really hard, glaring at him. But he slowly makes the same noise again before joining in with attempted suppressed laughs.

"Oh- fuck you!" He says.   
 _Fuck you and your contagious laugh._

Eduardo tries to turn around, probably to groan or something, but finds himself staring at the Brit. Edd was more..optimistic, or just a generally happy person, something that links up with his slightly 'goofy' personality, anyone could tell with how much he likes to poke fun and comments with occasional bad puns.

But,  _what the fuck,_  he looked happy in a way Eduardo has never seen before.   
 _Wait no, it's the same,_  it just made him feel...off.

"Oh man, I should've recorded that!" Edd says, finally finishing his laughing session. Even if it was to mock Eduardo, the man wasn't really mad. Probably because he just knows that Edd wouldn't really mean it.  
And right now, The Brit being happy made him feel h-..

Eduardo holds his stomach, an uneasy feeling was in it and it's making him confused. "Is something wrong?" Edd asks. The feeling wasn't really bothering physically, it's not like it wants him to  _take a shit or something-_ it's bothering him in ways he can't describe. Or maybe the fact he can't describe it that bothers him.

"Yeah-" He says, noticing it affecting him more the longer he sees Edd's concerned face. "I think I'm hungry."   
"Ooh, you should eat before you go. I made breakfast you didn't wake up early today." He says, walking to the table, removing a round cover to reveal a stack of pancakes surrounded by eggs and bacon.

"I even made coffee." Edd says proudly as puts two smalls plates to the side, with two separate mugs, one had a lame pun that Eduardo refuses to think about again and one had a neon  '#1' on it.   
Eduardo was..slightly impressed at how good everything looked. But he asks "why is there a lot though?"

Edd goes back with this sort of stoic look and says "I want you to look at me and ask if I care."   
Eduardo simply stays quiet as he took a sit. "The pancakes smell different." He comments, taking two to move to his plate.

"Yeah well- I've been  _practicing_." Edd says "out of spite," the last part was silent but Eduardo heard it clear. He smirks, taking a bite.  
"Banana?"   
"The others are different too."

Eduardo takes a bite of his second pancake.  _Peanut butter._  
He hums, chewing it with a smile. He doesn't notice this until he looks up, finding Edd staring with a grin.   
"What?"   
"You like them!"

"I- well... they're  _okay_." He reluctantly replies, avoiding the Brit's gaze. "D'aw,  _Equator_."   
Eduardo then shakes his head. "Equator?  _Seriously_?"    
"Hey, it's a really good  _line_."

Eduardo groans, slapping his hand over his face. Still chewing his food.

"Wait wait-Eduardo look."

The man peeks, watching as Edd pull out a ladle with a bun from his shirt. "You can't,  _handle_  my puns?"   
Eduardo stared. "Did.. you just put a.. did you just put that in your shirt to make a pun?" He puts his spoon down.

"It's a really-" Edd pulls out an ice cube tray from his shirt " _cool_  technique."   
The Brit then couldn't help but laugh at his own bad joke, hard enough that it made him slams a hand on the table before he wraps his stomach, almost falling over.

"Oh my fucking God, you're terrible." Eduardo groans. Edd tries to stop, but he was still smiling, trying to bottle in his giggles. He then pulls out a sheet of paper, with his face on it, then he tears it apart.  
Eduardo slams his hand, turning away with a hand slapped on his face, making the same noise as earlier.  
Edd starts laughing again,this time falling over with a ' _thud_ '. Eduardo giggles "Ho- Holy shit- are you okay?" He asks, looking over the table.   
Edd was sitting up, but he was clutching his stomach. "Th-" He stops to laugh. " _That damn sound!"_

Eduardo doesn't even know how he does it, it's just him trying to suppress his laugh, which was failing terribly right now,  _why was he?_  
 _Eh_ \- he starts to care less about it.

Standing up, Eduardo extends his man, in which Edd takes, helping him stand up. "You and your goddamn puns." Eduardo sighs. "Oh shut up, you like them." Edd says, nudging the man. "I do and I hate it." Eduardo says, tugging Edd's ears.   
The Brit smacks it, glaring before smiling. "Alright- I think you should go now.Laurel must be waiting."

Eduardo glanced at his watch, nodding. "Yeah. Thanks for the um.." Eduardo stops. "It's alright-" Edd replies instantly. "Now go on loverboy."   
Eduardo glares. "Im- Yeah okay I'm going. I'll be back around four." he says, before grabbing his mug, taking a sip.   
  
Coffee, Brown, no sugar, just honey. Like how he usually makes it... _Huh.  
  
_ The Brit hums "Alright, I'll be in here, doing work all day." He says. "You want anything for dinner?" he asks.   
"I...Um." Eduardo doesn't know how to respond. "You're asking me?" He asked. There was just something about the question that..made his chest do skips.   
  
"Well yeah." Edd says. "I mean- I would probably fail since I'm more used to Tom cooking the food, other times we order food unless I fry bacon for the seventh time that day."   
  
Eduardo shrugs "I'm fine with whatever." he then glares "As long as it's edible.And If you burn the apartment I'm gonna punch you in the dick."   
"Yeah well- Let's see about that."  Edd smirks "I'm gonna make the best meal ever."   
Eduardo continued to glare, before he stops, not really knowing why.   
  
"Alright. I'm going now." He says, opening the door out. Edd still stayed there, only to stand just outside.  
  
Edd smiled waving as Eduardo exits the apartment. Eduardo was hesitant, but he waved back, giving the same soft smile.   
But he curses inside his head, his stomach was still upsetting him.   
  
  
 _That's definitely not hunger._


	16. Laughter is the best medicine, It doesn't work on bugs inside you though.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> those damn butterflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i originally wasnt gonna post this yet but here, read this bc im working on some...special stuff.

 

Eduardo sits on a chair, looking around. The place was..nice. The cafe was ready for winter, with different colored lights hanging around but it was lit just enough so it wont hurt anyone's eyes. It was also warm inside, which was nice, because he was freezing really badly outside. Despite being raised in New York, he was just way more used to warmer temperatures and had trouble with adjusting with the cold.   
  
He grabs the coffee he ordered earlier, taking a sip as he waits for Laurel, the woman he's supposed to meet.   
  
Aside from the warmth, he's grateful for the lack of people inside. There were only a few, mostly couple and folks with laptops. They're the type of people who would mind their own business, so he didn't have to worry about being looked at.   
The door opens, and he sees a familiar fluff of blue hair. He waves, catching the her attention. She smiles, walking up to the table.   
  
"Hey- Sorry I'm late, It was hard to get through the snow." She says, taking her seat.   
"It's fine" Eduardo says "I just got here a few minutes ago."  
She nods, taking the menu on the table. "So you tried their coffee? It's good right?" She asks. Eduardo nods.  
  
"So-" Laurel starts "Did you have a good morning?"   
"Just fine." He hums "Had Pancakes. You?"   
"Waffles on a stick."   
  
Eduardo raises an eyebrow. "What?"  
Laurel pulls out a a small waffle on a stick from her purse. "Waffles on a stick." She repeats.  
"I'm not even gonna question what, why, or how." Eduardo says, grabbing the stick and taking a bite. "You already asked 'what' though."   
  
Laurel laughs as she pulls out one more, one coated in a pink syrup. "My waifu made this."  
Eduardo almost spits out his coffee. "W i f e?"   
"I said Waifu- but yeah I guess that works too." Laurel laughs "I'm not sure if I'm more concerned at the fact you're a weeb or you're already married." Eduardo says, grabbing tissues to wipe the small bit of coffee on his mouth.   
  
"I'm not both. I just said that because...Well..." Laurel clears her throat "I may or may not have started to like someone. I'm not sure yet."   
Eduardo nods, taking a few more 'Waffle Sticks' to keep them.  
Someone approaches them, asking for orders. Laurel orders a drink and some baked goods, Eduardo just asks for more coffee.  
  
"I'm surprised that my hair never hit you with the thought that I might be into girls."   
"It did until we...yeah we're not talking about that."  
  
Laurel hums, watching as someone returned with their drinks, and some baked goods. "They don't like- Say your name really loud for you to fetch?" Eduardo asks.   
"Nah. This cafe loves ambiance, so being quiet is one of their things." Laurel explains, taking a sip of her drink.   
"What kind of work do you do now?" She asks.   
  
"Programming." Eduardo answers. "Really?" she blinks "I never saw you as the type to like computers."   
"I don't. I just know how." he sighs. "I lost my job when the house burnt down.Got fired even though it was all over news, they still didn't believe me."   
"That's awful. " She frowns "aand They're stupid. What the hell?"   
  
"I know right?" Eduardo groans "I miss painting." he sighs.   
"Have you ever tried doing commissions?"   
  
"Commissions?" He raised an eyebrow. "I think Pillsbury does that."   
"Who now?" "Edd."  
Eduardo makes a hand gesture "He does this shit where he draws and gets paid. But like-"   
He pauses, realizing that most artists does that for a living, since his last job was just him doing designs for companies.  
"He also gets paid for drawing whatever he wants?" Laurel asks. Eduardo nods.  
  
"Ever thought of doing the same thing?" Laurel asks. Eduardo shook his head "As much as I love my old Job, digital stuff Isn't really my thing. You know I like painting more."   
Laurel hums, before snapping. "What If I find someone that wants to buy some of your stuff?" She asks.   
"I've got a blog, and it's pretty big, not to brag- BUT If I can post some of your work there and find someone who wants to buy it, you can have it like as a little side job. You just have to start painting again."   
  
"You really think so?" Eduardo asks. He hasn't touched any art related stuff for a long time, he kept some of his painting materials but never used it.   
"It's worth a shot." Laurel picks up a brownie "And speaking of shots, you should also give this brownie a shot."   
  
Eduardo takes one, plopping it into his mouth.   
He hums, chewing it.  
"Pretty good." he comments.  
  
A new song starts play inside, one more melodic and humming. People are entering more, filling up the room with chatter, but it's still not loud enough to ruin everything.  
  
"So...'wife' huh?" Eduardo asks, smirking. Laurel looks away, covering half of her face. "She's uh...I met her when I moved away. We traveled together for awhile before we settled here. She got a Job quickly and I stopped posting travelling vlogs. " She explains.  
"What kind of Job do you guys have?"   
  
"Oh, I work for Tom full time now. Aside from recording videos, I help him with making music. She does programming too. Small company but a big building."   
Eduardo raises an eyebrow, remembering a family member.   
  
"Is she Asian?"   
"Yeah." She replies "Dark hair, and friend shaped, really good for hugging." she adds.  
"I think that's my cousin."   
"I said dark haired, I don't like Ma-" "I meant a different cousin." Eduardo cuts "From my  mother's side of the family."   
  
Laurel squints "You're half Filipino?" "Yeah. Surprise."  
Eduardo sips at his coffee "Now I know your 'wife'" he smirked. "oh no- Please don't." Laurel begged "I'm not even sure If I really like her."   
  
Eduardo snickers "Relax, We're not even close." He sips again "and what do you mean you're not even sure that you like her?"   
Laurel shrugs "I think I like her, but I'm not sure If I want a relationship with her."   
  
"How so?"   
  
Laurel gestures at herself "She makes me.. Happy? In a way. Kind of like, 'yeah, it feels nice being around you.' but thinking about it makes me ask 'but do i wanna stay around you forever?'"   
Eduardo hums. "Do you mind if I uh...If you ever thought about that when we..?"   
  
Laurel nods her head. "I know I liked you. I know I also wanted to be with you, but never thought If it would work. Then I realized, I think I just like being friends with you."   
Eduardo nods "Yeah- That's for the best." he sighs. "I never really looked at you and uh.."   
He smirked " go 'wife' "   
Laurel groans "Oh no- You're never gonna let that go are you?"   
  
"How can I not? I mean- Out of all things you could've said, you say go 'Yeah the person who made these is my crush, We're not in a relationship but 'Wife'."  Eduardo picks up the stick from earlier, waving it.   
  
Laurel rolls her eyes, snatching it the stick and threatening to throw it.  
"What about you? Found someone yet?"   
  
Eduardo ponders, before shrugging. "Never really bothered about dating someone yet. I don't even know If I like anyone yet. You know...without being selfish." He then shrugs. "I mean, how do you even know you like someone?"  
  
"uh- Butterflies?" Laurel says. Eduardo simply looks more confused.  
"Haven't you at least read or watch something romantic once? Hello?? Butterflies in your stomach, getting really flustered around someone-"   
  
Eduardo shakes his head "Too sappy for my liking. but I heard of that before. But I don't know what the fuck it means."   
Laurel snorts. "It simply means you get nervous stupid."  
Eduardo hums, that made sense. He was a bit anxious earlier-  
  
Coffee spits out of Eduardo's nose then he suddenly begins to choke in his drink, coughing harshly.  
"Whoah whoah- whats wrong?" Laurel asks, pulling out more tissues for Eduardo.   
  
Eduardo waves, taking the tissues as he keeps coughing, while wiping the stains off his face, also purposely doing it to hide his face.   
because  _what the fuck- What the fuck- No way- No fucking way- Theres no way he's starting to like him that way and how dare his head to even think that-_  
Eduardo ended up slamming his face on the table, groaning, because even with the mere thought of it made his stomach do.. _what the fuck- it felt more like goddamn bees in there.  
  
_

The Brit had okay looks- He looked like a gallon of milk with green hoodie- Sure-  _He had nice round face with a bit of fuzz, and his small smiles and pouts were stupidly adorable and every time he makes a gross snort it was a contagious chortle and-_  
  
Eduardo sits up properly again only to slap his hands on his face-  _when the hell did he start to think like that of him? Did that just start now? or is it recent?  
_

"Oh my gosh- Eduardo- You have someone in mind don't you?" Laurel asks, snapping at him.   
"I don't" Eduardo quickly replies, but Laurel just smirks, raising an eyebrow. "Uh huh. Sure."   
  
"ooh! Now I get to play a guessing game." She giggles, clapping. "Or...Do I really have to?" She hums "Of course I'd have to go with Jon or Todd since you've been with them the most- But then.. Tom told me you've been spending a lot of time with Edd when you're not busy."   
Eduardo could only glare, frowning as a bead of sweat slides down his face.  
  
"It's him isn't it?"   
  
Eduardo doesn't hesitate to throw the crumpled tissues he used at her. Laurel only laughs, catching the tissues, some just fell to the floor.   
"Hey now, you're making a mess!"   
Eduardo groans, stopping. He leans down to pick up the other trash. Laurel giggles, helping him.   
  
"Sorry about that." He sighs. "Just-...I don't know." When they both sit up Eduardo asks. "Does it look like I like him?"   
Laurel hums. "I dunno. You don't him hate him that much, I can tell, but it doesn't really look like you 'like' him" Laurel explains, making quotation marks in the air.   
Eduardo sighs. "How the hell do I like him? He looks stupid!"   
Laurel raises a finger "You called Me and Jon stupid before we became your friends."   
He frowns, groaning.   
  
"Hey, It's alright. At least I can tell this time you're taking this carefully. Seem's like this is important to you." Laurel says, patting the man's shoulder. "How about this, talk about what you think and feel about him."   
Eduardo looks away, un-sure. "Don't worry about going cheesy, I know someone who get's sappy about everything."   
  
The man sighs.  
"I think I'm used to him looking more like this." Eduardo gestures at his face, looking like a displeased man but keeping a neutral expression as well. "If not, we're always angry.fighting.. The only time I remembered him being happy was way too long ago. Now we're in better terms, he's always so happy lately and- I dunno. I just don't like it.But sometimes he gets upset too, and I just-" He stops, contemplating. "It makes me upset too, like- That's my  _thing_. You can't just make me laugh but also do my job of getting upset at myself!"   
  
Eduardo isn't even sure if that's what he's really upset about.  
  
Laurel laughs "What- So you're upset it when he cares about you?"   
Eduardo stares, before blinking, turning away. "I don't know! He's annoying but-! AAAGH!!"   
  
Laurel frowns, patting the man again. "Look, just try some new stuff out and see what happens. maybe um- Maybe you'll get an answer."   
Eduardo continues to frown. "Fucking emotions."   
  
Laurel simply exhales audibly, smiling. "You changed."   
Eduardo blinks, confused. "I mean, not really. But you did change for a bit." She says.   
He remains quiet, unsure if that was a bad thing or not.  
  
Laurel's phone rings, she glaces at her phone, tapping something then the noise stops. "Sorry- I uh. I gotta go." She says. Eduardo nods. "It's alright, It's nice catching up with you."   
Laurel nods, smiling as he pats the man. "Same here. I'm glad you're okay, Eduardo."   
Eduardo looks up. "..Same here, Laurel." He says, smiling back.   


\--  
  
Edd hums, letting his playlist of songs play loud in his room. Not too loud however, just enough to fill the silence as he works on a list of commissions.   
Not that there's a lot left, there's only a lot since a holiday is coming. He adjusts himself comfortably on his seat as he continues to work, drawing some sort of character.   
Despite getting a lot of furry commissions, they still paid a lot. Besides, he also gets other customer paying him to make logos, banners and the like. So his Job didn't just consist of him drawing characters.   
  
He hears a soft purr, looking down Ringo had entered his room, she rubs her head on his leg, snaking around. He chuckles, picking her up, slightly poking his cat's nose with his.   
"What wrong?" He asks. Ringo meowed loudly, leaning to lick Edd's nose.   
  
"Eww- Did you go somewhere again?" Edd says, noticing how bad Ringo smelled.   
"Into the bath with you."   
  
Ringo starts to move, trying to pry away, meowing loudly.   
"Oh- So now you wanna get away?" Edd says, walking to the bathroom. Ringo meows, looking around, trying to get away.   
"Shhh- It's alright. We're gonna give you a nice bath."   
  
But Ringo claw's Edd's hands, making the man yelp in pain and drops the cat. In which Ringo takes the change to run away. Edd sighs. "Alright then- Maybe later." He says, before hissing in pain at his new small scar. Not that it was his first one, he's used to scratches and hits, specially since Ringo wasn't the only one in this living space he's in that like to play rough.  
  
"Speak of the devil."   
Edd pauses, finding Bingo on the couch. He knew that chihuahuas were demonic assholes from hell, but this one was nice...nicer than the ones hes seen before anyways.   
"Hey Bingo!" He calls out, with his voice in a higher pitch which gets Bingo's attention. He looks up, tail wagging.   
  
Edd recently learned that Bingo was nice, but only if you stay away far enough. On good days, he's very cuddly, but a wrong move could set him off.   
"Hey bud, you mind If I take a break and watch some T.V.?" Edd asks, taking a step near the couch. Bingo starts to growl, snarling.   
  
"Okay- That's a no. Sorry." Edd says, stepping away and heading back to his room. He walks inside, going back to his desk, taking a seat.   
He find's a series of notifications popping. Edd groans, already sighing when he see's few words about the messages he's getting.   
He clicks on it, and had to type out as politely as possible as to why some commissions were taking long. And by long, he's pretty sure this guy just ordered yesterday.   
  
He mutters his message, in a tired and monotonous manner. "...I apologize for the delay, But I have specifically stated beforehand that I finish commissions in certain periods of time depending on what I have been asked to draw. Seeing as you've asked me to draw you a character, it would at least take me three days before I finish it, I even told you before you sent the money...."   
  
He goes on and on before sending it.   
  
He wait for a second. And a few more. Then he receive's a message, which just by glancing at it, his head hurts. It was long, and it just mostly consisted of insults. Finally it ended with the man wanting a re-fund.   
Edd rolls his eyes, but sighs.  
If it's a refund they want then he shrugs, sending an apology before sending the money back as well. The other person send back a curse word before Edd gets blocked.   
  
Edd glares, flipping off his monitor screen, as if that would do something.  
He finds himself staring at the screen, waiting for something to happen. Ridiculously enough, he finds himself wishing that someone was there right now. But everyone was at work, he's sure of that, Ringo probably ran off somewhere in fear and wont return until later, and Bingo was still in his upset puppy mood, guarding the living room, where Edd was hoping to go to, to watch and forget about his problem for a bit.   
  
He sighs, leaning back to his chair as he fiddles with his tablet pen, not really finding the energy to work on his other commissions.   
  
Thinking of his friends led him thinking about someone else. Tord.   
One of his closest friends, the man who stayed with him the longest until he left, only for him to return and destroy a his property, almost killing him and his friends.   
Was it bad for him to get mad a man that might be dead? Sure, No body was found, but with a crash like that, he doesn't doubt if the body had gone into ashes.   
  
And just like that, the man he was so happy to have back in his life, gone. Why would even Tord want to do that?   
Edd can't find answers, aside from revenge. Edd had already doubted that Tord left before because he wanted to make it into his big city, it only made sense for Tord to want revenge, after all he's been a shitty friend in the past, getting into petty fights the goes far.   
Even if they get along the next day, Tom is right, Being nice can be tiring.   
  
But of course, he's still mad, Did Tord really have to go that far? Or did Edd deserve that?   
  
Edd doesn't notice, but he ended up clutching his tablet pen too hard, causing it to snap in half.   
_Shit_.  
He picks the other half on the ground, inspecting it. There's no way it could be fixed now, it's gone for good. Frustrated, Edd throws it into the ground,and goes back into sinking in his chair, almost sliding off as he stares at his monitor.   
  
He can feel his head ache from everything, from the thought of Tord and the thought of being alone. The songs had long stopped, and the silence was unsettling. It's quiet, Too quiet.   
Didn't his future said this was how he was gonna die? Alone?   
  
Oh no- He didn't want that.  
Of course, no one actually wants that, but _Oh god- He didn't want to be alone. But he just might end up alone. What if it's what he deserves? All for his mistakes in the past, it might even be for the best since his actions made Tord upset. If he's just gonna make everyone upset, it's best if he just locks himself away_ \- no that's ridiculous. No one could hate him,  _He's a good person. He always tries to be good doesn't he?_  
His breathing becomes ragged as familiar voices enters his head. He remembers short memories of the times his friends had been upset with him-  _aren't some of those jokes? wait- he can't say that he's not sure- But what if it's the truth?  
_  
Edd quickly stand up, running outside and towards the fridge, with a heavy breath he finds a small red can, he get's it shakily tries to open it.   
He fumbles clumsily, dropping the can. "Shit!" He curses loudly, quickly grabbing it.   
  
"Edd?"   
  
The Brit looks up, finding Eduardo- when did he get here?  
Edd forget's his hands were shaking and drops the can again. He curses again.   
"I-I-uh..- I-" He picks it up "I'm Just grabbing a drink-" He explains.   
  
"Yeah okay." Eduardo says, walking up to him "You don't look good though."  
Edd shakes it off, stepping backwards "It's alright."   
Eduardo still walks. "Are you sure?" He asks. Edd replies with "Yes" before he falls backward, stumbling from his own footing.  
Eduardo kneels down. "yeah okay- come on, I know something's not wrong." He says, helping him stand up. Edd says nothing as they both walk to the couch, Bingo quickly jumps off, watching the two with a wagging tail.   
  
Edd opens the can, quickly sipping the content with one swig.   
Eduardo frowns, inspecting the man. "Did something happen?" Edd shakes his head. "Just- Needed a drink." He explains. "You're early."   
Eduardo shrugs, arms crossed. "Laurel had to go somewhere, so I headed home." 

Edd nods "Okay well- I guess um.. You can um, Go to Tom's place. Jon's back and alive, he's waiting for a time you're not busy so you two can catch up."   
Eduardo's interest piqued at this, but he contemplates.   
  
"Maybe next time. You want another drink?" Eduardo asks. Edd raises an eyebrow but nods, giving the empty can to Eduardo. The man slightly cringes but he takes the can, going to the kitchen and threw it away. He then walks to the kitchen to grab a can of cola, before he returned to the couch, giving it to Edd.  
He stares at the can, inspecting it. "Suspicious." he comments. Eduardo only raises an eyebrow as he takes a seat.   
Edd opens the can, sniffing inside, then he takes a sip.   
  
He looks at Eduardo, finding that he didn't give the man a can of diet cola, or something so that he can go 'Haha- sike.'   
Edd simply leans back tot he couch and continued to sip on his cola.   
  
"So..How's the date?" Edd says, smirking.   
Eduardo stays quiet, before eh eventually replied. "We're fine."   
"Thats it?" Edd frowns "No details?" He sighs.  
  
"I got you something." Eduardo says, smiling. Edd looked upset though, he turns, only raising an eyebrow.   
Eduardo pulls out a waffle on a stick, not really knowing how he did that without staining his coat.   
  
Edd chuckles, taking it. "What the hell?"   
He takes a bite, humming. "Where'd you get this?" He asks. "Laurel's friend made it. I got more." Eduardo answers, pulling out more from his coat.   
"I honestly have no Idea why these don't poke." He comments.   
Edd finishes the waffle, and uses the clean stick to poke at Eduardo. The man yelps, making a noise that sounded like a manly yell and a dear screaming.   
  
"I almost dropped my waffles Edd!"   
  
Edd could only chuckle as he lies, looking up at the ceiling.   
Eduardo takes a bite of his waffle, staring at the Brit. "You're not gonna tell me what happened?" He asks. Edd shakes his head. "Eh. It's stupid."   
Eduardo continues to eat his waffle, quietly eating.   
  
The Hispanic then decided to eat his waffle whole, fast. before he use the stick to poke at Edd sides, doing it repeatedly.   
"stop- STop stoP STOP-!" Edd yells, smacking the stick every time.   
"It's not funny." He says as Eduardo snickers.   
  
"YOUR puns aren't funny, Pillsbury."   
  
Edd gasps over-dramatically, squinting at Eduardo as he grabs his stick. Edd tries to poke Eduardo back, multiple times. Only to miss when Eduardo keeps scooting away. When there was no more space, Eduardo used his stick again, defending himself from Edd's stick, which turned into a ridiculous looking sword fight.   
This goes on for a good minute, with them just clinking their sticks together, until Eduardo poke's at Edd's hands. Edd yelps and Eduardo takes the chance to knock the stick away, He also tosses his and goes over the Brit, pinching his sides.  
  
Edd begins to scream while laughing, making chortles while also throwing insults, trying to get away. Edd then kicks Eduardo, knocking him off from him.  
Eduardo flails his arms, falling off from the couch and unto the floor. Edd gasps, crawling over. "Holy- Are you alright?"   
  
Eduardo, un-phased, sits up and pulls Edd's ear, making him go lean down for Eduardo to do light scratches on Edd's neck, tickling him.   
Edd laughs, trying to push Eduardo away, but Eduardo uses his spare hand to keep it away. And if Edd switches it, Eduardo also does, using his left hand instead to keep prying hands at bay while the other remains in Edd's neck. The Brit notices the pattern and then uses it to trick Eduardo, grabbing his hand and pulling him over.   
  
Which made the two tumble over,making Edd lie down while Eduardo was on top.   
"Oh wow- This is the second or third time now." Edd comments. Eduardo could only stare, sweating, He doesn't even know what to do. Obviously, he wanted to get away, but find's himself not moving, just staring at Edd.   
  
He just sort of- Wanted to lean down. But instead, he feels the uneasy feeling in his stomach, and then he curses very loudly.  **"THOSE FUCKING BUTTERFLIES."**  
Edd stared back with wide eyes, while Eduardo suddenly processes what he just did, and finds his face heating up faster and faster.   
Edd suddenly breaks into laughter, clutching his stomach. "What the- What was that supposed to mean??" He says between laughs.   
  
Eduardo stares, still feeling uneasy but smile was creeping into his face, watching the man beneath him grin once again. But he forgets that he was still on top of Edd, his arms start to wobble and he ends up toppling over Edd, chests now together.   
"Why hello there,  _Embryo_."   
  
Eduardo could feel his stomach that what he could describe as doing aggressive jumping jacks.  But he glares. "You're seriously gonna keep mispronouncing my name like that or are you gonna stop?"   
Edd chuckles, placing his hand on Eduardo's side. "Okay then, I'll stop-" He breathes " _Eduardo._ "  
He whispers, his fingers slightly trailing around Eduardo's side, almost ticklish, but it felt more like another new tingling sensation.

 

  
   
Eduardo, embarrassed, decided to jump sideways, landing on the floor with a 'thud'. 

Edd laughs, as he gets down to help the man stand up, who was groaning. "Oh man- Sorry." He says. "Okay, you should go and change. I'm gonna go get dinner set up." He says, leaning down at Eduardo's gaze, front hair just leaning, and Eduardo could see his eyes really close, despite no longer lying.   
Edd then leaves, walking to the kitchen. Eduardo remains quiet, tugging at his shirt where his chest is, feeling the beat. His stomach still acting weird, and his face was almost sweaty despite it being cold right now.   
Not that he was really complaining, the small smile on his face says so. 


	17. How to break down doors: Use some weight (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> knock knock, its me, your worst enemy. Past memories.

  
  
"See? My place is clean too." Tom says, opening the door.   
Sunday morning everyone had agreed to meet up all at once, also to celebrate that Jon's back, it was set up on Tom's place, and what's surprising was that Tom planned everything.   
Eduardo was first to enter, pushing everyone aside with Mark and Todd behind him ,doing the same. He looks around, trying to find a certain brunette with dark eyes.   
  
"Hey guys!" 

"JON!" The three yelled, wrapping the other man in embraces. "YOU!" Eduardo pulls away, as he shakes Jon. "I'M STILL UPSET WITH THE FACT YOU KEPT YOUR IDENTITY A SECRET-!!" He yells, shaking Jon's willowy body. "AND I NEED THOSE TEARS BACK."  
Mark pushes Eduardo away "Stop-" He glares "You're doing it wrong." 

Mark pulls out a rolled newspaper and smacks it on Jon's head with every word he says. "I.TOLD.YOU.TO.NOT.LIE."   
  
Todd nervously laughs, pulling the two away. "Maybe let's not hit Jon-"   
Jon pouts, nodding. "Yeah! It's bad for the baby!"  
"For the last time Jon, you're not a baby." Eduardo grumbles. "You're the spawn of Satan. Literally."   
  
Everyone else enters, looking around. The place was all coated in all shades of black,blue, and purple. Aside from the picture frames, there were some instruments hung like an ornament. The table they had was covered in meals, and there was of course a large cake.   
There were also different kind of drinks, most of them were bottles of Smirnoff, however.  
Edd walks over, taking a can of Bacon Cola.   
  
"Uhm...eat up I guess." Tom says. He wasn't really the type to plan event, even small parties. If he did, it's the type where he can get drunk and just go crazy, but Jon was the one wanted a normal event, almost like just a hangout event to catch up and eat a lot.  
Both Matt and Edd first dived for the cake, fighting to get the first slice. Meanwhile both Tom and Todd grabbed for a drink.  
  
"I'm really glad you're okay." Mark say, wrapping Jon for one more hug. Jon giggles, all while pulling Eduardo in for a group hug. He groans, reluctantly hugging back before smiling.   
"I kinda wanna know how the whole 'I'm a demon so I can get back to my body' thing works." Mark pulls away, staring at Jon.   
"It's kind of complicated- But we basically have to fight lawyers to the death until they let us get human bodies back." He explains.   
  
"I'm concerned at how care free you were explaining that." Eduardo comments. "Anyways- How um..are you? Now that you're living here." Eduardo comments, gesturing to the whole apartment.   
"Its okay. It helps me get into making music properly and stay close to my brother..for family sake. I just wish he stops banging the fridge."   
  
Todd chokes in his drink across the room while Tom flushed red, looking away. "Barry said it was a one time thing!"   
"You  _name_ your fridge?" Todd asks. "They all name objects." Both Mark and Eduardo comments. They look at each other give each other a small high five.  
  
"At least I don't try to fuck mermaids."  
  
Todd chokes in his drink again. Jon points, pouting. "At least I don't use actual eggs to s-" Mark places a hand over Jon's mouth. "Okayyy- I think that's enough mermaid fantasy."   
Todd scoots away, looking traumatized while Edd and Matt watched, mouth full of food.  
  
"Mark. You have a strange addiction to wool. I think mermaids are okay." Matt decided to say. Mark spat out whatever he was drinking, almost blushing.   
"W h a t." Eduardo looks at Mark, eyes wide.  
  
"Remember? You showed me you collection. You had scarves, sweaters, blankets, coats-" Mark covered Matt's mouth sweating. "I-It's not an addiction! It's just a collection-...!"   
"M a r k ??" Eduardo says, confused.   
"ITS NOT AN ADDICTION!"   
  
It was quiet, people stared at Mark intensely. Unsure what to say.  
  
"So were just gonna kink shame each other now?" Edd comments, casually taking a sip of his cola. "Eduardo st-" Before he could even continue, Eduardo takes off his shoe and throws it across. Edd dodges it, laughing.   
"Cursed. You guys are cursed- EXTREMELY cursed." Todd says, backing away.   
  
"Oh shut up and just eat already before I pour Smirnoff all over the cake." Tom grumbles, also grabbing a slice of the baked sweet. Everyone else gathers around the table, grabbing food and drinks, chatting up.   
"Why'd you move here?" Todd asks Jon. "I mean- You and Tom were never really close...Unless you kept that a secret as well."  
Jon hums "Well- no- we used to talk every now and then but we were never really close since he moved away early. Now we're nearby each other again we've been making up for the years we haven't talked. We talked about where I would stay, and I already planned on asking him If I could stay with him, makes things easier. Plus, I get to help him with his music career and I can continue practicing on writing."   
  
Todd hums, sipping on his drink. "How's that music video going anyways Tom?" Mark asks.  
"Just fine.We're almost done with the script." He responds, leaning behind a chair.  
  
Everyone continues to talk, the atmosphere getting filled with chatter, where everyone else were enjoying each other's presence.  
Edd however feels...off.   
Looking around, everyone was happy- there wasn't really something wrong.  
  
...  
  
Taking note that he hasn't spoken- He has a small feeling eating him up. Matt and Tom, his close friends, were with others, and they looked happy.  
  
Opening another can of cola, Edd continues to drink, not really contributing to the conversation, but he definitely wanted to say something. Anything.   
Something so he can go back to the routine of talking more and more again. All those hours spent inside his room, drawing, it's tiring, he always liked being around others. But now- why? Why can't he speak? Say anything- or change the topic maybe. If not, spout a pun that makes everyone groan, anything-  
  
Edd finds himself just listening to the conversation, but it slowly gets drowned by a thought in his head, fighting off everything else that tries to kill it, to push it away.  
  
 _You're Replaced._

He shakes his head. Ignoring his thoughts- He's been thinking about his friends to negatively all night, today was a day for them to have fun.   
Even if that was possible, it's not that the others were going to leave him-.... _right?_  
A few minutes pass, the conversation continues on. However Matt was first to notice the lack of Edd's voice, he'd expected the man to say something too, after all, Edd was the type of person to talk a lot. Tom notices this too, only after when Matt asked "What about you Edd?" 

Edd snaps, asking "what?"   
  
"We were talking about going to New York this upcoming Christmas." Tom explains for him, Edd shrugs. "Oh okay- Sure- I'll go." Edd simply says.   
The conversation continues, and Edd finds himself muting everything again. He wasn't really the type to do such a thing, but he was trying to calm his train of thoughts, all rushing pass each other, all with the fear of every one of them might crash all together.   
He had to deal with it- He needed to stay and make sure everyone was getting along, he needed to be there for everyone. Even If he might get tired, even though he  _is_ already tired he needed to make sure everyone was alright- Him getting vulnerable will just freak everyone out.  
  
This wasn't the first time- It started on the night at the bar. It was mostly his thoughts, both wishing Tord was there before suppressing that thought by getting angry- before he moves on, thinking about how both Tom and Matt were happy with others.   
Then it continues even last night, where despite he convinces himself that he was over it, he goes on, overthinking again.   
  
Once again, he shuffles his hands deep inside his clothes, gripping his gun, given to him by his future self. God- He hoped that his future changed to something better. Feeling the rims and edges of the gun, he knew this wasn't just made for him to lazily move across places.   
He could go away again, excusing himself to the restroom and going away for an hour. But people weren't drunk here, he can't take his time because people would notice fast and get suspicious.   
  
So he's just there, hands stuffed inside while he spaces out, completely forgetting about the on going conversation. Or was it a debate? It looked like a debate- why was Jon standing up looking down- "Edd!"   
  
He snaps up again. Everyone was looking. uh oh.

"You okay Edd?" Tom asks, the others approaching. "Yeah- Just kind of tired." He says, It was half the truth- He really didn't get much sleep. But he's not gonna go say 'Hey Tom- No I'm not okay. I think I miss Tord but I'm still mad at him. Also- I think you and Matt replaced me with a blondie and your brother.'   
  
"Aww- I hope you could come. We're going to head to the movies!" Matt says, Jon nods. Edd shakes his head "Ah- Sorry. I don't think I could- I'd probably just pass out."   
"That's alright. How about you guys go ahead? Edd you can rest and we'll just get ready to head out." Tom says. "I'm gonna go head home- I need some sleep too." Todd announces.   
Edd didn't even notice how much time had passed- He wish he could've had more cake.   
  
Standing up, everyone else walks out. He walks behind everyone, getting a headache.   
"So- You and Matt huh?" Todd asks, Mark tilts his head as Mark punches Todd's shoulder. "It's not like that. At least he's a tolerable friend than you guys...After Todd of course."   
  
Eduardo gasps, offended. "We've been together for years and I'm still last??" Mark could only chuckle a reply. "Alright, see you guys next time." Todd says, leaving. The four stand near each other's apartments, waving.   
Matt waves with a grin "See ya Toad!"   
  
"Alright- Rest easy Edd." Mark says, opening their door. Edd smiles, nodding as he tries to open his. as soon as both brunettes enter, Eduardo clears his throat. "You sure you don't wanna go?"   
Edd shakes his head "Nah- I think I'm getting a headache."   
Eduardo crosses his arms. "You seriously need to stop staying up late so much."   
  
Edd could only manage a glare "Why? you don't want me to steal your eyebags?"   
Eduardo glares "For the record- I got them during high school. I have a valid excuse for them. You overworking even though you really don't have to isn't."   
  
Edd huffs, stuffing his hands inside his coat as he walks away. He mumbles something beneath his breath. Eduardo squints, following. "What?"   
"I said It's not from work." He scratches his cheek "It's uhm-...."   
  
  
Edd clears his throat, sitting on the couch, grabbing for the remote. "It's what?" Eduardo asks, eyebrow raising. "Nevermind. I'm just gonna watch."   
Eduardo hums, leaning on the couch from behind. He doubts that Edd was okay- The way he was acting was a bit off but he doesn't forces the man.  
"If you say so." He simply says, snatching the remote. "Just making sure you're okay."  
  
"Hey!" Edd pouts, trying to snatch the remote. Eduardo simply leans back, raising his hand. Edd tries to reach, but huffs, upset but not really had the energy to try and stand up.  
Eduardo snickers, using the remote to switch the channels. "Lazy."   
Edd grumbles something as he reaches for Eduardo, pinching his cheek.   
"Am not."   
  
"Are too." Eduardo glares, swatting the hand away.   
  
Eduardo continues to flip through the channels, finding nothing good to watch.   
Edd watches as well, and for every pause he sees nothing interesting on screen. "Damn- There's nothing to watch huh?"   
Eduardo grunts, switching the T.V. off as he passed it back to Edd, which he clumsily caught.  
"Damn Eduardo- Won't you  _control_ your manners?" Edd says, tossing the remote back.  
Eduardo only stares as he catches the remote perfectly, looking slightly disappointed.  
  
"You seem have the energy to make puns, Why won't you tell whats wrong?"   
  
Edd blinks, before he looks away. "Nothings wrong. I told you I just got tired."   
Eduardo crosses his arms. "That's bullshit but you're never gonna get any help trying to hide it like that."   
  
"It's stupid. You're just gonna laugh at me." He slides down a bit, arms around his chest.   
"Edd come on- I'm not that  _kind_  of asshole." Eduardo sighs, feeling a bit offended. "Well...not now anyways."   
  
Edd looks at Eduardo who seemed to place his head on top of the couch, just kind of draping over it, before he look away again, sighing.   
  
"Do you think Matt and Tom replaced?"   
  
Eduardo stands up properly and stares at Edd with an odd questioning look.   
Edd frowns a lot, feeling regret for every second. "See! I told you it was dumb."   
  
"No- No- It's not. I mean- It kinda is, But I know where you're coming from. I'd get pissed if Mark and Jon replaces me with those idiots- but erm." Eduardo waves his hands around. "I don't think they would do that. I mean- I don't know much about them, but if they had replaced you, they wouldn't bother the effort to keep checking up on you- I mean haven't you noticed how worried everyone got when you spaced out?"   
  
Edd looks up. "They did?"   
"Yeah- I mean Edd- These are your friends. They could try to be assholes. but in the end- If they've got a big stupid heart, they'll always care about you. Hell- I think both Marks warming up to you, and he's kind of picky." Eduardo goes on "not just that- Tom said he started to cut off the alcohol, you could tell he meant it since he even cooked and bought all those stuff earlier.he even wanted we all to go out."   
Edd groans, placing his hands on his face. "Oh no- The movies..." He starts to feel guilty.  
  
Eduardo hesitantly pats the Brit's head. "You know you're not that much of a loser. A lot of people like you so- I don't think people are gonna replace you. You're just kind of stupid for thinking that."   
  
"Eduardo..." Edd starts softly, looking at the Hispanic as he sits up properly. "What about...What about Tord..?" He hesitantly asks.   
" _That asshole_?" Eduardo squints. Before he coughs, looking away.   
  
"Not gonna lie. I want him dead. But...I don't really know him that much If I think about that. So I'll probably just one give one good punch...probably right on his dick." He glares. "Why'd you bring him up?"  
Edd shrugs. "I get you- And trust me- I'll let everyone give him a good beating." He then sighs "But he was still my friend. What if- what if there's something else besides him just blowing everything up for no reason? What if he was still alive and we just let him rot out there? Eduardo- He's an  _asshole_ but he was still a person."  
  
Silence has filled the air, Eduardo was looking at Edd intensely, while the aforementioned man looked like he was glaring at the ground. Eduardo huffs, walking around the living room to seat on the couch as well.   
  
"You knew him the most so...I think it's up to you. He definitely needs a good beating, but you've got a point, as much as I hate to admit it." He crosses his arms, looking up "But If you say that then- Why are you getting upset over it? You say that bastard is still human, then if he does show up his ass again, Things would depend on how you would all act, And I think you already know what you're gonna do if that happens." He ruffles Edd's hair "I think you're just overthinking everything."   
  
Edd huffs as he fixes his hair, before he smiles.   
"Thanks."   
Eduardo stares before he clears his throat, looking away. "Don't mention it."   
  
Edd then punches his shoulder lightly. "You're not so bad when you're not being an ass."   
Eduardo glares before smirking. "Yeah well- An asshole is still human so-..." he also nudges the other man.    
Edd smiles brightly, looking at Eduardo, feeling a bit proud even. Eduardo smiles back, although it looks a lot more like a smug smirk, he breathes out a sort of relief exhale and an amused huff.   
The two stay like that on the couch until Eduardo finds himself thinking what he should do. The more Eduardo becomes aware they were just staring in silence the more Edd starts to look at him, confused if something had happened.   
  
And- Yep- Eduardo feels it, The same feeling in his stomach. Eduardo despises feelings, specially these ones. because even if he doesn't understand it, they still kind of suck, since he wouldn't really know what to do with them.  
  
"Eduardo..?" Edd begins "Are you okay?" he asks, pouting now. Affection? disgusting. Eduardo finds himself wanting more however, would that be okay though? Pretty sure Eduardo had asked too much back then with one his first lovers.  
  
"Fine." Eduardo speaks, though it sounded like a squeak, as if his voice box had traveled into the past back when he was in high school.He cringes, making him look less fine.   
"Are you sure?" Edd leans- was he even aware how close he was getting? Eduardo was almost about to break his spine when he leans back, Thoughts rushing around his head, thinking what the hell should he do right now.   
  
"No- of course not." He breathes. "I'm Eduardo."   
  
Eduardo stifles into giggles, laughing at himself as Edd stares, un-amused.  Eduardo was only laughing because somehow he managed to make at least one thought under all what other would probably call 'gay panic'.   
"Yeah- that wasn't funny" Eduardo stops, but at least Edd stops leaning.   
The two sit properly, adjusting on their seat as Edd rolls his eyes.   
  
"What were you even thinking?"   
Eduardo shrugs. "I don't know. A lot of things." He says, not really remembering a single coherent thought he had earlier.   
And even if he did, he wouldn't really bring it up. Most of those thoughts would other just make things awkward or would lead to Eduardo reminiscing past memories that he despise.   
  
Edd brings his legs up, holding them almost like he was a child. "What kind of things?"   
Eduardo shakes his head. "I forgot."   
The paler brunette pouts, lifting his leg to mess with Eduardo who just tries to shove the foot away. "I told you! I forgot you moron!"   
Edd stops, huffing. "Fiine." He then lies down. "So what do you want to do?"   
  
"I want you to actually get some sleep." The Hispanic glares. "Because now that you're no longer upset you need it."  
Edd sticks his tongue out. "never." He refuses to, maybe because he just wants to be hard headed but he just doesn't want to.   
  
"Then suffer." Eduardo bluntly says, taking the remote as he jumps over the couch to the other side. He lands with a thud, and Edd turns asking "Wait- what are you doing?"   
Eduardo wasn't sure how he was gonna do it but "I'm gonna let you suffer from boredom. maybe that will let you pass out on the couch." He says, running to Edd's room.   
  
He simply just takes the remote, because without it Edd won't watch anything, and then he locks himself in Edd's room, because this was where Edd's stuff was. Edd had his phone but- Eduardo looks around and spots it, Edd's charger. Even if his phone was charge, He would need to save it and try not to pass out.   
  
Eduardo snickers when he hears banging on the door. "Eduardo you bastard!"   
  
"Oh nothing-" Eduardo teases as he looks around the room. He notices the the smell of sugar in the air and the litter on the floor. They were mostly cans of bacon cola and some egg shells, apparently.   
He walks over to he man's PC, seeing as it was still open. He rests his hands on it an ouch- that's hot. He doesn't touch the contents of Edd's work however, even If he kind of wants to.   
  
He does however, walk to over to the man's bed, seeing as it looked untouched. It was clean, neatly tucked and made. Eduardo doubts if Edd even went to sleep at all.   
  
The door bursts open, making Eduardo scream while Edd kicks the door down.   
  
Edd wastes no time to dash in to tackle the man, even when Eduardo stands in a defensive position, saying "noNO NO _WAIT-_ "  
They both land on the floor with a thud, With Edd being on top as he pins the other man. "Where's the remote?" Edd demands- His favorite show was comes on in just a few more minutes and he cannot miss it. Eduardo glares "It's probably broken now that you almost crushed me!" He was slightly arched, his other hand was behind him, grabbing for something. He pulls out the remote and shows it to Edd.   
  
"Robert!" Edd snatches the remote "I'm so sorry!"   
  
Eduardo rolls his eyes as he waits for Edd to finish talking to the controller, still on the floor.   
"Are you gonna get off me or what?" he asks, crossing his arms.   
Edd hums, staring at Eduardo.   
  
"...Nah."  
  
Edd decides to lie on top of Eduardo, making him go "OUGHF"   
The Brit snickers as he watches Eduardo make several facial expressions, as if he was about to have a stroke.   
"God dammit get off me!" Eduardo yells, trying to push the Brit off, only to fail because of the weight difference. Eduardo doesn't stop trying though, he pushes once again but gets tired. He sighs, letting his head land on the floor.   
  
"Alright- what do you want from me?"   
  
Edd hums, he really didn't plan anything. He just sort wanted to get a little revenge for almost losing any source of entertainment for the rest of the day.   
He continues to ponder, wondering what he should do. "...I don't know."   
  
He can pretty much do anything right now.  
  
"Let's play something." Edd says. Eduardo blinks, confused. "Really?" He sighs "Fine, what are we playing?"   
"Let's play 21 questions." Eduardo starts to try to get away again, afraid. "NoPE NOPE NO-" He shakes his head "NO WAY-" 

Eduardo flashes back to the times he had played this game. His heart aches, because he knew what had happened after those games. He wished that it wouldn't happen again, specially he might be coming to the conclusion he might- _MIGHT_ \- like Edd a bit too much....maybe. He doesn't want to admit it yet, and though he doesn't like it,but it's most because he's scared to.

Edd groans "Geez- Relax! You get passes."   
  
Eduardo sighs.   
"Three passes." Edd smirks "If you use all of them you lose.But if you manage to answer 21 questions theeeen.." He hums "You can give me any task and I'll do it, for three days....and also get off you."   
Eduardo glares. "And If you win?"   
Edd chuckles "You have to do whatever I want for three days- I think that's fair."  
  
Eduardo groans. "I think you should know already I don't really look like the type who would want to open up and play that kind of game."   
"I know" He hums in reply "that's why we should play. maybe it might help."   
  
"Help what?"   
"Well- haven't you thought why I considered you a friend even though we don't really get along that much?" Edd then looks away "I mean- I know we don't fight that much now but-...I still feel like we should properly know each other more- specially since last time we did we were kinda young and um-...am I making a point here?"   
  
Eduardo shrugs. "I think...yeah alright fine I'll play the stupid game." He groans, rolling his eyes.   
"But only because You're getting heavy."   
  
And God- Eduardo could already feel the regret seeping, knowing this question is probably just gonna give him terrible things. But he just couldn't say 'No' to the other man, and doesn't even know why. It's most likely because he's still feeling odd around him. 

Edd smiles. "Alright- I'll start the first question." He breathes in.  
  
  
  
"What are you scared of the most?"

 

  
  
  



	18. How to break down doors: Use some weight (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically- More Eduardo hugging time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aside from ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 𝐸𝒹𝓊𝒶𝓇𝒹𝑜'𝓈 𝓉𝓇𝒶𝓊𝓂𝒶 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ I also wanted to tackle more about *:..｡o○ 𝐸𝒹𝒹'𝓈 𝒫𝒶𝓈𝓉 ○o｡..:*

  
  
_"Again- Eduardo-...This has to stop."_  
 _The aforementioned man looks at the other male, stopping when he tried to take his shirt off._  
 _He sighs, getting off at Eduardo as he fixes his blonde hair. Eduardo could only look at him confused as he puts his shirt back on._  
 _"I don't think I want to do this again."_  
  
 _Eduardo only nods, sitting back. "So what do you wanna do then?"_  
 _The other male only stays silent, looking away. "We need to talk"_  
 _The Hispanic suddenly loses all ease, nothing good comes out whenever someone says those words. He sits up properly, frowning._  
 _"Is something wrong?" He asks, even though he's pretty sure that yes- something is wrong._  
  
This was Kent, just another man he attempted to have a relationship with. To summarize him, he was funny and nice, and Eduardo's old co-worker.   
Eduardo liked him- not at first but- it took awhile. Kent had to talk a lot to Eduardo and soon enough Eduardo could tolerate the man. When Kent has gone asking Eduardo to go out- The Hispanic found it hard to make a decision.   
  
He wasn't the first to go out with Eduardo, and He wasn't the first to break up with him.   
  
 _So the night had ended short with the two talking, With Kent getting tired of the relationship for some odd reason, but after every breakup- He's not even surprised anymore. So when the door slammed shut, Eduardo could only stare. He then gets angry, angry at himself._  
That was now his- 12th? 13th? He forgot- he just let himself got handled like a fidle. Like he was just a child's toy that was once adored and thrown away.   
  
Because it wasn't just boyfriends or girlfriends. When did a family member actually looked out for him? when did a friend actually liked him? when was he actually last appreciated genuinely by someone? When did he actually felt like he was something to someone?  
  
Was he really not good enough? Even after he did so much?  
He always just get dumped, rejected.   
He remembers what others told him, what his first ex had told him. He'd gone to move on- trying to figure out what was wrong- why wasn't he just enough for anyone? Even though he tries so damn hard-...what- Is he just some Dick to everyone else?   
  
He punches the door, breathing heavy.   
  
At this point he was gonna be titled as the local whore..and an asshole. Just some guy trying to get into everyone's pants. Even though all he wanted was to have someone- was it that bad? So he might have trouble trying to like someone- but he tries- he fucking tries. He was terrible- but he still tries.  It didn't have to be something romantic- he just wished- He just fucking wished he could be someone important to another person.  
  
Eduardo lets in a sharp breath, clenching, grasping, tugging on his hair hard.   
  
He fucking can't stand it- He just can't stand the thought of it. Why- Why the hell was everything so hard? He can't even accept that he was just worthless- Even though he knows he was. He tries to convince himself he was the greatest- or at the very least just enough-   
He fumbles his step, trying to focus on something. But his racing thoughts hurt, it was making it hard to breath.   
He turns, banging his head on the wall, yelling out a curse word, frustrated.   
  
He swears, he swore something, he wasn't gonna let the same thing happen anymore- even if he starts to love again, he wouldn't let his heart break again, It's the only time he'll admit he was afraid of something.  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
"...Pass." Eduardo says, glaring. Edd pouts "Ehhh- that sucks." he sticks his tongue out. "Then I guess it's your turn."   
Eduardo only rolls his eyes. "Uhm..." he frowns, he didn't really know where to start. "What's the most embarrassing thing you've done in high school?"  
  
Edd ponders. "Uhh- It's probably the time I uhm-" He turns a bit red, clearing his throat. "I spat out cola back into the can and drank it again by accident...on public."   
Eduardo chortles.  
  
"Stop laughing." Edd pouts. "I get to ask again."   
He ponders- shorter this time. "If you get to choose who to live with forever all alone- who would it be?"   
  
Eduardo looks away, trying to think of an answer. "...my clone?" He whispers.  
"My clone"   
He repeats, confident with his answer now. " _W h y_." Edd asks, a bit confused. "Hey- It's my turn to ask." Eduardo sticks his tongue out. "Same question. Who would you live with- with the rest of your life?"   
  
Edd simply smiles and say "Ringo."   
Eduardo raises an eyebrow. "The hell? W-" But Edd silences him. "Shhh- My turn."   
He clears his throat. "Chocolate or vanilla?"   
  
Oh- A simple question. Eduardo shrugs. "Vanilla. Less sugar."   
Edd cringes. "Now I don't like vanilla that much." The Hispanic rolls his eyes. "Ice cream or cake?"   
Edd gasps dramatically "How dare you make me choose!"   
  
Eduardo grins and waits for an answer as Edd tries to think. "I mean- Ice cream is really good specially when its hot- but cake is also like- really good? no matter what the temperature?"   
Edd continues to mumble, humming as he tries to think of an answer.   
"The answer should really be logical here- Ice Cream Cakes exist you know." Eduardo says, getting tired at how long Edd was taking.  
"Oh yeah- Cake it is then."   
  
"Wait- why'd you ask then?" Edd asks before he shakes, realizing what he had just done. "Wait- don't answer that." Eduardo grins however. "Nuh uh- You asked your question and that's it."   
Edd groans as Eduardo laughs. "And the answer is to see how much does your braincell work. And just from that I'm guessing they're kind of tired right now huh?"   
  
Edd then smirked. "That was a question."  
Eduardo's eyes widen as he tries to stutter an explanation. "Nuh uh- too late. The answer is I guess they are. Now It's my turn again."  
  
It goes like that for some time, With One making a mistake by technically blurting out a question and the other times the questions were simple. Edd's favorite color? Green duh. Eduardo's favorite family member? His Dad. Edd's preference over cats and dogs? He likes all animals but he prefers cats more. Eduardo's preference over day and night?  He preferred the night time more.  
Slowly- They were obviously about to run out of questions, sometimes Edd's humming and pondering would take long and even Eduardo would glare at other directions too hard, trying to think up of something.  
  
"Do you like uhmmm long hair or short hair?"   
"Uhh I don't really uhm- pass." Eduardo replies, noticing he was also out of questions. "Uhm...." he curses under his breath "Are you a lightweight or not?"  
  
"I haven't really tried to get really  _really_ drunk so I don't know."  
  
Edd had run out and decided to get a little more personal.   
"How did your last relationship ended?" It was okay right? It was just Laurel- He was just sort of curious. "Actually you don't have to answer that. I'm just nosey."  
  
Eduardo blinks, eyebrows getting furrowed.  
  
"I- Uhm.."   
He technically still had two passes left and he could use that- but he didn't really think that the question was worth giving up the pass. "I don't remember."  
And more importantly, he didn't want to remember. But Edd asks "Why?" He nervously chuckles. "My turn." Eduardo says, almost angry. Edd stays silent. He probably shouldn't have brought that up.  
  
Eduardo went from looking ready to bite at Edd to genuinely stressed. "Fuck it- I'm out of normal questions. I'll ask the same thing. How'd your last relationship ended?"   
Edd clears his throat, looking away. "I'll Pass."   
  
Eduardo simply raises an eyebrow. "You don't have to be embarrassed if you never had one."   
Edd shakes his head "No I had one- well kind of- but not really."  
"Relax, I'm not judging you." He smirks "I'm kinda env-" " _I dated a can of cola._ "   
  
Eduardo stares with wide eyes as Edd bites his lip, getting embarrassed. "I dated a can of cola. Drop it. My turn."   
Eduardo snorts but nods. " _You da_ -...alright.." He forces a chortle down and waits for Edd to ask his question.  
Edd glares, and out of spite he asks "What is the most embarrassing thing you did in highschool?" Surely there was something he can make fun off right? Just a little harmless tease.  
  
Eduardo had no embarrassing moment in highschool though. It was traumatizing. The only thing hilarious was probably the time he was laughed at in front of the class, but that was without context. With context it was...well...It didn't start or end too well for Eduardo and the teacher who started it.  
  
"Pass."  
  
Eduardo then groans, realizing how long it has been, He couldn't handle Edd's wight more and shifts. "Can you hurry up? This is getting extremely uncomfortable."   
"Alright. Also- You're almost running out of passes." Edd notes. Eduardo nods.  
  
"Okay. Um-.." Eduardo tries to think of something. "C'mon Taco man, ask me anything, I'm no chicken." Edd grins. "Fine then- How often do you cry?" Eduardo huffs.  
"Erm- Technically once every two weeks but because I watch a lot of movies." Edd says. Right- Eduardo was expecting something else but forgot about that.  
  
"What's the most important thing to you?" Edd asks. Eduardo was reluctant, but he moves one of his wrists. "I have a watch here.." He starts "That My Dad gave to me, promising He'll look out after me and give me all his time from then on. It's kinda important so I always keep it with me." Eduardo explains.  
  
"awh-" Edd looked at Eduardo "I didn't really expect that to go wholesome. I was expecting you to say diet cola or something...." Edd says, smiling at Eduardo. Eduardo looks away. "To be fair I didn't expect you to react like that."   
"Oh come on Eduardo- I'm not  _that_ mean."   
  
Eduardo huffs "Can we just get this over it?"   
Edd exhales audibly through his nose, staring at Eduardo. "Fine, Ask your question."  
  
There was a sudden loud knocking outside however, making them both look up.   
"Ringo" Edd calls out after his cat, she sits up intently. "Go tell them nobody's home."   
Ringo meows and walks outside while Eduardo gives a questioning look.  
  
"Don't worry, she's got it."   
Eduardo could only try and ignore it.  
  
"Do you ever get really...really- I mean- Seriously upset over something..like really badly?"   
"I-.." Edd doesn't really know how to answer. "I'll um..Pass."   
  
Eduardo frowns but understands.  
  
"If you had to choose between the people you know. Who would you wish would die first?"   
"JESUS CHRIST THATS DARK"   
  
Edd chuckles nervously "What? It's just a random question. I'm not here to judge or do anything bad."   
Eduardo glares "Even If I did wish- Even If I wanted someone to die- I don't want anyone to die so quickly just for to please myself or anyone. Even If a person's a total asstwat nobody deserves to die just to please a fucked up dickhead. They should have a chance to prove they can become better."   
Edd blinks. "Oh wow...sorry man I was just curious-" "Edd-" Eduardo cuts the Brit off. "It's okay...I know."   
  
Edd nods. "Your turn. Then Mine would be the last...I think." He clears his throat "I might have lost counting."   
Eduardo only rolls his eyes as he starts to think of a question. He starts to ponder as to why Edd would question something related to murder of all things.  
  
"..Do you hate me?"  
  
Edd would answer 'yes', He'll say how much he despised the man but seeing Eduardo staring, he took the question seriously. "Of course not." He breathes. "I kind of used to? And yeah- You can get pretty handful but you're not  _that_ bad- I feel like-.." Edd stutters to find the words "I think you're just pretty lonely and misunderstood and I'm kind of guilty about that too. But The only time I'll probably get mad at you is if you force feed me a can of diet cola."   
  
Eduardo stares before chuckling.   
"Sappy."   
  
Edd rolls his eyes "Darn you." Eduardo then huffs. "Did you mean it though?"   
"Hey, It's  _my_ turn." Edd glares. "...but yes. I mean it. Just kinda wished you'd let people help you more though. It's not like people can read you."   
  
Eduardo sighs, looking away.  
  
"Okay, your turn...and It's..the last?" Edd nods. "I'll ask my first question. What does scare you the most?"   
Eduardo curses at Edd "Oh fuck you man!"   
  
Edd chuckles "You  _don't_ have to answer it."  
"yeah but I have to do play like your little slave for a day!" "that sounds so  _wrong_." " _YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT_."  
  
Eduardo huffs and crosses his arms While Edd simply stared.  
"You can either tell me or not."   
Eduardo huffs- contemplating whether or not he should answer. "I don't even have some...well 'cept for cola and sugar that's more of like a hatred thing."   
  
"Oh come on Eduardo- I know you're lying." Eduardo shakes his head "No I'm not."  
"Yes you are. You look away a lot when you do and-" Edd tugs his hears "Your ears get red."   
  
Eduardo curses internally but refuses to look at Edd.   
Did he really have to? He didn't want to. It was either he was going to just talk about it and get over it or he'll just have to suffer doing what ever Edd wants for three days.  
  
 _He just had to say it- It's that easy- Just say it and get over it._  
  
"I-I- I um- I don't..." Eduardo stammers before he breathes in properly. "I'm scared of being heartbroken again."  
  
Edd stays quiet, but asks "But wasn't Laurel your only ex?"   
  
"It's not just about exes you idiot!" Eduardo pushes Edd off now "I had more- but It's not just them. I'm talking about other people too, strangers, family, friends-.." He breathes.   
  
"I-I- I don't want to be forgotten I don't want to be left- Because I already went through it. So no way In hell I'm gonna go down that road again." He grabs his head "I d-don't. I don't wanna fucking go there. It's fucking terrifying- It's- The look on their faces- Th-They look just so like her- God I fucking Hate her- All she ever did was force me to do th-those..those things- a-and I.."   
  
Eduardo's breathing got ragged as he curled up, looking down.   
  
"I d-don't know- I was just a fucking kid I didn't know- But she was my mom- I had to listen h-her. And It's fucked up but It's the only time she'll ever pay attention to m-me and when I saw the exact same things to my exes- I thought that it fine- as long as they we're happy. is it bad?? I just want to be known by someone in a good way-" He tugs on his hair.  
  
"I-I- I know its fucked up!! Fucking hell- All she ever did to me was nowhere a mother thing to do and repeating the same things to other just because i-its the only way they'll like me is just fucking messed up I know- But I j-just.. Why am I never good to people?? Why the hell am I just useless to others?? person a-after person I just get fucking thrown away and f-forgotten.. a-and it's making me wonder If Jon and Todd is just there for me o-out of pity- but they know I can just be replaced-"   
  
Eduardo breathes, realizing his vision has gotten blurry.  
  
"I get it I'm a fuckin' asshole but Is that all I ever am to everyone??"   
Eduardo sighs, blinking as he grasps his arms instead, the clothing thankfully letting Eduardo's fingers dig in there instead or he might gets small scars again.  
  
"I-I-I don't know I Just-" He sniffs "I just wanna be part of something."   
  
Silence passes by, with Eduardo a bit far away in almost in a ball position,  glaring at the floor as he sniffs.   
  
Edd remains quiet before he sighs, kneeling on the floor they were still on. "You actually used three passes already, So I technically won."   
Eduardo stops sniffling and looks up with pure confusion written on his face.  
  
"The first question, the hair, and the highschool experience. I won Eduardo. You have to follow my orders now."   
Eduardo tries to stand up, fuming. "YOU SNITCHING MO-" "First of all don't yell." Edd cuts the man off, raising a finger.   
Eduardo glares with burning eyes but he bites his lip, sitting back down, but still looking at Edd with murder in his eyes.  
  
"Your next task is to c'mere." Edd opens his arms wide.   
Eduardo blinks, staring. "What."   
Edd rolls his eyes and goes ahead to wrap the man in an embrace himself.   
  
"Well I did tell you that you should let people help you more but it wasn't like you're gonna do it so I might as well take advantage of the game and burst my way in." Edd sighs, rubbing the man's back. "At least I know why you're always so jealous and angry all the time..?"   
  
Eduardo doesn't speak, he just grasps Edd's shoulder tightly before he slowly buried his face in Edd's chest, starting to sob more. "I dont-..I want.." He tries to stammer a muffled response, feeling a lot of mixed things.   
"It's alright...I got you...I don't wanna get forgotten or replaced either..." Edd says, his voice getting softer. "I'm not gonna forget about you again- I swear on that. If I do you're legally allowed to kick my ass." He chuckles at the last part. Eduardo could only squeeze his eyes shut as he begins to hug the man back, pressing his face down Edd's shoulder.  
  
Edd stops making circles on Eduardo's back and fixes Eduardo hair, pushing it back. He honestly had little confidence if he was comforting Eduardo right but Eduardo's soft sniffs fading gave him the hint that he's doing fine.  
The Brit notices the small red patches on Eduardo's scalp, and little faded scars as well. Edd feels sympathy and sighs, hugging the man closer.   
  
"You want me to get you something to drink?" Edd asks, concerned at how much tears Eduardo was staining on his shirt, feeling the wet patch grow.  
Eduardo shakes his head, but still kept his face hidden, buried.   
  
It took awhile, but Eduardo's breathing became normal again. He had pulled away with a hand on his face, still sniffing. "Sorry about your uh-..hoodie."   
Edd pats the wet patch and hums. "It's fine. you're in charge of laundry this week anyways."   
  
Eduardo cursed. "fuck. I forgot."   
Edd laughs while Eduardo groans.   
  
A pause.  
  
"I uhm..." Edd begins. "I'm scared about losing my friends- because they're like family to me. I never really had an actual family since-...well...I don't think I've ever told you but My Dad left me and My mom isn't my actual mom back then."   
  
Eduardo listens intently.  
  
"She passed away early too. So during High school I kinda lived with Matt along with Tord because Matt's parents don't stay at home a lot and Tord's parents well....they're problematic. Then Tom was nice enough to look out after us in school so we all became really close. They're the closest thing I had to ever having a family and I don't wanna lose them, but I also don't want them to lose me..If that makes sense." Edd tries to explain.   
  
"So seeing what Tord did and just pretty much say 'I don't need friends' broke my heart since..he's like a brother to me." Edd plays with his thumbs, kind of staring at the floor.   
  
Eduardo hums, looking down too.  
"Back then um-...Mark and I didn't really get along a lot. It was until Jon came in- He was kind of the reason why we got close. Jon was really nice and really wanted to be friends, we didn't. We argued- then it turned into a talk and slowly Jon got into the group. Then Todd also joined in and Laurel joined too. But then um- I kinda got pissed at you for forgetting me- and I started being harsh to them without even realizing it and then the break up happened and then I started dating a lot and I just wanted to piss a lot of people more to the point I went berserk with my powers and um-.." Eduardo trails off "I think you know what that lead to."   
  
Edd snorts. "Ah- my bad."   
Eduardo glares. "Its just- You're basically telling me that you got so stressed you wanted to stress me out?" Edd concludes. Eduardo blinks before shrugging. "I mean- I guess that sort of summarizes it."   
  
Eduardo then scratches his head. "Man I'm a shitty person."   
Edd pouts and pulls his hand off. "Don't scratch your head-" He looks at Eduardo's scalp again. It was still a bit red.   
Eduardo tensed up at the sudden closeness- before he tries to calm down when Edd had literally been pinning him down earlier.   
  
He looks up, watching Edd play with his hair and oh-   
That was a nice view. Or was it because Edd was gently handling his head?   
  
Whatever it was, Eduardo kind of scoots away, nervous.   
"You smell."  Is all he could manage to say.   
  
Edd gives him a look before glaring "You do realize your mouth is near your nose right?"   
Eduardo flips Edd off " _How dare you_ \- I'll have you know I brush my teeth a lot."   
"So you can brush your teeth but You can forget about who's supposed to do the laundry huh?"   
  
"Shut up" He groans as Edd laughs. "I'm guessing it  _washed_ away from your mind?"  
Eduardo groans harder as Edd holds his stomach, laughing from his own pun.  
Eduardo looks up before smiling and rolling his eyes. "I hate you." 

Edd laughs as he punches Eduardo lightly. "You feeling better now?"   
Eduardo hums. "I think so..." He scratches the back of his neck. "..Thanks.."   
  
"Don't mention it." Edd says, closing his eyes as he sits on a comfortable position. "..I'm sorry about uh...everything. Specially about your mom."   
Eduardo shrugs "It's...fine." He sighs "At least shes somewhere now- Somewhere where she can't bother me."   
  
Edd the pouts "But- Wasn't she the one with you when you guys moved?"   
Eduardo nods "That was a long time ago- but yeah. It was mostly um- family issues. We had to move out- First we moved to New York then I moved back to Tampico and back to the Philippines- We all just basically splitted up." Eduardo shakes his hands.  
  
"Oooh- Have you met up again with any of them?"   
"No- I've only met my grandma and cousin so far- aside from Mark of course since he's been always near me." Eduardo hums. "And I don't really wanna meet any of them soon. The others are fine but-...euhg. Too much bad memories." Eduardo groans.  
  
Edd nods, understanding.   
"Okay but- Where is Tampico- Exactly."   
  
"Oh-It's a city in Mexico." Eduardo answers "My family um- consists of mostly Hispanics. Mark is half Hispanic and British but his cousins are half Americans, actually. That's why he moved to New York and I followed before we then left."   
  
"Oooh- So is that why we're heading there for Christmas?"   
Eduardo nods. "Yeah. His side of the family is richer. So he's got a pretty nice place there.  It would be a nice vacation." 

"Oh- Speaking of that- I should talk to Mark about that since It would be our first time having more than Five people there. " Eduardo says, standing up. Edd also follows. "Alright- I need to get back to working anyways."  
  
"Wait a second- Five?" "Yeah. Me, Mark, Jon, Todd and a cousin of Mark's"   
  
Edd pats the dirt off his pants, humming. But Eduardo walks up to him, gave him another quick hug before he walked away silently, almost embarrassed.   
Edd could only stare before rolling his eyes with a small smile as he continues to pat himself.

  
Eduardo exits the apartment, walking over to the next one and knocking there.   
He waits for a few moment, hearing faint noises inside. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and sort of leans, hearing more than two voices.   
  
Finally, the door opens, revealing Mark. He looks at Eduardo before clicking his tongue. He then grabs the man, pulling the man inside before shutting the door.   
Finally inside, he sees Matt setting down a tray of snacks and drinks while two sort of familiar people are seating on the couch.   
  
"Where have you been?? I kept knocking but all I kept hearing were meows and barks." Mark asks, slightly angry as he shuts the door.  
Eduardo didn't really know how to say 'Oh I had to survive being pinned down by my roommate for almost thirty minutes' So he just lied and said "Somewhere."   
  
Mark rolls his eyes as he crosses his arms. "Okay- Take a seat. We've got a slight problem."   
Eduardo goes to the couch and takes a sit, there he sees his two other cousins...? He's not too sure- but they're definitely long distant family members.   
His co-worker and Mark's other cousin.   
  
Matt excuses himself away, which made Eduardo feel more tense because what the actual hell is going on?  
Whatever it was, It must be serious if Matt had to be excluded.  
  
With him gone and Mark walking back to his seat, their discussion begun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not Christmas yet but I'm boutta throw the worst holiday themed chapters


	19. Commence Shitty Holidays Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some long distant relatives or cousins meet up while Edd does some random stuff.
> 
> WARNING: Some violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA big thank you to those who left kudos and some comments T-T I'm sorry I can't reply I'm bad at those ksfslfjs  
> Anyways I hope yall like this chapter ;^; ive been in a good mood lately and is slowly getting back my passion for writing this TwT

  
  
  
"So-...long time no see...?" The other blonde starts. Travis was his name, and he was definitely darker skinned than Mark.   
Eduardo sees him every Christmas but they weren't really that close. Same thing goes for the dark haired girl, He sees her at work but they didn't knew much about each other.  
  
 Eduardo hums, nodding. "What brings you here? You're usually in New Jersey with your boyfriend if not you only show up when It's the holidays." he asks.  
  
"Well I just thought I could visit you guys so we can all go there together, specially when I heard um-..shes's here." Travis pointed at Abe. "We both talked about it and we invited her too." Mark explains as he takes his seat. "And I accepted!" She cheerfully says before chuckling nervously.  
  
" _Buuut_ we all fucked up.."   
  
Eduardo squints.   
"How so?"   
  
Mark clears his throat. "You know how old people still use facebook?"   
" _Oh my God_ \- Just get to the point." Travis rolls his eyes.  
  
 "We might have turned the small trip into a large family reunion." Abe says. " _MIGHT'VE??_ " Travis repeats, angry. "Well what the fuck am I supposed to say then?  _'hey guess what! the vacation trip we're supposed to have just turned into a giant shithole reunion!'_ "  
  
Mark sighs "Calm down you two." He crosses his arms.  
 "We've been only talking about it. Suddenly Travis got a message asking how the old place has been and he responded just fine- but somehow other family members messages him and Abe got somehow dragged in and they were all asking a bunch of things like how was everyone else."  
  
 Mark breathes.  
 "Somehow there was a groupchat, they were asking how we were and they wanted a re-union. They of course invited us but we had to refuse. Then they kept asking why."  
  
 "And It's not like they're gonna accept  _'I wanna spend Christmas alone'_  as an excuse- and of course we had to lie or else they're gonna question how you guys are." Abe continues.   
"Or  _'Oh I'm spending it with someone'_  and I'll have to explain who he was and why I'm gay." Travis adds.  
  
"So we had to tell the truth- but Like Travis implied- It wasn't easy being subtle. When we said we were gonna go on a group trip they started to ask who was involved. They said I was part of it and now they're asking about you and now everyone is planning to go to the Manor in New York and there wasn't anything we can do about it because even my uncles and aunts wanted to go there." Mark explains.   
  
Eduardo only stares, processing everything.  
  
 "So you're telling me-...The trip we go to every year that was supposed for us to have fun or just relax. Has turned into a giant Family Re-union- I repeat- The families who are giant fucking messes- will all be gathering there today, and we can't do jack shit about it?" Eduardo concludes.   
The three looked at each other before nodding.   
  
" _Jesus fucking Christ._ "  
  
 There was a moment of silence before Abe says "I don't think It's that bad-"   
" _Are you kidding me?_ " Travis cuts her off quick. "They treated as like  _shit_ \- and we were just kids! And you're just gonna let that happen? Ruin a perfectly good vacation and possible start the closest thing to a modernized world war??"   
  
"Oh- Like you're to talk. You never even bothered to get out of your stupid room- as If you'll ever know if everyone in the family was an asshole." She hisses.  
"You say that as if people actually talk to you-  _Brickwall_." Travis replied, causing the woman to shut up but she gave a death glare with her fists clenched hard.  
  
 "okay- That's enough." Mark spoke "Fighting will get us nowhere. We have to find a way to cancel this event. Or at least take charge of it because it might end into a shitstorm." He explained.  
  
 "No Mark-" Eduardo starts "We gotta end it. It doesn't matter if you take charge- The amount of people coming and the sudden mix of everything coming back altogether- It's just gonna be a giant mess. We can't let it happen." Eduardo speaks, hands clenched on the sofa.  
  
"But what about the others who want to catch up really badly and y'know...deserve it because not everyone is a total asshole?" Abe asks.   
"Oh please- as if that was possible." Travis growls again. "If they wanted to meet up so badly they shouldn't have chose our manor. It was supposed to be our vacation, not theirs." Eduardo explains.   
  
"Those assholes never even deserve a vacation!  _Not a single one of them!_ " Travis yelled.   
  
Eduardo cringes at the noise.  
  
 "Just because we were all treated badly doesn't mean all of them are bad!" "Jesus Christ, can you both shut up?" Mark says but Travis points and yells.  
 "Oh shut up- you Never fucking cared for any of us, you just played nice because you were  _oh so perfect and smart._ " He even adds hand gestures. Mark loses patience and yells.  
  
"Oh like you're to talk! You're Travis Phelps! The first fucking kid who was lucky enough to fucking leave the damn family and move and you never even bothered to fucking call back until years later on!"   
  
"Oh my god will you all just shut up?" Eduardo groans, scratching his head. Abe yells a hesitant "Y-Yeah!" but the tan brunette glares at her. "Shut up- You're not even supposed to be part of this until they invited you!" "I was just trying t-to help! Asshole!"  
  
 Travis rolls his eyes.   
  
"He's got a fucking point- Just shut up. You're much better when you don't talk."   
  
The woman takes full offence and grabs the nearest thing, a vase, and throws it onto Travis, causing it to break into shards, crashing.  
  
"Jesus fucking Christ!" Eduardo stands up and rushes to Travis who was already messily, but quickly standing up, fuming.   
Abe was about to stomp on him but was quickly pulled away by Mark.   
  
"FUCKING SAY THAT AGAIN YOU FREAK." "FUCK YOU TOO BITCH."  
  
Eduardo was successful in trying to hold the blonde, with their muscle difference helping. But Mark and the woman had a large difference in weight.   
Abe struggles and successfully breaks free, with her leg kicking back right unto the other blonde's crotch. Mark yells and " _GROUGH_ " as he topples down, hand between his legs but when he tries to grab support to not fall down, he pulls down Abe by accident, crushing the blond  
  
Eduardo hears another painful grunt and pushes Travis to help the other two. Travis gets thrown too hard and takes offense of it, standing up again to kick Eduardo.   
  
"OW! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Eduardo loses everything that held his temper quickly, he drags Travis down and punched him with full force. "NOT HIM EDUARDO."   
Mark yells, pulling at Eduardo hair. He screams and throws a punch back.   
  
Abe, seeing its been going too far tries to pull back Travis, but gets punch by him instead. She tackles the blonde and bites him, and in the end the four began to beat up each other.  
  
**_"THIS IS WHY NO ONE LIKES YOU TRAVIS."_**  
  
Punches kept being thrown, with them pinning each other down, and when one tries to get up, another one pulls them, almost ripping of clothes and strands of hair.   
  
_**"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST STAY QUIET"**_  
  
The carpet was a mess, and the little splatters of blood were obvious. They were all sure some of them were crying, but it didn't matter, somehow their need to throw another punch was stronger.  
_**  
"YOU GUYS ARE THE FUCKING WORST!"**_  
  
Insults are thrown. Mostly curse words. sometimes things from the past that brought memories that hurts.   
  
_**"CAN'T YOU GUYS JUST STOP?"**_  
  
  
Screaming. There was a sudden loud scream that stopped Eduardo mid-way through a stomp, the neon glow from his eyes and hair slowly fading. Mark had froze, looking up while his hands were wrapped around Travis. Travis was holding Abe's hair while she was just kind of holding a shoe to beat everyone up.  
  
Matt stood, mouth wide open and eyes red, eyebrows furrowed.  
 "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?"  
  
Mark sighed, tired. "I'm surprised with the time you spent with me- you haven't learned that the answer is everything."   
  
\---  
  
Jon's ears twitch, hearing a faint noise. "Did you guys hear that?" He asks.  
 Tom looks up from his phone, humming while Edd hums as well with a mouth full of baked goods.   
  
Jon had went over to invited Edd to hang out. For some odd reason, Tom had been looking out ways to spend his time to replace his drinking habits.   
Jon had been sweet enough to teach him baking and invited Edd to do 'taste checks'.  
  
"I thought I heard something." Jon pouts.   
  
"I didn't hear anything. Besides this place is soundproof, remember?" Tom asks.   
Jon shrugs. Edd shrugs as well, continuing to stuff his mouth with the brownies Tom had made. they were a bit burnt but it wasn't as bad as the ones he tasted earlier.   
  
"We should check on those other ones in the oven." Jon says. Tom nods and walks to the kitchen, Edd follows last, grabbing a bunch more brownies and cupcakes too.   
  
He was supposed to be working but- He didn't really felt like it at the moment. Plus, with Jon's presence making the whole place a bit cleaner and Tom's attitude changing a bit, their place was nice, also there's free food.  
  
 ---  
  
Mark sighs as he sweeps off the mess on the floor.   
  
Travis grumbles, arms crossed while Eduardo treats his wounds, also picking up the small shards on skin. Abe was on the other side of the couch, avoiding eye contact with a glare, sniffing.   
  
Matt was just in distraught that one of his favorite vases got broken, but Abe had promised to make up for it.The red head sniffles, looking behind him where the three were.  
  
 "Can someone explain what happened?"   
  
"A fuckin' shitfest happened because these dumbfucks had a debate and we ended up beatin the shit out eachother." Eduardo speaks, wrapping Travis with bandages.  
Matt squints. "What?"   
  
Mark probably sighing for the 23rd time that day, finally finished cleaning.   
He stood up. "We were trying to solve something- but the two had a fight and we both tried to stop it but we ended up fighting each other instead."  
 Matt goes " _Oooh_ " And nods.   
  
Travis only grumbles as his wounds finally got treated. Eduardo walks up to Abe holding up bandages. She also grumbles in the same manner, giving out her hand.   
  
"Want me to help you with your eye?" Matt asks, pointing at Mark's bruising eye. The blonde nods as he sits down in his seat. Matt grabs some items from the small kit on the floor near Eduardo and begins to treat Mark's eye.   
Eduardo squints before he turns back, finishing Abe's wounds.  
  
"Anything else hurts?" He asks. "My scalp and my feelings." She sobbed.   
  
Eduardo could only hum and say "Me too."   
She then moves on the couch. "Let me treat your wounds."   
Travis says "No let me do it." He glares.  
  
"How about no because you guys both have busy hands." Travis frowns, glaring at his hands that were covered in shards earlier. "I don't have busy hands!" She pouts.  
  
"You gotta hold on to them 'cause you might start crying and balling again. Besides- I can heal myself with my powers." She clicks her tongue. "d'aw alright- You might be right." Then she blinks. "Wait what?"   
  
Eduardo lifts his hand, where he had a small bruises. Then his eyes flashed neon green while his hair swiftly turned green for a second too. there were also quickly flashes on his wounds, and they disappeared. but the swelling on his cheek only lessened though.   
  
"I know I saw that earlier but I thought I was hallucinating-" Travis comments, Abe could only hum in agreement.  
  
"Can we please go back to the problem? With less fighting?" Mark asks. "What even was the problem?" Matt looks up, looking at the three."So basically- The vacation we were all supposed to have for Christmas might turn into our families reunion and we're debating if we should stop it or not and how." Mark explains.   
  
"We should stop it because a lot of bad things could happen but Abe says we should let them have the reunion because she kinda has a point about how not everyone was really a jerk in our family." Matt hums.   
  
"What are you we going to do then? I mean- I'm invited and included too so I gotta help somehow right?" Mark shrugs. "I don't know- what are your guys suggestions?"  
  
_"Commit Arson" "Start a riot" "Go on a crusade" "Take over"_  
  
The four all spoke at once while Mark simply blinked. Then he snaps his finger, gasping.  
 "Matt _oh my god_  that's a really good idea!"   
  
Matt blinks. "Wait really?" He clears his throat "I m-mean..of course!"   
  
The other three wore almost the same confused faces."How so?" Travis asks.  
  
 "The Family reunion was more of a majority vs minority thing. With most of them voting to have it and they also voted to have it on the manor, and because with the amount of people, we can't do anything about it." Mark starts.  
  
 "Well-  _DUH_ " Eduardo comments.  
  
"BUT- Travis and I technically own that place. I mean- WE have the papers for it to prove that we should be in charge of that place and the things that happen there." Travis went wide-eyed while Abe claps.   
  
"If we can't prevent it- The most we can do is manage it!" Travis says. "Exactly" Mark replies with a smug grin.   
  
"If we can just plan it and tell them who's going to be in charge and just make them follow- We wouldn't have to worry so much oh my god-" Abe grins widely while Eduardo smirks, making a nervous chuckle as finally slides down a bit on his seat then sighs in relief.  
  
"The papers are back in New York in my place." Travis says. "I know some lawyers and such that could help in case things go haywire." Abe adds.  
 "Good- Travis go get them and you do that Abe." Eduardo then adds "I can help with the other planning stuff." Mark nods "Okay then- You'll help me."   
  
Matt grins "What about me!" Mark hums before he places a hand on Matt's shoulder. "This is the most important thing you have to do. You need to make sure no one else knows about this until we're sure the even will go smoothly. Then we will ask if they still want to come. Until then- I want you to make sure Tom, Edd, Jon, and Todd won't bother us or get too worried about the trip- okay?" Matt gulps but nods, confident.  
  
 Mark claps his hands loudly.  
  
 "Alright gentlemen. Let's get to work."   
  
\---  
  
Edd squeezes his eye as he sits up, stretching and yawning.   
He sits up for a second, eyes closed before he slowly opens them, adjusting the sunlight entering his room.   
  
"G'mornin Ringo." He greets his cat on the end of his bed. She lets out a soft purr.  
"Good Morning too Bingo." The dog doesn't speak, but she looks up with her tail wagging, stating she was in a good mood.  
Edd lets out a soft chuckle as he slowly gets up.  
  
He gets out, looking at the other direction. Eduardo's working shoes weren't in front of his bedroom door but his slippers were there, meaning he'd already gone and went to work. _Right-_ Today was another Monday morning.  
  
He starts his morning routine- with him just mostly thinking about which food to cook for the day before he actually starts hygiene-related tasks.   
  
Then he starts to work.   
By work- it meant that he spends half of his time searching for his tablet pen which was actually just under his bed for some reason, him trying to get his tablet working, him waiting for his PC to start working properly, and then trying to find the motivation to draw.   
  
It was hard- but it wasn't too bad. At least he wouldn't have to worry about having breakdowns in public places like clothing shops, cashiers and offices.   
Seeing that's where his head went through, he starts to work on grittier themed commissions on his list. A bunch of them weren't specific most of the times but he when he does- he separates that to another list, doing them first since he has an idea of what do draw already.  
  
The other next list were from small groups or folk trying to start a business, most time small time video creators who needs logos and banners.   
Most time the people who commission him are furries too- and he doesn't fret too much about it unless he gets the weird request like _-.....fetishes._  
  
Shaking his head, Edd continues to draw.   
  
There was something about digital drawing that Edd seems to like- he prefers to draw this way. Not that he can't draw traditionally.  He just likes facing his computer more for some odd reason.  
  
A couple of hours passes by, with Edd being quiet. It even took him a moment to realize that his playlist had ended a long time ago and his bladder was terribly full.   
He quickly saves his work, and glances at his progress.   
  
He smiles. Usually making progress in general makes him happy- He glances at his other works and grins, feeling a lot proud.   
He then actually gets off and has a break.   
  
After some toilet relief, he heads to the kitchen and opens the fridge, quickly grabbing a can of cola. He opens it, and hums, with the familiar sizzle heard and the smell of cola entering his nostrils.   
He begins to chug, all while looking inside the fridge.  
  
Almost empty.  
  
He frowns, finishing his can before closing the fridge and tossing the can to a nearby trash can.  
Edd huffs, before he walks back to his room. Deciding he'll do the groceries again.   
He struggles, putting on some pants and extra layers for warmth while also making sure he brings his wallet.   
  
He clumsily puts on shoes, walking towards the door the leads outside. He turns back, shouting "I'M HEADING OUT." Before he hears a faraway "Meow" And a muffled "Wroof"  
He smiles and finally exits.  
  
  
  
It was cold most times where he lived. And with winter finally hear, it's gotten a lot colder. But that didn't made him enjoy it less- In fact Edd likes it a lot.   
The streets of course were busy- But he can hear a lot more children outside. And He can also smell faraway coffee and pastries, mostly from nearby Cafes and Bakeries, ready to serve some Coffee and Baked Goods.   
  
Edd has a faint smile as he stops by a cafe- upon entering the place was already almost full. He even sees a couple of familiar faces. There was the guy who often said 'Hey' to him in a corner. There was also Kim and Katya having a nice coffee date. And there were the um- Evil Directors? They seemed happy, holding hands as they exit, holding cups of coffee.   
  
He didn't mind them and proceeded to get some coffee- and him, having a sweet tooth, asks to add more sugar on his coffee.  
After he gets his cup and pays, he finally exits, heading out to actually do some grocery shopping.  
  
  
With a cart in front of him, he walks around.   
He hoped that he wouldn't lose his mind when he pays because with Holidays around, the place was full with both people and sales.  
_Well-_  The sales were a good thing.  _Oh god-_ He's starting to get excited over sales- _He's growing old._  
  
Edd exhales loudly and begins to look around, seeing so many things.   
He ponders- wondering if he should prepare for Christmas. He then pauses- realizing that he will be spending Christmas somewhere with others. He didn't need to cook... _or did he?_  
He wasn't sure if He should start buying stuff for others too.   
  
He rubs his chin, pondering.   
  
He then shrugs. Grocery first. Christmas later.  
He walks to where the vegetables are, grabbing some, specially and odd amount of Broccoli.   
Gotta eat those veggies after all.   
  
He then heads to where meat was sold and was surrounded by a mostly middle aged women with almost the same outfit choice or hairstyle.  
He looks at the tags, seeing the large  _ **'SALE'**_. He shakes his head- and grabs for some few meat, as usual.   
  
_But there was a sale though-_  
  
His eyes go down the Bolded words- it's almost mocking him- but he felt persuaded as well.   
He begins to breath loudly, trying to look away.   
  
_but it was a sale- he could probably buy twice as usual but pay for the same amount._  
He shakes his head, looking away. He needs to grab some chicken and finish already- but he sees a sign.   
  
_**BUY TWO FOR THE SAME PRIZE FOR ALL KINDS OF MEAT.**_  
  
He sweats, and looks around before hesitantly grabbing more.   
  
  
He grins, but he can feel himself sweating as he walks away with a cart, almost full.   
He just needs to buy some milk. He looks up and grabs one gallon- then sees also a gallon of eggnog.   
  
**_20% OFF IF YOU BUY EGGNOG, AND TWO MILKS OF ANY FLAVOR_**  
  
_Oh no- was this sale even gonna help him save money?_  
He stops to count using his fingers, doing some math, mumbling to himself.  
  
_Since when did he do this?_ now apparently since his life pretty much changed paces.   
  
A woman with a baby in her cart walked by and bought three gallons.   
He curses and grabs three as well, one ordinary, one eggnog, and one chocolate milk.   
  
The woman then returns, and leans down his ear, almost creepy like.   
_"If you use a coupon- you can get half the price too and might have some space for some strawberry milk."_  She then hands down a small piece of paper to the Brit.  
  
He looks down and stares at it- that was oddly creepy but he grins like a madman before he grabs another gallon of strawberry milk.   
He forgot the coupons were a thing- he fumbles with his wallet and clumsily opens it. he sees his other coupons- they weren't in an impressive amount but it was something.   
  
He places his wallet back inside his coat and pushes his cart- then he shakes his head.   
He was doing groceries for a week- He wasn't gonna feed a small country. He should just continue his normal routi-

 he stops and looks at the aisle besides him.   
  
The chips and soda aisle. 

  
He bites his lip. Looking at the stacks of sodas wrapped together, and the same taunting word embedded on them. He sees the giant bags, all family size,  wrapped in a read ribbon, with a sign on top of them, again, the same word was on it.  
  
_**SALE**_  
  
He shakes his head- He's here to do some simple groceries. He should just focus. He just needs to grabs the same stack of cola and maybe- JUST MAYBE ONE BAG OF CHIPS then he'll leave. That's it.   
  
He glances at the different brands of chips, checking which one he should buy.   
He also pats his stomach- maybe he should go on a diet too-  
  
"Hey- pssst!" He glances up and  _oh my god- They have faces._  
He blinks.   
  
"Pick me! I have twenty percent salt free!!" It giggles.   
  
"Nuh uh! Pick me! I'm HOT!" Another bag yells.   
  
"No pick me! I may be family sized but I can be all yours~" Another bag speaks.   
Edd giggles, almost grabbing. " _Cheesy_."  
  
But then more voices spoke, all at once , all encouraging him to buy which. Even the carbonated drinks spoke and he can feel the beads of sweat on his face multiplying.   
  
He gulps, and fumbles with his wallet again. He opens it, looking in, and glancing at his coupons. Then he looks at the sale signs.   
  
"Psst."   
  
He hears a different voice, and he glances at a small paper attached on a certain product. It winks at him.  
He hears another one, and looks. He sees another one. There were more coupons. He glares and snatches some.  
  
He stares at the amount of coupons he was getting- a lot.. _and with the sales combined..._  
  
He takes a deep breath, before he starts to grab a lot of bags.   
He only hoped that he would enough space to keep everything he was about to purchase...and hopefully his roommate won't yell at him.  
  
He hakes his head and continues to fill up his cart.   
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah That was Travis Phelps. Yes I'm a self insert. What are yall gonna do about it?


	20. List of codes on a healthy working style: Boot_Up = {Breaking;Sequence} , Pry_From : Work > Eduardo.CHR , HugtoComfort > Edd.CHR , INC.RLTSP (Roll = 20-26)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd takes two people out and flies around. because it's fun. and very romantic at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop- My laptop broke. So most of my drafts went poofed which is making me go apeshit but I'll make it through. I just hope yall don't get upsetti when waiting.

  
Ringing, clicks, groans, mutters. It all filled up the office air as Eduardo continues to work. His fingertips felt sore and he's pretty sure he's about to burst if he keeps misspelling everything more.  
  
Programming wasn't his type of thing, Hell- He hated his Computer related subjects back then. Yet here he was. Working as a programmer as a full time job.   
He wouldn't have taken it if it wasn't for the money offer, plus he was desperate for a job back then.   
  
He wasn't sure if he was ready to leave now or not- He has the habit of keeping things for himself. That Includes money. He probably has enough for himself before he finds a different job. He then shakes his head- He could worry about Jobs later.   
  
Right now he should do his for the moment so he can finally finish then continue his other work. His work in an attempt to make sure the family reunion they have won't go to shit. He sighs, pausing a bit to do small stretches.   
He hears his neck crack and felt some of the soreness go away before he scoots up again and continues to type.His task was to list what will happen in the Re-union. As much as he hated to admit it- They can't prevent it.  
  
 He can't prevent it.   
  
Mark had sent him screenshots himself. There was an entire group chat dedicated for it even. And with all the families going? with that many people? If they tried to stop it they would lose terribly. And even if they tried to escape- with Travis and Mark's presence known already; He was also part of it since Mark was always with him.   
And people would try and ask and would keep trying to drag them down to join even if they would try their best to not. Besides- It was Travis and Mark's place and in a way since Eduardo spends the Holidays there a lot- was also his too.   
 He can't just let it get ruined.  
  
The best they could do was to handle it and make sure nothing bad would happen.   
So he had to list how the event would go out. Which family will stay where- and obviously not everyone would be able to sleep in the manor. The others would have to stay in nearby hotels and the like. And knowing that certain families don't enjoy certain things- He had to list that out too.   
  
He looks at his other distant cousin who was also his co-worker. The woman was also tired, busy trying to finish work. He spots some throat medicine and a giant bottle of water.  
  
He forgot her last name- but she was from a family full of children- or the type of people who like to have fun more and get along- even if they were mostly shy. Hence her attitude from yesterday. Which meant he needed to added her to the list of people to separate from another list of families- the ones that get short tempered a lot and the one he has known that attracts all sort of fights.  
  
 That was an example.  
  
 Listing families. Like the Sanchez, Phelps, The Gomez, The Florence, and many more.Who prepares who as well was part of it- Well not the people included but which family should stay in which before everyone gathers around for specific events- like when they all begin to eat or start unwrapping gifts.  
  
 He made a mental note remembering that the The Fabons will probably like to stay away from fights and needs to write that down later.He huffs, saves his work, and resumes. A pattern.It goes long for- he doesn't know- A couple hours? And with no breaks.  
  
 Because again- He had to go home early.   
  
"Damn Eduardo- You're lookin' a bit tired. " Someone speaks behind him. 

He groans. "I'm fine." 

"Are you sure?" The man asks again. "Maybe you should take a break."  
  
Eduardo curses loudly, and slams his head on the table. Not that it was the first time that happened. Most times others would do that- often getting frustrated over problems in their softwares that they don't understand.  
  
 "Okay- Okay.." The man raises his hand, defensive. Eduardo sighs before he sits up again and continues to type. "I just- Not now. Don't bother me." He says, trying to not get mad again. The man hums nodding.   
  
Work continues.It continues  _for_. _so_. _ **long**_. 

Eduardo's back was starting to ache- but that always happens. But with him staying up all night long yesterday- head kept pounding.   
Everything felt like it just keeps getting worse and worse.  
  
 "Holy shit-" He looks beside him, Abe spoke but her voice was clearly hoarse. Eduardo pants, and glares.   
  
"You uhm- I've got some medicine. If you want...?" Eduardo curses. "You've got anything for a headache there?" She nods and fumbles inside her bag.   
She pulls out a couple pills and gives it to the man.  
 Eduardo grabs his water bottle and takes it.   
  
  
Work continues again, And it was painful- But Eduardo's headache had subsided for a bit.  
 The others were starting to heard out and go home, while some will most likely stay.  
  
It was still a bit early so Eduardo stays and continues.  
  
 "Yo- You should really get home. You're starting to look sick." Abe speaks, grabbing her bag. Eduardo could only muster out a groan.   
  
"Well- I'm gonna head home. Also Laurel told me you should take breaks and don't overwork." Eduardo sighs and nods. 

"Tell her I'm gonna be fine." Abe nods and starts to leave. "Wait-" She turns back while Eduardo pauses for a bit, looking.  
  
 "Have fun with her." He says, raising his eyebrows. The woman glared at him with wide eyes before she flips him off, and turns away, stomping as she walks away.Eduardo snickers and looks back to his screen.   
  
He frowns. He's clearly done but he just didn't feel satisfied- He usually does a lot more in normal working days.  
But his returning painful headache reminds him that he should probably really rest. He was reluctant, but he sighs and he saves his work and shuts his computer.   
He grabs his bag and starts to pack his things, getting ready to go home.  
  
 He shivers as he walks out. The sun was going down and it was getting colder. He wasn't really the type to enjoy the cold. He messily adjusts his scarf- wait- was this even his? He doesn't remember. He just brushes it off and starts to walk back home.  
  
He looks around, spotting some of the same familiar buildings, but now decorated, ready for the holidays.  
He ponders what could happen if he just stayed here and not participate in the reunion at all.  
  
Screaming- his old folks bothering him asking why wasn't he there and probably disappointed friends.  
  
He grunts, getting tired just from the mere thought of Christmas. All the work and effort just for others. That's why he liked it when Mark had decided to spend it at his manor with the others. All of them working just so they can have a peaceful time. But now it's ruined.   
  
  
He finally reaches into his and Edd's apartment, he opens the door and he hums, tired. but also pleased that there's warmth again. He shuts the door as Bingo once again runs to him. He goes down to pet her before he walks in the kitchen to see if Edd was there.   
  
He was indeed there but was taken back by how creepy his grin was.   
"You look happy." Eduardo comments.   
  
"There was a sale...aaaand...." He the chuckles nervously. "I might've bought too much."   
He opens one of the shelves revealing a bunch of bags, boxes and cans.  
"Jesus Christ- Are you about to feed a small country?"   
  
Edd laughs. "Relax- I managed to even save more. Plus- We wouldn't have to bother to go buy more for like- probably a month."  
Eduardo shakes his head. "Edd- knowing your fatass and having to live with a bunch of toddlers before. I know that it's gonna last lesser than that."   
  
Edd offended, pouts. "I'm not that overweight!" He crosses his arms. "I even bought diet coke for you- Ungrateful bastard."  
Eduardo lights up, walking forward. "Really?"  
  
Edd huffs, and opens the fridge, revealing some stacks of sodas in one corner.   
Eduardo feels a smile as he grabs for one diet cola. "Rad."   
  
"Rad?" "Oh shut up you loser." Eduardo close the fridge and opens the can. "I'm trying to be grateful" he frowns. He then looks at his watch.   
"Uhm- You can eat dinner. I have to finish some work so I might eat late." He says.  
  
"Oh" Edd blinks "Alright."   
He sticks his tongue out and grabs a large plate. "Suit yourself"   
  
Eduardo shuffles back into his room, head focused on work again.  
 He starts to change. Belt off and Tie off first. Then he messily unbuttons his uniform.   
He doesn't bother to put on pants and walks up to his desk, already starting his PC. He then grabs his phone and Calls Mark.  
  
" _Hello?_ "   
  
"Mark- any updates?"   
Eduardo sits and starts to open his lists.   
  
" _I got the list of people who will definitely come ready. I'll send you the one with the complete set coming. I still need to make sure um-...the certain types of uncles don't come or something._ " Mark speaks from the other side, shuffling. Eduardo hears a couple of clicks and papers moving.   
  
"Alright- Anything else I should do?"   
" _You gotta um...Can you help me search for hotels for certain people? turns out The Chans don't know how._ "   
  
Eduardo sighs but nods. "Alright- let me um.."   
He opens his account- seeing it was dead but the group chat was there, active with old people sharing odd looking images.  
He quickly types in and asks which one was struggling with hotel locations.   
  
_Marthza Jend Diaz: jaja me :p....but why are you and Mark asking a lot???_  
  
"Uh- Mark..?" Eduardo calls out. He hears a questioning hum.  
  
"Have you told them what we're trying to do yet?" The brunette asks, typing a response.  
  
_Eduardo Ernarndo F Sanchez: Nothing. Just trying to help._  
  
Mark says " _No._ " He then hums "I'll tell them this morning when everyone's awake."   
Eduardo hums. "Alright- I'll continue to work."   
"Alright"  
  
The call ends.  
  
  
  
  
Clicks. Typing. A curse. A sigh.   
It repeats all throughout the night. He messages different people- Even having to struggle to talk to them in either Spanish or Filipino. Sometimes he'd have to explain in great detail and repeat it for the others. And if it gets worse- It turns into calls.   
  
He groans.   
"It's not a resort. It's a Hotel. And you can't go swimming during winter."   
He clicks a couple more times.   
  
"No- That's in Japan. We're talking about New York."   
  
He shakes his head. "I'm already trying to search but no. There's none...at least near the Manor."   
He then stops. "Alright? Alright..Yeah..okay..mhm...yeah...okay." He finally ends the call and sighs, leaning back to his chair as he squeezes his eyes.  
  
His headache was getting worse again. and his throat felt sore.   
He grabs a nearby glass and drinks it's contents- only for him to realize he only probably drank like a teaspoon of water.   
  
_Empty._  
  
He huffs and slams the glass back down before he stands up, dizzy.  
He then flung his body to his bed. he huffs and passes out, looking at his watch, with only his PC screen giving a faint light for him to see what time it was.   
  
2:37 A.M.  
  
_eh_..he had a few hours left to catch some sleep.   
He yawns and passes out.  
  
  
  
  
_**  
'BARK BARK BARK'**_  
  
Eduardo sits up at the sudden loud barking. He finds Bingo on his bed, jumping around.   
Eduardo looks at his clock- Then he curses.   
  
He overslept.  
  
He quickly petted Bingo before he grabs his uniform and starts to dress, all the way to the bathroom. He quickly splashes some water on his face before he walks out, finding Edd already awake, standing outside his bedroom door.   
He curses and puts some pants on before he rushes to the kitchen, grabbing a loaf of bread and then he stuffs it in his mouth and drinks a cup of water. He then grabs his bag and bolts outside, running.   
  
_shit. shit. shit._  
  
He bumps into a few people but continues to run, all while panting as he hopes that he wasn't late.   
He continues, but then looks beside him, noticing a car slowing down.   
  
The window slides down, revealing a certain blue-haired woman.   
"Hey Eddie, Need a lift?" She grins.   
  
Eduardo pants, slowly stopping.   
  
\---  
  
"Hello Ringo my babyyy" Edd coos, picking up his cat. The cat only purrs, rubbing her face on Edds. Edd giggles as he walks to the fridge. Where Eduardo was earlier stuffing his face with bread before he chugged some water.   
  
Edd will question what happened later. Right now- He was starving.   
He opens the fridge and grabs for a few ingredients.   
  
_'miiaaaouu'_  
  
"What's wrong? You hungry too?" Edd asks, while Ringo gets off. He lets her down, and Ringo walks to the bowl. Another meow.

"yep- You're hungry. Just give me a minute."  
  
Edd's morning routine continues- It's been like that since he got into his new home. Of course it has changed a bit when Eduardo moved in but it was just..him again..all alone inside.   
With him only going out sometimes to hang out with Matt and Tom again to go for 'wacky misadventures' just for old times sake.  
  
He'd love to go out again, and he wished soon.   
He sighs, eating breakfast all alone.   
  
As much as he loved doing the bare minimum. Just him, tidying up the place a bit, or him just drawing, if not- just watching while Ringo laid on his lap. He wanted to talk to the others again.   
He pulls out his phone and quickly texts Tom.  
  
....  
  
He waits for a couple more minutes but there was no response.  
He texts Matt.   
  
He waits again... Did Matt forget how to use his phone again?   
Edd sighs as he quickly washes the dishes before he heads outside, then knocks on Matt's door.   
He hears shuffling and a faint " _Coomiing!_ "   
  
The door opens, revealing the certain redhead  
"Hey Edd!"   
"Hey Matt!" Edd stuffs his hands on his pockets. "You mind if we hang out?"   
  
Matt nods "Oh for sure!" but then widens his arm. "But uhm- not here though..for now- wait not now too...Maybe at your place this Wednesday?"   
Edd raises an eyebrow but nods. "Alright?"   
  
Edd was back in is apartment again.   
The ticking of the clock had continued to sound louder, and Edd was just there, looking at the floor.   
He sighed and heads to his room, deciding that he should continue his work.  
  
Edd sits down and continues. He continues to draw- and somehow- He forgot how much he also despises it.   
It didn't matter how good he was or how much he liked his work. Once he starts to get tired- all of those go away.  
There was a slight satisfaction he gets when he reminds himself that at least he got some work done.   
  
But with his playlist long gone finished. The orange light peeking through his windows slowly fading. His room was dark, empty. The only source of light left was the one on his monitor. He sighs, leaning back on his chair. He hears the hum of his the fan of his PC and it was yet another reminder he probably needs a break.  
  
He saves all his work and closes all his running softwares. He then faces his wallpaper.   
A picture of him, Matt, Tom, And Tord.  
  
Did he just have faint heart attack or what?   
He stares at the image. It's been his background for God knows long.   
  
In summary- He looked depressing.  
  
His staring moment finally broke when he hears a faraway door opening.   
Right- It was a Tuesday. Eduardo would be home early. They had a schedule the sort of follow. Most of the times anyways. Eduardo would be the one cooking tonight.  
  
If no one would they'd just order Pizza even though Eduardo dislikes it.  
  
Edd finally shuts his PC off and walks out his room.   
"Well aren't you looking attractive."   
  
He turns, spotting Eduardo already about to walk into his room.   
"Speak for yourself."   
Eduardo's hair was a mess- covered in snow too. His uniform was dirty and his tie wasn't even tied properly. But the key feature was Eduardo's eyebags. He looked like the first time he took a stepped inside.   
  
"At least I have pants on."   
  
Edd looks down and sighs. He probably forgot he took it off. He goes back inside and quickly puts one on.  
Afterwards, he steps outside again.  
  
His eyes adjust to the lights and he realizes that his head hurts.  
He smacks his forehead as he walks to the bathroom. While relieving his bladder his head starts to hurt more the more he paid attention to it.  
  
Maybe a shower would make it fade away.   
  
-  
  
Edd sighs as he steps out of the bathroom. Feeling clean and fresh. His headache had faded for a bit. He smells food coming from the kitchen and he hears a soft hum. He peeks into the kitchen and Eduardo was there, cooking.   
  
"You might as well make it rain right now."  
  
Eduardo says something when he yelps that sounds like a curse word in another language and Edd's full name but in another accent.  
  
"That was not singing. That was humming." Eduardo glares at Edd.   
Edd was about to say something but Eduardo cuts him off. "I'm gonna head to my room early. Just let the stew boil a little longer. I'll eat later."   
  
Eduardo walks past Edd and Edd could just manage with a nod.  
  
His headache is returning again.

\---  
  
Edd wakes up to find Eduardo rushing outside as soon as he steps out of his room...again.   
He walks to the kitchen and notices the pot still on the stove.   
  
"Oh damn it- now it's probably spoiled."   
Edd walks up but doesn't open it. Not because he was afraid of the smell but because he notices it was on the same amount since he left it last night.  
  
Edd shakes his head and starts to do some chores.  
Today was Wednesday.  
  
  
Edd opens the door back into his home again. Matt shuffles inside, looking around. "..Your place used to be more...green." but he hums "At least it's cleaner."  
Edd, offended, turns back squinting. "Was that an insult?"   
  
Matt could only smirk.  
  
The door closes and Edd kind of just stands.   
"So- Did you need anything?" Matt asks once again. Edd shrugs, unsure.  
"I'm bored."   
  
"Well there's only one thing left to do."  
  
_"Stand awkwardly suffering" "jump outside the window."_

The two look at each other. Edd blinks before he nods. "Yeah that sounds fun."  
Matt also blinks. "It does?"  
Edd was already walking over to one of his windows and opening it. "I mean of course it does."   
  
The brunette shakes his head before he takes it out, looking around.  
He probably should've thought of this. He did powers after all.  
  
"Did you ever miss flying when you were a vampire?" Edd asks. "I was a vampire?" Matt asks, pointing at himself.  
Edd rolls his eyes and takes Matt's hand, dragging him to the window.   
  
"Wait Edd-" Matt speaks- unsure. But Edd was already sitting on the windowsill, dragging Matt's willowy body.   
"WAIT EDD-" Matt repeats, but Edd grins. "Relax."   
  
Matt doesn't relax- He starts to scream when Edd decided to jump back off, his body getting pulled.    
"EDD I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"   
  
Edd laughs while he falls, Matt panics and clings unto the brunette.   
And just as soon Edd was about to drop dead unto the ground, his power activates, green sparks fly and he zooms back up unto the sky.   
  
Edd floats, deciding to linger a little longer.   
He shivers a bit, noticing how colder it was above.   
  
"Edd- YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!" Matt yells, looking down. he then starts to calm down, looking at the view below.  
The two could see the entire city, the small figure of people walking around. The cars, moving around with a pattern. The buildings, all open and slowly getting filled with people.  
  
Edd breathes in heavily and exhales slowly.   
"When did we last do something like this?" Edd asked. "When did we last actually hang out?"  
 Matt frowns. "I don't remember."   
  
It slowly starts to snow, Edd pulls up his hood and does the same for the ginger in his arms.   
"Wait- I think last time at Tom's place. It was for Jon coming back from Hell remember?"   
Edd shakes his head "No not that- I meant like. When did we ever last go out and did something..weird? Like- doing something that sounds odd- something the seemed impossible yet somehow we got caught in it. And even if it was terrifying we all had fun because y'know..we were.."   
  
Matt then frowns, he turns around, finding Edd looking down.   
"We were together."   
  
Matt grabs hold of Edd's hand that was wrapped around his waist. "Are you okay?"   
Edd doesn't respond, his smile fades and Edd continues to stare at the movement in the city below him.   
  
"Matt-" Edd wraps the man tighter. But He didn't continue his sentence.   
Matt doesn't say anything, he just looks down as well.   
  
Silence washes then Matt gasps. "My console!" He turns again "When Tom broke the console remember?"   
Edd blinks. "Oh yeah- I'm surprised you remember that."   
  
Matt sticks his tongue out. "Who's the forgetful one now." He grins.   
"Did Tom ever pay you back?" Edd asked. Matt shakes his head. "You guys don't have to. I'm just glad we all had fun."   
  
"Yeah I'm sure Tom had fun destroying one of your valued possessions."   
Matt huffs. "You'd notice him enjoying it if you weren't so busy wrestling Eduardo."   
"Yeah and I'm sure Mark enjoyed getting involved for no reason too."   
  
"He did."  
  
Edd blinks. "Huh?"  
"He did. He told me once- he's glad we're all getting along. He's actually kind of nice.. _when he's not being sarcastic._ " He whispered the last part bitterly.   
  
"You should've seen him when you were acting weird back at Tom's place. He got really worried. Eduardo was even looking at you. Tom and Jon also asked me about you." Matt continues. He then pats Edd's hand. "So- Whatever is upsetting you- It's alright. You can always tell us. We're here for you."   
  
Edd snorts. "Sappy. Are you taking that therapy business of yours seriously now?"   
Matt grins "It's kinda fun. Mark helps. I kinda um- we switched places so I kinda work as his assistant in a way since I had _too many unsatisfied customers apparently_." Matt rolls his eyes. "They think they're better than me- " Matt hisses "But it's fine. I let Mark do most of the things and I help with the other papers and stuff. He's also been helping me with my memories- look!"   
  
Matt shoves his hand behind him where Edd was. The brunette finds written words and phrases on Matt's palm, some in red markers and the rest were in purple.   
  
Matt was about to take it away but Edd uses his spare hand to inspect the writing closer.   
"Geez- his writing is almost like a Doctor's." Edd whispers, trying to read everything.   
  
He wouldn't be so interested if he didn't see the small heart at the bottom of Matt's palm.  
_  
-Don't forget to make your bed.  
-You don't have work today.  
-There's leftovers in case I get home late.  
-Don't forget your meds.  
-Take care♥_  
  
"You and Mark are  _getting_   _along_ huh?"   
Edd finally let's go and Mark raised an eyebrow. "Are you implying something?"   
"You figure it out."   
  
Matt rolls his eyes. " It's not like you and Eduardo are also _'getting along'_  "he then crosses his arms. Well- above Edd's arms.  
  
"What do you mean?"   
Matt squints at how visibly confused Edd looked. "What do you mean  _'what do you mean'_?"   
Edd shakes his head. "nevermind."   
  
"But speaking of Eduardo. I think I see one of his co-workers."   
  
Edd spots a small group, all wearing the same uniform almost like Eduardo's. The only difference was the neckties and some of them had coats on.  
Edd flies down a little, following them.   
  
"He works here?" Matt asks. Edd shrugs. "Dunno. Probably. He and those guys have the same uniform so I'm just guessing."   
  
He flies around the building, looking inside.   
"Oh- Isn't that the blue-haired girl?"   
  
Matt points at someone and Edd looks. "Oh yeah- That's Laurel!"  
He flies closer, ignoring the people giving him odd looks while Matt poses for the ones who were pulling out phones and recording the two.  
  
"Okay so if she's here then maybe Eduardo might be here too." Edd flies around once more and then he gets to a couple more rooms.   
"Hey there he is!"   
  
Edd catches the Tan Brunette's messy green tie and tired face.  
Eduardo was too busy glaring intensely at his computer to notice anything.  
"He looks uglier." Matt cringes.  
  
"He looks..really tired." Edd says, frowning a bit. "Yeah- and uglier. He looks like he needs sleep." Matt continues.   
He then looks and Edd before his eyes widened.   
  
He shouldn't let the others worry about the four working-  _Oh no-  
_  
"Oh- um- Well maybe he's tired because he's really busy. We shouldn't distract them. We could go uhm-.." Matt looks around and points at a random building. "Lets go to the weird building!"   
  
"...That's the Museum"   
  
Matt tugs on Edd's shirt and points again "Well we gotta go visit the water that followed us last time!"   
Edd rolls his eyes and starts to fly down.   
  
\---  
  
Eduardo walks into his apartment once again. He sighs and closes the door. He quickly greets Bingo back before he walks to the kitchen. Empty.   
  
He walks to the dining area and finally spots Edd, his face showing a bored like expression but giving off a vibe that pretty much says he's upset.  
  
"What's with that look?" Eduardo asks, also doing the same expression. "What's with your look?" He asks.   
Eduardo glares. " _what's with your look?_ " He repeats.   
  
Edd shakes his head. "Nevermind. Come eat."   
Eduardo shakes his head. "I'll eat later."   
  
"Oh yeah- Sure you'll eat. You'll eat the leftovers you left from Monday and the ones last night too yeah?"   
Eduardo looks at Edd surprised before he looks away. Guilty.  
  
"At least I ate breakfast."   
"Plain white bread shoved in your mouth accompanied by whatever liquid you find is not breakfast Eduardo.it's just you leaving the bag of bread open and making a mess on the floor."   
  
Eduardo crosses his arms. "Since when do you care?"   
"Ever since I was taught to."   
  
"Oh fuck you- You know what I meant!"   
Edd could only roll his eyes. "Cranky because I exposed you? Or maybe because you're hungry? Or was it because you haven't been getting enough sleep too?"   
  
"Fuck you! I've been getting sleep! My alarm c-clock was just-" Eduardo stammers an excuse.  Edd only sighed. "Come on 'Uardo. You're so bad at lying I prefer you being an asshole more."   
  
Eduardo shuts up but raises a middle finger.  
" _Fine_. I'll eat." He rolls his eyes and finally sits down. He takes off his bag and leaves his coat behind his chair.  
  
Edd still looked upset but he starts to serve himself. Eduardo does the same.  
Eduardo finally takes a bite and starts to calm down. He looks at his mug and looks inside.   
He quickly smells the familiar scent of diet cola and he leans back to his chair.  
  
"Why did you want to eat together anyways?"   
  
Edd swallows his food. "..It gets lonely in here."   
Eduardo remains quiet. He inspects the meal. "Mojakka?"  
  
"Damn. How'd you know?" Edd clicks his tongue. "I know more a lot about food than you do."   
  
Silence again. But the two didn't mind. Edd was waiting for something though. "You're not gonna tell me what you've been up to?"   
Eduardo shakes his head. "Not now."   
  
Edd shrugs and brings the spoon up his mouth again.   
  
Eduardo quickly finishes and stands up.   
"I'm going back to my room and work."   
  
Edd stops chewing and says "You can't"  
Eduardo rolls his eyes and stands up anyway. He walks to his room and reaches for the door, but the Knob didn't turn.   
  
He reaches for his bag, and searches for a key- but it wasn't in there.  
Probably his coat?   
  
He turns back again to the table and Edd was there. But he was wearing the coat and waving the key around.   
Eduardo sighs. "Edd. Give me my key back. I need to work."  
  
Edd simply smirked and said, "Then Beg."  
  
"No. Give it back. And my coat too."   
  
"Then come and get it.  _Loser_."   
  
Eduardo squints and runs, tackling Edd. But he was suddenly blinded by a green flash and he ends up toppling over a chair instead.  
He stands ups. He looks around and finds Edd, laughing from afar. He was also floating in midair.   
  
"That's cheating!"   
  
"No, it's not. You have powers. Use them." Edd replies.   
Eduardo takes the challenge and his eyes flashed green. He takes a pose, one leg at the back. Launches himself forward.

"Edd dodges just in time and flies back. He looked down carefully avoiding the table. He didn't want to make a mess.  
Eduardo was fast though. As soon as he landed he lifts his eyes before he shot himself again.   
Edd yelps and teleports. Eduardo ends up slamming on the wall but he jumps against it.   
  
Edd tumbles backward as soon as Eduardo finally tackles him.   
Eduardo forcibly takes his coat back and steps away.   
  
"Ough-" Edd slowly stood up. Eduardo backs away slowly. "Get back here!" Edd teleports again. Eduardo ducked and Edd embraced the air instead. Eduardo dashes away.   
  
"Hah! Who's the loser now?" Eduardo mocks as he runs away. He takes a sharp turn and gets slapped by a piece of furniture. It's too cramped.   
  
Eduardo looks out the window and he quickly opens it.   
He turns back and sees Edd on a pose. He's about to launch himself like Eduardo did.   
The Hispanic took the chance to leap out the window and fly.   
  
Eduardo watches as Edd gets shot out the window. He puts his coat back quickly. He feels his key inside the pockets.   
Edd looks up and spots Eduardo. The man waves his arms. "Over here loser!!"  
  
Edd teleports but Eduardo doges once again. He laughs as the pale brunette groans.   
Eduardo quickly flies far away before he turns. He whistles for Edd's attention.   
  
Edd shakes his head but he grins. He flies again, chasing Eduardo. He teleports in front of Eduardo suddenly. The Hispanic gasps but dodges Edd's arm.   
  
It continues like that. Eduardo constantly mocking Edd. Then escaping Edd's grasps, laughing at his victory. Meanwhile, Edd just plays along. Edd surprises Eduardo sometimes, by suddenly appearing in front of him.   
  
But Edd was slowing down. Eduardo flies away again. He spots Edd panting.   
"What's wrong? Are you getting tired?"   
  
Edd exhales heavily but he shakes his head. He could run faster than a bullet, chasing Eduardo was just a piece of cake. He was just getting impatient.  
  
Edd watches as Eduardo mocks him from afar. Unlike Eduardo, Edd had his power a long time ago, before he even got shot by Eduardo's old satellite dish. Which meant unlike someone, he didn't need to re-fuel his powers.   
  
Finally, Eduardo stops dancing. The comical sound of what seemed like a Death sound from a video game was heard. Eduardo suddenly flashes green before he screams and starts to fall.   
  
Eduardo could hear Edd laugh. He turns and finds Edd also falling beside him.   
_"Oh no. We're falling. What are we gonna do?"  
_  
Eduardo spits at Edd but the Brit backs away. "Ew." He says as he watches the spit fly before he laughs. "Fuck you!"   
Edd could only give a look. He wasn't surprised Eduardo would say that.  
  
Eduardo screams again, realizing he's about to hit the ground.   
But before he hits, someone grabs his shirt. He breathes heavily, looking below. Then he sees Edd lifting him closer.   
  
"EDD IM GONNA KILL YOU!"   
  
"You're not the first one to say that." Edd laughs as he gets down. He holds the Hispanic close and tight. Edd then starts to crouch.   
  
"W-wait what are you doing?" Eduardo starts to get concerned as green sparks fly. "Hold tight." Edd simply said.   
**  
"EDD-"**  
  
The aforementioned brunette launches up in the air. He flew way faster than earlier. Eduardo holds on close as he screams the Brit's name. The two finally got into the sky and Edd came to a slow halt.  
  
Eduardo exhales heavily as he looks around. He touches his messy hair as he turns to Edd.  
"YOU ASSHOLE YOU SHOULD WARN ME NEXT TIME."   
  
Edd grins as Eduardo tries to hit him. But Eduardo couldn't turn much, so he then settled with digging his nails on Edd's skin.   
"OW OW OW" Edd hissed "Do you want me to drop you??"   
  
Eduardo suddenly raised his hands. Edd simply stayed quiet as Eduardo huffs.   
"I hate you." Eduardo crosses his arms.  
  
"Oh shut up. You had fun, Admit it."  Edd places his head on top of Eduardo.  
Eduardo rolls his eyes.  
  
Edd flies down a little, way past the clouds.   
He goes back to staring at the city below. But it looked way different during nighttime.   
Though the city lights were bright, It was nice to look at.   
  
Eduardo unknowingly shuffles a bit, getting close to Edd's chest as he places his hands on top of Edd's arms wrapped around him.   
  
"Aren't you cold?"   
  
Edd could only hum. "A little." He says as he pulls his hood back on.   
"You wanna head back so you can work?"   
  
Eduardo's eyes go wide.   
"SHIT!" he turns and finds Edd grinning. "Fuck you! You got me tired on purpose!"   
"Who? me?" Edd stifled a giggle "Noooo."  
  
"You dirty son of a bitch." Eduardo groans.   
"Well- Do you want to?"  
  
Edd watches as Eduardo's gaze goes to the city streets.   
"I don't want to. But I HAVE to."   
  
Edd turns Eduardo around and met his gaze. "Do you really have to though?"   
Eduardo looks away. He gently pushed Edd's face away. "Well-.."   
  
Edd could only sigh. "Fine. Let's go back."   
Eduardo struggles around Edd's arms. "Wai-WAIT-"   
  
Edd stops, raising an eyebrow. "I uh-..."   
Eduardo wasn't even sure what he's supposed to say.   
  
They stay like that for a good minute. Eduardo slowly looking away more. Somehow he's sweating, despite it being cold.   
"What do you want?" Edd asks, getting a bit impatient.   
  
"...Tell me about your day...?"  
  
Eduardo wanted to punch himself.   
  
"I don't wanna go back yet." He finally says. Going back would mean he'd worry about work again. He was too fixated on it.  
He won't admit it- but he did enjoy flying around again. He loved being out in the open air, forgetting about people. He loved not having to worry about anything. He loved how he had fun- because he chose to.   
  
Edd blinks but he turns Eduardo around again and held him close. "Well- I went flying around with Matt earlier." He says. "We found where you work."   
  
Edd flies down to a familiar building. "Oh?"   
Eduardo looks inside. Past the windows, The only people left were nightshift guards.  
"Yeah- Matt called you ugly."

Eduardo rolls his eyes. "At least I'm not a narcissist." His breathing slows down. "I'm surprised he didn't look at himself at the windows first."  
  
"Oh he did- In the museum. We went there next and he was admiring the vases there too." Edd flies somewhere again. "I'm surprised he knew a lot about the sculptures and stuff. After that, we went to a weird spa. apparently, he wanted me to try a weird face mask they had." Edd continues on.   
  
Eduardo watches down, but the other noises fade. Edd's rambling was filling his head accompanied by the sound of the window.   
He places his hand on top of Edd's arm again and starts to lean.   
  
"Then there was this strange guy selling weird stuff. He even sold a gun to a kid." Edd's gaze goes to Eduardo. The man was drifting off.  
"I thought he was weird- and some of the stuff he had were strange but they looked.."   
  
Eduardo lets out one soft sigh as his eyes shut.  
"kinda nice.." Edd finishes.  
  
He slowly flies higher. His eyes still stuck on Eduardo's passed out figure. Edd hesitantly carried Eduardo in another pose. One hand on the legs and one on Eduardo's back.   
  
He stares a little longer before he finally starts to fly back home.   
  
He goes in through the window where they both jumped off. He clumsily shut the window, trying not to wake up the man on his arms. Once it was shut, Edd embraced the warmth of his apartment. He probably should've grabbed a coat before he went out earlier.  
  
He goes past the kitchen and the living room. He walks up to Eduardo's door. Bingo was out there. She stands up and her tail wagged hard.   
Edd struggled but he managed to get the key out of Eduardo's coat. He opens the door and gets inside.   
  
He spots Eduardo's computer still on. Edd rolled his eyes and quickly places the man down on his bed. The Brit walks over to the computer and looks.   
Multiple softwares were opened. Mostly documents and notes. Edd tries to ignore the contents and saves everything. He finally shuts the computer off and stands.   
  
He goes back to the side of Eduardo's bed. He picks up his key.   
_"Goodnight.."_  
Edd tosses the key upwards and catches it perfectly.  
  
_"Loser."_  



	21. Discussions, Blushing, and Darts. With Massages on the end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh slight nsfw near the end because...just some shirtless homies giving massages,,,,

 

"..And we've got another police who's willing to patrol around the area so there's one nearby in cases of emergencies," Abe concludes as she looks at Mark. The Blonde was busy scrolling through her laptop.

"Good." Mark finally sighs. "Okay- so we've got most of the work finished," he says as he sits on his chair. Travis was beside the dark-haired girl. Eduardo looks at the others. He's been busy watching Matt adore his new Vase.   
The girl somehow kept her promise. Eduardo also somehow finished all his work, Including the lists.

"Now our problem is how you're gonna explain this to your friends." Travis comments.

The table was silent. Mark sighs as he brings his hands to his face.   
Eduardo simply huffs.

It's been a couple of days. All they did was work. They planned everything for the event. Their only hope was that everyone cooperates.   
Mark had informed everyone anyways. And all seemed to not care. The only ones who seemed to care are a bunch of old people. They asked Mark if he and the others could really maintain order.

"Well...You guys have any idea on what to do?" Eduardo asks.  
_"Punch your friends." "arson." "Break their beloved belongings."_

Mark shakes his head. "Or..We can just invite them over so we can tell them in person."   
Matt shrugs. "My Idea sounds better but alright."

"You guys stay here. I'll go knock at Tom's place. Eduardo, you go and grab Edd."

And that's how Eduardo got outside and Mark had dragged him near the other side of the wall. "Do you think they'll still come?" He whispered. "Probably not. It's also for the best. They might just end up getting uncomfortable." Eduardo replies.

"Yeah, but-..." Mark was looking away. Eduardo raises an eyebrow. This was the first time in a long time he's seen the blonde get concerned over other matters.   
"...Matt really wanted to come but he didn't want to leave Tom and Edd alone." The blonde clasps his hand together.

"Besides. We can't really take Jon anywhere now. You know how Tom feels."   
Eduardo rolled his eyes. The whole reason they invited others was that Tom didn't want to leave Jon alone. Even if they did this trip multiple times before.

"Well- It means if Jon's gonna come then Tom will have no choice right?" The brunette pats Mark's shoulder. "We're gonna be fine. Besides. We're the first one who's supposed to go there first. If they don't like that it's gonna be their problem." Eduardo crosses his arms.

"We literally got Travis to make grab copies of your papers over ownership of the place and got Abe to grab lawyers and cops to guard around the place for a reason. So Relax, Ginger Lover."  
  
The blonde shakes his head. "Ginger lo- I am not-" But Eduardo was already entering his apartment, snickering.

As soon as he enters Bingo was already running up to him again. As usual. Ringo also walks by to rub herself on Eduardo's foot before walking away.   
Eduardo walks around and spots Edd by the dining table. His laptop and tablet were on top, and he was drawing.

"You're back early." He says, not looking up.  
"Yeah. I kinda need you to come over at Mark's place. We've got something to talk about."

Edd finally looks up, but his head doesn't move.   
"Is this about what you've been working on at night?"

Eduardo shrugs. "Yep." He scratches his neck. "It's about the um..Trip to New York."   
Edd lifts his head up. "Oh..alright." He quickly does a couple of clicks. He then stands up. "I'll follow. I just need a drink." Eduardo says as he walks to the kitchen.

The Hispanic opens the fridge. He grabs a can of diet coke.   
The sound of the front door closing was heard. Eduardo hums as he opens his can and walks back to the dining area.

Ringo had taken the opportunity to climb up and lie in the middle. Eduardo sips his cola.

Eduardo notices how the sound of the clock had grown louder. The whole area looked...absent? Ringo's presence made it feel less empty. But damn, that ticking made the place feel lonely.

"Didn't wanna leave them alone huh?"   
Eduardo takes another sip. Well, At least he knew what Edd meant when he said It got lonely in the apartment sometimes.

Eduardo crushes the empty can as soon as he was done. He starts to walk outside but he threw his trash fist. He locks the door and walks back to Matt and Mark's place.  
Eduardo enters and hear Mark talking. The Blonde had already started to explain without him. Not that he minds.

"-nd will leave after Christmas. They won't stay for New Year. If you guys don't want to come anymore it's fine. " Mark finishes. "We're really sorry things got out of hand." Abe apologizes.

"Oh no- I still wanna come. It's just- Are you sure you guys don't mind? I mean- It's a family matter after all." Jon speaks, waving his hands. "McButtchin here is actually worried you guys don't want to come." Travis assures.

Mark huffs and crosses his arms.   
"I mean it's just for Christmas. We can still celebrate for new yeah once they all leave. Just us." Tom adds. Jon nods with a smile.   
"We're the first ones who are supposed to go there. If they don't like that it's their problem." Edd leans back a bit. Hands shoved in his pockets. "Just saying."

Eduardo looks at the Brit who just finishes speaking. His eyes gape a little.

Mark nods. "So we're all still going." He writes something down in a little notebook.   
Eduardo doesn't hesitate to lean down at Mark's ear. "Told you so."  
The blonde rolls his eyes as he shoves Eduardo's face away.

"So this is your cousin?" Tom points at Travis. "He just looks like you and Eduardo fused."   
Travis squints. "I'm gonna bite your finger off." He growls.  
"See? Speaks like Eduardo too."

"I'll snap your bones if you don't shut up." Eduardo fumed.

"I've seen you with Laurel before." Tom points at Abe. She smiles and nods.   
"I like this way one than the rest of you. She doesn't insult and doesn't try to kill me"

"Oh no. I don't say my plans out loud."

Tom places his fingers away again. Edd snorted.   
"It runs in the family huh?"

Mark doesn't speak, he just sighs.   
"Well If that's just all then I gotta go. I still need work to do." Edd says.

"Aw. I wanted to play with everyone." Matt pouts.   
"I like games." Jon comments. "What kind of game did you want to play?" Tom asks.

Mark shrugs. He didn't even know what Matt planned.  
"Darts!" Matt suddenly pulls out an old, worn-out dartboard.

"That's my dartboard!"

Both Edd and Eduardo stood and yelled at the same time, both pointing.  
"Nuh uh- It's mine. Yours were the darts remember?" Edd says. Eduardo shakes his head. "No- I'm pretty sure I was the one who invited you to play. That's MY board."

"No mine."  
"No- The board belongs to me."  
"No me."  
"Nuh uh- It's mine. We just moved it to your place a long time ago and stopped playing."

Tom shakes his head. "wait wait- I thought most of our stuff got destroyed? Where did you get this?"   
Matt's smile faded. He started to think loudly.

"I uhm...Just..Outside..?" He says, grinning sheepishly.   
Eduardo snatches the dartboard. Edd frowns. "That's mine!" He snatches the board back.Eduardo grunts and pulls it back.

"uh- did neither of you mark it as your own?" Abe asks. Mark took the chance to grab the board and check for himself. He tilts it around. At the back was a green letter E.   
"Well that's impossible to figure out which 'E' Are we talking about." Travis says as he peeks.

"What about the darts?" Jon says. Matt brings out the darts.  
"There's nothing on them." Tom says, taking them. He inspects it from every side.

"I'm more concerned on how we're going to play. I might stab someone by accident." Abe says. "How do you even play?" Jon asks.

"You just throw the darts and try to lower your score." Mark summarizes it. "The closer your dart is in the middle the higher the points you get to deduct from your score." Eduardo adds.

"Sounds boring. Add stakes." Travis says. "Loser has to do whatever the winner has. We all compete with each other." Tom speaks.   
Edd gasps loudly. "Damn it I forgot Eduardo lost one time and I had three days to make him do anything I want."

Eduardo snickers. "Sucks to be you." He grins devilishly.  
"But did you say when you'll use those three days?" Tom asks. Edd smiles again.  
"What!" Eduardo glares. "That's not part of the deal!"

"There was no deal. We didn't even shake hands. You just agreed to me. And me says I'll save those three days for later use." Edd smiles.   
Matt rolls his eyes. "Can we just play already?" Matt waves the darts around. "I wanna know how to use these!"

Mark walks up to him. "Here. I know where we can set it up." He says.   
"I wanna play!" Jon says. He pulls Tom's wrist. "Let's play!" "Slow down tiny man."   
Jon pouts and twists Tom's wrist. Tom yelps and pokes Jon's eye.

Eduardo watches the two fight, following Mark and Matt.

He's still not used at how they're getting along so well, after having to spend most of his time getting angry at his neighbors back then.

Abe and Travis squinted at each other but they stayed quiet as they stood up. Travis whispers something and Abe punches his shoulder. The Blonde laughs.

Oh, Them too? Eduardo brushes it off. As long as he wasn't getting dragged into any problems, he was fine.

Eduardo crosses his arms as the two leave. He turns to Edd. "You sure you wanna leave, or are you gonna chicken out?"   
Edd laughs, "Ohohoho- Oh  _noooo_. You're trying to pry me away from work."

Eduardo shrugs. "That's just an excuse for you to pussy out." He turns away. "If you want to work then sure. I'll leave you alone. But you know. Didn't you say it gets lonely there?"

Edd pauses. He looks at the door before he scratches his cheek. "Everyone is together y'know. You can hang out again..and not space out." Eduardo says.   
Edd pondered for a good few seconds.

"...Fine." He breathes. "But only because I don't plan on losing to you."   
Eduardo grins. "You're on, Loser."

\---

Eduardo, who had pretty much nothing to do, decided to cook that night. And early too.  
It was better than doing nothing. Plus household chores were something he preferred to do. He just liked taking care of something that he owns.

So- Maybe he was sharing the apartment. He still held some sort of ownership and wants the place clean and tended to.   
He lets his mind choose whatever song that was stuck in his head play. Vegetables were pulled out of the fridge. Eduardo had started to wash and chop. All while a bag of meat sits in a container, To let the ice melt off.

Finely chopped Carrots and Onions were set aside. Eduardo moved to dice some potatoes and carrots.   
Halfway through cooking. Eduardo begins to hum. Muting the ticking of the clock.

No bad times in his kitchen. He's busy trying to cook and he's enjoying it damn it.  
And maybe he might regret it later, but he was slowly starting to sing. So maybe there's no music playing, but in his head there was.

Eduardo was sort of oblivious, but he was starting to do a little dance as he moves around the kitchen.   
_"Yo te lo juro me voy a derretir._ " It was soft. But he was slowly getting there. _"Tú sabes que soy buena"_ He was already about to end the second verse.

 _"Por más que yo te esquive me sigues deseando"_  
And unto the chorus he goes.

"Tú me confundes, no sé qué hacer,  _Yo_ _lo_ _que_ _quiero_ _es_ _pasarla_ _bien_ _"_  
Eduardo was pretty much dancing around the kitchen. Cliche, But It was fun. He grins as he use a ladle as he continues.

 _"Yo tengo miedo de que me guste, Y que vaya a enloquecer."_  
A spin, a pose. Then he continues to dance. He was probably enjoying this too much. He's gonna worry about getting embarrassed by it later. It was a Saturday night after all.

 _"Si eso pasa yo seguiré, Contigo aquí como un perro fiel, Yo tengo miedo d-_   _ **QU**_ _ **É**_ ** _-_** "

He suddenly hears a thump. He turns in fear, but he just finds Ringo. " _Kailan ka naka akyat diyan?_ " He asks. She just meows loudly She seemed to just hop off the counter.   
Eduardo hears footsteps and sees Edd entering the kitchen.

"Did I just hear you singing??" he asks. "No. I was telling her to fuck off the counter." Eduardo says, You know, like a liar. He even points at Ringo with a ladle. Ringo meows and walks up to Edd. She rubs herself around Edd's legs, purring.

Edd picks her up.   
"I thought I was gonna cook today." He asks. "Well- I was feeling generous." Eduardo says.  
He goes to the pot and opens it. He sniffs at it.   
He also experimented a bit. He wasn't dumb to put anything that will make his cooking bad. He just hoped it might taste a little better.

Eduardo uses his ladle to do a taste check. It tasted..okay? He wasn't sure.  
He frowns as he puts the lid back.   
Edd peeks past his shoulders, looking. _"sabroso"_

Eduardo turns his head, confused.   
"I've been learning. Did I pronounce that right?" Edd asks. "No." Eduardo says.  
The Brit frowns as he continues to pet Ringo in his arms. "Rude."

"Don't pronounce the ' _so_ ' like ' _saw_ '. It sounds so weird. It's just ' _So_ '. "   
Edd blinks. "So like.. _Sabroso_?" He repeats. He finally pronounces it correctly.

Ringo meows loudly. Edd lets her go to the floor and she scampers off.   
"Aren't you gonna go back to work?"

Edd gasps. "Oh yeah- That reminds me. I need your help." He grabs Eduardo's hand. "It's urgent."   
Eduardo simply tried to stammer a response as he gets dragged to Edd's room. Eduardo was placed on a chair, in front of Edd's computer.

The Hispanic squints and reads what's on-screen. It was an email, sent to Edd. It looked like a normal message, requesting for a commission. However what struck out was what the other person wanted.

_'...Not possible, It's fine. But I wish to know if I can commission you to animate a music video of mine?....'_

"I checked the guy out and he was an actual composer. I've never done anything like this before. Do you think I should take it?" Edd asks. "Why are you asking me?"   
Eduardo was baffled.

"WEll- I don't know. I'm kinda excited but I have no idea what to do. This is the first time someone has asked me something like this."   
Eduardo looks at Edd and stares back at the monitor. He finishes reading the email.

"Well- He's gonna wait a response until January 20. You can decide by then. I think you should go for it." Eduardo says. "It's a good way to advertise your work more. Plus it's a good challenge for you." He pats Edd's back.

"..huh." Edd says. He was still unsure. "Hey- If the guy chose you out of people then he must like your work a lot. "  
"Is that an Insult?" Edd squints. Eduardo just grins and walks out his room.

The Hispanic closes the door and he sighs. Before he brought his hand up and slapped himself.   
God- Was he smiling...?

Well- He smiled a lot. His problem was he was feeling something.

 _Happy??_  He was happy about a lot of things. Like earlier, he was singing and cooking, he likes doing those, so he was happy.

_But he was twice as happy?? Pride maybe??_

" _What the fuck am I proud of??_ " Eduardo whispers to himself as he rushes to the kitchen.

_The stew? Edd's new customer??_

_No_. He should be mad at that.

He was a little envious, wishing he could also make a living out his art skills.   
But that wasn't bothering him that much.

_Why???_

Eduardo scratches his neck. He glared at the floor. Almost like he was demanding answers at it.

Edd looked really excited. He even said it himself. _God-_ Eduardo could remember how  _awful_ Edd's drawings were. But now some stranger is asking him to make animate a music video.

Eduardo could see the shine on Edd's eyes when he asked Eduardo for help. And Although he wasn't grinning, He saw the slight tug at the end of Edd's mouth, an elated smile was almost about to form.

A familiar feeling was in his stomach. He mumbles a curse.  
He slides down a wall, sighing loudly as he feels his face heat up.

 _"Fuck you."_ He whispers. That Damn smile is still stuck in his head.

"Hey!"

Eduardo jumped at the sudden presence of Edd entering. He stops at a random pose.

_He looked fucking ridiculous_

"Uhm...what are you doing?"

Eduardo glares. "Stretching. It's healthy"  
It was bullshit. But he managed to bullshit his way earlier so this might work.

"..okay?" Edd Replies reluctantly. He walks over to the stove. He opens the pot and sniffs its content.   
Feeling like it's cooked, he closes the fire off.

Edd grabs a nearby ladle and scoops up a small amount of liquid. He tastes it and hums.

"Oh- this is good." He smiles. "I'm actually impressed."  
Eduardo, still not moving, stares.  
Would you look at that. A rare sighting of Edd being nice to him. Not that he minded.

"..I mean.. I did make it." He affirmed. His gaze moves to the side. He was still trying to look at the Brit though.

"Well are you gonna stand there like an idiot or are you gonna help start dinner already?" Edd asks. His infamous disappointed poker face returning.

Eduardo finally moves. His face pretty much has 'anger' written all over it but he says nothing.  
He grumbled, but he complied. He helped Edd set up the table. He placed utensils on top while Edd does the rest of the work.

"...I like your cooking." Edd murmured. Eduardo looks up at Edd, who glanced at him before he looks at the table again.

"...Thanks." Eduardo replied.   
He could hear Edd reply with an audible exhale. A smile was plastered on his face.

It took a lot of will power for Eduardo to turn his face away, fearing that his face heats up again.

Because there was no way in hell he found Edd's smile nice.  _No- it wasn't a nice smile. It was totally not contagious._ _ **It was also not cute.**_

Eduardo glances at Edd again who was already eager to eat.   
Eduardo contemplates if the man really did like his cooking.

Edd's eyes and mouth says yes.  
The Hispanic finds out that he's been paying attention to those lately.

Okay so maybe Edd did have a nice smile but he wouldn't go as far to admit that out loud. That's just it. The smile didn't look cute,  _it just looked nice._

Eduardo tries really hard to just look at his meal that evening.

\---

"Don't you have work?" Tom asks. Edd follows him to the living room and sits. Mark sets down a plate of cookies.

"Our Holiday Offs starts early." He answered. Edd happily grabbed some cookies and starts shoving them in his mouth. Matt does the same.   
"Are you sure about leaving your dartboard here?" The redhead asks.

"Yeah. Me and Eduardo never really play anymore." Edd places one more cookie in his mouth. "Pwush youwe bettew at pwayingf ift" He swallows hard.   
"Damn- Who baked these?"

Mark raised his hand as he leans back at his seat.   
"Hey! you remembered my recipe!" Jon extolled after he takes a bite. Tom picks up a cookie. He stares before he takes a bite. His shoulders shrugs.

"What about you guys?" Matt asks.  
"What about what?" Edd questions back. "Work?"

"We don't really have a schedule Matt. We're our own bosses." Tom answers. Edd could only nod as he continues to stuff his mouth.   
"So we're just waiting for the others to finish so we can leave?" Jon looks at Mark. "Yep. Just gotta wait for Eduardo and the others."

At the same time, The aforementioned man was at his working space. Noises seemed to be more frequent and louder now that it's almost their break.   
"The Manager seems cranky lately." Abe comments. Eduardo hums.

"Probably because we all just wanna get home fast." He ventured.   
The ticking of keyboards continue.

"I heard that they're looking for people to move to the accounting department."   
Eduardo doesn't turn his head but he elevates an eyebrow. "What the fuck?"   
She hums. "The Manager is scouting for people to move. Even though we're understaffed."

The man rolls his eyes. "Fucking Dumbass." He sighs "I Can't wait for our break."   
Abe nods. "Just a few more days."   
Eduardo repeats the same thing. "Just a few more days."

Just a few more days felt like a year. Each day Eduardo grew more Impatient. He even receives a warning for yelling at someone. It was not like he didn't do that before. It just so happens that the Manager caught him.

Abe and a couple more of his co-workers snickers at him and it took a sheer amount of willpower for him to not snap at them.

But once the last day was over. The clock chimed. And Eduardo never booted off his computer so fast in his life. Everyone was already trying to get home. He was part of it.   
He finally puts his bag on and hustles out the building.

He watches as the others get into cabs and cars. The others walk to different directions.   
"Hey- See you on Tuesday." He hears Abe. She pats his shoulder.

"..Christ you're tall."   
Eduardo grins. "See you shortass."   
The woman walks away, flipping a middle finger. Eduardo returns it as he walks away too.

He'd have to return and start packing. But at least he would be inside there. He stretches his arms wide as he continues to walk. He embraces the temporary freedom from work.

Cars pass by him as his feet tread on the snowy sidewalk. His head drifts to his manager.   
Accounting. Yeah- Fuck that. He didn't plan on switching departments. He plans on switching Jobs.   
He stuffs his hands in his pockets. He huffs.

Maybe he could make a living out of painting. He remembers what Laurel had told him. He could consider digital painting too.   
He hums as he looks up at the sky. It was getting dark.

As much as possible- He wanted to work at home.

Not that he minded going outside. He just preferred being inside the warmth of his apartment. He wouldn't have to worry about where to eat or having to pay for rides too.

His eye catches an advertisement for a job change. He stares at it before sticking his tongue out. Not yet. He wants a job change. But not now.

Right now he should probably be focusing on something else.   
His eyes darts around, before it lands to a store. It had a tiny Christmas tree outside with small gift boxes. Probably fake.

He curses under his breath. He'd need to buy gifts for the others. And soon.

-

Eduardo enters the apartment. And of course, he greets Bingo back who always run up to her.   
He sighs as he walks to the kitchen. He walks to the fridge and grabs a can of diet cola.

He then notices a part of the fridge was empty. Half of the cans of regular coke were missing. The bags of chips that were left yesterday were gone.

It wouldn't be a big deal if Eduardo's chips weren't also missing. He misses his plain salted potato chips.

Eduardo closes the fridge and checks the shelves. Boxes gone. Even Some cans were missing.

"Edd!" He shouts as he walks around the apartment. Living room empty.  
"HEY IDIOT DID YOU TAKE MY CHIPS?"

He barges inside Edd's room. The Brit was there in the middle, stopping Midway from closing his luggage.  
Inside were the cans, boxes, and bags of food.

"The hell are you doing??" Eduardo throws his hands in the air.  
Edd swallows as he looks away.

"...Packing?"

Edd was supposed to be done a day or two ago. This new luggage of his was just filled with food.  
"Edd- you need to put those back."

Edd pouts. "But! I'm gonna get hungry there!"  
Eduardo crosses his arms. "We're gonna be in a plane and airport. There's food there. We're also going to a place filled with a hundred of aunt's and grandma's who just love cooking. I don't think you're gonna get hungry."

Edd pouts, however. "Yeah but-" he mumbles something. He pretty much looks childish at this point

"It's not like we're going to a trip to a jungle. There are stores where we can stop by and get you some chips." Eduardo explains as he walks over and opens the suitcase wide open.

"...And Soup?" He grabs the can. Why did he also take the cans?  
He notices the chocolate- didn't they plan to save those?

"Wait-" Edd tries to stop Eduardo from grabbing the other food. He then sees a load of other stuff beneath the food.

Headphones made sense. There's a sweater too- but wasn't his clothes supposed to be on another luggage?

"What the-" he pulls out a makeup kit. When did he have this?

"What are these for?"  
He was just straight-up confused at this point.

Edd fidgets with his hands. "...I may or may not have snooped at your computer and um..." He coughs "...I was torn up with getting everyone gifts or not care."

Eduardo blinks. Before he snorts.  
"Moron- you don't need to."

"Yeah but-" "You don't need to."  
"I know but-" "Gift Exchanging is just a cheap tactic to make people buy more products"

Edd glares.   
"But I want to!"

The other man rolls his eyes. "Think about it Edd. A family would still least have four elders, two adults excluding aunts and uncles, and more than three children. There are at least 17 families coming. You don't even know them. Are you sure you want to buy them ALL gifts?"

Eduardo was raising an eyebrow. Edd huffs as he crosses his arms.

"I mean hell- I only plan to get gifts for just our small group."

Edd then smirked. "Daw-  _Education_  that's sweet."  
The man sighs. ".. _Education_?"

Edd opens his mouth before he changes his mind and shuts up. Eduardo saw it though.

"What? What is it? What's the matter? Or is it a pun?"  
Edd scratches his neck. "I don't even think I've bought a gift for the others yet."

Eduardo laughs. His face pretty much mocks Edd. Before he slowly stops, realizing that "aha-....me too."   
He looks away.

Edd Snickers at him.

"Ah-were fucked."  
Eduardo blinks. "Well-just there's actually a nice place I found. We can go look for gifts."

Edd smiles and nods. He gets off and walks to the door. He then halts.

"Wait a minute- that's suspicious." He turns around, squinting. "Is there a catch?"

Eduardo stares. There wasn't really. He just thought he could take Edd with him so they can both go look for gifts together.

"..Yeah. you have to help me pack."

It's a win-win situation. He can get gifts with him and he wouldn't worry about packing alone because that's tiring.

He realizes he can actually do it by himself though. What was he trying to do here?

"That's all? Fine then." Edd says. Eduardo feels euphoria inside him. Well fuck.

-

Edd hums as he pushes his cart. "Okay first. For Tom." He looks around.   
"I already have something for Matt."

Eduardo simply says "oh?"  
"Don't tell him but it's just another drawing of him. He's THAT narcissistic. You can pretty much just take a picture of him and he gets a million ounces of serotonin."

Eduardo snorts at that. "I got him beauty products that I never really used."  
Edd looks at the man. "You've got beauty products?"

Eduardo nods. "Mark finds a lot of weird shit when he gets drunk sometimes. Sometimes he'd leave some of the stuff to me."

Edd finally takes some stuff. "What does Jon wants?"  
Eduardo didn't even hesitate. "Fudge rounds."

"What?"

"Just buy him fudge rounds. Trust me. He gets off at it."

Edd simply blinked and continues looking.   
"I mean...you get off at diet cola so I guess it's not that bad."

"Hey!" The Hispanic frowns as he feels his face heat up. "That was a phase-"   
Edd chokes on air. "A PHASE??"

Eduardo turns red as Edd laughs hysterically. "At LEAST I DIDNT KISS A CAN OF COLA"

Edd stops.  
"Excuse me?"  
Eduardo smirks. "You're Excused."

Now Edd was the one heating up from anger. "Meanie." He just pouts. He realizes this wasn't really an appropriate place for fights.

"..Meanie?" Eduardo asks. He finds himself leaning. Edd looked ridiculously like a child with his pouting.

Edd looked up at Eduardo trying to tower over him. He sweats. His face was closing in.   
Caramel Eyes we're wide, Staring up at the Hispanic. It was adorable-

Eduardo finally becomes aware again and pulls back.   
There was a tense silence between the two as they look at each other.

"..maRK. WE NEED TO GET SOMETHING FOR MARK." He angrily speaks. "I KNOW- MORON." Edd almost squeaks.

They both glared at opposite directions as they move to another area.

"S-so what does Mark like?" Edd questions.  
All he remembers is Matt mentioning him having a thing for sweaters.

"Keyhole sweaters. But he already has a lot of those." Eduardo is pondering at this point.  
"Wait-I might know something. How much do you have in your wallet?"

Edd looks.   
"..Why?"

"Bitch loves expensive wine." Eduardo says. "..But shit... Maybe it's too expensive." He glares at the floor.

"What else does he like?"  
"...He just likes expensive things. He's got like- a collection of watches, perfumes, clothes...."

Edd hums. "Well-just I guess I have something back for him."  
"How?"

"Kim and Katya like to give me other stuff from time to time. You know..because I have friends."

Eduardo glares.  
"Asshole."

"I'm not a mirror Eduardo."

The Hispanic huffs as he walks. He pushes to another area, all filled with alcohol.

"You're gonna get something for Tom?" He asks.  
"Yeah. And for my cousins too."

Eduardo grabs bottles. "..Sunset Rum? Absinthe?"  
Edd had no idea what those are. But they look deadly.

He sticks his tongue out in disgust.

"Not surprised you're not a drinker."   
"I'm also not surprised you are."

Eduardo glares. "First of all- I'm not that much of an alcoholic. And secondly- It's better than being a smoker."

Edd hums and just nods. He grabs a bottle of the same rum. He looks at the back.

"WH-ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL THEM-" He points at the alcohol content.

"The only person I'm trying to kill is myself."  
"...what..?"

Eduardo ignores everything. "They can handle it. Besides- they like to mix their stuff with other drinks first. Like soda or juice."

Edd was concerned but he just places the bottle back.

"Okay now-...I think I got everyone." Eduardo says, looking at his cart.   
"...What about you?"

Edd look at his. "I haven't got you anything yet-shit." He curses.  
"Damn- you're cursing more than usual now."

Edd sighs. "Yeah you're a bad influence."  
"Thanks I'm aware."

Okay- Edd is getting too concerned.  
"Are you...okay?"

Eduardo shakes his head.  
"No, Sorry-Im just tired. It's a habit..sorry."  
Edd exhales heavily. "You must be pretty tired if you're apologizing so much."

Eduardo slowly blinks. "Huh? Sorry?"  
The man looks out of it.   
Edd breathes out his nose loudly as he smiles.

"I said I'm done. Let's get going."  
Edd says. He might have an idea as to what to get for Eduardo.

He pats Eduardo's back. He yelps. "OW!"

Edd takes his hand away. "Damn. It was only a pat." He even made it light.  
"My back is sore you moron." He hisses.

"...so you're getting old?"

Eduardo curses at him as he goes ahead and pays for his items.  
Edd laughs.

When it was finally Edd's turn, he watches as Eduardo rub his shoulder.

Huh.

It's not like he knows the feeling. He works with a computer too. But at least he can take frequent breaks, Eduardo probably doesn't.

Plus he already knows the man was stubborn and likes to focus too much on work.

Edd finally finished and the two walk out.  
He immediately shivers.

It was late at night and they didn't even have dinner yet. And he made a mistake to not bring a coat or another jacket.

"Can we please stop by a diner or something? I'm cold and hungry." He asks.

"Sure." Eduardo surprisingly agrees. "But I'm picking and you're paying."

Edd wasn't surprised. He just sighs and nods. He didn't wanna suffer in the cold starving.

Eduardo began to walk and Edd follows.

"Is it far?"  
"Nope."

Edd sneezes.   
"It better not be or I'm gonna kill you if I die from the cold."

Eduardo sighs and puts his stuff down.  
Edd stops, confused.

"Wha-?"

Eduardo takes his coat off and shoves it to Edd.  
"Here. So you'll shut up. It's hurting my head."

Edd grumbles but he takes the coat anyways. He puts his plastic bags down and reluctantly puts the coat on.

"..what about you?"

Eduardo simply pulled out a scarf out his jacket.  
Edd chuckles.

"You kept my scarf?"

"This is yours??" Eduardo asks.  
"No wonder it smells bad."

Edd glares, offended.  
"You're the one who's been wearing it."

Eduardo sticks his tongue out. He tries to put on the scarf and fails miserably.  
Edd chortles.

"Oh my god-you have no idea how to put it on, do you?"

"Shut up!"

Edd rolls his eyes and steps up. He takes Eduardo's hands away from the scarf and puts it on the man himself.

Eduardo looks away as Edd finished clothing the man's neck with his scarf.

"..I could've done that by myself."  
Edd simply picked his bags up again. "Suuure."

Eduardo huffs as he picks his bags up as well.   
"Just follow me loser."

He finds himself slowing down to walk with the Brit however. Instead of leading the way, he walks with him.

-

"what's this place?" Edd looks around. There's barely any people.

"Seems deserted."  
"First of all it's really late so don't expect any customers when it's past dinner time" Eduardo raises a finger. "And it's either here or another mile for KFC"

Edd takes a seat. He squints at Eduardo.  
The man just took a seat and was rubbing his shoulder again.

"Hello, May I take your order?" A waitress approached them.  
"Oh it's you."

"Yes it's me." Eduardo says, not so subtly giving the woman a dirty look. "New Buddy?" "Roommate, You whore."

He wasn't very subtle and Edd just felt awkward staying there.

"Right."

Eduardo glances at the menu. Edd does the same but felt tense. It was obvious that the two seemed to know each other and didn't like it.

"..I'll have the usual."  
"..Kay... What about you Pudding?"

Edd chuckled ineptly.   
"I'll uhm- I-" he doesn't really know.

"I'll have the same..?"  
"Alright."

"Also I'll have cola as a drink."  
The woman gives him a look and nods, humming.

The waitress leaves. Eduardo immediately looks away and curses.

"Fuck- I'm Sorry-I didn't know she's here."

Edd frowns. "..who's she?"  
"An ex. But also? A bitch. We don't really get along before and after our date."

Eduardo turns his head a little.  
"Don't let her get to you. She's the reason why I lost half of my shit in my bank account."

Edd didn't say anything. He just nods. He wouldn't care if he didn't see the woman's interesting look at him earlier.

Edd was going to be mean but  
"...she looks like a prostitute Dora."

Eduardo chokes and stifles his laughter.  
"Fuck-" he tries to breathe before he giggles.

Edd chuckles "am I right or am I wrong."  
Eduardo raises a finger again.

"You're too accurate. First time I saw he she actually was."  
  
Edd Snickers. "Really?"   
Eduardo nods.

Speaking of the devil, the woman comes back and serves there their meals.

"Enjoy~"

Edd finds that his drink was served in a different looking Glass than Eduardo's.

".. I don't trust this." Edd whispers and points at the glass.  
"...that bitch." he simply says.

He calls the waitress again.   
"I'll have another can of cola."  
She huffs and nods.

"What are you doing?" Edd asks.  
Eduardo leans. "Don't drink that shit."

"..why not?"

Eduardo snatches the glass. "...You better take me home safely if I'm correct about this."

The Hispanic takes a sip, and soon gags.  
"...gross."

Edd was just..staring, confused.

"...okay yep- there was something in there."

Edd watches as Eduardo blinks a lot.  
"...you know you could've just told me it was spiked right?"

Eduardo shakes his head. "Nahhh that's not fun."  
He chuckles as he eats his meal.

Whatever was in that drink, it sure works fast.

The Waitress comes and gives the drink. Edd doesn't trust the smile on her face.

Edd looks at the drink.   
"..do you think this one is also spiked?"

Eduardo didn't hesitate. He takes the drink and takes a sip.  
"...yep." he gagged. Then he laughs.

"Stupid bitch- I'm smarter."

Edd shakes his head as he eats his meal.  
_Oh god- is he gonna have to take a drunk state Eduardo home again?_

He looks at Eduardo who was looking at his meal with lazy eyes and a loopy smile.

_Yep, he was._

At least they were both eating. Maybe he wouldn't struggle too much.

"Whoah. You're giving major green vibes."

Edd looks up. Eduardo was finished already?  
He was looking at him with wide eyes. His eyes were green, meaning his power might be ready to use.

Edd doesn't think it was alcohol that was in those drinks.

"...Eduardo, please. Can you just stay still and be quiet?"

Eduardo surprisingly follows. He sits properly and stays quiet.  
Edd awkwardly finishes his meal and pays.

Edd drags the man out while carrying their bags before the strange waitress has the chance to talk to him.

"Owww" Eduardo complains as they get away from the restaurant.

"My body hurts, don't drag me like that."

Edd raises an eyebrow.   
"...are you even sober right now?"

"Hells yeah."

 _So it was a no._  
Edd sighs. "Can you hold your stuff?"

Eduardo takes the plastic bags.  
"...Can you walk?"  
He nods.

"Okay. Let's just get home okay?"

"Hells yeah."

Edd walks back. The whole time Eduardo would often mumble something. He keeps looking at different times things with wide eyes that it creeped Edd out.

He was used to Eduardo's tired and angry eyes. He didn't mind the light in the man's eyes now. It was like he was in awe of everything.

"...Eduardo?"  
"..Me?"

Edd looks at the man. "...What are you mumbling about?"

"..your hair is covered is messy, your nose and ears are getting red, you're growing eyebags-"

Edd glares. Of course, Eduardo would insult him.

"...- You look prettier in that coat."

Edd felt like something was stuck in his throat.  
"I'm sorry..? What was that?"

Eduardo points. "You look prettier in that coat. It brings out your green hoodie. It matches your caramel hair. It also brings out your eyes more, especially when they turn green. And it -" "OKAY OKAY-"

Edd's face was flushed. Eduardo thankfully was being cooperative,  _thankfully_.

He didn't expect whatever that was- But he did appreciate the compliment. It just felt so weird hearing it from Eduardo. Insults? Not surprising. Whatever that was? Very unexpected to him.

Edd tries to calm down while Eduardo just looks at him.   
The man rubs his shoulder.

"..Tired."

Eduardo's lazy eyes returned again.   
"...does it hurt?" Edd asks. Eduardo nods.

"...let's just get home alright? Then you can rest."

-

Edd places down a glass of water. He hopes that it would help sober Eduardo.

The man takes it and sips.

Edd sighs as he begins to remove his stuff from the plastic bags.   
It goes on for a good minute before he hears a sudden slam on the table.

"What the...?"

Eduardo slammed his head hard on the table.  
"...Christ-...Are you okay?"

He only hears muffled groans.  
Edd places a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you wanna get to your bed?"  
Maybe sleep should've been the first thing he gave to Eduardo.

Eduardo groans again. Edd gives his shoulder a squeeze as he looks up, contemplating if he should take the man to bed already.

Eduardo holds Edd's hand, and it stays there. The Brit raised an eyebrow.

He gives another squeeze and he watched as Eduardo pretty much shivers.  
He doesn't speak though.

Edd was hesitant, but he places his other hand on the other shoulder and squeezes again.  
Eduardo's hand slowly drops.

Edd continues, he gives squeezes and small rubs.   
Eduardo softly sighs.

Edd's head somehow focused only at trying to massage Eduardo. A part of him was telling him to stop but he kind of wanted to do this, for some reason.

His hands move near to the end of Eduardo's shoulder. He squeezes and suddenly the man sits up with shoulders raised.

"HOLY SH-"

"Sorry...?" Edd says, he honestly had no idea how to massage someone.  
Eduardo had a hand on his shoulder, he massaged on a certain spot.  
His grip was strong but he only gave light squeezes.

Edd was hesitant, but he places his hand on the other shoulder and does the same. When the other man doesn't react he slides his hand under Eduardo's and continues his work.

The Hispanic makes a suppressed noise. "ngh-" then it was followed by a groan. He then sighs again.

"..don't you think you should lie for this?"   
"Mmmnoo. You're gonna make it weird."

Edd shakes his head. "I won't. I promise."

It would make Eduardo stop rubbing his own painful shoulder anyway since it's kind of upsetting him.

"...too tired."

Well too bad, Edd lifts the man up with the help of his powers. He didn't use much, seeing that the man was lighter than him just by a few pounds.

Eduardo lazily tries to push himself away but fails, and gives up fast. Poor guy was  _very_ tired.

Edd sets Eduardo down his bed, chest down.   
"..should I take your shirt off or....?"

Edd had no idea.

"God you fucking moron-" Eduardo points at his drawer.   
"Use the fucking... _minty oil thing_. It's green."

Edd looks at the drawers. "Which drawer?"  
He's afraid of ending up finding something he doesn't want to.

"..first."

He draws it out. He sees a notebook, a bunch of paintbrushes, and some pictures.

"oh my God?"  
He takes one of the pictures, seeing that it was their class picture in kindergarten.

He also sees an image of baby Eduardo and he takes it. Edd giggles and looks at them.  
He finally sees the green bottle and takes it.

Eduardo was still lying flat, but his shirt was lazily taken off. His jacket was across the room, tossed away.  
"You better hurry up, I'm fucking freezing."

Edd glares as he pours some oil on his hands. "Can you shut up? Be grateful I'm doing this for you."

"Make me lo-  _OH SH-_ " Eduardo grits his teeth. Edd's hand we're back on the man's shoulder, massaging.  
"Will you relax?" Edd sighs. Eduardo was really tense, his hands were on a tight grip, holding his sheets.

Edd shakes his head and he presses his hands harder.  
Eduardo makes a noise that _sounded so wrong._

Eduardo was loud, he can be quiet, but when he speaks he was loud. This, however, was a whole new level.

Edd snorts as he continues. "You know- you might give our neighbors the wrong idea."  
The Hispanic was squeezing his eyes. "Shut up."

Edd pours more of the oil, and his hands go down to Eduardo's back. He whistles.

Eduardo had a fairly impressive body. He somehow kept his muscles and everything despite clearly working all the time.

Edd stays home and yet...  
  
The Brit shakes his head and focuses back on his task.  
He presses down a spot that felt a little odd.

Eduardo groans, he presses his face on the mattress.   
"..'Dont make it weird' and yet you're the one here who's starting sound like..."

Edd refused to say it, but he knows Eduardo got the idea when he attempted to hit the Brit before giving up.

Edd continues for a good few minutes. Each time, Eduardo makes muffled noises or curses loudly, before he sighs and relaxes again.

"..you seem to be enjoying this." Edd comments, seeing that Eduardo was gripping his mattress less. Eduardo could only grumble something in response.

Edd was about to finish, but he glances the spot that he didn't touch, down lower at Eduardo's back.

Edd goes down a there a bit, and he sees no reaction from Eduardo. He shrugs. Maybe the man didn't mind.

His hands go over to the side, just above Eduardo's hip, pressing a bit.  
Eduardo suddenly jerks and literally moans.

it wasn't a suppressed hum, it wasn't a squeaky like grunt.  
It wasn't a  _'Oh fuck-_ ' or a  _'ah'._  
He didn't even groan it.

No, it was a whiny and sudden  _"EDD!"_

The Brit backs his hands off while Eduardo slapped his mouth loudly.  
There was a good few seconds before Eduardo begins to get off, backing to the corner of his bed.

"Okay um- Thank you- you can go now."  
Eduardo somehow felt more hot and was sweating bullets. His face was beet red and his eyes were looking away.

His breath hitches. _Fuck._

The room was starting to spin, and he feels a strong headache quickly getting to him.

He sees a quick flash of his mother. he grabs his arms and presses his nails hard.

_Fuck- did Edd leave yet?_

"PFFT-"  
Eduardo eyes snaps up. The Brit stifled a giggle.

"I'm sorry-..did you just...?"   
He waves his hand. " I mean, I'm honored-- But I didn't expect you to choose my name." He laughs.

He then sees Eduardo who has wide eyes and getting teary-eyed.  
"I-...are you okay?"

Eduardo glares a bit but he swallows. "I'm...fine...?"

He was expecting another attack, but the flashes stopped. And he somehow felt less nervous now.  
He still felt upset and couldn't really breath at a normal pace, but his grip on his arms had lessened.

"Hey- I'm not like upset or anything that you did that."   
Eduardo looks away but nods.

"..I mean I'd make noises too if I was getting a massage."  
  
He was fine. It was fine.   
I mean- The bastard promised not to make it weird but..  
  
Eduardo exhales.  
  
Edd kind of did but after that laugh, He didn't really mean to. And Eduardo was over here worrying too much.

Eduardo glares. "...Your massaging sucks."   
Edd gasps, offended. "Excuse me but I did just fine!"

"I can do better." "Bet!" " _Bet_."  
  
Yeah- Maybe Eduardo was gonna be fine. He's still a bit mad but-...He was fine.

Eduardo chuckles.   
"Turn around then, dimwit."

Edd blinks. "Wait-seriously? Or are you still high?"  
Eduardo slaps Edd's hand away. "I'm not. Just let me show off you moron."

Edd Snickers and takes his hoodie off. All what's left was his shirt.  
"...well?"

Edd looked away. "W-wait."  
  
Eduardo goes "oooo" as he nods. "Well guess who's embarrassed now?"

The Brit glares as he holds his hoodie again.he grumbles.  
"Oh please- Relax pudgy." Eduardo takes the hoodie away and Pat's Edd's stomach.

" _Pudgy?_ -" "it's just a little fat. It's not that bad. You still look fine okay? Trust me, I've seen worse."

Soft...The last part sounded soft..almost.  
Edd huffs. He was hesitant but he takes his shirt off.   
"There we go. Now go lie down."

Edd rolls his eyes and lies. Eduardo sits just on the side. The bottle cap pops off and the Hispanic starts to pour a generous amount on his hands.

Eduardo rubs the oil all over Edd back, and Edd waits patiently until Eduardo suddenly presses down on his shoulder.

"GUGH-" Edd hands gripped the bedsheets. Okay- so maybe now he knows what Eduardo feels.

"Damn- your shoulders are stiff." Eduardo comments as he continues. "ow-" Edd comments as Eduardo squeezes hard.

"Get used to it. You won't feel better if you don't feel the pain first."   
"Oh wow- inspiratiONAL-" Edd grits his teeth as Eduardo presses on a certain spot again.

The Hispanic, and occasionally. He does hammering like features down Edd's back. But he was right, after a while, Edd relaxes.

Edd does another sigh as the Hispanic does miracles on his back.  
"...It's like kneading for a giant bread." Eduardo speaks. Edd sighs, annoyed and rolled his eyes.

"Way to ruin the moment."  
"Hey- at least I'm not making it sexual."

Edd stays quiet, guilty.  
"...I'm just glad you didn't do make it worse after I did... _that_."

Edd turns a bit.  
"..I just don't think I'm ready for that kind of shit again..."

Edd exhales audibly.  
"It's fine. It's my fault anyways."

Eduardo let's out a loud but soft exhale. He finally finished and lifts his hand off the Brit.

"...sounded cute though."

Eduardo glares and smacks Edd's head.  
" _Hey!_ "

Edd turns and but just glares at Eduardo.  
"Come down here and let me punch you. I'm too tired."

Eduardo just stays in his corner. "Nahhh."

Edd sticks his tongue out and takes the blanket, and with a nerve, wraps himself with it.

"Hey! That's mine! Go to your bed!"  
"But I'm tiiirreeeeeddd"

Eduardo huffs.  
"I'd drag your ass but I'm too tired for your shit."  
The other brunette peeks out the blanket and gives a suggestive look.

"Oh?"

Eduardo curses. "Don't give me the fucking look!"  
Edd laughs. "Hey. I'm joking." He sits up and gets the blankets off.  
"I'm not gonna force you to so something you don't want to. So Imma head off."

Edd tries to stand, but he drops to the floor. Suddenly, he whines.  
"CURSE YOUUU IM TOO TIREDD."

Eduardo sighs and massages his forehead.  
"FINE- you can stay. But wear a shirt. And don't make this weird."

Edd crawled back to bed. "It's okay let's just say 'no homo'"

"...God I hate you."  
Eduardo tries to focus on putting his own shirt back because it was cold.  
"No you don't." Edd replies, also putting his clothes back on.

"Wait the light-"

The two looked at the light switch. It was across the room.  
Eduardo already feels sleepy just looking at it.

"..you go get it."  
"No way, it's your switch, you do it."  
"It's my room and it's my rules"  
"I owned this apartment first therefore it's my rules you follow."

Eduardo groans and grabs something in his drawer.  
He pulls out a pencil. He closes one eye and tries to aim. He throws it and almost hits the switch.

Edd grabs whatever he grabs In the drawer and tosses it. The object hits the switch and the lights go off.

"WOO I STILL GO IT!"  
Edd then sees it was a bottle and is concerned at it's look.

"...what was that?"

Eduardo doesn't say anything and he drags the Brit down to the bed.  
"Shut up."

He turns around and sleeps.  
Edd turns away as well. "Goodnight loser."

It was faint, but he heard it.  
"...night, pudgy."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I got excited when I made this and wrote 8k words by accident  
> edit 2: oh fuck i didn't notice i copy pasted the chapter twice-


	22. Coffee, Coffee, Hot Cocoa, Coffee...with Honey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally fucking go take their Holiday Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am- So sorry this was late-

 

"Okay does everyone have their tickets?"

Mark asked, holding his said tickets. Edd nods holding his. "Mhm!" Jon hums holding his and Tom's.

"Relax- we're all gonna sit together anyways." Eduardo huffs. "I know- but Matt almost lost our tickets!" 

Matt pouts and looks down.

"..Did it have to be the expensive ones though?" Tom asks. "Yes. Trust me. The drinks are worth it." Mark replies.

"Just say you want to flaunt your money rich boy."   
  
Mark smacks Eduardo's head.

"Heh- Richboy." Tom Snickers.   
"Ooh! We're almost up!" Jon says, pointing.

The six walk up, they give their tickets while Mark leads them to their seats.  
Edd looks around as they enter another area, a place quieter and with fewer people.

He feels so out of place, but Mark insisted they stay here.

"Oooo! Do they have sparkling cider?" Matt was already near a bartender. Tom, of course, follows. The damn alcoholic.

"Yeah I'm not gonna drink in a damn plane," Eduardo says as he walks somewhere.  
They finally find their seats while the rest are busy getting drinks.

"I like this place!" Jon says. Edd simply hums as he takes his seat. Eduardo was already trying to sleep. He puts on headphones.

"I hope you don't mind me sleeping. I kinda drool-" Jon says. Edd shakes his head. "It's fine. I've seen worse."

Jon nods. "True. Tom drools more."  
Edd snorts. "He sure does."

"Matt also drools a bit sometimes. Eduardo snores."   
Jon nods. "What about you?"

Edd was hesitant. "..both."  
Jon smiled and laughs. Edd smiles. Talking to Jon was easy-he was different, which made Edd question how he was friends with Mark and Eduardo.

But then again, he might get along with almost everyone, plus he doesn't really know the man well.

"What about Mark? Do you know how he sleeps."  
Jon nods.

"He doesn't move when he sleeps. It's scary because sometimes he looks dead." He smiles "but I can tell he's alive because his soul and aura is actually pretty shiny! It's like gold!"

Right, Edd was talking to a man who died and came back from hell.

"That's cool. What does mine look like?"

"Green and bright too. But..." Jon pokes his head. "...You're afraid of something. It's messy up here."

Edd leans back, slightly afraid.  
"But over here though? It's calmer. Still bright, and it's soft to the touch and warm." Jon pokes his chest. The shorter man gives a wider smile.

"Edd? Have you fallen for someone?"

The taller Brit could feel his heart beat faster. "I don't...know?"  
He scratches his head. "..maybe?"  
  
Now that he mentioned it- He was in a bit of a flirting mood lately. And everything in his life felt a lot more....better.

Jon removes his finger. "That's okay! It just looks like it anyways. Do you want me to tell you about the others?"   
Edd swallows but he nods. "Okay- sure."

"Matt has a weird aura. It looks a little deceiving. But at the same time, it's very alluring. He seems to have an orange glow in his chest though so he's a little nice. Mark has something similar, but he shines a lot. But he's really good at hiding it. Tom has this calm blue aura but on his head, it looks like a storm. "

Jon continues on.   
"Then there's Eduardo." Edd could feel his gaze at him, despite having dark eyes.

"He gives this dark green aura that means danger and it's threatening, but it changed lately. It's now more just defensive. There's another layer which is a neon green which is also protecting his soul which is really bright. "

Edd hums. "So auras protect the soul?"  
Jon nods. "Kind of. More like surround it but when a person is shy about a lot of things their aura is more defensive and threatening. The more aggressive the aura is moving the more the person is insecure."

Edd nods. "Ah- I see."   
"Which is why you should be careful Edd! Your aura is aggressive around your head."

Jon reaches and pats Edd's head. "I won't force you, but you probably should do something about it."

Edd scratches his head. "I don't know what's wrong though?"  
Jon hums and inspects his head.

"...It's not really in sync with the rest of your aura...maybe it's how you're feeling?"

"..my feelings?"

Tom joins in however holding a dessert. "Come here and get your diabetes nerd."  
Jon snatches the glass and flicks his hand away.

"Tom- Come look at Edd's aura for a bit."  
Edd felt weird. Two shorter brunettes were squinting their dark eyes at him.

"His aura isn't in sync with the flow with his chest area right?"   
Tom nods.

"Maybe you're just stressed. Try getting some sleep. Jon come help me make Matt cry over his looks."

Edd simply nods.  
"Rest well Edd!" Jon says as he gets dragged by Tom.

\--

Edd huffs as he treads behind the group. Behind him was his luggage that he was lazily dragging.  
Somehow despite having luxurious seats he felt tired from the plane ride.

"You okay Edd?" Tom asks beside him. He sighs. "Let's just get this over with. I wanna sleep soon."

Tom nods.   
"Is anyone hungry? We still gotta wait for the rides. I can text them to meet us in a Café nearby." Mark says.

"God please, I need coffee." Eduardo groans. "Me too." Matt whines.  
"I'm hungry." Jon pouts.

"...Hi hungry." Tom slowly says as he smirks. Jon pouts more and punches him. It didn't look like it hurts though.

"I'm up for coffee too." Edd says. Mark nods. "Café it is then."

They reached the building and it was fairly large. Which made sense since there was a ton of customers. It did stand near the airport.

They all took their seat and began to discuss what they wanted to buy. After a while, It was Mark and Edd who went up to talk and buy.

"...yes. thank you." Edd speaks. "And one more of the panini too please?" Mark asks. The man nods.

The two finally returned to their seat.  
"So who's gonna come to pick us up again?" Matt asks.

"Abe and Travis. So three will join per each car. I don't trust Abe alone so I'm gonna join her."

Eduardo was crossing his arms. "..Ditto."  
Matt smacks his lips. "I think I feel safer with Tardy then."  
"It's Travis."   
" _Travis_."

"I don't really care so..." Tom shrugs.  
Jon hums. "I think I'll go with Matt."  
"..I change my mind. I'm staying with the blonde shithead."

Tom squints. "I don't trust him around Jon."  
Jon sighs. "I'm not a baby." "You're 1200 years younger than me."

Mark chokes. "I'm..sorry what?"  
"..it's demon stuff." Tom simply said.

"I guess I'll suffer with Mark and Eduardo."  
The two immediately took offense, suddenly turning to glare at him. He snorts.

"Okay but you guys should take our drink and food." Edd says. Mark hums in agreement.

"But why?" Matt whines. "Because it's fair, Matt." Tom replies, Jon nods.  
"You two get free passes for understanding." Mark points.

"Cool." Tom simply says.  
"What? That's bullshit!" Eduardo curses. "You're bullshit." Edd sticks his tongue out.

It took a while, but when their names were called, Matt and Eduardo groaned as they stood up. The two walked to get their drinks and food.

Leaving Mark, Jon, Tom, and Edd on the table. Edd chuckles as he watched the two complain all the way.

Mark had this strange look but he did stare.

"...Soo....lovebirds." Tom starts. Edd chokes on air while Mark whips his head, staring with wide eyes.

"Oh my God, you guys weren't even subtle-" Tom Snickers.  
"I-I'm not...Pardon?" Mark says, his face heating up in a familiar way. Nose and ears first and it slowly creeps to the cheeks. Just like Eduardo.

"You've been giving Matt googly eyes," Jon says, giggling. "It's kind of cute."  
"It's kinda obvious you like him." Tom says.

"Wh- Well...." Mark clasps his hands as he looks down. "...Maybe?"  
Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Okay I do but don't tell him that." The blonde glares. "So you guys admit it?"  
Edd shakes his head. "Whoah whoah whoah- I don't even think I like anyone."

The three gazed at him. "..You don't?" Jon asks. "But what about Eduardo?"  
Edd could feel his face heat up.

"I don't even like him that much!"  
"That's bullshit and you know it." Mark comments. Tom agrees.

"I'd tease him about it, but If I didn't count the time you talk about him I wouldn't be talking to you about this."

Edd frowns. "How am I supposed to know? I don't think I've liked anyone that much before."

Sure, he went to dates but that's just about it. He went out with a couple of girls and even with Matt but it's just for one night, then that's it. Nothing more nothing less.

"..Well, have you done anything you'd never thought you'd do for him?" Mark asks "that's how I found out anyways."

Edd ponders. "...I don't know..."  
Well, first of all, he didn't have to let him stay with him in the apartment but he let him anyway because it's a decent human thing to let someone not suffer being homeless.

There's the event on the top of the apartment building, and also the time they played 21 questions.  
But it's only because it's the least he could do since no one should have to suffer having to keep their problems pent up.

He hoped that he had convinced the man his arms were always a safe place for him. He could always vent to him if he needed to.

Then there was the time he pried the man away from work by playing tag in the night sky.

And then the massage-

"We um..."  
Yeah, there's no way he's gonna explain that last part.

"You worry for him" Jon remarks. "You do that a lot."   
Edd huffs. "I worry a lot for people, it's normal."   
"You literally left me drunk in the bathtub one time, cold, shivering.and just said 'perish'."  
"That was  _one_  time-"

Mark sighs, shaking his head. "You worry about him a lot Edd, even though he can take care of himself."

"But what if he can't?" "He can, trust me."

"How  _could_  I? You weren't there for him when he tried to jump off the building!"

Edd suddenly places his hands in his mouth as the three looks at him with wide eyes.   
"I-Im sorry I-"

The two finally returned with drinks and plates in their hands. "Sorry we took so long." Matt says as they both are their seat.

The air was silent when they distributed each drink.  
"..welcome back." Jon says, breaking the silence.

Edd looked down as he takes his drink and begins to sip.  
He tries not to focus on Mark's hush voice, talking to Eduardo.

\--

Edd slams the car door shut. The engine starts while Mark and Eduardo were whispering something.

He sighs as he looks away. He still felt bad after what he said. Because by the looks of the three, Eduardo didn't tell them.

"Y'all don't mind if play some shit music do you?" Abe asks. The three shook their heads.

The two we're almost arguing with not so hushed voices. Edd couldn't understand since it was in another language. If it was Spanish he'd understand a little bit, but luck wasn't with him today.

He watches as the driver looks back before awkwardly driving.  
The least he could do is assure she was fine and let the two talk in private.

"You like MacDemarco?" Edd asks. The woman nods. "Yeah, but only some of his songs." She takes a turn. "It kinda keeps my driving calm because oh boy, I just might end up punching someone." She huffs.

"...so it does run in the family."

She exhales audibly.   
"Sadly." She turns the wheel. "But at least some of us aren't as fucked up like the rest."

"Huh?"  
Edd blinks.

"By joining us, it means you gotta be prepared to meet the rest of our kind. And then you'll meet all kinds of assholes.."

She turns the wheel again. " _Manipulative_.." she adjusts the stick. " _Ignorant_.." she huffs " _homophobic_.."

"Don't scare our guest you fatass."   
"Sorry!"

The car comes to a stop and Edd looks out. There was a large gate that slowly opened.  
"Holy shit...."

He didn't even expect Mark to be this rich.

The car drives past inside and passed through large bushes and trees.  
Then they stop in front of a large house. There were a couple of people there, most wore uniforms.

They all got out, as soon as Abe gave the keys to a man in a suit she got tackled by a bunch of younger people.

"Welcome back, I'll take your luggage, sir." Another man approached.  
"Thank you, and no need to call me 'sir', Justin."

The man nods but he leans. "But sir...your Aunt strictly told us so and threatened us."  
Mark sighs and rolls his eyes.

"No worries- I'll talk to her."  
He then turns to the group. Tom and Jon were watching as other women take their luggage while Travis argued with Matt. Edd wonders what happened to the two.

"Okay- They'll be showing you to your rooms. Eduardo- Come with me."

Edd was suddenly approached by three people. So did the others. Meanwhile, Eduardo gets dragged my Mark somewhere inside.

As soon as they entered, they were in the large living room. There was a large T.V. Screen and on the opposite side was a fireplace.  
A giant carpet was on the middle, placed below the furniture.

There were large couches and on the corner was a large Christmas tree.  
And just near that tree was a large staircase.

To the other side lead the dining area. A large table was set in the middle with smaller round tables nearby. Then there was also a bartending area. It honestly looked more like a restaurant at that point. Not to mention the kitchen door that looked like the ones you'd see in films. Grey doors with circular windows.

Mark had lead Eduardo inside the kitchen.

There were two bathrooms on the first floor apparently. But before they had the chance to go inside they were taken upstairs. There was an area where there was a large piano and some couches. There were other instruments nearby too.

Then the rest were hallways of rooms. The four we're lead to their respective rooms. Edd entered his and was greeted by the smell of pine.

It was a small room, but it looked cozy. A small sofa near the bed with a mattress that looked super thick. There were a bunch of puffy pillows. The carpet was small and fuzzy.

There was a small window and of course a table too. There was a small mini-fridge for some odd reason. He opens it which revealed that it was filled with cans of cola.

"...Is everyone's room like this?"  
He asks as he shuts the fridge.

"No sir, Mark and Eduardo have been busy making specific room designs for all of you. Mr.Sanchez has specified to give you a table to work on and a small fridge full of cola. He says you like to stay inside your room and work sir."

Edd hums and nods.   
"Should I help you unpack sir?"  
Geez, he feels like he just entered a Hotel or something.

"Uh no- you can just leave my stuff here." Edd says as he drops his bag on the floor. The Woman nods and leaves the suitcase beside it.

"Do you need anything else?" A man asks, who has been just standing near the door.  
Edd shakes his head. "Um- close the door on your way out please?"

The three nods and leaves. "Enjoy your stay."

\--

"Aunt Becky, It's nice to see you again," Mark says as he shakes the hand of an elderly woman.

"D'aww it's good to see you too." He pinches Marks's cheeks. "..And you too Sanchez." "Please just call me Eduardo."

Eduardo huffs as the woman not so subtly just softens up to the blonde. He was aware of her being picky and didn't mind.

"Aunt, Please don't be too harsh on the maids and butlers now. And please, you should have a seat."

"Oh nonsense! You boys must be tired from the plane trip, you both should rest first."

Mark shakes his head and tries to lead her out of the kitchen. "It's alright, we can take it from here. Merlin? Please take her to her room." He asks.

A man nods and helps the elderly woman out of the room.

Mark sighs and crosses his arms.  
"..You think she's still pissed you took control of this place?"  
Eduardo whispers. Mark shrugs.

"Most likely. I can't believe she got here before us. She must've forced her way in."

He clapped his hands.  
The other people working inside lift their heads.

"Alright people. Let's start working. We're gonna have more people coming and I want you all sticking to the plan!" Mark announces.

A bunch of "Yes Sir" and "Yes Mark" were heard. Eduardo crosses his arms.  
"You gonna be okay here in the kitchen?" Mark asks.

Eduardo rolls his eyes. "You belittle my skills."  
Mark smiles and pats Eduardo's shoulder.

"..Don't hesitate to talk to me okay?"   
Eduardo nods. Mark gives one quick smile before he leaves.

Eduardo was left in the kitchen and he starts to walk around. He was tasked to monitor the kitchen, just in case someone tried to mess with the people working.

He finds himself thinking back to his and Mark's conversation earlier.  
He'd been upset but also concerned with him earlier, asking if he was okay.

Eduardo huffs.  
Not that he minds, he appreciates the man caring. But it was so sudden that it did bother him a bit.

He spots a woman, trying to slice some fish. He walks past her.  
Her wands were a bit shaky, and she was slow. It was clear she was inexperienced.

He didn't even know her, was she new?

"You okay?" He asks. The woman makes a small whine.   
Another lady walks up to her suddenly.

"Ah- Sorry sir! Let me help her!" She says. A blonde, she works with the desserts if he remembers clearly.

A man walks by and whispers in his ear. "Madame Becky threatened to fire her earlier."

Eduardo raises an eyebrow.  
"Can you come with me? Daisy and um...?"

The woman who was fidgeting nods. "April, sir."

Eduardo nods and takes the two to the back of the kitchen.  
"What's wrong? You didn't even know how to slice the fish earlier."

April begins to break into tears. Daisy holds her. "Sir- She's not supposed to work in the kitchen."

Eduardo glares. "Then what the fuck is she doing here then?"

"Madame Becky ordered a parfait yesterday. She didn't like it and said if April messes up she will be fired. Even though she just served the plate to her. So she's being ordered to stay in the kitchen." Daisy explains.

Eduardo fumed.  
"First of all- Don't ever call her ' _madame_ ', just Ma'am. She's a guest, not your boss. Second of all, you have the right to not follow her orders. We placed people in certain working areas for a reason."

April sniffed. "Please don't fire me- I won't mess up again I swear!"  
Eduardo sighs and pats her shoulder.

"It's alright. Go have a break and do your normal duties."   
The woman nods and leaves the kitchen.

"What else did she mess around here?"   
Daisy hums. "She just scolded a lot of us. But I was wondering sir, can I go back with working with the Desserts?" She asks. "She moved me after the whole incident."

Eduardo nods. "Yes you can. Everyone goes back to their normal tasks."

She mutters a _'thank you sir'_  and moves to another station. Eduardo rubs the back of his neck and walks back again.

It wasn't unusual for him to play Chef in the kitchen when Mark is too busy doing something else. Usually, he just watches everyone. Sometimes he helps the others if he was bored.

But now he had to be on the lookout in case any other family members try to mess with the people working.

Mark and Travis have other people living in the manor and looking after it when they aren't there.   
The two take good care of keeping the place intact and we're strictly in charge after the owner passed away. It was their job to fire or hire, it was them who keeps order in place, It was them who was In charge.

He knew that with the family reunion happening, people messing with the order and trying to take charge was possible.

Eduardo sighs and crosses his arms.  
"Hello sir, it's good to see you again." A man approaches. "Coffee?" He offers.

"Yes, and thank you."

He takes the mug and takes a sip.  
"It would be strange having more guests than usual."

Eduardo nods. "Yep. That's why we gotta be cautious. Stick to the plan and your job and we should be fine."

The man clears his throat. "We're aware but sir...Have you rested yet?"   
Eduardo raises an eyebrow.

"You look tired sir. Maybe you should rest."

"Did someone tell you to tell me that?"

A woman hums and shakes her head. "No sir, you just looked super jet-lagged."

Eduardo squints.

"Really sir, Maybe you should rest. We can take care of the kitchen without you."

Eduardo huffs.  
"..fine...maybe in a bit."

The man nods and walks back to his station.

He watches as some people just rest and chatter. The others are cooking here and there.

Eduardo always remembers being here with Mark and they help others how to cook, especially those who were new.

He kinda missed it here.

Eduardo finishes his coffee and someone approached him. "More coffee?" She asks. He shakes his head.

"Maybe not...But er- Maybe some cups of cocoa? Make it seven." He says.  
The woman nods and walks somewhere.

Eduardo walks to a sink and washes his mug. He places it somewhere to dry and walks to the woman earlier.

"Should I put marshmallows, sir?"

"Place some whipped cream on top, and place marshmallows on the four....also spike one of them."

Eduardo grabs a bottle of Smirnoff and passes it to the woman.  
"For your friends sir?"

Eduardo nods.  
The mugs were placed on a tray and Eduardo takes it.

He walks out of the kitchen. No sign of an annoying aunt. He sighs in relief.

There were only some other teens and young adults. Some other kids run past him, saying 'Hi Uncle'.

Eduardo walks to the living room, Mark was there talking to some butlers. Abe and Travis were talking to other teenagers.

"Hey fuckers." He announces. "Come get your chocolate you stressed out bitches."

The three take one cup.   
Mark was about to pick a certain cup but Eduardo hisses. "No. Not that one. It's spiked."

Mark nods and takes a different cup.

"Where are the others?"   
Abe sips from her cup, with Mallows.

"Upstairs."   
Some piano notes were worked.  
"They're playing." Travis says.

Eduardo nods and goes up the stairs.  
Matt was on playing the Piano. Both Tom and Jon were leaning and trying to teach him.

"That's an F, Matt." Tom says. Jon takes Matt's finger and places it somewhere else.

"Oooo." Matt presses, his ears twitch at the sound.  
"Don't break that now." Eduardo says as he advances.

"I smell chocolate!" Jon says as he lifts his head up. "Yeah, come get one idiot."

Jon leaps up and skips to get one. Matt also looks up. Eduardo lifts the tray.  
"OOOOO!" Matt takes one with the Mallows. Eduardo wasn't surprised.

"The other one with no Mallows is for you." Eduardo says to Tom. "It's spiked."

"D'aww." Tom says as he takes the mug. "That's lame."  
Eduardo scoffs. "Well fuck you too."

The Hispanic takes the one mug left.   
A Butler walks by. "Want me to take the tray, sir?"  
Eduardo nods and gives it.

"So? Where were you?" Tom asks. "Kitchen Duty. Someone's been messing with the people working here." He sighs. "Be careful if you meet one of the old people here. They can get um..."

Tom nods and takes a sip. "Grumpy old people trying to mess with workers. Got it."

"..Anyways I gotta take this to loser." Eduardo says as he takes a turn.  
"Good luck lover boy."

The man suddenly turns, embarrassed. He glares at Tom who was snickering.

-

Edd was drawing on the table. He, of course, brought his laptop and tablet because he wanted to. He was fine with having to draw on the bed but the table was fine.

There was knocking and he paused his music. He turns to see who entered.

"Surprise Motherfucker." Eduardo announces as he closes the door behind him.  
"Eduardooooo" he says with menace before he asks "what's that?"

Eduardo gives him the cup. It was hot chocolate coated in some sort of cream, some cinnamon powder, and mallows.

He takes a sip and hums. Not too hot and not too sweet. It was good.

Eduardo leans and looked at Edd's laptop. "What are you drawing?"  
Edd hums. "I don't know, a random character."

Eduardo hums. "..The colors look terrible."  
  
"Oh yeah? How so?" Edd replies, defensive. 

"Yellow and white don't mix well. Try to change colors or darken the yellow. And add some highlights over here."

Edd sort of follows.   
"No no- don't use white. If the light is passing through a curtain it changes colors, and when the light hits the metal it's the same color. Try a brighter color, but never white. That's for certain instants."

Edd changes the colors a bit, erasing some portions. He changes brushes and blends here and there. After some clicks and such, his piece looks a little better.

"..huh."

Eduardo exhales, amused as he sets his head above Edd's.  
"Told you so." He says before yawning. "..moron."

Edd drops his pen as he looks up. "You're tired aren't you?"  
  
"Fuck no."

Edd lifts the head above him and turns. Eduardo was almost bending on him.   
"Didn't you have coffee earlier?" Edd asks.  
"I had two, actually."

Eduardo leans in closer.   
  
"Yep, I can smell it." Edd huffs as he turns away.  
He cups Eduardo's cheek and rubs a thumb over.

"...Scruffy." he says. Eduardo huffs as he closes his eyes. "No I'm not." he manages to say.

"....you wanna rest?"  
"...perhaps."

Edd smiles a bit, he gently placed his thumb on Eduardo's eyelid, he gently slid it down so it's closed.

"You better not kiss me yet you fucker." He says. Edd's eyes went wide.  
 But he laughs and places his nose on Eduardo. He softly nuzzles it.

"Nah. I'm keeping my promise." Edd says. The other man whispers a "..good" before his eyebrows furrowed less.  
  
Did he even promise? He doesn't remember. He just knows he doesn't wanna discomfort the man. He has a point anyways- why were they rushing? Why was he even doing this?

Another yawn tore Edd's thoughts back to reality. Back to the fact Eduardo was putty in his hands, and was sleepy.

Edd wraps his arms around Eduardo's neck, gently pulling him close.  
"..Come on 'Uardo." He whispers. The man reluctantly dropped his weight on Edd.  
He slowly sat down, and wraps his arms around Edd's chest. He then places his head on the Brit's shoulder.

Edd rubs Eduardo's back as he smiles. "..Sleep." he whispers. And slowly, Eduardo does.

The Brit slowly scooped Eduardo up, and he places the man on his bed.  
He wraps him with the blankets and walks back to his desk.

He perches down, and just stares at Eduardo's sleeping figure.  
Edd takes a sip and finds himself feeling giddy and sweet. He grins as he looks at his cup.

The drink is getting cold, or maybe he's just heating up. He places a hand on his face.  
Yep, he was blushing.

He knows he's fucked, but he didn't mind it much.   
Not now- he can worry about that later.  
  
His mind focuses back to drawing.

\--

Matt hisses when Travis approached. He had himself wrapping on top of Mark's chest.

"If you wake him up I'll kill you." He hisses.   
"Well he needs to wake up because more people are coming." Travis says as he huffs. "There's a lot of people and neither me or Abe can't handle them. I don't even know where Eduardo is."

Matt looks out the window in the living room. He sees a lot of cars, and some people were coming out of them.

"...Who are they? I thought they won't come until the twenty-fifth?" Matt asks.  
"Oh yes. But that's just a portion of them. They wanted to come over and see if this place was still okay. They might wanna say hi to the others too..you know..like your boyfriend."

Matt glares. "He's not my boyfriend." He huffs as he stands up. "..yet...Just take him to the bedroom. Let me handle it."

"I don't think you can."  
Matt smiles. "Darling you belittle me."

Travis rolls his eyes as he scoops up the other blonde. Matt walks out and sees a crowd.

There was a lot of children too. He cringes a bit as a lot of the kids point at him.

"Hello? Who are you?" A woman asks as she approached.   
"Matthew, but please call me Matt."  
He says. The two shake hands.

"Why aren't you wearing your uniform?"

Matt's eye twitched. He knew this woman now sees him as a servant. But he plays dumb.

"Uniform?"

A man laughs. "Yeah! Don't tell me he didn't give you one?"  
"Who?"   
"The Phelps?"

"Oh you mean Travis and Mark?"

The man stops smiling. "Oh..You're a friend...?"  
Matt simply smiles. "Please, come in everyone!" He just speaks.

He opens the door wide and everyone walks in. He hears multiple people conversing. Some in a language he doesn't know.

"Careful kids!" "Wow it's still in good condition." "Where are the others?"

Matt wasn't dumb. He knew what the others were planning and doing. Mark had stressed over it a lot. And it even took him a lot of effort to convince the blonde to rest earlier.

Some of these people are going to try to make a fool out of Mark and Travis. Maybe to feed their egos or to take control.  
But Matt was aware Mark loved this place. And from what he heard, if others take control it would just be a disaster.

He glances at the maids and butlers. Even when he entered he knew the people working were happy here. But Mark had shown a bitter taste over an elderly woman earlier who's been clearly making the others upset.

If Mark loses control, It would be like switching the Queen of an Ant Colony. It's a disaster.

Matt's eye switches to the guests. He forces more on the adults and elders. His ears twitch.

He can tell they were whispering about the place. Mark had told him how awful they were. If everyone did see a mistake they will take advantage of it and Make Mark and Travis 'irresponsible' so they can take control.

Damn, how much do they hate those two?

"Say, where's Mark?" Someone asks."yeah, you'd think that he'd come and greet us, his family."

Abe and Travis looks at each other, panicking.   
"He's um-" "He's asleep." Matt cuts Abe off.

"We just moved here today from the plane and he needs to rest. Please excuse his absence. We will take charge of entertaining you for the night."

They seemed to not mind, but he hears the whisper still.  
"Please sit! We have some snacks for all of you." Abe says as he gestures people coming out the kitchen.

Everyone took their seat, others remained standing.  
"So how's everyone? I'm excited for this reunion!" Someone says. Then a conversation starts between all of them.

Matt nudges Travis. "You own this place, walk around and talk to them." He whispers.  
"I don't know what to say! That's Mark's kind of thing."

Abe huffs. "You own this place. Stop relying on Mark. Just catch up with them and tell them how good this manor is still is." She whispered. Matt nods.

Travis sighs and walks to a table. Abe nods and does the same to another group. The Ginger simply played with his hands, feeling his small jewelries.

Matt's phone vibrates. He pulls it out.

 **EyeHole** : Tf is going on, there's a lot of people down there.  
**_✨Matthew✨_** : Guests. They wanna talk to Mark but he's resting. They wanted to visit before Christmas.  
**PubbFudge** : :( scary. That's a lot of people.  
**SmeddHegg** : I'm just chilling in my room, come over and get yallself some cola  
**PubbFudge** : I'll pass on the spicy brown water  
**EyeHole** : Pass. Where the fuck is Mexican asshole though  
**SmeddHedd** : asleep too  
_**✨Matthew✨**_ : Me, Tardis, and Ape are fine down here.

Matt looks at the guests. They seem to be fine. The Desserts also came and everyone was just fine.  
But then his phone vibrates a lot.

 **ButtchinMan** : who changed my name again and who put me to my bed  
**EyeHole** : you figure it out  
**ButtchinMan** : shit are they here already?  
**PubbFudge** : good luck Mark!  
**SmeddHegg** : y'all want me to slap Eduardo awake?  
**ButtchinMan** : please.

Matt puts his phone back in his pocket. He turns fast and goes up. He spots Mark hastily trying to go down.

"No no no- Don't. You look messy." Matt says. He pulls out a comb from his pocket and fixes the Blonde's hair.  
Mark rubs his eyes.

"How long have they been there?"  
Matt shrugs, he's not really good at keeping mind of time.

"Your cousins got it, It's okay."   
"But I gotta be there" "No you don't."

But Mark forces his way and goes down. Edd steps out his room and also goes down. Matt groans and follows.

Mark was already apologizing while Edd enters the kitchen. Matthew huffs a bit.  
The Blonde was stressing over everyone again. Which He didn't mind if it wasn't so much. Mark was a strong man and he was smart, he shouldn't worry too much since he has the upper hand.

Yet here he was, apologizing to the Guests. Matt simply crossed his arms.

"What kind of owner doesn't greet his guests?" Someone says. The area goes quiet and there were whispers of agreement.

Matt glares at the man. He's got a gut feeling things won't end well.

\--

"Oh Hello sir?" Someone says as soon as Edd enters. "Hello- Hi? Can I make some coffee?" He asks.

"Oh sir it's okay- I'll make some." "No no- I want to make it." He says. The man nods and gives the Brit the pot of coffee.

Edd looks at the mugs and grabs a black and green one.

Edd notices that the noises outside stopped. He breathes out. He'd rather not mess with it.  
He works to make coffee. Mark asked Eduardo to be there, and the least he could do is give the man a drink before he goes out again.

He pours some creamer and slowly pours some hot water. He slowly mixes the content. He then looks around.

"Do you guys have..-" "Honey sir?"

A man gives him a jar. "Thank you- How'd you know?"   
"..That's Eduardo's Favorite Mug sir. I just guessed you were making him some coffee."  He says with a smile.

Edd nods and pours some honey in before mixing.   
He finally finishes and places it on a small plate before he heads out.

"Jet-lagged is not an excuse!" "So is being diabetic yet here you are."

 _Yikes_ -Maybe he shouldn't have left the kitchen. Everyone was standing and they were all arguing.

"What kind of owner doesn't even give his chef an apron?" Someone says pointing at Edd who was just awkwardly standing there, shoulders raised.

" _That is my friend._ " Mark says through gritted teeth. Edd was honored but also concerned.

"Whoah whoah what's going on?" Tom asks as he runs near them with Jon and Eduardo.

A woman screams, petrified and points at the two. "WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE!?"  
Edd cringes at the noise as the two back. Jon immediately frowns and was quickly on the verge of tears. Tom squints and holds his brother close.

Eduardo quickly fumed.

_Oh boy._

"That's it!" Matt threw his hands on the air.

"It doesn't matter if you guys are related, you guys are still  _guests_. The least you could do was have some manners and respect the people who run this place! And don't use your bullshit excuse _'but he's the owner'_  when he's done more for this place than you all did! You've disrespected not only his people but him!"

Everyone was looking at the redhead. "And who are you?" Someone asks.  
Matt grabs Mark's hand and he gives a death glare.  
  
"His Future Husband. Now we're gonna have to ask you all to leave."

Edd almost dropped his plate. The rest went wide-eyed. Tom and Abe made silent "OOO" while Travis and Eduardo gave weird surprised expressions. Jon was smiling while Mark was stiff, slowly turning beet red.

A man threw his hands on the air and picked up a kid before he walks out. The rest followed.

As soon as everyone left Travis laughs hysterically, pointing at Mark.

_"FUTURE HUSBAND-"_

Tom slaps his kneecaps and wheezes. "Oh my god- I wish I recorded that."

Matt was grinning though while Mark blushes. He placed a hand on his face as he looks away. He still didn't let go of Matt's hand.

"Did I do good at making them leave?" Matt asks with shining eyes. Mark nods as he sweats bullets.

"..Y-Yes..yes you did."

Eduardo chortles while Edd smiles.   
"Future Husband huh?" Abe comments.

Mark huffs while Matt simply hugged him. "I-...its a long story."  
"I like stories." Jon says. "I'm Interested at that one!"

Edd smiles before he walks to Eduardo. "Morning Scruffy." He says as he gives the mug to Eduardo.

"..It's night time idiot." He says as he takes a sip.

"Are we gonna talk about how Merlin thought Edd was a chef." Abe asks. "are we gonna talk about how my feelings got hurt because I'm mad at that." Jon says.

"We can talk about all those stuff later. I'm exhausted again." Mark says. Matt doesn't hesitate to start dragging the man upstairs.

"Are they gonna fuck?" "Please don't say that ever again."

Both Abe and Travis glared at each other.  
  
"I'm hungry. Can I go bother the people cooking inside?" Tom asks as he peeks in the kitchen. Jon follows.

"That's just a portion of them though." Eduardo says. "There's gonna be more coming. I hope things don't go to shit."   
Abe and Travis nods.  
"Can you guys relax? Matt and his future husband got it." Tom says. Then he snorts.

"That was lame." Jon comments. "You're lame." Tom replies.

"Well I'm gonna go check on the jacuzzi," Abe says. Edd goes wide-eyed. "A Jacuzzi???"

Eduardo snorts. "You wanna go check it out?" He asks. Edd nods.

\--

"Maatt-" Mark groans. "What?" Matt pouts as he gets pushed off Mark.  
"We gotta talk about what happened."

Matt suddenly tenses up. "But didn't you promise?" He whines as he shows off a ring.  
"Not that- I meant the guests." Mark chuckles.

"I still gotta take you out before that."

Matt hums. "Ah well- I just got them I side and all this time they were just talking about you."

Mark nods as he pulls the redhead for an embrace. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

"Does my feelings count? Because one of them asked why I wasn't wearing a uniform.."  
Mark chuckles and kisses Matt's face.

"Maybe..and where was Aunt Becky?"  
Matr blinks. "Who now?"

Mark pulls away. "The old woman who was here first? Have you not seen her?"

Matt shakes his head. Mark frowns.  
"Wait-" he jumps off the bed. "I gotta go check on her." He quickly walks out and knocks on a certain room.

He turns the knob, and the door opens. the room was clean, but there was a note on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Matt asks. Mark walks over to grab the note.

"She left." He says. He starts to sweat again. "Can you um..can you go get the others? Just Abe,Travis and Eduardo."

Matt nods and backs away.  


 


	23. Tickle the ivories and your crush's heart. Second floor in a faraway manor in New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Eduardo can sing and that's that on that.

****Mark breathes in as he reads the note.  
" _As soon as you find this note, I have already left. Some urgent business had risen and I have to leave. I'm sorry. I will be back on the 25th._ " Mark finishes the note.

"But..Auntie is unemployed." Travis says. Mark crumples the paper and tosses it. " _Exactly_."

"That's kind of suspicious." Abe comments.

"It's too suspicious. She just disappeared as soon as the guests left. " Mark says "but the others are still here. They're still In their rooms fast asleep."

"..Maybe she fucking planned to rat you out. I mean, she did fuck around the kitchen."

The three looked at Eduardo.

"She apparently got pissed when she got served some parfait and told the lady who served her to work in the kitchen or else she will fire her."

Mark frowns. "who?"  
"A chick named Daisy."

Abe pouts. "Josh, the driver, was forced to work as a gate guard because she threatened him too."

Travis also speaks.   
"She also 'scolded' some of the maids cleaning the table. Then she made the Drivers clean it."

Mark frowns. "Those are..specific...She tried to make us look bad to the others." He says.

"No shit. I bet she's not alone. The Fabons and Flores are gonna come on twenty-two so she or someone else probably planned something."   
Eduardo says. He crosses his arms.

The lights suddenly shut off. The coolers go down. And the emergency lights flicker on.

-

Tom smirks as he goes past the people in the kitchen. He probably was allowed in the kitchen but he decided to sneak in anyways. He hides from a man and he continues.

His goal? There was a bottle with a golden box in the far back. That means it's special. And he wants it.

He sneaks at the back and hides beneath a table.  
There were only a couple of people inside thankfully.

His ears catches something that distracts him though.

"Tell them I failed."   
Tom peeks out a little. He sees an elderly woman. The Grumpy one Eduardo mentioned...probably.

She was talking to another man in a strange uniform. The man nods.

"And you?"  
"Will be leaving. I'm gonna do something first though."

The man nods and the two exit.  
Fuck the bottle, that whole scene reeked and he describes it as 'Fishy.'

He slowly sneaks out to the back. The man had long disappeared. He spots the woman In the corner of his eye though.

He sneaks again, slowly following.  
The woman goes inside a small shed.   
Tom glares. He quickly runs to the shed as soon as the woman enters. He tries to open the door but it was locked.

The lights suddenly go out.  
Even the pool lights and the lamp posts outside. All were out.

Tom barges the door open. And he enters a dark shed. The woman was gone.

Tom sees a window open. He peeks out and it leads to the forest surrounding the place. He Curses.

He looks around the shed. The only thing out of place was the fuse box that was wide open.  
He grabs the largest switch and flips it upwards.

Soon enough there was light and the electricity goes back on.  
He shuts off the window and exits.

Mark was running up to him with Travis. "Tom! What are you doing?" He shouts.

"I saw your Aunt got in here. Then She probably climbed out of the window and disappeared." He bluntly says.

"Switched the fuse back on for ya." He adds as he stuffs his hands in his pockets.

"You saw Aunt Becky?"  
"If it's the lady with the curly hair then yeah."

The two blondes look at each other, concerned.  
"This vacation sucks." Tom comments.

"We told you so." Travis says. "We should head inside. Everyone must be worrying." Mark says.  
The two nod and follow him back inside.

Everyone was muttering as soon as they entered.  
"Okay Everyone- Let's calm down," Mark announced. "What happened?" Jon asked running up to them.

"Someone messed with the fuse," Mark says. "Who?" Someone asks.

"I'll explain- can everyone head to the living room?"  
Mark says. Everyone follows out.

Edd watches the commotion downstairs and takes the stairs. He walks up to Eduardo.

"What happened? I was drawing then it suddenly got dark." He asks. Eduardo shrugs.

A man also climbs down, running to Mark.  
"Sir sir! Your Aunt!" He breathes heavily.  
Mark nods and whispers something to the man. The man nods and stands by.

"Okay Everyone- Someone had mess with the fuse. It was Aunt Becky. Which means I'm gonna ask everyone to be more cautious." Mark explains.

"Everyone should be fine, We're gonna have this place double its security. Ernest go back to your room and check the cameras. I want all guards to be more alert. Everything should be fine, but if there's anything suspicious tell someone quickly." Mark says.

The guards and other people nod. The Maids and Butlers were whispering to each other.

"...fucking knew it." Eduardo sighs. Edd raised an eyebrow.  
"Knew what?"  
"That someone's trying to make Mark and Travis bad Housekeeper and some assholes are trying to take control of the manor so they can be rich. And if they do the people working here won't have a safe place to stay and we don't have a vacation house to go to." Eduardo explains.

"Wait wait- Safe place to stay?" Tom asks.  
Eduardo blinks. "Right- I didn't tell you two." He mumbles.

"The people working here used to be homeless. The other half of the Phelps are nice people, Mark and Travis are assholes but they're nice. They hire the homeless and help them work here and give them a place to stay. "

Edd nods while Tom hums.   
"That explains a lot."

Edd turns to Mark who was busy talking to Abe.  
"..Get one of the guards to be on the lookout. Especially on twenty-two." Mark says. The woman nods and walks away.

Tom had gone over to comfort both Matt and Jon panicked earlier when the lights went out.

"..Are you gonna be okay?" Edd asks. "Since when do you care?"

The Brit rolled his eyes and tries to go upstairs. Eduardo laughs and holds his hand. "Wait-I'm kidding."

Edd took the chance to turn around.  
"Hi kidding." He smirks. Eduardo groans.

"Why were you even asking?"

Edd shrugs. "I mean- all these family stuff is already making me tired. Even though I'm not part of it. Aren't you tired?"

Eduardo stares, eyes boring unto Edd's soul.  
  
_"Look at my eyebags and ask that again."_

Edd blinks but nods.   
"You need a massage?" He asks, making grabbing motions with his hands.

Eduardo cringes.  
"Your hands are telling me something else."  
  
Edd frowns. "I didn't mean it like that! Besides, you don't have tits."   
  
_"I am going to choke you."_  
_"With what? Your flat cleavage?"_

Edd laughs as Eduardo rubs his nose.  
"Edd please- I expected this from someone else. Not you."

"The insults?" "No, you moron. Don't you realize how suggestive you're talking?"

Edd stops before he glares. "I'm...! I'm- wasn't!"  
Eduardo raised an eyebrow as he walks over to the Brit. "Liar." He says. Edd sticks his tongue out as his back hits the wall.

Eduardo walks over and places his hand on the wall, trapping Edd in the middle.  
Edd swallows.

The Hispanic chuckles as he leans, and Edd slides down a bit, just to back away.  
Edd then realizes he was on Eduardo's chest level.

_"Oh my-"_

The two jump and turn. They see a maid looking at them. "Oop- I'm so sorry!" She said and runs away.

Eduardo then backs away fast. He scratched his arms. "I-...I didn't mean to-..."  
Edd simply smiled and pats Eduardo.

"It's fine." He comforts.  
 "I'm just wondering why you're mad for having no boobs-" "It's NOT THAT YOU MORON."  
Eduardo literally facepalms.

"I'm just asking why you're talking about boobs in the first place."  
"Why not? You're the one who hinted that I'm making booby grabby hands when I was asking if you wanted a massage."

Eduardo raises a finger. "First of all I was thinking of the ass. Ass grabbing hands. And second of all why are you asking if I wanted a massage."

Edd blinks.  
He wasn't sure. He just asked. Maybe he wanted to?

The Brit scratches his head.  
"I don't know...?" He asks.

"So _you have no idea why you_ 're asking me if I  _wanted to_  let you  _do something you normally wouldn't do?_ "

Edd blinks, processing the whole reply. And he blinks again, slowly, before he goes wide-eyed.  
"Oh no-" he whispers as he back away.

"...Edd?" Eduardo grows concerned. The Brit backed away, sweating.

Edd glares at the man. He wanted to  _punch him **so badly-**_  
But he raises his hands and just managed go give Eduardo a hesitant slap.

He was so reluctant it didn't even hurt. Eduardo simply looks both offended but super confused.

_Shit_

Edd runs to his room, and he tries to shut the door but Eduardo chased after him and had placed his foot to stop the door.

" _Fuck..._!" He whispered. Edd felt bad, but at the same time?  _That whisper? Hot._

Edd mentally screamed at that thought and backs away from Eduardo, almost stumbling.

"Whoah whoah- calm down you moron!" Eduardo says as he enters.  
"What did I do?"  
  
Eduardo's voice goes down at the last part, his fist uncurling. 

Oh man, he thought it was his fault and Edd wants to slap the man's stupid face for thinking it was even his fault..... _with his lips._

Eduardo shakes his other foot a bit before he takes a hesitant step forward.

"...Are you okay?"  
Edd glares. "No!" He yells, sweating.

Eduardo glares back but looks away, a little hurt.

"W-wait no...I meant.."   
Eduardo looks again. "I meant...no...you didn't do anything."

Edd shifts his leg as he places his hands inside his hoodie pocket. He plays with his thumbs in there.  
Eduardo frowns but he sighs.

"What's the matter then?"

Edd shrugs. Even though he was sure that the problem is that he may or may not like Eduardo.

"I don't know.." he says. "I think I just realized something." He mumbles.

The problem was how he felt about it. He doesn't know what to feel. Sure he felt giddy earlier but this was Eduardo.   
  
Wasn't he supposed to hate the guy? The man is literally a pissbaby who holds grudges.   
But then he does have issues for a shitty past that he barely knows and probably doesn't know how to deal with it.  
And he isn't really bothered with Eduardo that much, the guy was just really stupidly annoying but still toleratable.  
  
Then what was wrong?  
  
Eduardo was still looking at him, concerned. Something Edd doesn't think he would always do. He feels a bit flattered the guy would even look at him like that, and perhaps a little proud too. 

What if things doesn't work out? He might lose the guy forever.  
Edd despised one thing and it's his fear for being left alone.

Eduardo scratches his neck and looks away.  
"..You know I don't mind it if you bother me right?" He stuffs his hands in his pockets. "So..I wouldn't mind if you annoyed me with whatever is bothering you...or something."

Edd looks up. He snorts.  
"That was so bad-" he stifles his laughter.

Eduardo glares at him. "Hey! At least I tried you idiot!"   
Edd exhales audibly. He was aware that the man tried.

"I'll be fine. But thanks for worrying." He laughs. He pats Eduardo's cheek. "I promise I'm fine now. I just need to sleep."

Eduardo takes Edd hand. His gaze softens. "..Are you sure?"  
  
Guessing from how Eduardo's eyes were still fixed on him, Edd could only guess. He guessed that Eduardo doesn't even realize he was holding the Brit's hand. And he could only guess that maybe- maybe Eduardo wasn't entirely an asshole. And maybe, his nice side was way more softer than he would expect.  
  
Edd smiles softly. "Yep. Now go catch some sleep you dork." He says. He presses his nose on Eduardo's before he pushes him out his room.  


As soon as the door was shut Edd smiles as he jumps on the bed.  
Maybe he did like the man. So if he gets to feel that happy around him then he wouldn't really mind.

And he thought that he was gonna struggle with facing the fact he liked the man, and yet here he is.   
It was gonna stupid to try denying it anyways, and he was already close to being an idiot like the rest of his friends, so he doesn't need to upgrade like them.

He stands again to grab a can of cola. He tosses it up and down as he walks back to his bed.

Looking at the bed, He notices that it was a bit messy. Probably when he left Eduardo to nap earlier.

Edd chuckles as he catches his can midair. He then sees some bright green particles in the air. It seemed to sparkle.

There was only a bit, from when he suddenly raised his arm earlier.   
He realizes his powers activated.

_Oops._

He tests something, however. While he moves his hands, the same particles appear, following the air that his hand travels through.

He closed his fist and moves it around, but the particles weren't there.

Edd hums.  
He deactivated his powers, and the particles flashed before disappearing.

_Did he just gain a new power or something?_

Edd grabs his coat and puts it on. He then opens the window wide. He Looks around.

There were guards roaming around. He could, probably fly high and sneak past them though.

He climbs out the window down and flies high.  
He swore to be back fast. He's just gonna test out his new ability.

\--

"Morning." Jon greets as he yawns. He walks to the kitchen. He sits on the table where everyone else was.

"Waffles?" Matt asks as he passes a plate of said waffles.  
Jon nods as he takes the plate and starts serving himself.

Edd was making circular motions with his finger on the table while Eduardo was rambling about something.  
Mark was making sure Matt was eating while the redhead complains about the 'carbs'.  
Tom was already pouring a small amount of Smirnoff in his coffee.

The past days have been nice. It was peaceful. Sometimes they would all watch a movie together. They all ate together, talking about whatever.

It was relaxing too, because they didn't have to worry about work.  
Today will be different. As Mark explained, they will have guests again. Other family members will come again.

Jon didn't worry though, it was too early. For now, he munched on his chocolate-coated waffles.

There was suddenly a doorbell ring. A Guard entered, panting.   
"Sir! They're here!"

Jon frowns and squints out the window.  _They better not ruin his breakfast._

Mark stands up and Travis follows.  
Abe and Eduardo had stood up and moved to the kitchen. That left the four on the table.

"Isn't it a little bit early?" Matt asks. Edd nods while Tom shrugs. "I hope they're nicer," Jon says.  
Matt hums in agreement.

They all continued to eat.  
"Edd...what are you doing?" Tom asks. The aforementioned brunette was still doing the hand motions.

"Oh- it's a trick I'm trying to do." Edd explained. "I like tricks! What's is it?" Jon asks. "It's a secret."

Suddenly the door opens, and a large group of people enters.  
Soon enough some kids ran up to them. One snatched a waffle with his hands and ran away.

A mom scolded him in another language. A little girl walked to Jon, she shyly poked him.

"Your eyes are cool." She says. Jon smiles. "Thank you?" He says.   
Eduardo exits the kitchen. Soon enough he was swarmed by a horde of children.

Tom turns, he huffs. "Oh no. Children."

More kids enter, some even surrounded Edd and Matt.  
The other ones were shyly approaching Tom.

"I'm so sorry! They're really excited and they haven't been going out lately." A woman says, bowing at their direction and at Mark and Travis.

"Oh no- It's fine. Just please don't break anything." Mark says.

"Oooo! Are you an alien?" A kid asks, crawling up Tom. The kid places his hands inside Tom's empty eyeholes and gasps.

"Oh my God!" He gets excited and shows him off to everyone.   
Jon snorts as more kids surrounded the table.

Matt enjoyed flaunting himself to the kids though. Some girls admired his face and his accessories.    
Other kids were hugging Edd, some even patted his stomach and legs.

Abe also exits and gets tackled by other kids. "And I oop-"

Some teenagers ran up to her, also hugging her. Seems like they were close.

Tom stands up and tries to shake the kids off him.  
"Hello?" He groans as he tries to walk away from the kids.

Jon giggles as he lifts up a child. The girl giggles and pokes his cheeks.

A woman claps and called her kids. Some finally get off Tom.

"..lame." he simply says as he walks away and goes upstairs.  
Mark continues to talk to the others as they walk to the table and also took their seats.

Jon continues to eat while others entertain the guests. He doesn't understand the others, since they spoke a different language. But it looked fine to him anyways.

Suddenly he hears the bass from upstairs playing. The kids whispered and pointed.

Jon finishes his meal and walks upstairs. While he climbs, he can tell some of the kids were following.

"Again? The Bass?" Jon asks as he sits down in front of the piano.   
"What? It's my favorite."  
Some kid joined and says "play fortnite!"

Tom doesn't hesitate to say "no." Jon rolled his eyes and faced the Piano. He played the familiar tune from the game.

The kids rejoiced and some even did the dance.  
Tom huffs and plays a tune.

He plays All star. The bastard.  
Kids laugh and sing along.

A group of people walk up. Mark was leading them. Travis wasn't there, and a portion of people were missing.

Maybe the blonde took them somewhere else.  
Tom stops playing.

Jon, however, plays something else again. He plays something for the old people. A classic one too.

Tom however groans. He knew the song Jon was playing. The kids even laughed, aware of it.

The other adults spoke to each other, Jon didn't understand but they seemed happy.

Tom then joins, playing the bass. And for the beats, they tapped their foot.   
The kids sing the lyrics. Also swinging around, laughing.

Some of the elders sing too, doing small dances.   
And finally, they get to the chorus. Tom clears his throat, and Jon also grins.

" _Never gonna give you up, Never gonna let you down_." They both sang, others have joined in as well.

" _Never gonna run around and upset you_."

Some old guy takes a woman out the group and danced around. Others did the same.

The song continues, with Tom and Jon entertaining everyone.   
And when the song ends, everyone claps.

Compliments were sent to them. Some kids patted their face.   
Jon laughs as a little kid paps his front.

Mark begins to talk in another language again, and they all went down. Mark stayed though.

"Whew." He sighs as he slides down a wall. "I owe you guys one. The kids were hard to manage." He huffs.

Jon nods while Tom just gives a thumbs up. "You owe me three bottles of Smirnoff."

Mark nods. Giving the same thumbs up.  
"What about me?" Jon asks.

"I asked someone to make a cake. You can have that."  
Tom then frowns. "What? That's not fair! I want a cake too!"

Mark shakes his head. "There's only one. It's downstairs."  
Tom and Jon look at each other, staring.

Jon suddenly stands up and runs downstairs. Tom instantly runs and follows, trying to grab Jon.

They see the cake on one of the tables, it was coated in white icing and blueberries. Jon runs forward and makes a leap. He slides across the table when he grabs the cake.

Jon leaps off and tries to run, but Tom was on the opposite side. Every route was blocked by Tom.

Jon leaps from one side of the table and to the other.  
"Tom! We can share it"

"Oh no  _we can't_. I know how you eat!" He glares. Jon pouts. "I promise I'll only have a slice!"

Tom shakes his head, and he jumps across the table. Jon screams and gets toppled over Tom, and he drops the cake.

Jon quickly grabs the cake and pulled the rest back in the plate. It now looks like a mess.

Jon stands up and licks his fingers, humming. Tom cringes.

"I changed my mind. You can have that." Tom says as he watches Jon eat the cake mush with his hands.

Eduardo suddenly comes out, holding a larger cake. It was covered in purple and golden icing.

"MARK I GOT THE CAKE YOU ASKED DONE." He suddenly yells.   
Tom and Jon looked at each other.

Tom suddenly runs to Eduardo and tries to snatch the cake, but Eduardo backs away.

"Hey hey- this ain't for you guys. This is for Mark and Travis." He hisses.   
Tom pouts. "What! That's not fair! Why is theirs bigger?"

Eduardo shrugs. "Ask Abe. She baked the thing, I just did the icing. I don't think they can eat this all anyways so you guys can have a slice later."

Mark finally goes down and rubs his hand. "Okay. Call everyone and set it down."

Eduardo places the cake on a table and his eyes flash neon green before returning to their brown hues.

"You want a slice Tom?"  
The man nods. Jon was satisfied in his corner eating his own cake by himself.

More people surrounded and the took slices of cake.   
Mark even pops a bottle of wine open.

"Wine in the afternoon?" Someone asks. "Drinking has no schedule," Tom says as he also grabs a glass.

"This is because thankfully nothing bad happened." Mark answers as he raises his glass. Others cheered and raised theirs too.

Edd was passed a glass of wine too, but he was hesitant.  
He watches as Eduardo pours diet Coke on his glass. He grabs a can of regular Coke and does the same.

Soon enough the bottle of wines were empty and the cake was gone.  
Everyone slowly left and Tom helped himself and stole a bottle of Smirnoff from the kitchen.

Mark was holding a glass wine as he walks up the stairs with Matt who was rambling about something.

"...And if geese can't carry the babies now because of pollution. Then the most logical way is through air package. So boom. Air Babies." Matt finishes.

Mark spots the piano played earlier. He walks up to it and plays something notes.

"You play?" Matt asked.  
"You? Play?" A voice joined. Tom was climbing the stairs clumsily. He had a bottle of Smirnoff in hand.

Mark nodded. "Used to. Me and Eduardo played sometimes."  
Tom hiccups.

"Oh?" He slurred before he turns.  
"HEY GUYS GET OVER HERE."

Soon enough, Jon, Eduardo, and Edd were climbing up.   
"What's going on?" Edd asked.   
Tom used his hand to drag Eduardo to the piano. He almost stumbles.

"Mark and Eduardo are gonna play." Tom pretty much lies.

"WHAT"  
The two both suddenly say. But Jon and Matt were already clapping.

"Yay! Finally!" Jon says. Matt takes a seat on the floor. Edd follows.

"Wait wait- it's been so long though- and we're not really good." Mark says, shaking his head.

"And I don't know how to fucking sing." Eduardo says, you know, like a liar.

Tom shouts "LAME" while Edd boos.  
Eduardo glares and grabs a guitar, suddenly confident.

"Actually no- I can." He hisses out of spite.  
"Wait- what are we gonna play anyways?" Mark asked.

"...Snowman?" Eduardo shrugs. Mark sighs and nods.    
Mark starts, he plays some keys. Eduardo joins, strumming the guitar. The brunette taps his foot, giving a beat. Sometimes even tapping the guitar.

Tom leans to Jon, they whisper something to each other.  
Then Mark starts to sing.

 

".. _Don't cry snowman, not in front of me. Who will catch your tears if you can't catch me? Darling_."

The Blonde had a deep voice, and it suited the melody. He continues, still pressing the keys.  
" _If you can't catch me, Darling_." He continues playing.

Matt had his arms crossed, but he was staring. He didn't expect the Blonde's singing voice to be  _that_  good.

" _Don't cry Snowman,Don't leave me this way. A puddle of water can't hold me close me, Baby_. " Mark breathes in.

" _Can't hold me close baby_."   
Matt almost shivers. His ears twitches a lot from that part.

" _I want you to know that I'm never leaving, 'Cause I'm Mr.Snow 'till death will be freezing._ " Mark shuts his eyes.

" _Yeah you are my home, My home for all seasons. So come on let's go-_ "

Tom and Jon leans in.

" _Let's go below zero and hide from the sun, I love you forever and We'll have some fun. Yes, Let's hit the North Pole and live happily. Please don't cry no tears it's Christmas baby._ "

Mark bats his eye at Matt for a bit before he looks at the keys again.

" _My Snowman and me_."

Matt was in awe. His eyes were still wide.

" _My Snowman and me_ " Mark repeats.  
" _Baby_."

Then the tune at first plays again.   
Eduardo shifts, getting ready.

Then he breathes in, deep.

" _Don't cry Snowman, Don't you fear the sun-_ "  
Edd almost chokes.   
" _Who'll carry me without legs to run? Honey_."

Edd heard the man sing before, but with him taking it more seriously, it sounds a little different, but damn, did it sound  _great_.

" _Without legs to run, honey."_  
  
Edd find himself almost melting. His eyes were just supposed to be fixed on Eduardo's face as he sings. 

" _Don't cry Snowman, don't you shed a tear. Who'll hear my secrets if you don't have ears? Baby_ " Eduardo continues to strum.

" _If you don't have ears, baby._ "   
Edd wasn't sure, but did Eduardo almost purr the last part?

" _I want you to know that I'm never leaving, 'Cause I'm Mr.Snow 'till death will be freezing._  "   
The two sang. A duet. And Tom was even impressed.

" _Yeah you are my home, My home for all seasons. So come on let's go-_ "  
A short solo again. And Eduardo winks at Edd's direction.

" _Let's go below zero and hide from the sun_ " Mark sings. Then they switch.

" _I love you forever and We'll have some fun._ " Eduardo continues. Then it's a duet again.

"  _Yes, Let's hit the North Pole and live happily. Please don't cry no tears it's Christmas baby_."

Mark was slowing down with the keys.  
" _My Snowman and Me._."

Eduardo too, he was coming to a slow halt.   
" _My Snowman and Me._."

The song finally stops, and they clapped for the two.  
Mark clears his throat and grabs his glass, he takes a sip.

Eduardo just looked really smug.   
  
"That's was really good!" Jon says as he claps more. "Well duh, it was us who sang it." Eduardo boasts.

"You sing much more different compared to your normal singing at home." Edd comments.

"Well...gotta save the best for the best."

Edd raises an eyebrow.

"I mean-- save the best for the audience." Eduardo quickly says, eyes shifted into another direction. 

Tom shook their head at them. He watches as Matt and Mark talk too.

"Lame." He comments.  
"At least they've got a love life." Jon says.   
"And your Bass doesn't count." He adds before Tom could reply anything.  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gay for music


	24. Two cups of Spiked Chocolate Kiss Coffee, and one extra-large cup of stupidity. In a cafe down in 'I think I love you' street, New York.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ever just do dumb shit because your crush keeps draining your braincells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank for Aphawee for helping me edit this chapter bc im a big dumby who's actually pretty bad at english   
> 😔

  
Tom huffs, leaning back to his chair. "LAAAAAAMEEEE"

Jon whines a bit, his chin resting above the table. Edd also huffs. "Tom, that's the fourth time you said that."

Matt also sighs. "I'm booored."

Everyone was. With nothing left, the living room got more crowded when Eduardo was busy watching something. First it was Tom and Jon. And then the rest followed, getting bored and tired, doing nothing special.

Mark then came down, here to save the day. He brings out some shoes and asks "Does anyone here have shoe sizes bigger than 12?"

Some of them are already, standing up, excited.

"ARE WE GOING ICE SKATING?"

It was better than doing nothing, honestly.

The group had stood up and walked over to Mark who was holding a rather large box. Some of them were trying to take some skating shoes already.

Matt had already chosen one that's heavily designed with fancy lines on the side.

"Oh! So I did leave them!" Jon takes a blue one. "We go ice skating in a nearby lake every year so-..." Mark says.

Tom tries to search for one in his size along with Edd. Eduardo had already taken a black pair with neon green laces.

Edd finds one that seemed like his size and tries it on. He sits on the couch again, where the others were, putting on the shoes. Eduardo, Jon, Mark, and Travis seemed ready. They switched to their normal shoes again.

Edd pouts when his doesn't fit, he pulls it off and looks in the box Mark left on the floor again.

Eduardo walks over. He picks another one and gives it. "Try this one."

The Brit shrugs and takes it. He tries them on and they actually fit.

He looks up, Eduardo flashes him a grin. Show off.

Edd shakes his head and takes them off.

"Is everyone ready? I'm gonna place this so the back so we can head out to the lake!"

Edd jolts up and places his shoes there. The group followed Mark, walking outside.

Seeing both Abe and Travis, he assumed they were the ones driving again.

He subtly walked near Eduardo, deciding he wanted to stick close to him for the ride.

"Mark, Mark- can I stay with Tardis again?" Matt says, already walking to the vehicle where Travis was leaning on. Mark nods, not really caring much.

"What about you, Jon?" Mark asks. "I wanna ride with Abe next!" Jon says. Tom simply gave Mark a look and follows Jon.

Mark quietly nodded at that before turning. Eduardo was staring off into the distance, probably waiting for everyone to finish so he just joins in last.

Edd looks at him, and before Mark asks, he glances at Eduardo and back at him. Edd even shifts a bit next to the Hispanic.

Mark blinks but understands.

"Well- I'm going with those two. You guys okay with going along with Travis?"

Eduardo blinks, and before he could reply Mark was heading to the other car. Edd smiles and says "Yep", almost popping the 'p'.

"Last one to the car is a loser!" Edd announces, running off. "Wha- HEY-" Eduardo was late to react. He really did try to chase Edd. But the Brit has gotten inside first, leaping to the back seat.

He laughs and scoots when Eduardo follows, and makes batting like motions in an attempt to grab Edd's foot.

"Stop messing around! Get in already!" Travis yells from the front. Matt messes with the stick and Travis smacks his hand and scolds him.

Edd only laughs as Eduardo grumbles, getting inside and closing the door.

The car starts to move, and Eduardo huffs, crossing his arms.

Edd rolled his eyes and does the same, attempting to mimic him.

Eduardo notices, and with a death glare, he spreads his legs wider, also hitting Edd's knee.

Edd gives him an offended look and does the same, but of course, he slides down a little to take up as many leg space as possible.

Eduardo copies, growling.

It continues, and Edd smirks. "What are you doing? Attempting a split?"

And maybe it was out of spite, maybe because Eduardo is just that competitive, but he stood up, and within the little space they had, he does a fucking split.

Right there, inside the car, and Eduardo's other leg was on Edd's lap. Eduardo had his arms crossed as he shoots Edd another grin.

Edd repeats the word. "Show off."

He slaps Eduardo's thigh. The man flares and rubs the spot, soothing it as he sits back properly.

Edd looks in front and finds Matt glaring. "I can split too!"

Eduardo simply raised an eyebrow. Edd asks "You can?"

He doesn't remember, he probably didn't care if he missed it.

Matt huffs, shufflinngbin his seat, about to prove he can.

He kicks Travis on the face and almost caused a car crash.

-

Jon watches upfront as everyone else starts to skate. He looks at the man beside him, and lo and behold his brother hesitantly putting on his skating shoes.

Clearly, something was wrong.

"....what's the matter?" He asks. Tom, with a hushed voice, answers with "I forgot how to skate."

Jon blinks.

"It's okay- Not Everyone knows how to skate-"

He looks up again and watches the others. Matt was doing poses as he skates and Edd draws a full-on butt on the frozen lake.

"Okay- actually I think I wanna try and join and push Matt," Tom says as he stands up. Jon simply gave a face, upset but not really surprised.

Mark meanwhile was sighing as he holds back Eduardo, wearing nothing but socks as he yells at the Two who were already skating.

"Fuck you guys!"

He hisses and snarls. He had his hands clenched as he waves it around. At this point, he might as well look like a grandpa yelling at teenagers on his lawn.

"I was gonna skate first! I wanted to write something on the ice!"

Edd simply sticks his tongue out while Matt flat out ignores him. Tom joins in, trying to balance himself.

Mark, getting tired, drops him to the snowy dirt and skates, gliding to the middle of the lake.

Infuriated, he stands up.

Mark snorts. "Oh no- please don't come and hurt me!" He taunts.

Eduardo only gets more pissed and takes a step. He slips and falls back, somehow forgetting he was only wearing socks.

Everyone laughs hysterically, Mark even curls up a bit, wheezing. Jon walks up to him and offers a hand.

Eduardo would hiss at it, or bite Jon's finger, or you know, probably be a general ass, but he surprisingly takes it instead while glaring at Mark.

Jon blinks, but he gives a soft smile as Eduardo stomps back to put his skating shoes on. Sure Eduardo's grip kind of hurts but it was better than getting punched.

Jon skates back, going after Tom. Matt was helping the man skate, and Matt gives odd tips that barely made sense and seemed to just be about looks.

Tom groans as he attempts to just learn again by himself.

Jon skates to the others, Abe and Travis were skating slowly. He hears Travis talk about his husband and give the woman tips about love.

Maybe Jon should leave- he skates over to Mark and Edd.

"It's nice seeing him like this again." Mark comments.

Edd looks at him. Jon looks at Eduardo.

"He looks like Pedophile and the shoes is a kid." Jon says, a bit concerned. Eduardo looked like a maniac putting his shoes on.

Jon was aware that it was just him being competitive again though.

He just wanted to hear the two react.

Mark almost makes a gagging noise and Edd chokes.

"Jon christ-No," Mark says as he crosses his arms again, waiting for Eduardo.

Jon peeks at the two. Honestly, right now, they looked like Mothers watching their child inside a ball pit.

Except the child is a tall man putting on shoes to kick their ass.

"...I meant that- It's nice to see Eduardo happy."

Jon looks up. Nope-Eduardo still looked like he has dementia. But he sees something in his eye, like a light or a spark. And then when he stands up, finished. He grins.

He's seen it before, the man was competitive. But, he's never been this excited and happy while at it. Like it was him actually happy and not just doing it to feed his need to feel  _something_.

"Aaaand that's my cue." Mark says, he starts to skate back while Edd skates to the other side to watch. Jon does the same.

"RUN MOTHERFUCKER!" Eduardo yells as he skates fast, chasing after the blonde. "WERE SKATING MORON!" Mark yells back.

Edd laughs at the two. Jon looks at them.

Mark accidentally bumps into Matt, causing the two to fall. Tom, being the front seat audience, laughs at the two.

Jon would remember how in the morning, he'd hear Eduardo grumble as he makes his coffee, lost in his own problematic world as Mark cooks food and leave early.

Jon would eat breakfast all alone as Eduardo stomped out, finding ways to suppress everything by getting angry over anything else. Probably the neighbors.

Now here they were, all skating with their other neighbors. One of the people Eduardo hated the most was here. The people he and Mark made fun off, were here.

Everyone was happy, and they all got along.

Jon smiles and skates over, joining everyone.

-

"...Then there's this big ass cake and I get to design it." Eduardo rambles. Edd had been competitive with everyone, but things calmed down a bit when people had to go. Tom and Jon even left.

And Matt and Mark seemed like they were having a moment, so Edd and Eduardo gave the two some space, skating on the other side of the lake.

Edd had talked a bit, starting with a little question. Somehow, Eduardo started to talk a lot.

"So- I kinda did hate digital art but it was fun designing those covers. And while I did that, I also help with designing in some places. Events, food, rooms...."

The topic changed a lot, and right now it was about Eduardo's work.

Edd didn't mind, he gets to know about a bunch of stuff he didn't know about Eduardo.

...like how Eduardo was also a chatterbox.

"Then I got fired for being absent for some time, the other jobs fire me because I get late from trying to find other jobs- and-.....hey asshole, are you even listening?" Eduardo glares.

"Of course I am." Edd glares back. "Just...You kinda talk a lot. Usually, when you do they're a bunch of insults to me....That or you're trying to be a show-off or trying to prove something"

"YOU'RE the one talking a lot." He says, pouting. Edd smirks at Eduardo, but he huffs and starts to skate the other way.

Edd suddenly frowns, what's gotten the man so moody?   
"God-What's your problem." He almost growls, frustrated.

Eduardo turns to glare at him and starts to skate farther away faster.

Edd blinks- he didn't mean to do that.

"Wait-No- Eduardo come on-" he chases him. "I didn't mean to-" he sighs. "It was out of instinct-"

It was the truth anyways. It was still a bit odd getting used to the presence of the person he used to hate a lot.

Eduardo stops but he sighs, and slowly turns around. "Shut up." He just says and returns. "Just shur up and I'll stay quiet too."

Edd blinks. "Are you...Did you think I hate you for talking a lot..?"

He was just assuming, but it would make sense, plus it was getting easier to read the man now.

Eduardo stayed quiet, which was pretty much a 'maybe'.

Edd rolled his eyes and lightly smacks the man's back.

"I'm just saying you're a chatterbox moron, I didn't say I wanted you to stop."

Eduardo looks at him before he huffs. "...I knew that- I just forgot what I was going to say."

Edd smiles. "You were trying to find other Jobs?" He reminds the man. Eduardo nods.

"..So it continued, and it was fucking hellish, because even if Mark was a rich asshole there's still a limit, besides, he was the one paying for Jon's hospital bills. I gotta help somehow- but it was hard. Then somehow I found the current job I have, and it helped a lot. And now that rent is cheaper, I could actually save some fucking money.."

Edd hums, just looking around as they skate at a slow pace. He'd glance back at Eduardo every now and then.

Usually, at points like this, he gets frustrated. But right now it was peaceful and nice.

"But...I've been thinking of switching jobs."

Edd blinks, looking back. "How come?"

Eduardo sighs. "Computers just ain't my thing. I wanna do something I like and make a profit....also working in public fucking  _sucks ass_."

Edd chuckles "Maybe make a profit by yelling"

And before he could apologize for the joke, in case it was a serious conversation, Eduardo laughs.

"Hah! 30 per argument. 300 if they want me to join in a debate."

Eduardo catches his breath.

"But really- I was actually thinking of staying at home. Laurel told me something about um...commissions. And something else- where I paint, and she has a bunch of friends who either help buy or helps sell it."

Edd grins at him, actually supportive.

"Holy- You should do that! You have NO IDEA how much people pay for traditional art more!"

His face turns aggravated for a second "It's unfair especially to the kids or other artists who aren't well known and shit- but you know- if you can do it then you should. Because rich people somehow love to pay traditional paintings more. "

Eduardo blinks.

"Unless you wanna draw furries for a living before you can make original content before getting paid enough money to eat dinner."

The Hispanic cringes.

"Thanks- but I'll pass. I'm not sure anyways- It's been so long since I last painted. I've been too  busy with work to even do that."

Edd shrugs. "You're stubborn. You can probably make it big out of pure spite if someone told you you can't do it."

Eduardo sighs a bit, relieved, shoulders going down. "Yeah, You're right.."

"Wait-WAS THAT AN INSULT?"

Edd snorts. "You figure it out."

Before Eduardo assayed a reply, Mark and Matt had skated over to them.

"Hey- I'm gonna go and take Matt back- he might get a cold." Mark explains. On cue, Matt shivers a bit, but he gives a smile and holds Mark's hand tighter.

Edd made no comment and made sure Eduardo doesn't either.

"That's okay! We'll just get back on our own. We still have somewhere to go."

Eduardo gives Edd an odd look while Mark nods.

"Take care you two.." The blonde says as he takes Matt, slowly going away.

Eduardo glares at Edd. "Hold on- who do you think you are and where are we going?"

With little care he just takes Eduardo's hand and drags him, all while he skates to the middle of the lake.

"First of all, I'm gonna be the man who's gonna drag you around while skating."

Sardonic, Eduardo rolls his eyes "oh wow, and I'm Mr.Snowman!"

Edd spins the man a bit. "Well Mr.Snowman, can you dance?"

Eduardo went wide-eyed for a second, but he glares at Edd. He smirks, ready to strife.

Eduardo holds back, and takes Edd for a spin too. He even skates back, taking Edd around, before he spins the man again and pulls him close.

"I do." He says, giving a smug look. Edd looks irked for a good minute. Before he rolls his eyes, smirking.

"You're a dork, you know that?"

Eduardo stares. "..what?"

Edd looks down as the two were skating around, close together.

"I mean, for a guy who's always angry and grumpy, you're pretty warm and nice." Edd would squeeze the other man's hand lightly.

"You're kind of annoying and competitive but..." Edd would sigh, leaning on the man's chest.

He doesn't know how to continue.

Eduardo was hesitant, but he places his hand on top of Edd's.

"Well...you're a doofus.." Eduardo mumbles.

"Wow. You're such an asshole..!"

"Shut up asswipe"

"Dickbag"

"Cunt"

Eduardo takes Edd for another spin.

"Loser"

"Moron"

"Idiot"

They continue, skating around the lake, still holding hands.

"Pudgy"

"Scruffy"

Seems like for each word, it sounded less like an insult now.

Edd brings Eduardo's hands to his lips, planting a kiss.

"Handsome"

Eduardo panics, flails, then slips backward. Edd laughs as he scoots down.

"Oh my god- are you okay?"

Eduardo groans with a flustered face.

"Asshole- why'd you do that?"

Edd helps the other stand up. He won't let go of his hand again.

"What? I thought we're just stating facts." Edd answered with feigned innocence.

Eduardo would just grumble.

"Aren't you gonna say something back?"

Eduardo continues to stay quiet. Edd starts to get concerned.

"Is something wrong?"

The Hispanic looks down. "..I appreciate this but-....You know how I feel about the dating and flirting stuff..."

Edd blinks before he looks away, a bit guilty.

"I didn't mean to- I was just...I don't mean to force or rush you. I can stop if you want."

Eduardo looks at his hands, eloped with Edd's. he runs his thumb over.

This did feel nice, and he didn't mind it too much.....he guessed he could give it one more chance?

"...Cutie."

He said it, hushed.

But Edd heard, and he shoots Eduardo with a smile.

"But uh- maybe no kisses and sexual stuff first-"

Edd scoffs. "What am I? Looking for a one night stand? Dinner and a movie first. I don't rush in THAT fast."

Eduardo blinks, and with a more quietly he mumbles "right-that's a thing. Slow things-"

Edd frowns and holds back tight.

"I promise, I'm not gonna force you and stuff."

"...Yeah- I know-"

The Brit smiles.

"We could go now. You did tell me there are other places I can go get snacks. So now you have to take me there."

Eduardo groans. "Do you seriously want more snacks? You can just ask the people back at home for some food!"

Edd pouts as he tries to drag the Hispanic. "They don't have bacon-flavored chips..!" "You can just ask them to cook a pound of bacon!"

Eduardo drops Edd's hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"But I wanna look at other restaurants too!"

"You can literally ask them to make you anything!"

"I wanna go to the café too!"

"They can brew anything!"

"I want to be with you!"

"They ca-"

Eduardo pauses. Edd was glaring, but with every second passing, the silence is making Edd turn red.

"Look- you can't be the only one who's unsure about..us. I wanna get you to know more...and you know...vice-versa."

Edd had his hand out. "...You wanna come with or what..?"

Eduardo scratches his cheek. But he places his other hand on Edd.

"....You could just ask me what you want to know."

"I know buts theres just something more fun about letting things get blurt out...And I want a demo date"

Edd holds Eduardo's hand tight, "It's my turn to ramble now, chatterbox." He takes a deep breath.

"Did you know Matt tried to bite my neck one time?"

Eduardo gives the Brit a weird look.

"I didn't let him. I told him to take me on a date first, and still didn't let him. He was cute but he kept trying to bite me while we were watching! It was such a good movie, which would he do that?"

Eduardo just looked really confused as they both skate off back to the snowy ground.

"I mean- I guess I wouldn't really mind- but maybe I wasn't just that interested. I mean I even thought I was into Tom back then but...eh. We didn't last long. We were teenagers anyways."

"I- You and Tom were a thing back then????" Eduardo asks. Edd nods.

"I thought people dating in high school were a myth-"

The Brit tries not to laugh.

"Why- What did you do back then?"

Eduardo shrugs. "I went to a Private Catholic School."

"Well of course you're not gonna see any couples- I'm pretty sure those places forbid PDA a LOT. And you'll only see teen couples probably outside in places where um...probably rebellious kids are." The Brit explains.

"I was a rebellious kid!" Eduardo frowns. Edd looks at him, not really surprised but still a bit suspicious.

The Hispanic frowns, so just to prove it, he brushes his hair a bit, and shows small piercings on his ear. He also points a small mark of some sort on his nose, it was a little hole.

"Oh wow- I expected rebellious but not piercings-" Edd says. "I was expecting probably- Edgy or emo pictures of you with dyed hair."

Eduardo huffs, and looks down. The two put on normal shoes and while Eduardo was hiding his flushed face, he goes.

"I cut my dyed hair off after the band I used to be in before went to shit."

"YOU WERE IN A BAND-?"

Eduardo glares at the sudden loud tone. Edd shots an apologetic look until Eduardo replies.

"Yes. We were all required to grow long hair, so I mastered the art of using hair gel, because If I went to school with long hair, I would be kicked out. Then when I was in college we were required to have black hair and another color, so I went with black and green."

Edd snorts and laughs at the mental image.

He then stops when he realizes, with his skating shoes off, they didn't plan this well.

"Uh- where are we gonna put these?" Eduardo asks, also holding up his skating shoes. "Why did they even leave before us? God this was stupid-"

Edd watches as Eduardo fumes over the minor inconvenience. He snorts.

The Brit would look around, and then he'd shove his shoes in a little corner full of rocks and bushes.

"We can just leave 'em for a while and grab them later, or call someone to get them." Edd says, hiding the shoes. Then he'd grab out his phone and take a picture.

Eduardo shrugs, and places his skating shoes next to Edd's. Making sure it was covered.

"If these get stolen you're paying."

"I bet that won't even happen."

"Bet." "Bet."

The two would glare at each other, before Edd would giggle. Eduardo raises an eyebrow before Edd's finger taps his nose.

"Come on, I want to grab some coffee."

"I fuckin knew it!" The Hispanic enthusiastically points.

"How so?"

The two start to tread at the snow, walking away from the lake. "Eh- Just a hunch."

"You might be pretty good at hunching then"

A gust of wind passes by as silence washes over next. The only sound heard was the crunching of the snow. Not until Eduardo speaks again.

"Bet I can guess what you're going to order."

"That's gonna be easy- You've seen what kind of coffee I like." Edd pouts. "How about this- I bet you can't do something stupid once we find a cafe."

Eduardo scoffs. "Please- That's easy. Remember- I'm the one who destroyed three factories just to get you to show up."

"Not destroy everything stupid- I meant like..." Edd would pause "Do something really ridiculous without destroying anything."

Another silence. Eduardo glares at the ground, lost in thought.

"And if I prove you wrong?" "I'll do anything for the entire day. Even if it's embarrassing."

Edd watches as the other man smirks, crossing his arms. "Buuut- If you don't. I'm gonna extend that 3 days you owe me to 5."

"Hey that's not fair!" "Yes it is- Or are you just a  _coward_?"

And as soon as Eduardo lets out an exaggerated offended gasp, Edd knew Eduardo would agree anyways.

Edd gives an innocent smile while Eduardo glares at him, an eye twitching.

"...I know a nearby cafe."

\---

Edd walks in a small coffee shop. Of course, there are people inside, but Edd appreciates that whenever Eduardo chooses a place, it's not too crowded.

He glances over the man, who the entire time on the way, looked really determined to prove him wrong.

He gives another amused exhale as they walk up to the counter to start purchasing something.

Of course, the man behind the counter asks for their name. Edd responds with "Edd, with two 'D's"

He gives himself a mental high five for the slightly implied innuendo.

"And you sir?"

Edd would watch as Eduardo tried to manage to keep a straight face, but it was clear he was already up to something. The paler brunette grins, waiting.

And- maybe this was his fault, he didn't really know what he was expecting, but Eduardo suddenly screams.

Just a loud scream, like a bird suddenly yelling.

The whole cafe goes quiet, and everyone was staring with wide eyes.

Edd tries not to keep a straight face like how Eduardo was- but the staring made his face turn red.

"Oh my fucking god-" he whispers, trying to hide, thinking the best solution for that was to shuffle closer to Eduardo.

The Cashier, which Edd gives respect to, just nods after the long pause. "Okay" He says, writing whatever he thought Eduardo's name was supposed to be.

Finally, when the two go find a seat, Edd just feels more awkward when there are some people still looking at them strangely.

He gives an awkward laugh though, looking at Eduardo who was now starting to regret his recent decision.

"..can't believe you just did that."

The Hispanic shrugs, "Eh, It was nothin'"  
He says, like a liar.

"You're right, it was just nothing. You still haven't won the bet."

Eduardo gives a 'are you shitting me' kind of look, and Edd simply snorts.

He grumbles but mutters a "fine fine- that's how you want to play."

Edd simply hums as he looks out to the side, past the window where people walk down the street.

Eduardo could only look at him before looking out the window as well.

"..so...'demo date'?"

Edd shrugs "Or this can be technically a first date- or not- I don't know."

he pauses- "...Fuck I'm gay- I really am fucking gay." He suddenly realizes that.

Eduardo shakes his head, giving him a weird look. "You mean you fucking ask me out on a 'demo date' and just realized that?"

Edd just shrugs again.

"I guess? I don't really care about stuff like that- I just think if someone's cute, then they're cute." 

The Hispanic blinks but he slowly grins.

"Except for you. You're not cute."

Eduardo immediately frowns. "asshole- then what am I? A roa-" "you're handsome."

Edd shoots a fucking wink and Eduardo felt like he was shot in the head and punch in the chest.

There was definitely nothing he can do with the sudden wave of heat as he tries to look away without making it obvious.

"I mean- Of course I am." He stutters.

_Very smooth Sanchez._

Edd gives a wide smile- of course that's what Eduardo would reply.

But- man, he never realized how adorable Eduardo reacts sometimes. He was pretty sure he learned a specific word for how the Hispanic acts a long time ago.

What was it again? Tord mentioned it sometimes-

The Brit snaps his fingers before pointing at Eduardo.

"Tsundere."

Eduardo wasn't stupid, he knew what that fucking meant. But still, his feelings were the ones handling everything, so he quickly reacts with a;

" _NO IM N O  T_ "

Edd breaks down into a laughing fit. It was just too Ironic.

"Uh huh, sure." The Brit says as he halts down. Eduardo somehow makes it worse by groaning, before he pouts as he looks away, giving Edd the silent treatment...probably.

"Awh come on- It was a joke."

Eduardo grumbles again. Yep, it was the silent treatment.

"Come on you pissbaby. It's a joke." Edd frowns. This was probably the sides of Eduardo he dislikes. As much as he finds Eduardo slightly attractive or adorable- he can be a bit......tiring..?

That probably wasn't the right word but it's what Edd could think of.

Edd tries to understand more now, but still. Eduardo can be an ass and Edd can't forgive that all the time.

The Brit sighs as he looks out the window again. For a demo date, it was starting to seem like it won't work.. _maybe_.

But Eduardo would suddenly clear his throat and mutter a low "Sorry."

Edd blinks, looking back.

Eduardo was still avoiding eye contact, but he was now staring down. 

Maybe Edd started to stare for way too long, but there was just something about the look.

Why did he even like Eduardo? He never really thought 'bastard' would be his type.

Although- he does like Eduardo's competitive energy, it keeps him from getting bored which was nice. But maybe that's just about it, that's probably the only thing he likes, and that's only sometimes when Eduardo wasn't such being a piece of shit about it.

Did Eduardo have nice looks? Eh- Edd would rate it 7/10 if he was very honest.

Is Eduardo talented? Edd wasn't stupid, Eduardo was good with a lot of things, but he will never admit that out loud.

Is Eduardo kind?

Eduardo was an asshole, he was the type of guy who would laugh at anyone who trips, the guy who would wake up 5 in the morning to wake yell at his neighbors, and just an asshole whos generally loud when he speaks.

And he also has the power to get on Edd's nerves really easily, which he highly dislikes.

But his current look reminds him that, just like Eduardo has talked about, he wasn't just an asshole.

Guilt. It was written on his face. Eduardo was in a sense, growing. He was trying to make things better, to make things work, to be nicer.

It's probably what made Edd start to like Eduardo more than usual.   
The man might not realise it, but he was changing, which makes Edd wonder if he even changed for the better after all the years that passed.

To him, Eduardo is kind.

Edd hesitated, but he places his hand close to Eduardos. When the other man looks up, he just gives a smile, then pats Eduardo's hand.

The Hispanic blinks but looks away again, embarrassed.

"Oh my god you really are just a tsundere" "I AM NOT-" Eduardo raises a finger to take a deep breath, before he exhales.

"I am, NOT, a Tsundere."  He repeats, without raising his voice. Edd claps at that.

"Congrats, you remained composure."

Eduardo rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Thank you, There's more where that came from." He says sarcastically, even raising his hand and bowing around.

Edd suddenly hears his name, followed by a short scream.

The two look at the counter, and sees the same guy from earlier. "Christ- The Mad lad actually screamed-" Eduardo comments before he stands up, grabbing their drinks.

Edd simply just watch, snickering while the Hispanic get weird looks from others.

The Brit hums to himself and looks back outside, waiting.

"'My God- I didn't know you'd actually yell-" Eduardo says, grabbing the two cups. The guy simply blinks. "Eh, I get paid like, fifty bucks, might as well do what I want."

The Hispanic squints.

"ew?" He says. "Y'know what- I'm gonna get another one of this when I walk home," He'd grab his wallet and pull out some cash before placing it on the counter. "I'll grab it when we leave in a few minutes, and keep the change."

Eduardo finally returns to the table with their drinks, and Edd happily snatches his, before sipping.

"I could fucking smell the diabetes in your drink before I even got it." Eduardo comments. "It's why I'm sweet, you bitter old man."

Offended, Eduardo replies with "I could've agreed but you're just being mean."

"Says you."

"No I'm not, I'm nice."

"Uh h u h"

"I am."

They pause to take sips.

"Eduardo, sorry, but the numerous time's you've insulted me says otherwise"

"What about the times I was the one cleaning and cooking"

"that was when you didn't even have work and we don't count it"

"then we're not counting the times you cooked and clean then."

Edd raises a finger but pauses.

"Fuck- I might have messed that up."

Eduardo smiles to himself, drinking from his cup.

"I won."

"Nuh uh!" Edd refuses. He Refuses to lose even when he already messed up the argument.

"You know what, you win, just so I can prove I'm  _that_  nice." Eduardo chuckles. Edd pouts.

"That's not fair!" He might have slammed his hands down way too hard, and his cup falls. With a yelp, Edd quickly places his cup back up while the spilled drink stain his clothes.

"D'aw- Damn it.."

Eduardo snorts, and Edd shoots a glare. The Hispanic laughs either way, but passes some tissues to the Brit.

Edd pouts more as he uses them, grumbling as he tries to dry himself.

Edd guesses it is kinda funny, so he just scoffs at Eduardo's suppressed laughter. 

"Sorry- maybe we should head back?" He asks. Edd nods, not really bothered but he really doesn't want to look like an idiot in public, wandering around with stained clothes.

"Alright- I just need to grab another drink I ordered again."

Eduardo starts to stand, and Edd for some reason grabs hold of his hand. He didn't really mean to, but he starts to notice the people looking at him, and it was bothering him a lot.

Normally it wouldn't, but there's just... _too many._

Eduardo sits back down, taking notice.

He would get a bit bothered at the hand holding his, but instead, he just squeezes back gently.

Edd looks back at Eduardo as he lets go. Eduardo would take layers of his clothing off, before passing it to Edd. "Go on, cover yourself."

Edd mumbles a low "Thank you-" Before he puts it on.

God- why was he even getting bothered?

Edd looks at the nearest couple still giving him weird looks, and he gives them a death glare. The couple looks away.

He puts on the large coat and wraps a jacket around his waist, just to cover the stains. He looked ridiculous but..better than looking dirty.

His concern now was how Eduardo was only left with a white shirt and a scarf.

With a hat, he could look like he was going to the beach in the middle of winter.

"Come on- " He says, standing up. Edd wants to complain but Eduardo was already walking away, going to the counter again for some drink he ordered apparently. Edd scoffs, following. He waits for Eduardo, who was talking to the same guy...again.

He'd occasionally turn to glare at people who were staring- what's up with them?

Eduardo finally got his cup, and seemed to give more extra cash to the cashier. Edd hears a "for the trouble" From the Hispanic, before Eduardo turns.

He blankly stares at the people staring as he removes the lid of his drink, before pouring it all over himself.

Edd was shocked the most, since he was literally just in front of the other man.

Eduardo says a "Thank you" as he places the cup back in the counter before he takes Edd's hand, and walks out the cafe.

"What- what the fuck was that-" Edd asks, watching Eduardo just...just casually steps out to the cold streets with a wet shirt.

Eduardo just replies with an "It wasn't fair you were getting all the attention."

It was entirely fucking ridiculous, It was completely ludicrous.

But Edd laughs. And That was Eduardo was after, To get Edd laughing.

"Okay- You win. That was fucking stupid."

Eduardo yells, triumphant.

"HAH! NOW YOU HAVE TO SERVE ME FOR THE DAY!"

The Brit rolls his eyes. "Alright, what do you want?"

"First task- You're paying for uber."

Edd shrugs. "Fine by me. Anything else?"

"You're the one washing these clothes."

"And?"

"...and what?"

Eduardo was confused. Edd also looked confused. The Brit was..expecting something more..humiliating..?

"Anything else?"

Like maybe wear something absurd or embarrassing. Maybe even get him to admit a secret that Eduardo can use for blackmail.  
  
The Hispanic pauses, before he gives a reluctant reply.  
  


"..A kiss for this stupid failed 'Demo Date'?"

Edd pauses.

"I thought you don't like kisses-" "on the cheek _i d i o t_."

Another silence, and Eduardo was glaring with a flushed face again.

Edd could only guess answers as to why Eduardo didn't really use his reward to his advantage, but the Brit appreciates it either way. And if he guesses correctly, he might find it endearing.

Eduardo gets pulled, and Edd presses a soft kiss on the side of his face. He might as well start with that.

 

Eduardo spaces out with wide eyes as Edd starts to get an uber, with a soft smile plastered on his face.  
The other man finally blinks, staring at the Brit. He then looks away, silently waiting.

He shivers at the cold, and the stares he was getting was uncomfortable.   
Maybe he shouldn't have gotten too into the challenge, but damn, it was fucking worth it.

 


	25. Merry Crisis and have a Sappy Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just hate family gatherings especially when they reveal what could be some very personal information about your past.

**11:13 AM**

Edd wasn't sure, but it was barely morning when he woke up.

The sun wasn't even rising when he peeked out. He must've fallen asleep around noon then, and woke up late at night.

And you know- generally you'd expect the population of the house is asleep, or at least, half of it is. But Edd steps out, and spots Eduardo sweeping the floor with his eyes closed.

The man probably didn't hear the door, because he's still sweeping with his eyelids squeezed shut.

Edd clears his throat, and the Hispanic finally stops to look.

"Morning...?" Edd greets. Eduardo simply squints at him, before grumbling something then continued to sweep.

"..Sorry?" Edd asks, not understanding.

"I said you're one hour too early, it's eleven."

The Brit just walks up to Eduardo to snatch his broom.

"Did you even sleep?"

"No-  _yes...-_ " he shakes his head "I had a nap. Now give my broom back I need to work."

Edd just raises it higher.

"Work on what?"

"Party thingy. Gotta clean and shit."

The Brit hum, avoiding Eduardo who suddenly tried to hold him, probably to forcibly take his sweeping stick back.

"Hmmm- nah."

The tan brunette groans, starting to chase him around. "Edd- give me my broom back."

"Why?"

Eduardo groans louder, visibly frustrated.

Mark then shows, climbing up.

"Edd, give his broom back." He says, saving Eduardo from blowing up.

"You're awake too?"

The blonde nods.

"Gotta get ready, this place is gonna get crowded later on."

Edd frowns. "It's...Its Eleven. You can do that in the morning."

"We're aware, but everyone made schedules and there's already gonna be people here by three, they're the ones who will stay in here overnight since they will be jet-lagged."

The paler brunette clicked his tongue.

"Wow..Is there anything I can do to help?"

It's the least he could do for all the trouble.

Mark points at the broom "you can sweep the floors. Me and Edu needs to do other things in the kitchen."

Edd stares at the broom he was still holding, and nods.

"Alright-"

Mark nods, and when they turned to the tan brunette, he was standing there with closed eyes.

The blonde sighs and taps his shoulder.

"What-?" Eduardo's eyes flutter open.

"Come on man, we gotta head to the kitchen."

Eduardo hums, treading slowly behind the blonde.

The Brit just watched, and as soon as they descended, he starts to sweep.

**9:42 AM**

Time passed, and maybe it was around 9:00, but Edd was outside with a lot of people.

He stocked close to Tom, Matt, and Jon. Everyone else were people they didn't knew, and though some of them introduce themselves, it was still a little strange.

Thankfully there were just children playing outside, but still, there's others and they gave looks at them.

Edd goes back to his snowman...or snowcat. He places a rock on his little snow-Ringo.

Matt was making a snow-himself, of course.

Tom and Jon were drawing some sort of pentagram in their side, and Edd refuses to bother them, specially since he can see Jon chanting something ominous.

Vehicles enter again, and more people show up.

Edd pauses again to watch Mark and Travis talk to them just outside the door.

"Matt, you wanna help us try get Tom to grow extra limbs?" Jon asks, Tom seems unphased as he stands in the middle of the pentagram.

Matt shrugs and nods.

Edd looks at them before he sneaks away since they were busy anyway.

He is also not going through the trouble of what kind of chaos they will create because he's pretty sure he quitter playing mother hen when their house got destroyed.

Mark is gonna drag his 'husband' afterward anyways, he's sure of that. Plus with the knowledge that Jon is an entity from hell and is the sibling of Tom, Edd is gonna leave Tom's mess to Jon now.

He walks to the back, and enters in there. And he finds himself in the far back section of the kitchen, and in a corner Eduardo was busy cooking with others.

His stomach growls when a bunch of scents hit him, but damn, it smells really good.

"What the actual fuck it's  _R a w_ "

His eyes returns to Eduardo whos glaring in a pot. Honestly with a look like that he can probably cook whatever 'raw' thing is in there.

Now is probably not the best time to bother him, but it WAS amusing to watch.

Edd stifles a laughter as Eduardo curses, and insults the meal.

If he slapped on a white uniform, he might as well look like a Mexican Gordon Ramsey.

He tries to pipe down another laughter until Travis rushes in, waving at Eduardo.

"They're here-"

Eduardo quickly drops everything and goes outside.

Edd could only presume it was his family that arrive, he was ah-  _what was it?_ Sanchez.

He sneaks out again, going back to the group.

He was just approaching when he saw a panicked Tom with Three Arms, Matt was just observing like he's some sort of Scientist studying a new life form while Jon has regret written on his face.

"This was a bad idea-" Jon mumbles. "No shit-!"

Tom attempts to cross his three arms, fuming.

"I'm not even gonna question that." Edd comments.

Matt perks up.

"Where have you been?"

"Eh- just walked around. Nothing much."

Edd joined to sat near the pentagram. Tom was still on the middle,for some unknown reason.

"...I feel..out of place." Jon suddenly comments. Everyone looks at him, and he was staring down at the ground.   
"I've been trying to not think about it, but I really wanted to spend time with everyone." He continues.

"But with the others busy, It's hard. I try not to mess with them- but the more I think about it, it's hard to not Interfere, specially after the event from days ago."  
Jon lifts his head. He stares at the groups of different families.

Everyone looks at the same direction. Of course Mark and Travis are the ones greeting them in the front door.   
Edd , Tom and Matt know Mark and Travis enough.

Mark is acting formal, and almost stoic. Not really a big odd thing, since he always carried the energy of a quiet Dad. But there's a tired look on his face, mixed with worry.   
Travis, though they weren't close to him, he already gave an idea on what kind of person he was. 

As Tom explained, he was pretty much just like a fusion of Mark and Eduardo. Quiet blonde, but also a tan skinned short-tempered man.

But now he was smiling, acting extra polite as he leads the others back inside. Manners are of course a thing, and it's just right to be formal, but he looks painfully awkward and tense.

"It's like there's something more than just the mansion being at stake here." Tom says. Jon doesn't hesitate to reply "Exactly."

Matt raises an eyebrow, not catching.

"They're acting off. If the problem is just their place being stolen from other family members, they have papers and lawyers ready. They should be fine. Mark is smart, and Eduardo is stubborn. They should be fine. The first encounter of the others may be bad, but the second one wasn't. And by the end of both, they handled things fine. But they're still tense. I know it's not our problem, but it's hard to not wonder what's REALLY eating them up." 

Matt looks back again, looking less confused.   
While he slowly processes things, Tom pat's Jon's back as an attempt to comfort him.  
Edd does the same, as they all sat on the snowy ground.

Everyone else enters inside. The only one left outside again are the groups of children playing in the snow.   
They were that one group who are far from everyone, sitting under a tree with their odd pieces of art on the snow.

Edd wasn't surprised, Even he, a man who enjoyed talking to others, didn't really feel like talking to Mark's large bloodline.   
He was pretty sure if he messed up once, he'd fuck up big time, and he's not gonna risk that. Especially that, if Mark is smart and Eduardo can be a big dick, how much more chaos can rest bring?

...Yeah Edds not gonna mess with them anytime soon.

"Then should we approach them?" Matt asks. Tom chokes. "Are you stupid? Actually wait no don't answer that-" He clears his throat.

"No. We're not gonna get near em."

Matt frowns and makes a noise. Jon pouts more.

"He's got a point. It's still a family matter that we aren't supposed to mess with." Jon says. "And we can't ask now. They're too busy."   
Edd nods. "The best we can do is try not to make things worse. If one of them is getting loaded with work, we can offer help, but let's try not to mess with theirs."

Matt sighs, but he nods. He goes back to playing with the snow again.  
Jon turns to Tom, and they start to talk about something. Edd reaches for a random stick nearby, and he drags it across the snow. He starts to draw something.

Halfway through his little doodle, Tom clears his throat.

"So...Lovebirds."

Edd squints at him. He does NOT like the tone of that.

"I get it. Romance is lame for you but you want to tease us for our crushes. But guess what. At least I have more action in my lovelife than you will ever get."

There was a tense silence.   
"Ouch- but that's fair." Tom simply replies. "Actually- we we're gonna ask..um..Edd....?"

The aforementioned man looks at Jon.

"How is Eduardo doing..? I haven't seen him all morning."

Edd shrugs "He's fine...Actually no I don't think he is- Dumbass didn't sleep again, but he's managing fine."   
He resumes his doodle.

"Ew you're worried about him. That's lame." Tom comments. Edd glares, but doesn't look up.  
"It's normal. He's a friend...well  _frienemy_  mostly because he cleans the apartment the most and I respect only that."

"Uh huh- that's 'cause you like him."   
"You're making it sound like it's more than just 'like'."  
"That's because maybe you do"  
"I don't."   
"Yes you do."

Matt joins the conversation again.  
"Full offence, but even I know you have some sort of attraction for him, Edd."

The brunette finally lifts his head, face starting to flush pink.   
"He's only ten percent handsome!"

Tom wheezes "Im sorry- what?? TEN??"   
Matt looks disappointed. "I agree, he's more like a two."

Jon murmurs "more like a one since even his personality is a bit nasty but that's mean..."   
Tom hears though, and laughs hysterically. "I've seen him drunk a few times before. Even when he isn't sober, I can confirm. He doesn't act or look good."

Matt raises an eyebrow at that.  
"I was kinda tempted to take him home out of pity."

The Red head turns back to Edd with a sigh.  
"I can't believe your standards have turned so low."

Edd gasps, highly offended at the statement.

"Excuse me, but my standards are perfectly fine." He squints. And before Matt can say a reply, he goes off.  
"Also how dare you? He's an asshole, but he has shit together more than you guys. At least he's overconfident about thing's he's actually good at unlike you, who needs a man to cook for him but have the same inflated ego. And even if he has troubles, at least he doesn't drink his problems all the time. And he still cares, he's just really stupid at showing it. Only I have privileges to calling him out and taking his drunkass back to his room, so you shut your fuck up."

Matt blinks with raised shoulders. Edd continues to glare while the silence continues.   
Before his brain finally starts to process what he just did, and Tom bursts out laughing again.

" 'ONLY I HAVE PRIVILEGES TO CALLING HIM OUT'  _THAT'S THE DUMBEST-_ "   
Tom had to stop to laugh again.   
Edd blinks... _.did he really say that?_

"Ive honestly never heard you swear that much..." Jon adds, Matt even nods in agreement.   
"...You've got it bad for him."

Edd glares at Matt again. "No I don't!!"   
Tom finally catches his breath. "Edd- It's not advance psychology. You just got defensive AND possessive..for what- the thought of me taking him to his home whilst drunk?"

Edd had no idea how he's gonna explain that. So he just frowns and shove his hands in his hoodie pockets.  
"Also- nobody does that while blushing...unless...you know.." Jon points out.  
Edd goes wide eye as he pretty much palms his face. It was warm...when did he start blushing?

" _Aw_ -... that's gross." Tom gives him a mocking look.

Edd only glares at him.

"Why are we even talking about this?"   
"'cause you two look happy together."

Tom was pulling his flask out. He takes a swig as the other three look at him.

"I've seen that dude mope when he's not sober. Jon- you saw it too when you ghosted around right?"  
Jon nods. "He was even in a pretty bad state before I even got shot. But after some time after he moved in with you...he looks...a little better."

"Same thing goes for you Edd." Tom adds.

Edd blinks, unsure how to reply.   
"We never do anything big and special."

He doesn't know if he wants to talk about this more. He might be accepting the fact he MIGHT have some sort of attraction to Eduardo, but he never really figured out why or how.

"Maybe it's the little things then. You figure out things like that slowly, It takes a lot of time." Matt says.   
They look at him, a bit surprised.

"What he said. I'm just glad you guys are getting along."   
Jon agrees, humming.

Edd smiles a little..  
"Tom..." He starts. "That's really lame."

Jon giggles as Tom punches Edd's shoulder. Matt laughs a little.

"Tom, even you look a little better ever since Jon moved in. " Matt speaks. Edd hums in agreement.  
The aforementioned brunette only scratches his head.

"Well...yeah...I guess.."  
Jon offers a soft smile. "No man is an island after all. I really wanted all of us to get along together, so this is nice."

"Yeah...I can't believe I'm admitting this but, you guys aren't so bad, Even Mark. I really thought I wouldn't get along with him but..."

Matt doesn't continue, but he looks down, turning a bit pink.  
Edd wasn't used to this, seeing Matt beam at something aside from looking st himself, but he was happy that Matt is happy.

"Speaking of company and shit...incoming toddler."

They all look around, and they spot a little boy approaching.

The groups of children have lessened, and it seems one of the kids spotted them.

"Who are you guys?" He asks.   
There was silence at first.

"Just- some guests. Like you. We're close friends of Mark and Travis." Jon explains. Thank God for Jon.

An adult approached them, quickly apologizing. "So sorry! Little Andrew here wanders around a lot."

"Who that?" He asks, tilting his head.  
The woman stares at the child. "Who's what now?" "Mark and Travis?" "I'm not sure honey- lets just go-"

They all look at each other.

"They guys who own this place!" Jon answers. "And you two were fine" He continues to interact with the child.

Matt also helps, and they entertain the two.

Tom leans to Edd. "..they don't know."   
Edd hums, aware.

"..Ohh- well we're just here because we're glad to have the whole family together!" The woman forces a smile.  
"We used to be in large houses all together before we all had to split up, so this reunion is exciting! I have no idea about the homeowners though. I just thought this place is rented or something!"

Jon and Matt nods. They talk more until the woman leaves.

"...We gotta ask what's wrong- Im very sure that the house ownership isn't just the only problem-" Jon says, turning to the others.

"But we cant bother them!" Tom says. "You know how busy they are! And we can't ask anyone else because we're strangers to them!"

Matt frowns "That's true but it's a bit alarming though, if only there was someone here we know that isn't busy with the multiple guests.."

Edd blinks.  
"There is." He makes hand gestures in an attempt to remember someone.

"The gal Travis is always with- she doesn't do much work does she..?" He asks. "..No- I've only seen her wander around. She mostly stays behind the manor." Matt answers.

**11:27**

A tuff of dark hair moves. Abe sets their phone down as a group approaches them.   
"Can I help yall?" they ask.

Edd nods, sitting down on the snow. Abe was just under a tree behind the manor.   
Tom, Jon and Matt follow, sitting near.

"We were wondering what's up with the others? They're acting weird." Jon asks, but Tom shakes his head.   
"Nah, we should just cut to the chase." He turns to the dark-haired man. "What else problems do you guys have with your family aside from the manor getting taken over by someone else?"

They blink.   
"ooooh- that. Uh-....well.." They shrug. "It differs, so if you want specific reasons you gotta ask them personally. But basically no one here likes each other. Unless you're like a kid or you're fucking plastic." They rigidly laugh.

"I mean- It's clear you guys have tense relationships with some people here." Matt says. Abe shakes their head.

"Most. It's most." They shifted in their seat. "Everyone here is shitty. We are the greatest in making the worst decisions. And the kids? Folks around our age? Man- our childhood was the shittiest. Specially Eduardo's and Travis-- It's..."

Edd frowns, having an concept on how terrible it could be. His thoughts go to how broken Eduardo was when he brought up his mother.

"So like- with the Manor threatened and with them just not liking their family in general- I can only ask you guys don't get upset since they're just trying their best. They're not exactly happy being near with the others, but they can't be impolite."

Edd nods. "Thanks for telling us"   
Jon hum in agreement. "Yeah- we're just worried."

They wave their hands around. "Nah- It's cool. You guys deserve to know that at least since yall are close and all."

Matt shrugs "I'm surprised you aren't worked up."   
"I am, actually. I just happen to know how to break away when I'm overwhelmed. Fucktards like Eduardo like to run away by overworking, Mark sometimes just get the wrong things give him anxiety and Travis is just dumb in general. It runs in the family."

  
Tom huffs. "not surprising."

Matt raises his hand. "Wait what are we supposed to be on the look out again?"  
"Anyone trying to mess with the others, stupid." Edd rolls his eyes. "If you seriously care about your 'husband' you'd make sure he does his work, but also make sure he doesn't force himself to overdo it, and make sure no one messes with him."

The redhead pouts. "You guys are never gonna let that go, huh?"  
Tom shakes his head. Matt could only respond with a grunt.

Jon pats his shoulder.

"Wait- now I'm curious on what exactly kind of trauma did they give to you guys."   
Tom states. Matt's ears twitch, and he turns back to the manor.   
Jon scolds Tom, while Edd pulled his knees close.

"You gotta ask them. These are personal memories, there's no way In hell I'm just gonna say them out loud."   
"But they're busy."

Abe shakes their head. "Lunch. They're gonna be free around lunch when everyone is gonna be busy eating. Which is like..." They check their phone "Just in a few minutes. If you guys are so damn curious, this is your chance. I'd recommend that you guys-"

But they stop talking, spotting Tom pushing everyone back inside the manor.   
"Come on come on- we gotta ask buttchin" "Tom! Stop- why are you even curious?" "I'm bored, Eddie."  _"Please don't call me that-_ " "Stop- My hair! I just fixed it!" "Why am I getting dragged with?" "because you're part of this now, Jon."

Abe watches, and shrugs again. They return to tapping on their phone.

**1:09**

Edd ended up getting separated with the group. They were trying to get inside and get pass people without getting attention.   
It was hard though, when you're with people who have holes for eyes and the other one has pupils so large they look like a walking coconut.

"Matt??" Edd calls out, looking around. How do you lose a redhead in a swarm of brunettes and blondes??  
"Tom?? Jon??" He calls out again, still making twists and turns. When people start giving him judgemental looks, he stops and forces himself to enter another room.

The said room he planned on entering, suddenly opened. The door smacked him instantly on his face, and his swear-filter broke.

 _"Motherfucker!"_ He hissed.   
 _"It was non-consensual."_

He looks up, instantly knowing which man that voice belonged too.

"Eduardo-" He breathes "wait what-"   
The Hispanic blinks, and realizes who he was talking to.

"Oh, It's you." He raises an eyebrow "Are you trying to look for brooms or something?"   
Edd looks at the door that just hit him. Then at the room behind Eduardo. All he sees are mops and tools for cleaning.

"Oh- so that's what this room was for."

Eduardo rolls his eyes, and shuts the door from behind.  
"What's up?"  
Edd doesn't hesitate. "The ceilling" He points upwards.

The Hispanic throws a punch on Edd's shoulder as he snickers. "God- I hate you."   
"Mhm..no you don't."

He crosses his arms. "Seriously though, It's not everyday I see you trying to look for something aside from snacks."   
"Rude." Edd pouts "But I was looking for Tom and the others- before I got hit by the door."

The tan man just gives him a grin. "Sucks to be you then."   
Edd frowns more, glaring. But he looks around, trying to look for a certain redhead.

Nothing. So he just settles with opening the door behind Eduardo, and pushed him in.  
"what the-"   
Edd shushes him. "Listen- Your cousin kinda said something about everyone here being a general asshole and the manor stake just making everything stressful so like-..." He pauses, looking around. Somehow, staring at bottles of bleach and muriatic acid was interesting now.

"..Matt and the others are running around, because Tom is nosey about 'what kind of trauma did everyone have' before I got separated...and.....so..."   
Well this was getting awkward. He didn't even remember what he was trying to achieve here..he just went ahead because he had to urge to talk to Eduardo.

The said man looked tired, and was just staring with eyes that blinked slow.  
..Did he even listen to Edd? The brit pouts, waving his hand in front of Eduardo's face.

He suddenly glares, and quickly grabs hold of Edd's hand.   
"I want to punch your face."

Not the answer he wanted to hear, but if he's got energy to be angry, then Eduardo was okay. And that's all what Edd needed.

"You wouldn't."   
"I would."   
"Nah."

Eduardo pinches the Brit's nose. "Ow oW- You....!"   
The Hispanic snickers, and Edd makes attempts to grab hold of his face to get revenge.

After a few hand smacking, like a cat batting every approaching palm, Edd finally cupped Eduardo's face.   
But the way he held slowly turned gentle, and his fingers slowly traced his jaw, before holding his chin.

Eduardo's face turned from angry, to mischevious smiles, to eyes slowly going wide.   
Edd watches as brown eyes spark green as the man's tan skin begins to flush a bit red. Another pair of hands traces his arms, clothed in his hoodie.   
Then, he feels fingers brushing his shoulders before it tracked up to his cheeks.

Edd could feel himself turn warm as he glances back to Eduardo, who looked at below his nose, and back to his eyes.

_..his lips?_

The Brit found himself leaning as he looks at Eduardo's lips, and back up again.  
"I-..." he mutters, hesitant to move more. But The Hispanic gulps, and leans in a bit too. Glancing up with eyes waiting for him to move.

_Just one a few more inches._

Edd takes a deep breath to move forward again, making sure this was really happening. Eduardo's hands go to his chest, resting there as his eyes bore on Edd's lips. Slowly he continues to progress, eyes slowly fluttering close.   
The Brit let's his gradually shut, letting himself move comfortably as well.

Well- until the door suddenly creacked opened.

Eduardo instinctively pushed Edd away, as both wide green eyes look at the person who just pretty much ruined their moment.  
Jon stood with blown eyes, and his face is heavily dusted in red.

"I-I-I'm so- s-s-sorry!" He squeaked, realizing what he just did. He slammed the door shut again, before dashing away.   
Edd stared at the door, before looking back at Eduardo.

He looks at the Brit, before he glares at the floor. His skin was starting to sweat, and his whole face was covered in red.   
As adorable as it looked, he looked too tense.

Edd clears his throat. "...that was..something."   
Silence.

"Sorry." He murmurs. He get's a squeaky "'sfine" as a reply.  
Eduardo clears his throat quickly. "It's fine- I just..."

The Hispanic suddenly turns, shoulders raised and fists were clenched.  
Edd frowns...was he not supposed to do that?

"Eduardo..?" He calls out. The said man just lets out a loud wheeze as he grips the shelves he was facing.   
The paler brunnete was too concerned now, he grab's Eduardo's shoulder and forced him to turn.

"You good?" Edd asks. Eduardo just stares for a good moment, with lips spread into a forced line.  
Then he lets out a burst of short laughter.

"Ah- I'm fine." he laughs again, before frowning.

"Just...giggly..?"   
Edd blinks as Eduardo lets out another series of chuckles before he forced himself to stop, awkwardly looking at the Brit before glaring somewhere else.  
"Don't look at me like that- I was upset the whole day okay? So It's just weird for me to suddenly feel-..."

Eduardo shuts himself up, now he's glaring at the ceiling. It was honestly a bit ridiculous.   
Edd uses his other hand to make him look at him directly in the eyes.

"..happy?"   
"Ew. Sappy."

Eduardo laughs at himself, before he stops abruptly and hides his face in Edd's shoulder.  
Edd rolled his eyes. "Oh my god you're really just a tsundere-" He comments and pulls Eduardo away from his shoulder.

"Hey-!" "No- shut up. _Listen_. I don't care. You're just a tsundere. So what if you're happy? It's normal."   
"It's not if only  _you_  can do it this fast and affect me this strong."

There was a wave of silence again.

"Fuck- wait. I worded that wrong."  
But It was too late, Edd was grinning widely. "No- stop giving me that look-" Eduardo frowns. Edd continues to give him that look.   
And he suddenly pulled Eduardo to a hug, lifting him up.

"EDD HOLY FUCK-" Eduardo almost screams. Edd looked genuinely happy, giggling as he cuddled the Hispanic.  
He groans, but his hands reluctantly pet Edd's tuff of hair. The said Brit looks up with a soft smile, before he pulls Eduardo closer, and places a kiss on his cheek.

He let's out a chortle, and only made a small effort to push the Brit away.   
Edd took inspiration from that to give more small pecks on Eduardo's cheek. And God- Eduardo starts letting out giggles he refused to let go from earlier, Edd could listen to it all day.

The man's words earlier made him extremely happy, and his wide smile and laughter just made his heart swell. It was a good ache that made Edd crave it more. He wanted to see Eduardo like this more.   
Though it might be strange to see one of the angriest people he know like this, it was a good change.

Edd caught himself staring. Eduardo's laughter come to a slow halt as he looks down at him with a look he was unfamiliar with. But it made him...happy.   
He looked happy and well...he feels happy too.

He wished they could just stay like that, but Eduardo's watch starts beeping. And Edd realizes his arms were starting to hurt.

The Brit carefully drops Eduardo as he messes with his watch. "Shit- I gotta go back to monitoring and shit..."   
Edd nods, understanding. "Don't overwork now. I'm not gonna drag you back to bed again."

He blows a raspberry. "I'm gonna be fine." He opens the door.   
Edd realizes that wow, they sure spent a lot of time in the closet. That's another thing he's gonna struggle to explain why.

Eduardo glances back. And he gives Edd a quick peck on the cheek before he dashed away.   
Edd froze still. And as he brings a hand to his cheek, his smile returns again.

**2:34 PM**

"You look uncomfortable" Tom comments as Mark joins them for a short lunch break, despite it being past 12:00  
Edd should pay attention to the time more, he didn't even realize he was hungry until now.

Everyone else were busy talking in the giant living room, while the children were nowhere to be found. Probably with their parents.

"Thanks." Mark simply says, before he eats a giant bowl of cereal. Unhealthy, but who is Edd to complain when he's pretty sure his diet mostly consists of sugar.

"Mark, The Carbs!" Matt yells, but Eduardo grunts.  
"Fuck the damn carbs we haven't eaten since last night I'll eat whatever the fuck I want!"

Edd frowns at the burst of anger, but he just sighs and pats his shoulder. 

**5:44 PM**

A large collection of wrapped gifts sit beneath the Christmas Tree. Jon couldn't help but stare at them, and try to find his.

"Who is this 'Bella' and why does she have more."

Of course Tom tagged along. Mostly because Jon and Matt were tasked to try to prevent him from trying to burn the Tree down.

Currently, they hid the flamethrower and chained Tom.

Edd didn't mind if he got a gift or not. He did make sure to count his, and if they were still there. He checked, and all of his gifts were still there.   
After sighing in relief, he checked for ones labeled to him.   
  
He counts, and there were more than three.   
Which wasn't surprising, there's Tom, and Matt. And maybe he could count Jon, but there was one more.   
He guessed it was Mark? That would be a surprise. Maybe Eduardo...?  
  
Edd hums at the thought, before shaking his head

**7:32 PM**

Edd found himself seeking help from others. Not that it was wrong, he just never imagined himself looking for Mark or Eduardo, out of all people.   
  
But it's understandable since he was dealing with children and other people he barely knew.

 

The entire tables were set up with various plates of food. The loud chatter filling up the room as the lights make everything brighter.  
  
As if the Giant Christmas Tree that they set up was already blinding everyone else's eyesight.   
  
Edd squints at it as he walks past.  
He and Jon were currently carrying plates of cookies. He doesn't know why, but the kids around here really like them, mostly Jon, but he keeps attracting small children.   
  
The Brunettes lift the plates high as a swarm of kids surround them, demanding for the treats.   
Jon helps shoo them off, explaining that they were for later.  
  
After placing the plate aside, little boys and girls start climbing on Edd, weighing him down. Jon laughs, before one child also pulls him down.  
  
"Alright kids- that's enough. We gotta go somewhere-" Jon says. He tries to shoo them.  
Edd stands up, trying to shake a boy away from his leg.  
The two look up, and they suddenly see a woman, waving her hand with Abe. They signal to stop.  
  
"I- erm- uh-- L-Let's all go outside!" Jon says, picking up a child.   
There were excited shouts as Jon leads them all outside, and Edd stays up way behind to make sure every last child follows.   
The aforementioned brunette turns a little, to see what the fuss was all about.   
  
The two sighed, turning back. And he spots a different woman holding her child, and said child was holding a torn apart present. Seems like someone was excited.  
  
There was a gasp below Edd, and a little boy had turned to look as well. He points at the torn away gift wrappings and yells excitedly.   
This, of course, gathers the attention of the other children, and soon enough, all of them were yelling and running towards the Tree.  
Like a damn stampede, those older get tossed away as screaming children launch themselves to find their gifts. Because if one gift is open, then it must mean it's time to unwrap the gifts.  
At least, That's what Edd thought was the logic of the kids.   
  
Both him, and the other supposed to be adults present tried to tear the kids away, and scold them, or just get them away from the pile of gifts. Or what else, if there are some not stomped or tossed carelessly.  
He paused, getting tired. But still, he felt partially responsible.  
  
So as everyone else try to lessen the chaos, he stood up, backing away.  
Jon looks up "Wh-Where are you going?"   
Edd just makes hand gestures before sprinting off to another direction.   
  
He huffs, checking outside first. He only spots the few elderly, but no people that he's close enough with. He chuckles awkwardly before shutting the door, and he proceeds to run upstairs. He checks both Mark's and Eduardo's room, but found them empty.  
  
He runs around again, going to the kitchen and other rooms that...he didn't know existed until now.   
And finally, he burst out the back of the building. And exactly Mark was there, just about to approach the door.  
  
The Blonde blinks, surprised.   
"Edd...?"  
  
The Brunette pants. "I- The...We've got a situation-" He says, grabbing the Blonde's wrist, dragging him back. By the time they returned, there were more people there, taking their respective kids away from the tree.   
  
"Ah-..." He sighs...he guessed he should've just asked the others to come get their kid.  
Jon approaches with Eduardo, and they both talk to Mark, explaining what happened.  
Edd watches them, then turns his head to the others. Well- seems like the only problem was the opening of presents have started early.  
  
He smiles to himself.  
  
 **8:47 PM**  
  
"Mark-?"  
The blonde turns to face a family member. Oh geez- he doesn't remember the name of this one. Jon pauses to let the two talk.  
"Yes?"  
  
The elderly woman lifts up her child. "Marvin here wants to thank you for the toy train, He's glad you know his favorite."  
Mark smiles and nods. "You're welcome."  
But another woman beside them stood, arms crossed. "What about grandma's gift?"  
Mark had no idea, but he was sure to leave a gift for all the kids and the elderly. He points below the Christmas tree.   
  
"You sure?" She asks, and before Mark could confirm, a small group approaches him. "Say- where my gift anyways?" "Yeah- what about the thing I asked?" "Uncle Mark?"  
  
The blonde steps back from the sudden questions, he's not mentally prepared this.  
  
Eduardo scoffs from behind him. "You guys don't really expect for him to actually get everyone a gift?"  
  
Everyone else went quiet and had small murmurs. Everyone else backed away while others remained still. He rolled his eyes, he's not gonna have another pointless family argument.  
  
That- What he swore, until his ears picks up something.   
"Who does he think he is? Didn't his family reject him and his mom or something?"  
  
As Eduardo turns, ready to punch someone, Mark quickly places a hand on his chest, backing him off, like he heard it.   
Well- it's not like it's not hard to hear it, every failed subtle conversation were complaints directed to Mark, and sometimes, him.  
  
"It's fine" Mark whispers to him, Eduardo continues to wear a scowl on his face.  
"This is better than making it worse." The tanner man crosses his arms.  
  
"Yes- The sanchez. Yeah- his dad died."  
  
Eduardo heard the same voice again, and he swears, whoever this guy was, he wouldn't shut up about him.  
He looks past Mark, trying to find the source.  
  
"Mmhmm. He really shouldn't have taken the kid back. He was too nice. Kind of stupid."  
  
Eduardo spots the man, and pushes Mark away, stomping forward.  
  
"What? Well of course not. Not sure. Yes, his Mom's in a different Hospital."  
  
That was private information. And that's an insult to him and his father.  
  
"Ah- the others? Don't know them. Mark's Friends, probably-"  
  
Eduardo's too. He will never admit it out loud, but these people deserved better, but he let Mark spared the time to let these idiots stay in this house that was saved for them only.  
  
"Can't trust them. Probably has Issues too."  
 _  
They're staying away because this isn't their business_. Eduardo swore, Everyone in this giant family tree was an idiot.  
  
"Yeah-" He heard the man laugh. "Kinda. They're kinda freaky."  
  
Eduardo snaps with a crackle.  Neon green sparks around him as he just stomps louder, fuming. His enclosed fist starting to glow green as it shakes.   
Eduardo groans, and throws a punch.  
  
However, a sudden green flash blinded him as he feels himself get tackled. And as soon as he threw a punch, he hears a familiar grunt.  
His eyes open, and he watches Edd stumble backward. Guilt quickly grows in him.  
  
"What the fuck were you thinking??" He yells.   
Guessing from Edd's green eyes flashing back to brown, The guy used his powers to teleport him and Eduardo somewhere. And if Edd didn't keep it up, that punch could've hurt way more harder.  
  
"You fucking Idiot!"   
He yells one more time, stomping towards Edd as he struggles to get up.  
"God- Can you pipe down? I took you outside so you wouldn't get in trouble."   
  
Edd gets grabbed by the collar of his shirt, and lifted near Eduardo's face. He grunts at the pain, and before he can reply something, he pauses.  
Eduardo was glaring at him, harshly, but his eyes were getting teary.  
  
Eduardo's eyes moves to Edd's cheeks, in which, Edd admits hurts a lot.   
"Don't ever do that again." Eduardo says, growling, like a warning. But somehow, Edd could feel the concern lace.  
  
Eduardo drops Edd and he starts to stomp away, trying to find a way back to the Manor.  
Edd quickly gets up and runs after the other male. "Are you seriously trying to get back there? You're gonna get in trouble!" He grabs after Eduardo's arm, but gets tossed away.  
  
Edd groans again.  
"Everyone saw what you just tried to do you moron! You already made a mess and Mark's trying to fix it! They're already probably in another argument and you really want that?"   
  
"Yes!" Eduardo finally replies, but he continues to march forward.   
"God you idiot- Why? You really wanna get back there and face countless of people?" Edd was now fuming beside the man "You wanna risk yourself and face them again?"  
 _  
"I AM NOT LETTING SOMEONE I CARE ABOUT GET HURT AGAIN BECAUSE OF I DIDN'T DO GOOD ENOUGH!"  
_  
Edd steps back at the sudden yell. Eduardo huffs, still glaring at Edd as he catches his breath.   
The man lets out a shaky breath.  
  
"I'll let you have this one, you fucking loser." He whispers. "I'm an asshole. But Mark's been there for me the whole time. Jon could've died and all I've ever done was lash out everything on him. I could've continued to disappoint a lot of people and be a general nuisance." His voice almost shakes.  
  
 _"And you could've let me jump off the roof knowing that."_  
  
Edd lets his shoulders down as he looks at Eduardo. He doesn't know what to say.  
  
"I know I already fucked up- and well...Fucking thank you I guess for stopping me."  
Edd snorts a bit at Eduardo's attempt to thank him. He scratches his head as he continues on.  
  
"But I'm still going back, I need to speak to that bitch for talking shit. Or at least let me try to make it up to everyone else."  
  
Edd really wants to say something, call the guy 'sappy' or 'soft', but he saves it for later. For now he wraps the man in a tight hug.  
Eduardo huffs, but he slowly hugs back.  
  
"Okay grumpy, Let's get you back then."   
  
Eduardo pulls away, confused. "Wait- Where did you even teleport us?"  
Edd looks around. He shrugs. "I have no Idea."  
  
Eduardo groans. "Fucking Great!" He yells, throwing his hands up.  
Edd rolls his eyes.  "Okay- Tsundere." "Im not-" "It's not like I'm gonna teleport somewhere I haven't been."  
  
He Makes Eduardo turn to look in a different direction. Far away, he spots a familiar lake.  
"We could probably make it in time if we start running now." Edd grins. Eduardo scoffs and carefully hits Edd.  
"Well fucking speed up, loser." He says, and he starts to sprint. Edd laughs and starts to run after the other male.  
  
 **9:22 PM**  
  
"Aaaand- We probably didn't make it in time-" Edd pants, trying to catch up with Eduardo as the aforementioned man comes to a slow Jog as they approach the manor. Mark and the rest are just outside, standing.  
  
Mark quickly spots them , and starts to go down the small steps of stairs.  
"Eduardo!" He yells, and as soon as he approaches, he tugs Eduardo's ears harshly. "I _told you_  to  _not do that!_ " 

After groaning, He lets go of Eduardo.   
Tom and Matt also approach, and they hug Edd. "Jesus Christ- you too! Don't just suddenly do that!" Mark turns to the said brunette.  
  
Edd sheepishly shrugs.  
  
"How're....shit..?" Eduardo asks, looking to the door. It was oddly quiet.  
"Not a lot saw what you just tried to pull off there, luckily. But the wife of the guy you almost punched saw everything, so she's pretty mad." Jon answers.  
  
Eduardo flips off at the door. "Fuck those two."  
Edd looks around, and Even Travis and Abe were there outside.  
  
"Why are you guys here?"  
  
No one responded for a good few seconds. Matt finally answers after a bit.  
"Everyone who saw Eduardo talked about it, and then people were now talking badly about all of us, and some very personal information spread and it was making all of us uncomfortable so we all just- walked out."   
  
Tom pulls out his flask, and starts drinking. "Their kids made everything tame, honestly. Some baby started crying and everyone finally started to shut up and continue on. Then we exited."   
  
Everyone just stood around, quiet.  
"So...now what."   
  
Eduardo still had to make up for almost hitting someone. He groans at the thought.  
"Well geez sorry pringles man I was just asking a question." Tom says, before taking another swig.  "I'm gonna head back inside."  
  
Eduardo stared.  
  
Matt nods "same here-" He says, following Tom as he just carelessly step back inside the manor.  
Jon looks at Mark, who still looks tense. Too tense to even return inside.  
"Are you guys gonna be okay?"   
  
Eduardo turns to Jon and holds Mark close.   
"We're going out."   
  
Edd turns, "Going out?"  
Eduardo nods, also dragging Abe and Travis.  
  
"Going out. Drinking. Too much bullshit for Christmas Eve."  
  
Mark then comments "I'm not allowed to get too drunk."   
Abe and Travis follow with a "A lot of alcoholic drinks makes me barf" "I'm lightweight."  
  
Eduardo shakes his head. "Doesn't matter. I know a place."   
He pushes everyone until they start walking. Eduardo suddenly pauses and looks back to Edd.  
  
Edd simply smiles and waves. Jon also waves. "Stay safe! I'll tell everyone else where you guys went."   
Eduardo raises a thumbs up.  
  
Edd then winks, and shouts "Don't have too much fun."  
Eduardo responds with a middle finger. But he also lets out a chuckle.  
  
 **10:12 PM**  
  
"Out of all things, I never really expect you to get us to drink our problems away."   
Abe comments, taking slow sips from her glass. Which was just pure diabetes, but with a shot of vodka.  
  
Eduardo had rum and coke of course, with diet cola instead of regular.  
"It's not drinking our problems away. It's drinking to not face them right now."  
Mark sighs with his glass of wine. "It's still the same thing Eduardo."   
  
Travis hums with his glass he barely touched, agreeing.  
"I feel like this is the best for now though. One more word from them and I could've punched someone too."  
Abe then turns to him. "Exactly- have you heard what they said? they could've- They should've kept that shit to themselves."  
  
Mark sighs again, "I know, I heard it too." He drinks from his glass.  
"I just want to move far away and isolate myself from the world."   
  
"That's why I moved away when I got married." Travis comments, taking a sip, before gagging.  
"Eugh- Don't like this."  
  
Abe simply comments something that roughly translates to "God I wish that were me."  
Eduardo sticks his tongue out.  
  
"Ew. Romance."  
"Says the guy who almost kissed Edd in the cleaning supplies closet but okay."  
  
Eduardo glares at Mark, flushing red. "Who told you that?" "Jon."  
Mark takes another sip as Eduardo whispers  _"That little shit."_  
  
"I either want to isolate myself too or become a cat lady." Abe comments. "Housewife sounds like a terrible job for me."  
Eduardo downs the remains of his drink. "I just wanna stay at home and cook and clean and shit. I hate going outside for work."  
  
"That's being a housewife"  
"It is?"  
  
Mark clears his throat "There's a different term for that, It's called 'Househusband', But they're both the same thing. If you really have a thing for just sweeping floors and cooking while you wait for hubby, then maybe that's what you want."  
  
Eduardo frowns, but then he does start thinking about it.  
He wouldn't have to go to work, he can just try to find a way to make a profit at home. All he ever does is clean around and cook. And that gives him more time with Edd...  
Somehow,  the last thought excites him.  
  
"You okay?" Mark asks, noticing the silence.  
Eduardo glares at the table, humming.  
"I think..." he pauses again. "I think I want to get married-?"  
  
No one responds to that. Except for Mark, who just leans back again muttering "Not surprised."  
Eduardo continues to linger around the thought of domestic life.

**11:40 PM**

Eduardo steps back inside manor. All while Mark drags a not so sober Travis behind him. Abe had gone ahead and dragged herself to her room.  
"There you guys are. Everyone else left." Tom says, walking up to them.

"You missed them fight over the gifts more. Jon and I recorded it."

Mark just hums as he leaves Travis on the floor.  
"Here you go dickheads." He gives the two some wrapped items.Tom then pulls out a flask and drinks. Mark stares at his present and so did Eduardo.

"Oh- you didn't have to." He says. Tom nods. "I know, I heard your speech earlier."

Jon then runs up to them, holding wrapped boxes.

"There you guys are!" Edd also follows along with Matt, carrying gifts as well.

They all began to exchange gifts. Mark getting surprised each time he carries a new box or object wrapped in ribbons and such.

"I-...thank you?" Mark says, holding all his stuff.

Matt had gone ahead and embraced the man in a hug. "I'm so glad you guys are okay."

Edd nods. "Yeah. We got worried sick." He frowns, giving his last gift to Mark.  
  


He turns to look at Eduardo and approached him.

_**"Can we talk outside?"** _

The two said at the same time. Edd snorts. "Oh..well...let's go?" He asks. Eduardo audibly exhales and nods. The two exit, and they closed the door behind them.

Edd looks up.

"You okay now?"

Eduardo hums. "We had to get out. We had a drink and stuff so..yeah." The Brit hums and stuffs his hand in his pockets. "I..I didn't wrap my gift but I think you might like it."

Eduardo shrugs. "I didn't even wrap mine...I just thought you might appreciate it though."

Truth to betold, he wasn't confident enough with his gift. He didn't even know if he should give his current one or the one he thought of first.  
But a gut feeling told him to just give his current one and get over it.

"Before I give mine, you have to catch me though." Edd says. Eduardo raises an eyebrow.

"What?" He shakes his head "why?"

Edds eyes flashed to green as he begins to float.

"Just cause."

Eduardo glares, eyes also flashing green. He accepts the challenge. Edd flies upward, fast. Eduardo follows, chasing after the man. The Brit laughs as he flies away from the manor, making sure Eduardo was following.

Edd flies a little higher, constantly avoiding Eduardo.

The Hispanic grunts Every Time he tries to catch the Brit. He gets angrier Every Time he misses.

Then Edd lets his palm open.

He flies high, with Eduardo just below him. His hand leaving a trail of green like stardust. It sparkles when Edd flies down again.

Edd rises again, and then he closes his fists.

Eduardo notices the stuff Edd's been leaving but avoids it, and he just tries to catch Edd.

Edd continues, flying in circular like motions, doing swirls in the sky at this point.  
He even goes down and scoops up. Occasionally his palms open up, leaving the same particles.

Eduardo groans every time, having to constantly avoid them.

After a while, Edd flies across, and then back in an wave-like motion. Then he flies up high again. Eduardo was getting impatient. He growls as Edd leaves more of whatever particle he was scattering on the sky.

Eduardo launched himself again and Edd bounces off. He flies afar.

"Get over here you ass!" Eduardo yells. Edd laughs again as he takes a sudden sharp turn.

Eduardo growls as he neon Sparks fly around him. He suddenly launches himself again, this time finally getting Edd as he pins the Brit down.

"GOTCHA!" He pants.

Edd however looked at him with a smile. He then lied and looks up. Eduardo, confused, lifts his head and looks above and across him.

Up in the sky where Edd had been spending his precious time leaving weird particles, something was written. 'Numero Uno' was written in neon green in the sky. There was a wavy line below it and a heart above in the corner to top it.

Eduardo gets off the Brit and walks closer to the edge of the building they landed on. His eyes grew wide in awe with each step.

"You like it?" Edd asked, following. "I figured it might make you happy.... especially after what happened."

Eduardo looks at the Brit, smirking. "You worry a lot." Edd pouts. "Mark and Tom said that too. I can't help it okay!" He crosses his arms.  _"Only I should be able to fight you."_

Edd then hits his back before he crosses his arms again.Eduardo frowns as he runs the hit spot before he snorts. The Brit then blinks. "Oh yeah, there's one more thing." He grabs Eduardo's hand and aims his open palm to the sky.

"Try shooting at it."

Eduardo was confused but he shoots anyways, a laser forming in his hand and going for the lettering In the sky.  
There was shot, and suddenly the lettering bursts. They pop and sizzle in the sky, flashing bright green before fading slowly to the ground.

"Holy shit!" Eduardo grins as the flashes slowly fade. Ending the short firework show. But damn did Eduardo enjoy it. Edd wears a smug grin as he looks at Eduardo.

Eduardo turns and wraps the man into an embrace. Edd blinks surprised. But he hugs back.

"Hey, it's the least you could have after the shitshow earlier. You worked hard and did your best."

Eduardo pulls away and punches the man lightly.  
"Sappy."  
Edd rolled his eyes as he looks up.  
"...I'm just glad you're feeling better."

The wind passes by the two. And the night sky shed a small light on them. Casting a soft glow.

Eduardo finds himself did feeling better. Even if the same feeling in his stomach was annoying him, it didn't bother him that much now.

There was still no way he was ready to admit he was in love, even though it might be late for that. But he was ready and confident enough to take his first few steps going there.

Edd had done a lot of things for him, even though it sounded impossible. Especially if he told this to his younger self. But it was only fair for him to return the same thing.

And maybe then, he'd find himself trusting the man more, and maybe vice-versa too.

Maybe he'll trust that he won't worry much anymore. Maybe he can finally let himself be comfortable again.  
So that even if they don't work out, it was okay. Because Edd was a good guy. What he had done for him proved it, and he was grateful for that.

Romantic or not, He realizes that the Brit had a very special spot in his heart now.

Eduardo held his watch..  
  


"...Before my Dad left. He gave me his watch. And he told me, he swore that he'd spend most of his time for me. He'd give it to me no matter what. And he swore to never leave me. He promised it." Eduardo slowly takes his watch off.

Edd watches as the Hispanic takes his hand.

"I'm...Bad at explaining things...so..get the point I'm trying to make okay?" Eduardo whispers as he puts the watch on Edd's wrist.

"..I want you to have this..Don't lose it okay?" He says. His fingers pressed bit on the watch.  
Edd looks at the watch and at the man. He smiles as his gaze softens.  
"...Sappy." he whispered before embracing the Hispanic. Eduardo exhales audibly through his nose as he hugs back.

Edd pulls his head back and presses his nose lightly on Eduardo's.

The Hispanic glares.

"Hey. No Kissing."

Edd laughs. "I know. I promise I won't kiss your lips."  
Eduardo doesn't speak, but he did blink, waiting.

Edd presses his lips gently just above Eduardo's.

"..Merry Christmas." He whispers. He then pokes Eduardo's nose. "Mister Snowman."  
  
The Hispanic was staring back with wide eyes but he finds himself slowly smiling.  
He buries his head in Edd's shoulder though, feeling embarrassed.  
He was confident about his gift now. His wrist feels cold, not used to not having the watch.  
But his chest was warm, not minding that he might burst from being too happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still on a hiatus but heres something for the holiday uwu

**Author's Note:**

> ack,,,,thamnks you for reading. and yes, this ish how i write notes no,w,,,,  
> blease, if ur gonna talk to me bout the fic, talk to me @cola-fucking-losers in tumblr.


End file.
